My Saving Raine
by Rhythmic5
Summary: They started out as companions with common desires and needs, but after growing together, saving Narnia, and taking an unforgettable journey, Caspian and Raine become much more. A tale of friendship, growing, and love. Movie-verse. Caspian/OC. Enjoy!
1. Crash

Hello All! This is my first attempt of writing, so if you have any suggestions please share! I'm open to constructive criticism, so don't be shy. I don't really know exactly where I'm headed with this story, but I kind of have an idea. Let me give you some information on our lead character here...

Name: Raine Lefevre

Age: 17

Hometown: Somewhere in Texas (the town isn't that important. Use your imagination.)

Hair: Dark brown and falls a little past the shoulders

Eyes: blue

Height: 5 ft. 7 in. (not that it's important)

I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the characters you will recognize from the wonderful works of C.S. Lewis.

I hope you enjoy my first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 1- Crash

Boring. As. Hell.

These words were droning through my mind as I stared down at my algebra homework. I was at a loss for what to do next in the problem. The silence in the house was deafening, and I just couldn't figure out the math for the life of me. I sure as hell didn't need any distractions. But of course, the one thing you don't want always happens.

My mom's boyfriend had come home early from a trip to his son's place. Yes, my mom's scum-of-the-earth boyfriend lives with us. And his kids were more than twice my age. I was the only one at home, since my mom wasn't yet back from work. It was around six 'o clock on a cool November day, and the sun had retreated below the horizon, leaving the Earth to wait for night to take the next watch. I was in my bedroom, glaring at that same algebra problem that I had been trying to solve for an hour. When I heard the heavy oak door opening, I knew he was home. When I heard the loud, slurred curses, I knew he was drunk. I didn't even bother to wonder why he was intoxicated after returning from a two and a half hour drive.

The last thing I needed was to have to babysit him when I was doing algebra. Selfish, I know. But it's freaking _algebra._ I suck at it, and I don't want to have to focus on anything else when I'm trying to do it. So I got up to close my door, but before I could, he threw it back open. I totally wasn't expecting that, so I stumbled backwards, landing on my bed. He must have taken that as an invitation to act, because what happened next was hardly desired by both parties.

He threw himself against me, letting his hands wander freely over my body. One look in his eyes told me that I had to get out of there. Fast. Since he was heavily intoxicated, it wasn't difficult to shove him off of me. He stumbled into my desk, allowing me a minute to dart to the door. I made a mad dash out the front door. I didn't have any idea of where I was going, but I had to put as much distance between myself and Eddie as possible. I was running straight across our front yard when I heard a gunshot.

"Shit," I hissed, crouching to the ground as I continued to run. I thought he fired it into the air to scare me, but I wasn't taking any chances. That crazy bastard probably would try to kill me. I realized he wasn't just trying to scare me as I felt a bullet whiz past my ear. I started running faster, making for the woods on the other side of the road that lead to our house. In there, I could at least weave between the trees and lose him…if he was crazy enough to follow me in. But I never made it to the treeline.

I didn't see the headlights or hear the angry blaring of the horn. Not until it was too late. I had been in such haste to get away from my mom's raving mad boyfriend that I had run into the road, directly in the path of a quickly advancing car. The car hit me, going at what had to be seventy mph, and I felt my body roll over the hood and over the back of the car. I crashed onto the road behind it as I heard brakes squeal to a stop. I could feel pain throbbing through my body, and something sticky was oozing down the side of my face. I couldn't move, much less speak. My eyes fell shut and darkness took over, and the last thing I heard was Eddie's voice yelling at the driver who had hit me.


	2. A Stranger

Here is chapter two. It doesn't really give you much of insight into the main character, Raine. But it's a necessary piece to the puzzle that I'm creating...hopefully for your enjoyment. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Now onto Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!

[[I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I own any of the characters you will recognize from the works.]]

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 2- A Stranger

The sun was shining brightly over the tiny village that lay outside Telmar. The air was cool and crisp and the villagers were enjoying the pleasant day. A woman strolled down one of the cobblestone streets with her son, collecting vegetables at a small farmer's stand. The young boy obediently helped his mother pick out some fresh potatoes and set them in her basket.

"Thank you for helping me, Neron. We will have some fine potatoes for soup later. You may go play while I get the rest," she nuzzled him lovingly and then cast her eyes past him, catching sight of another small boy in the village around her son's age. "I think I see Cael. Why don't you go and play with him until I am finished. Then we can go home."

The small boy smiled at his mother, gave her a tight hug around her legs, seeing as his head only reached to her waist, and took off to play with his friend.

"Hello, Cael. Can I play with you while my mother shops?" he asked timidly, crossing his hands behind his back.

"Sure you can, Neron. My mother is gathering vegetables as well. Want to play catch with me?"

Neron eyed the ball Cael held in his hands. "Okay." They tossed the ball back and forth, until Cael threw it a little too far and disappeared behind some shrubs outside of the village. Neron dashed to the place where he had seen the ball land. But he found much more than the ball he had been playing with.

"Cael, come here! Quick!" He looked down to see the ball sitting a few feet away from a sleeping girl. But why would someone be sleeping on the ground?

"Who do you think she is?" Cael asked curiously, bending over to look at her more closely. Her pale skin was strange to him. No one in Telmar had skin so white. But she did have dark brown hair. Maybe she was sick...that could make your skin look white, couldn't it? But then her clothing was most unusual. She wore a shirt that clung tightly to her skin, and a pair of trousers that were absurdly short. They showed much more leg than what was appropriate for a young woman.

"I don't know. Maybe she is someone passing through?" Neron offered.

"But why would she be sleeping on the ground? There is an inn around the corner. She could have rested there instead of here…" Cael pondered it. Just then Neron's mother called his name. She found where he was and came to stand beside him, only to bend over the sleeping girl beside the two boys in curiosity.

"Neron, Cael, who is your comatose friend?" she asked them, eyeing her curiously.

"We do not know. We just found her sleeping."

She lifted her eyebrow in wonder. Then they widened. "Boys, we should be going. Cael, go to your mother. I do not think this girl is from around here, and I do not think it wise that we should be lingering here when she awakens. Now, run along, Cael, to your mother." She shooed Cael away to find his mother, hugging her son to her side protectively as she stared at the strange girl. Not long after Cael left, some other villagers came to investigate. She supposed that Cael may have told others about her appearance, and curiosity got the better of them. Soon a cluster of thoughts were clouding the air.

"Who is she?"

"Goodness, why is the child so pale?"

"Raving mad she must be, to fall asleep on the bare ground!"

"No Telmarine I have known has had skin so white. She is not one of us!"

"I'll notify the palace guards."

Before she knew it, two guards from the palace had arrived on their steeds to see what the fuss was about. Without a word, one of the guards hauled the limp form of the girl's body onto the front of his horse to take her back to the palace. As she stepped forward, with her arm around her son's shoulders, to lead him safely to their home, she snuck one last glance at the woods that cloaked the tiny village. They were shadowed by their thick foliage as usual, and even though she tried to peer into their dark depths, she could see nothing. But as she gazed into the seeming nothingness, she could have sworn she saw a brief flash of gold in the shadows. Shaking her head once to bring herself back to the here and now, she turned back toward the village to take her son home and to begin preparing the potatoes for the evening meal.

Stepping from the place where the young girl had been found, she only hoped that the child would be safe, whoever she was.


	3. My Beautiful Rescue

Sorry that it's taking me so long to update. This chapter is significantly longer than the previous two. We meet Caspian at last!

I appreciate the reviews, and look forward to hearing from you guys!

And, unfortunately, I can't lay claim to any characters that you recognize from The Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 3

My Beautiful Rescue

I woke to the sound of groaning. I opened my eyes and gasped. It looked like I was sitting in a jail cell, or, at least what looked like one. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of gray stone, and what should have been the fourth wall was a panel of iron bars, encasing me in the cell. Through the bars I could see another cell, where a very grungy looking old man was curled into a ball, glaring at me through the greasy tresses of hair that had fallen over his eyes. I was getting the major creeper vibe from him, so I directed my gaze elsewhere. Then I noticed a small wooden table beside the cell where a man sat. Was the man wearing armor? _What the hell? _I thought. I stirred, trying to sit up from my laying position, but realized my hands were bound together. Cold hard metal bit into my skin as I tried to free my hands from the cuffs. The clinking of the cuffs alerted the guard that I had awakened.

He turned to look at me, and after seeing for himself that I had regained my consciousness, stood and left the room. I heard him calling someone in a strange tongue I couldn't recognize, even though it sounded like it had a few Spanish qualities. Minutes later he returned to the room, followed by a tall, stocky man wearing robes. The guard unlocked my cell, allowing the man to enter. The second he passed through the iron bars, I got a bad feeling from him. He strode to where I was sitting against the stone wall and knelt to see me face to face. His eyes narrowed to slits and an arrogant smirk formed on his lips.

"What is your name, peasant?" he spat, inspecting me from head to toe.

"Raine. Please, sir, could you tell me where-" I gasped as his hand roughly met my right cheek, stinging like hell. My eyes widened and I could feel tears brimming in them. No one had ever struck me before. I placed my hand where he had hit me, feeling fire under the skin.

"All I asked for was your name, nothing else. Now, tell me why you are here," He said, a satisfied look crossing his features as he watched the tears well up in my eyes and the bruise start to form on my cheek.

"I-I don't kn-know," was all I could manage to say as I tried to keep the quiver from my voice. I was not going to show weakness to this man, after seeing how pleased he was with causing me pain.

"Don't lie to me, Narnian! You know damn well why you're here. And you shall meet the same fate as those before you who have attempted the same crime!"

_What crime? And what in the world is a narnian?_

"What's a narnian? I don't understand…crime? Sir, I don't know-" Once again I was interrupted as his hand met my right cheek a second time. This time I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I had been struck twice by a man I didn't know, in a dark, cold cell in a place I didn't know. I was being accused of criminal intent and being called a name I had never heard. I couldn't stop myself from trembling as I realized I was no longer safe…not that I ever was. I looked down at my lap, hoping to hide the tears from his view.

_Looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore…_

"You will speak when spoken to. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut, _filthy_ Narnian," he spat, grabbing my chin roughly to force me to look at him. "General Glozelle, disconnect her cuffs. It is time to take her to the council room. We will see how brave she is when the rest of the council questions her."

The guard disconnected my cuffs from the wall, and pulled me to my feet roughly. I swayed a little from the lack of blood flow to my legs and leaned against the wall. He apparently thought I was being disobedient, because he grabbed me by the arm and jerked me up. He handed the chain connected to my cuffs to the man who had interrogated me, and stood behind me to make sure I didn't try anything stupid…like getting away.

"Don't try anything funny, girl." The guard threatened, pointing to the sword in his belt. I gulped loudly, feeling a drop of sweat trickle from my temple.

_What the hell does he expect me to do? My hands are bound and the jackass who hit me has the chains!"_

I then felt a not so gentle tug on my cuffs and was lead forward, up a series of steps and into a medium sized open room. He then handed the chains to the guard and left the room. It had arena-like seating so that all the seats looked down to the floor. In the center of the floor there was a wooden chair on a raised platform. At one end of the arena there was a large throne with a smaller chair on either side. Most of the seats had been filled, seating men wearing robes similar to the one who had interrogated me. As my eyes scanned over the many faces in the arena, I noticed they all glared back at me in a way that could only mean pure hatred. _What reason could they possibly have to dislike me so much? They don't even _know _me! _

The guard dragged me to the chair in the center of the floor and demanded me to sit. Not wanting to give him a reason to hurt me, I did as he said. He fed the chain through a loop on the chair so that I couldn't get away, and stood beside the chair. Whispers filled the room as the men began speaking amongst themselves. I strained my ears to try to pick out some of their words.

"Another damned Narnian trying to take away the throne!"

"She surely doesn't look like one of them…but she doesn't look Telmarine, either."

"It matters not, for Lord Miraz will have her put to death regardless."

After hearing the last one, I couldn't help but to start to tremble. Why would they want to kill me? What had I done other than wake up in a strange land, get tossed into a jail cell, and get smacked in the face for asking a few simple questions? The whispers died down and all I could hear were clicking heels on the stone floor behind me. I couldn't turn around to look behind me as the chains wouldn't allow me to stir. And the back of the chair was so high that I couldn't look over my shoulder. But then the robed man appeared in front of me and started circling me like a lion eyeing its prey. He clasped his hands behind his back and glared at me as he circled. I had to resist the urge to stick my leg out and trip him, even though doing so would probably only earn me more punishment. Then he stopped on the other side of the chair and faced the men.

"Council of Telmar, I have asked you to assemble to discuss the arrival of a new prisoner. This young woman was found in the village early this morning, threatening two children who were playing innocently nearby. This is not the first time that our people have been threatened by Narnian beasts and I will no longer let them run freely through our towns. I have called you here to help me decide the fate of the scum that sits before you." He moved to stand in front of me, pulling a sword from his belt and pointing it at my chest. I started shaking violently, knowing that this man was itching to slaughter me right there. The tears were still cascading down my cheeks, and my vision was blurry from the sea of tears.

A voice from the crowd spoke up. "My lord, do you not think it wise to wait for the prince before making any decisions?"

"Dear friend, once again our prince has decided not to join us, and therefore we shall carry on without him. His idleness will lead our people to their end if we leave it up to him!" He said, refocusing his attention on me. "Now I will ask you one more time, Narnian, before I slit your throat. Why are you here?"

I couldn't muster my voice to respond, even though I didn't know what I could tell him to convince him to let me go. A heavy silence held the air for a minute, and I knew he was about to pierce my chest with his blade. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, bracing myself for the pain that would bring my death. But then a strong, yet musical voice rang in the air.

"Uncle, there will be no executions here without my approval. I know you were not about to take such a matter into your own hands." At hearing such a sweet voice in such a dreary place, my eyes flew open. A young man was taking a seat in the throne at the end of the arena. He looked to be a few years older than me. When his eyes met mine, I could see that he meant me no harm. A sense of comfort came over me, and I knew that he would not allow any harm to come to me. I instantly started to relax.

"Your highness, how kind of you to grace us with your presence," the robed man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He spun on his heel to face the young man who had taken his seat in the throne.

_Highness? You can't tell me this guy is a king? He's barely older than me…_

"Of course, Uncle, though I don't understand your haste. I only received your summon a few minutes ago. And you have already begun the council. I do not see why you have chosen to begin without my presence, since you can do nothing without my approval," he replied sternly, his eyes giving a hint to the anger he was feeling towards the man.

_Wait, he called this guy uncle. So he can't be king, can he? A prince would make more sense for his age._

"Fine then. Now that you are here, Prince Caspian, decide what will become of this Narnian scum!" the man raised his voice heatedly and pointed a finger at me. I saw that when the man said 'Narnian', the young monarch's eyes flashed to me. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uncle, you must be mistaken. This young woman is no Narnian." I could feel his dark brown eyes peering into my skin as he inspected me.

"She is no Telmarine, either!" the man called Miraz fumed. His face had turned to the shade of a tomato.

The prince ignored his uncle and continued to look me over. Then he addressed me. "My lady, forgive my uncle for his harsh treatment. We can see that you are not a local, and it worries my uncle that you may be an enemy. Please, tell me your name," he said softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"My name is Raine. And I can't tell you why I'm here. I don't even know where 'here' is, and I don't have the faintest idea of how I got here," I answered timidly. I fidgeted, causing the chain to clink against the chair.

The prince must have sensed my nervousness, for he stood from his throne to walk towards me slowly. No threat emanated from him, only a feeling of safety. I didn't feel the need to sink backward into my chair like I had when I was confronted by his uncle.

"Raine, that is an unusual name you have. I am Prince Caspian, and you are in Telmar. From where do you hail?" he questioned gently, kneeling in front of me so as to seem less intimidating.

"I'm from Texas…do you know where that is?" I asked timidly, having a feeling that these people had no idea what America even was. It was starting to feel like I had slipped into a different time period…maybe even a different world.

And I was right. The prince's brows furrowed once more over his dark eyes and whispers rose from the crowd again. He quickly silenced them with a raise of his hand. "I have not heard of this land, but we will find out how you came here and help you get back." He smiled and his entire face lit up. At this close proximity I could finally see him up close. And may I say he was absolutely gorgeous? He had dark cinnamon skin that looked soft, yet I could tell it was toned beneath his clothing. Dark brown hair framed his strong structured face and rested on his shoulders. He looked at me through the most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. He looked good enough to eat…just sayin'.

Miraz was watching our exchange and didn't seem too pleased that I was going to be let off the hook. In a split second, I caught movement in the corner of my eye. Miraz rushed towards me with his sword and made like he was going to slit my throat. The prince caught what Miraz was doing at just the right moment and pulled out his own sword, spinning around to block the strike that could have decapitated me.

"Uncle, sheath your blade! Now!" he said, fiery rage taking over his voice. He was standing tall in front of me, shielding me from whatever brainless move the man would make next.

"Get out of my way, princeling. If you won't kill this Narnian scum, then I will!" he said, not taking his eyes off of me. He was intent on killing me, and the only thing standing between him and me was the prince. But he didn't waver from his stance. He stood like a brick wall between me and the now fuming Lord Miraz, ready to duel if it meant keeping me alive. I felt a surge of pride that pretty much came from nowhere, and I suddenly felt bolder.

"For the last time, my lord, I am no Narnian. So if you would, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop accusing me of being one, and my name is Raine! And the only scum here that I can see is you," I all but growled at him. The look of rage on his face was now mixed with shock. I just grinned smugly at him as he continued to glare. Finally, he sheathed his sword and stomped out of the room. Prince Caspian stood in front of me until he saw the now thoroughly pissed lord leave, and then turned to me. His eyes were sparkling in amusement, even though the look on his face was disappointment.

"Your boldness with him will only get you into more trouble. I admire that you are willing to stand up for yourself, but it is not wise," he said, sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"I'm sorry. But I can take being talked to like a dog only for so long before I decide to bite back."

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" he asked, his eyes dancing in amusement. A small grin spread across his lips.

"I thought we already established that," I said seriously but in a joking tone.

The prince chuckled lightly. "It's just that not many will talk back to my uncle, and a woman definitely would not stand up against him. You must be careful. I have saved you from his ruthless acts once, and I have a feeling I will again. But the last thing I need is for you to provoke him, Lady Raine." His voice sounded as soft as silk when he said my name. I think I might have swooned a little. Just a little.

"Please, your highness. Just Raine. We don't really use those formalities where I am from, and 'Lady' really isn't necessary."

The prince smiled a bright smile and this time I know I swooned. "Alright then, Raine. But you must agree to call me Caspian. And only Caspian, for I do not favor the formalities either."

It took me a moment to catch my bearings. My heart was beating quicker than normal and I knew why. I had to steady my breathing before saying, "I think I can handle that," and giving him my best smile. He then signaled to the guard to unlock my shackles. The guard slid the cuffs off of my wrists, and I immediately rubbed them. My hands were covered by two big strong, yet soft hands. I looked up to look straight into Caspian's eyes.

"I'm sorry for your harsh treatment. This is not the way I normally treat my guests. Unfortunately my uncle found you first," I noticed he said 'uncle' like it left a bad taste in his mouth. I was too surprised by the feel of his hands massaging my wrists to respond. He must have took it that I was tired, not enraptured. He then took my hands gently and helped me to stand. "You must be exhausted. I will show you your room." I was so weak and shaken from the day's events that my legs really did feel like jelly. I literally had trouble standing, so he helped me walk through the halls.

The walk to my room was quiet. Caspian didn't try to talk to me, I'm guessing because he thought I was tired. It was a comfortable silence, though. We finally came to a door that I assumed went to the room I would be staying in. He opened it and led me into the room. The sight of the beautiful room was overwhelming and then it all hit me at once. Between waking up in the cell, being hit in the face twice by Miraz, almost dying by his blade, and meeting Caspian, I was feeling drained. I didn't even make it to the bed. I passed out after crossing the threshold, and Caspian caught me and carried me the rest of the way to the bed. He laid me down, pulling the covers up and tucking me in.

* * *

He stood there, looking down at her in wonder. Never had he met such an interesting young woman. Never had he met anyone with such a strange accent. Never had he seen anyone wearing such unusual attire. Never had he met a young woman with such light skin. Yet, as pale as she was, she was beautiful. And strong, too. It was the first time Caspian had ever met someone who would stand up to his uncle.

He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was still standing over her, and she was fast asleep. He could see her chest rising slowly with her breathing. Her hair was fanned over the pillow and the contrast created by her dark hair against her skin was breathtaking. Caspian decided he needed to leave and let her rest, but couldn't help himself when he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Then he reluctantly left the room, images of the strange young woman playing across his mind.

* * *

And that's Chapter three! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! :-)


	4. Agent of Chaos

Author's Note:

Here's another long chapter. I've updated two days in a row...Woohoo! This is a little more intense than the others. I hope my content doesn't offend or disturb anybody. Some of the stuff in this story is going to be loosely based on true events of someone I know. If any of it bothers you, I'm sorry. But it's all part of the plot.

The reviews are greatness! Please keep them coming!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 4

Agent of Chaos

It was Saturday afternoon. Barely a day had passed since her baby girl was in the accident that landed her in the hospital. Kassandra stood in her daughter's hospital room, staring out the window because she couldn't bare the sight of her baby girl clinging to her life. Raine was being kept in ICU, and was in critical condition. Seeing her hooked up to so many machines was too painful to look at, so Kassandra remained by the window. Eddie had gone to get them some lunch, and to call the kids to give them an update on Raine's condition.

Anger flared inside her as she thought about the accident. Eddie had told her that he gotten home a little early from his trip and found Raine doing her algebra homework in her room. She had been fine, just working. But then her cell phone rang, and the call got dropped because the house is sort of in a dead zone. Normally she wouldn't worry about a dropped call, since it's common in that house. But she said it was one of her friend's calling to help her solve a problem. So, she got up to hunt for signal. Eddie noticed that she was going outside, so he offered to go with her since it was dark. It just isn't safe to be outside alone at night. So he went with her, and joked around with her about having to roam all over the front yard like a lunatic just to find signal…for a phone that she shouldn't need. _We didn't have that kind of technology when we were kids. _But anyways, she had pretty much covered the entire lawn and just wasn't getting the signal, so she moved closer to the road to see if she could catch it there. How could Raine be so _careless_? She knew better than to get near the road. People always sped down the road, and she knew it was dangerous. She didn't see the car coming, and it slammed into her at a good seventy miles per hour…which is about forty over the speed limit. Eddie saw the car hit her, saw her roll over the top of the car, and land on the road behind it. He heard the thud of her fall and knew it was bad. Once the car stopped, the driver got out and screamed when she saw Raine sprawled on the road. Eddie lost control and started yelling at the driver, even though nothing else could be done than to call an ambulance. When they got her to the ER, they said she was lucky to be alive.

_Why…WHY did she stand in the road…in the dark!?!?_

Kassandra didn't understand it. She thought she raised a smarter daughter than that. She felt so bad for Eddie. He was overridden with guilt, wishing he could have done something. Maybe alert her that the car was barreling down the road towards her. Maybe tell her to stay out of the road when it was dark and approaching cars would not be able to see her. Maybe even take the hit instead of her, so that she wouldn't be suffering right now. She knew that Eddie cared about Raine as if she were his own, and could imagine what he was feeling because she was feeling it tenfold.

Just then she heard a faint knock on the door. She turned to see Eddie standing in the doorway with a Sonic bag in his hand. "I gotcha a cheeseburger with a cherry limeade. Is that okay?" he asked with a strained voice. She could see that his eyes were still slightly bloodshot. He had been crying. She had to take in a deep breath to keep her own composure.

"That's fine. Thank you sweetheart," she said, taking the bag from him to set on a table before wrapping her arms around him. "How are you doing?"

He hugged her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "I'm fine. I just wish she could be too…" he whispered the last part as he looked at the unconscious form of the girl laying in the bed. She reminded him of a statue, she was so still…and pale. There was no color in her face, and her skin looked like it was made of porcelain. He could feel Kassandra's body shaking with the sobs she could no longer hold in. He rubbed her back and planted a soft kiss on her temple before pulling her closer to him. But as he looked up once again at the young girl laying in the hospital bed, he couldn't help but to emit a low curse.

"Goddammit," he hissed. He had been so close. SO close. He had wanted to have a try at her for years, and he finally had his opportunity. And he lost it because the dumb bitch ran out into the middle of the road and got herself hit by a car!

"Please, don't use the lord's name in vain, sweetheart. Especially at a time like this," she pleaded through her tears. "Just talk to me."

_Shit._ He had to cover up fast. _Think of something quick._ "I-I just wish I coulda done somethin' to save her. Anything… I would rather be laying in that bed strugglin' for life than to see her there," he paused to sniffle,"I'm fifty-six. I've lived a long, good life. I've done all that I can imagine to do, and seen so much…_felt_ so much," he mentally chuckled at his own pun. "Raine has her entire life ahead o' her, and I just stood by and watched her almost get herself killed!" _Perfect. _For dramatic effect, he pulled away from her and strode to the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. _She'll definitely take the bait on this one._ Sure enough, he heard her soft footsteps behind him, followed by her slender arms snaking around his neck.

"There's nothing more that you could have done except what you did. You called the ambulance as soon as it happened. The paramedics got there and took her to the hospital before she lost too much blood. That's the most that you could have done, and it's all I could ask of you." She wept into his back quietly. A wide, satisfied smile spread across his lips as he stared out the window at the sun that would soon be setting. His game was going better than he had expected.

After a few minutes, he felt Kassandra pull away. "Sweetheart, I'm going to run home for a few. Just to grab some clothes and maybe take a shower." She looked down at her wrinkled t-shirt, which she had been wearing far longer than she liked, and whimpered in disgust. "Will you be alright?"

He turned to pull her into his arms. "I'll be fine, honey. You go on ahead. You have stayed by her side since ya got here. I'll watch over her." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, tucking a flyaway hair behind one of her ears.

"Okay, then. If you're sure," she hesitated in his embrace.

"I'm sure. Go on. If she wakes up, I'll call you."

Kassandra gave him a swift yet meaningful kiss before leaving his arms. She grabbed her purse and turned before leaving to say, "Call me if you think of something that you need," and then left. Eddie watched her retreating back down the hallway until she disappeared into the elevator. Taking a seat in the armchair furthest from the bed, he stared upon the girl in the bed. _You thought you could get away. Yea…you tried to run. But just wait till you wake up. Wait till you go home. I'm gonna get mine. And it's gonna to be ten times worse for you than it would have been if you hadn't ran. Just wait._

* * *

"Papaw!"

Eddie woke from his cat nap when he heard the shrill voice. Kassandra had been gone a while, and he must have fell asleep while waiting for her.

"Hey, baby, com'ere and give your papaw a hug!" Eddie smiled as his twelve year-old-grand daughter sprang into the hospital room. She darted over to him and gave him a tight hug, and he wrapped her in his big arms tightly. She looked so much like her mother had when she was that age that it almost confused him sometimes. Speaking of which, he heard the heavier footfalls of his thirty-two year-old- daughter enter the room. The light pitter patter of her feet on the tile floor got his attention and he looked up to greet her.

"Faith, I didn't know you were comin' by today. How is everything going at home? How's Derek?" he asked, moving over to hug her. But he felt resistance from her when he tried to pull her into his arms. Pulling back, he saw the dark look in her eyes and knew that she was on to him.

She stepped away from him to take a seat beside Raine's bed. His granddaughter was sitting in her lap, looking at her sadly. Faith looked up at him. "Derek's just fine. He's been working a lot lately, since his employees are getting sick. The flu is going around, ya know."

"Where's Aaron? I thought you'd bring him with ya."

She glared at him, pulling her daughter closer to her. "Aaron's at home. His daddy didn't have to work today so I let him stay with him."

He didn't understand her cold manner towards him. _Surely she doesn't actually know…_ "Are you feelin' alright? You don't look very good." Her eyes only narrowed at him in response.

"Yea, daddy, I'm fine. But I wish I could say the same for Raine. You had better hope that she wakes up, that's all I can say," she all but hissed at him. If looks could kill, Eddie would have been sprawled on the floor dead.

He may have been a low-life, but he wasn't a fool. "Are you threatening me?" He took a few steps forward, returning her glare.

Faith stood up, pushing her daughter behind her. He had to admit he was a little surprised at her intensity. "You'd better believe it, I am! Daddy, you aren't the sweet, innocent lil lamb that everyone thinks you are! And dammit, I KNOW what you did!" Her face had turned several shades of red and her voice slightly trembled, unable to support her rage.

He had to put up the cover. If he could fool Kassandra, surely he could fool her. He cautiously took a step back, throwing up his hands in defense. "What in the world are you talkin' about?"

This enraged her even more. "Oh, don't you _dare_ play dumb with me! You may have pulled the wool over Kassandra's eyes, but you can't fool me. You tried to mess with her, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" She had stepped forward and forcefully put her hands on his shoulders, her face merely inches away from his. She was all but breathing fire.

_So much for putting up the front. _"Honey, you don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you just calm down and take a seat. You're scarin' Riley," he casted a tentative glance at the small child hiding behind her mother.

"Don't. You. Tell. Me. I. Don't. Know," she growled. "Don't you DARE try to tell me you didn't touch my friend when she was younger. I KNOW you messed with her." She took her hands off of him in outraged disgust and walked to the window, leaning her back against it to better glare at him. "She was fourteen, daddy. FOURTEEN. And you raped her! And she got pregnant. And her parents threw her out of the house because of it-because of YOU!"

Eddie growled and stomped to the door, slamming it for privacy…like you can have any sort of privacy in a hospital. "I didn't rape her…I didn't do anything to her that she-that she didn't willingly allow. Hell, Faith! She came onto me!" After hearing this, Faith stomped up to him, prodding a long slender finger painfully into his chest.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going to sit here and tell me that she wanted you to do that to her! Daddy, you got my fourteen-year-old best friend pregnant. I bet you didn't know that she didn't have any family close by. So guess WHAT!?! When her parents threw her out, she didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't come here, obviously," she humphed loudly and shaked her head at him incredulously, pacing away from him to continue her rant. "Yea, daddy, you can't possibly imagine what she felt. She thought her parents hated her for what happened. You know they were a strict, Christian family. And you also knew they wouldn't tolerate that sort of behavior from her. Daddy, she didn't have anywhere to go. And she killed herself. Ooooh, I hope you're REALLY proud of yourself."

Eddie couldn't do anything but stay where he leaned against the back of the door. He had no idea she knew. He had known that the girl had gotten pregnant, but she never told anyone. She never got the chance to. Because the night she told her parents that she was pregnant…the night that they threw her out, she committed suicide. And it was never traced back to him. And nobody found out…at least…that's what he had thought.

Faith continued to glare at him from where she planted her feet in the tile floor. She was fuming, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked to Riley who was sitting in her mother's chair. The girl's hands were clutching the armrests, and her knuckles were white from the hold. She couldn't believe this had happened in front of her daughter. But it had to come out. She returned her glare to the man who had the nerve to call himself her father. "Alright, say something, daddy. C'mon. Give me some flawed excuse…some fabricated lie. Tell me that you didn't try to mess with Raine. I can see it in your eyes that you wanna deny it." A wicked smile formed on her lips as she took a few slow steps towards him. "You might have her mother fooled. But I know better. You had just better hope beyond hope that she wakes up. You better hope she comes out of all this. And when she goes back home, she better be happy and have everything she wants and needs. Until the day she leaves for college, you better make sure she never goes without. And you DAMN sure better never lay a hand on her, daddy. I sware to God. If I find out that you do something to hurt her, or if you try to take advantage of her…if she so much as gets a tiny scratch, and I hear that you gave it to her, I'll turn you into the cops. I don't care if you're my father. You already took away my best friend. You WILL NOT take away my daughter's."

Eddie just stood in his place. He really didn't know what to say, much less what to think. He couldn't formulate a response as she retreated to the bedside. She brushed a soft kiss on Raine's forehead, and patted her daughter's hair as Riley did the same. Then without a word, Faith grabbed her purse from the armchair, took Riley's hand and headed for the door. When he hadn't moved from standing against it, she growled a dangerously low, "Move out of my way." He moved speechlessly, and watched as the two left. He definitely hadn't planned for this. _Okay, well this complicates things. _

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

There's chapter four. Please let me know what you think!

~Rhythmic5


	5. Veiled Suffering

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Here's another nice long chapter. I'm glad that the content of the last chapter wasn't too intense for you guys. I appreciate your support, so please keep reviewing. And if you see something that needs improvement, please let me know. I'm definitely open to constructive criticism. Oh, and the title of the fic really isn't working for me and I'm really thinking about changing it, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to share.

Stup1d-sk00LyarD-CRUSH- Thanks! Believe me, I'm going to post as often as I can. Since I've gotten home from college, everything has been a little crazy, not to mention with Christmas Day only a few days away. As for handing him over to the cops...well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. ;-)

SexySadie88- Yea, Faith is just a good 'ol Southern fireball, isn't she? I'm glad you liked it. :-)

I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, as much as I wish I did. So any characters you recognize from C.S. Lewis's works aren't mine. Just the ones that you don't. Enjoy!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 5

Veiled Suffering

A gentle breeze was blowing across my face when I woke up. I was relieved to feel the plush feather mattress beneath my body instead of the cold stone floor from the day before. My eyes slowly opened to see a pristine white canopy draping over my bed. The comforter that I was wrapped in was a dark blue, and felt to be made of goose down. I sighed deeply in contentment. It wasn't long before I heard a light knock on my door. _Who could that be?_ I got up to find a bathrobe hanging over a chair, and threw it on before I answered the door. It was Caspian.

As soon as he saw me, an all-too-adorable grin graced his lips. "Good morning, Raine. I trust you slept well." He took my hand and placed a light, feathery kiss on my knuckles, which resulted in me getting goosebumps. _Yep, I'm definitely not in the twenty-first century anymore. _

"I sure did. Just like a baby, thanks to the amazingly comfortable bed you gave me," I smiled, trying to hide the blush that I felt in my cheeks. I'm pretty sure he caught it though. The grin on his face matured into a bright smile and his eyes twinkled. They could have put the stars in the ebony Narnian sky to shame. _Yep, he saw it. Dammit! _"And how did you sleep?"

"I slept well. It may have been the best sleep that I have had in a while," he replied, the smile fading back to a soft grin. "Do you feel like you are up for a little walking today?"

It took me a second to answer because I had to shake away the images of walking hand in hand with Caspian through the renaissance-like village. Hell, walking anywhere with him would be worth any soreness I would feel later. I was still feeling the punches that Miraz threw me yesterday, and I was pretty sore from laying on the hard stone floor in the dungeon. But maybe walking would be good for me. Plus, I was dying to see what lay outside the great castle. "Sure. What d'you have in mind?"

He paused for a second, tilting his head and letting a few strands of his hair fall into one of his eyes. It looked like he was feigning thinking. "Well, I thought I would show you a bit of Telmar. Or maybe I could give you a tour of the castle. Is there anything you would like to do?" he asked, looking at me through the bangs that had fallen in his face. _Okay, this isn't princely behavior. He's being a huge flirt…_

"Actually, it would be nice to get some fresh air and see what lies outside of this magnificent castle, if you don't mind being my tour guide," I hinted playfully, tilting my head the same direction he did and allowing my bangs to fall into my eyes. _Bam!_ _Two can play that game._

He paused, pretending to think. "I suppose I could show you around. But I will tell you that this castle is not what it used to be, when my father was around," he cast his eyes at the bleak hall behind him with a dark look on his face. Then he refocused his attention on me. "But you should probably have some time to dress properly," he said while eyeing me up and down in my t-shirt and skimpy shorts. He then shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts that had conjured in his mind. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "I had one of the handmaidens put some of my mother's dresses in your wardrobe. I'm sure you can find something suitable to wear from the selection." I caught the light blush that colored his cheeks when he noticed my bare legs. I decided to play along.

"But what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

He then looked up to meet my gaze. "Well it's har-hardly appropriate to wear in p-p-public," he stuttered, trying to avert his gaze. "I would feel much better if you would wear one of my mother's dresses."

I wondered why he was giving me his mother's dresses. Wouldn't she need them? "But won't she be needing them? _Was that a not-so-brilliant question to ask? _I saw the light leave his eyes and his face fall. _Yep. Way to go, moron. And what did he mean by 'when my father was around'?_

In a voice I could barely hear, he said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Great. I'd brought up a touchy subject, just when he was starting to warm up to me. I blew it. "I will come back in about twenty minutes to meet you. I think I'll show you the village first, then I want to show you one of my favorite places to go when reality gets to be too difficult to handle." With that he left the room, letting the door close softly behind him. I stood there, staring at the place where he had just been standing seconds ago. Deciding that it would be a good idea to get dressed, I turned to find a huge wardrobe on one wall of the room. I strolled over to it, and grudgingly opened one of the doors, afraid of what kind of clothing would be in it. And to my disappointment, there were about a dozen dresses hanging inside. There were also half a dozen pairs of slippers, but those I could handle. I really didn't care for dresses. I'm pretty sure a very twenty-first century "Aw Hell no!" escaped my lips at the sight of them.

I thumbed through the dresses hanging in the wardrobe, all very fine in make, but they just didn't shout 'Raine'. Some were quite elegant, adorned with elaborate lacing and frills. And then some were simple, yet beautiful. Yellows, greens, blues, and purples of all shades met my eyes. I settled for a soft blue dress with a square neckline and three-quarter sleeves. The bodice was baby blue with white lacing, and the skirt of the dress flowed straight down to my ankles. When I put it on and checked out my reflection in the mirror, I had to admit that it looked good on me. The shade of blue went really well with my skin and hair, and it made my eyes pop. _Work it! _I thought, doing a 360 turn in the mirror. I couldn't resist doing my impression of Heidi Klum's strut, and laughed out loud at myself. I then stopped and leaned forward into the mirror, inspecting my hair. It kind of had this weird wavy thing going on, but it didn't look bad, so I decided to leave it down. I did at least part my hair to the side, though. After checking out my full reflection in the mirror once more, I slipped on a pair of grey slippers. Then there was a light knock on the door, and I figured it was Caspian, so I took one more glance at the room, and answered the door. And of course, waiting at the door was Caspian. This time he was wearing some kind of light armor. I guess this was his appropriate attire for leaving the castle. As good as he looked, he probably needed to carry a stick, too. I seriously needed to get a grip on myself. I couldn't let myself swoon every time I saw him.

He stepped back to see me better. "Well, you look as if that dress was made for you. I never thought anyone could look right wearing any of my mother's dresses, but you've just proven me wrong," he said, his eyes shining in admiration.

I really didn't know what to say to that. "Um…thanks." I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing when I caught the look he was giving me.

Caspian cleared his throat, and offered me his arm, leading me out the door and into the shadowed hallway. Looking up at the walls and arched ceiling that surrounded me, I could see the cobwebs that feathered over the high crevices that could not be reached by hand. As we walked side by side through the drafty corridors of the castle, Caspian showed me several rooms and chambers, including the council room. Afterwards, he led me down another corridor, but this one was much more ornate than the others. The walls were lined with portraits of past rulers and their families. One door had a tall archway over the door, and was lined with a golden design that closely resembled a tree.

"This is the door to my room, if for any reason you need to find me," he pointed out, sliding a few fingers along the design carved into the wooden door. He looked at me and then started to turn to go back the way we came. But something caught my eye, causing me to pause in my step.

At the very end of the hall, a tall door with an archway very similar to the one over Caspian's door stood. If I thought the carvings on Caspian's door were elaborate, they were nothing to the carvings on this door. I wondered what lay beyond it. Caspian felt me halt and turned to see what had stolen my attention from him.

"What is it?"

I had almost forgotten he was with me, and when I turned back to face him, I saw he was curious as to what had my attention. "What room is behind that door?" I said as I pointed to it. You know, as if he couldn't see the huge and very fancy door. As if it didn't stand out drastically against the drab grey stone walls on either side of it. When I got no answer, I turned back to look at him. His face had fallen, and it looked like his shoulders had slumped a little, though it was hard to tell since he still towered over me. "Caspian?"

He stood there, unmoving and quiet for a bit longer. It was as if he was having an inner battle, deciding what to say or if he should say anything at all. Finally, he took a long, drawing breath. "It was once my parents' room. But now it is of no use to anyone, and remains out of order."

One thing you must keep in mind about me is that I suffer from what my friends call 'Foot in Mouth Disease', as you've probably gathered by now. I couldn't infer from the hints he had dropped that his parents were deceased. No ma'am. I had to ask a stupid question. "Where do they stay, then? I don't understand."

"They have long since passed."

_Ah. So his parents aren't alive._ That explains the alluding to the castle not being as it had been when his father was around and the fact his mother wouldn't mind if I wore her dresses. And then I realized what he had just said. _I'm such a freaking IDIOT!_ And of course, the first thing I felt to do after giving myself a mental lashing was throw myself on him.

"Oh my…how long have they been gone?" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him hesitate before slowly curling his arms around me. I also felt him taking in deep breaths, fighting to keep his composure.

"It has been many years. But it is not my place to dwell on their absence, and so I keep myself busy with the responsibilities that my father left to me as the crowned prince." It came out soft and defeated almost. Seeing how much of a heart his uncle had, or the lack thereof, Caspian probably wasn't ever allowed the time to grieve their deaths. My eyes started to tear just thinking about it, and I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I cannot begin to imagine how that would feel…to lose your parents. I mean, I don't see my dad very often, but it's not like he is dead. It's just-" I was silenced by a golden bronze finger on my lips. My eyes then met Caspian's, and I knew not to say anymore.

He looked up and down the hall, as if making sure that we were alone. Then he met my sympathetic gaze again. "Please…let us not discuss this here. It is not that I am avoiding this, it is just that I cannot put you at risk by speaking of such things in these halls. Others could here, and that would not be good for either of us. Please…wait until we are outside these walls." The pleading in his voice was so desperate that I could do nothing but nod in response. I uncoiled my arms from his body, letting my arms fall at my sides. But then I felt him taking my hand into his. We then made our way out of the castle and into the warmth that the sunny day had brought.

Both our moods lightened as the sun's rays caressed our skin. Caspian gave me a kind smile before leading me into the village. I couldn't help but smile at everything I saw there. It seriously reminded me of a village from a Disney movie. He showed me several different places in the village: the blacksmith's shop, the farmer's stands, a small bakery, and even a seamstress shop. After a while though, people started giving me strange looks. I didn't really get why they were looking at me like that- like they had seen me before, and they were afraid of me. _Afraid of me?_ Caspian sensed my unease, because he then said, "Why don't we find someplace a little more secluded. I wanted to show you a place where I like to go to get away sometimes."

Avoiding the accusatory stares, I responded. "That would be lovely. Show me the way," and I gave him my most convincing smile. We changed directions and headed out of the village and toward a grove of trees that looked as if it was nestled at the foot of a hill. I felt a thrill of excitement when I saw that the grove was more like a forest, and that it was dark inside. Maybe it was like the dark forests in story books, where the animals and trees came to life. But when I thought of that, the thrill turned to an ounce of fear. "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The prince stopped in his tracks to face me, a brow arched in confusion. "What-,"he studied my face, and then looked as if he understood my anxiousness. "You will be perfectly safe. I have strolled through these woods numerous times and have never faced any sort of danger. And even if we did this day, I wouldn't let any harm come to you," he said, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword as it hung from the belt at his hip. This made me feel a little more secure, and I took my place beside him once more, allowing him to lead me into the dark woods. As we entered them, I looked all around me, admiring the trees and also slightly fearing them. The air was close and carried the musky scent of earth, but soothed my senses and calmed my anxieties. I huddled closer to Caspian and sighed lightly as we walked further into the woods.

_Man, maybe I should let him think I'm frightened more often._

* * *

Well, there you go! I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know! There's a lil fluff in the next chapter, just an FYI.

~Rhythmic


	6. The Meadow

Author's Note:

So I was originally just going to put up this chapter and be done with it. But I was thinking, and you know what? It's Christmas Eve, and I'm feeling generous. So I'm posting this chapter, along with chapter 7 tonight, as my gift to my readers. All that I ask in return is that you guys leave me some reviews. I would love to have some feedback. A few of you have reviewed, and it's great! But more of you read this story, and I want to hear your opinions as well. If you like my story, tell me. If you think it's crap, I still want to know. But anyways, I hope you enjoy these two chapters, and Merry Christmas to all!

Holly Suicide: I'm so glad you like the story so far! And thank you so much for your encouraging words

SexySadie88- Yea, I've never written fluff before...so I don't really know how it's going to turn out. Let me know what you think, please?

I'm not C.S. Lewis. Therefore, none of his characters are mine. Enough said.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 6

The Meadow

We hadn't been in the woods for long before we stepped into sunlight again. At the tree break there was a meadow of lush, green grass. Stepping into the meadow, I could see wildflowers weaving through the grass with the easy breeze that blew. There were a few scattered trees that grew along a small trickling stream which flowed gently through the meadow. I couldn't help the delighted sigh that escaped my lips. "Wow, this is gorgeous. Who would have thought that this could be hidden by those woods?" I stepped forward, leaving Caspian's side to pick a small yellow flower. "How did you find this place?" I asked him, turning to face him as I smelled the flower.

"A few years ago I found this place by accident. When I found this meadow, I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could grow and live unharmed in Telmar. Rarely have I ever seen such beauty in this realm." Caspian smiled, taking the flower from me and pinning it in my hair behind my ear. "Since then, I have come here when I need an escape from life. I would like to think that it is a secret place," he finished, smiling in his reminiscence.

"Surely that isn't true. This is only the first day that I've stepped foot outside the castle, and already I've seen beauty. I have to say though, this secret place of yours tops all."

Snapping out of his reverie, he met my gaze, only to look away quickly at a feathery willow that was swaying with the wind. "Your eyes must be deceiving you, Raine. There is nothing even remotely beautiful about Telmar. Nothing. None save for this," he gestured to the meadow with his open palms. "My uncle sees to it that anything beautiful or pure is destroyed. Didn't you see the people when we were in the village? They are weary of living. Couldn't you see their exhaustion?"

How could he be so pessimistic about his home? How could he put so much doubt in the strength of his own people? "Oh, yes, I can tell they are tired. Their bodies are fatigued from years of hard work and strain. Some are old and weary of living, Caspian, but those few are elderly. The rest are youthful and have much to learn and give. Yes, I will agree with you that they don't look happy," I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me. "But do you know what I saw in their eyes?" His eyes met mine in question. "Hope. Life is always going to throw us challenges. Nothing is meant to be easy, and nothing worth having comes without an effort. And even if your uncle does make life miserable for your people, they aren't letting it get them down. There is so much light in their eyes. So much faith. Especially when they see you." I turned and walked towards the willow, its swaying limbs inviting me to rest beneath its shady canopy. The grass provided a soft mat for me to sit on, so I took advantage of it. I sat there and listened to the soft breeze whispering in the willows branches, and lulling to the grasses in the meadow. It was enchanting, really. After what must have been three minutes, I heard Caspian's muffled footsteps approaching behind me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting beside me in the shade. He sat facing me, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on them.

"I mean that even though it seems like they are tired of living, they still have hope."

"No, not that. The part about when they see me." It was then that I saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"You don't see it?"

He nodded his head slowly, and a piece of air fell into his face. Before he could touch it, I tucked it behind his ear. I didn't miss the light pink that flushed his dark cinnamon cheeks. "They look up to you. When we walked through the village today, people stopped in their paths to look upon you."

He ducked his head. "Well, yea. They are expected to bow and pay their respects to me. I'm their crowned prince." He said almost sadly, looking down at his folded arms.

"They smiled up at you, Caspian. Their faces brightened when they saw you. I've never seen so much joy," I leaned forward so that I was looking up into his eyes. His eyes lightened as I spoke. "They believe in you. They look to you for inspiration. Yes, your uncle makes it difficult for them to see light. But you are their light. You are their promise, Caspian.

He looked up at me, a soft smile on his lips. "Do you really believe that?"

"How can I not. I saw their admiration for you with my own eyes. And I can see why," I finished, quickly looking away to hide the flush in my cheeks. He shifted at that, scooting closer. He took my chin gently, turning my face to face him.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked softly. His eyes were gazing into mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Well…I've s-seen the light in you." I paused for a second, closing my eyes to calm myself. _Breathe. _I told myself. "When I woke up in that dungeon, and your uncle came to drag me to the council room," I trembled at the memory, "I really thought I was going to die. Especially when the rest of the council saw me. They looked like they would rather see me die than hear my plea. And I don't understand why. But when you came in, something changed. The council cowered in your presence. Even your uncle stepped back. You stood between your uncle and me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be sitting beside you right now. And for that, I don't know how I can thank you enough," I said, choking up a bit at the end. I closed my eyes and looked down, since Caspian was still cradling my chin so that I couldn't look away.

"My father wouldn't have let you die. He wouldn't have stood by to watch my ruthless uncle take an innocent life. And neither would I." I felt his fingertips brushing away tears that I didn't know had fallen. "When I walked into the room and saw you in that chair, I thought that you were just another thief that had been caught stealing in the market. But when I saw how you were shaking, and saw the fear in your eyes, I knew you were an innocent and frightened for your life. And I couldn't stand to see my uncle torture you any more than he had," he murmured softly in my ear. I could feel his fingers tracing the healing bruise on my cheek from his uncle's punch. One hand was drawing circles onto one of my wrists where the iron cuffs had been. I've never been one to cry on someone's shoulder, but his sincerity and gentleness crushed the brick defenses I had taught myself to hold. I allowed myself to melt into his embrace. I tucked my face between his neck and shoulder and placed my hands on his chest. Once I gave in, he pulled me closer to him, combing his fingers slowly through my hair. "I'll bring peace back to my people…my father's people. I'll bring happiness back into their lives, and restore beauty to this realm," he whispered, more to himself than me. "I won't let my uncle destroy what my father, and his fathers before him, fought to preserve. I don't know how I'll do it, but someday…somehow, I will." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his chest, listening to his voice vibrate within. He set his chin atop my head, continuing to run his fingers through my hair. I don't know why, but being held by him gave me a feeling of comfort and warmth that I had never felt before. And there something else that tugged in my chest, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You will, Caspian. I know you will…I feel it," I sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Then I realized what I was doing…and that I had cried in front of him. _Oh sweet Jesus. I cried…like a weakling. _I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hide.

"Ub zoabchabed," I mumbled through his tunic. He pulled away and looked at me, a small smile brightening his features.

"What was that?" His chocolate eyes seemed to dance with his smile. It was hard not to melt back into his arms.

"I said I'm so ashamed," I almost whispered.

He tilted his head and the sunlight casted a small shadow across his face. "Why?"

"I cried. I CRIED! Oh I feel so stupid!" I cried, blushing up a storm. I then saw the dark stain on his tunic, courtesy of my water works, "oh my goodness, I got your shirt wet, I'm so sorry!" I cried as I brushed it with my hand…as if it would do any good. He caught my hand and held it, steadying me so that I had to look at him.

"What is so wrong with crying? Why do I get the feeling that you think it's wrong to cry?" he said, tilting my face up so he could look at me.

The wind sent us another cool breeze, which blew a piece of his hair into his eyes again. Since his hands were tied, I brushed it away. "Because my dad always said it shows weakness, which it does. He told me it was okay to cry, and that sometimes it's good to just let it out…but that I should only do it if I'm alone. He always taught me to keep up my appearance around others. He wanted me to be strong and smart, two things that my sweet but naïve mother never was." I heard my father's voice in my head, coaxing me.

Caspian seemed to be in thought. "Well your father was right in saying that it shows weakness. But he was also right in saying that it's okay. I also admire that he taught to you be strong in the face of others. That isn't something that many men teach their daughters…it's interesting."

"Hmm. I'm gathering from the differences between your world and mine that there are a lot things I'm used to that you're not. In my world, daughters are taught and encouraged to be just as strong as sons. Women are even allowed to fight in war." I watched as his eyebrows rose in astonishment at this.

"Fight in wars! My God! Women…women should not be on the battlefield! It is not their place!"

"While I wholeheartedly agree with you, the world I'm from does not. In my world, women have fought to have the same rights that men have. In my world, if women aren't allowed to do the same things that men are, then it's called gender discrimination and all hell breaks loose."

A thick brown brow arched at my curse. "Please do not swear, Raine. It is not very becoming of a lady."

_Oops. "I'm_ sorry," I bit my lip. "There's one more thing that's different in my world. No one really cares about women being ladies or men being gentlemen anymore. Let me tell you, chivalry is long gone, my friend. G-O-N-E, gone!" We both chuckled at my expression.

"It saddens me to hear that women and men could be equal. It is a man's job to protect the women in his life. It's also sad to hear that chivalry has died," he pondered. But then his eyes lightened. "Can you tell me more about your family? What is a family like in such a world where men and women fight side by side?"

"Well, let's see. I live with my mom and her boyfriend. I don't have any brothers or sisters, even though I've always wanted someone younger to watch over and take care of."

Caspian nodded. "I have also always wanted a younger sibling. But my parents died before they could have another child." And there was that cloud again. Damn cloud. Every time he mentioned his parents, a shadow would come over him, draping him in sadness.

I comfortingly put my hand on his arm. "What were your parents like? You have spoken of your father and how wonderful he must have been as a ruler. What of your mother?" He looked up at me sadly, but I thought I saw a glimpse of something else in his eyes. "She must have been so wonderful, to bring up a son as caring and strong as you. She taught you to have manners, and to stand up for what you believe in, and that in itself is very admirable," I let my hand travel down his arm to his hand. "Please, Caspian, can you tell me about your parents?"

He sat there for a second, holding my hand in his. Then after a few moments he spoke. "My father was a good man and an even better king. He fought for his people, and he fought alongside his people. If ever there was a battle, he wouldn't sit back on his horse and watch it unfold…he would be right in the middle of it, bleeding and sweating right with his soldiers," his eyes shone with pride, "they say that I look just as he did. But my professor told me I have my mother's heart. My mother was a remarkable woman. She would have fought with my father and the army had he let her. She was strong, but gentle at the same time. And beautiful. She always tried to reach out to others. She wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. She wanted to care for those who were down on their luck and nurse them back to health." He cupped my bruised cheek in his hand. "She would have tended to your wounds herself, instead of letting a healer see to them. She would have sat at the foot of your bed as you slept, to make sure you didn't wake from unpleasant dreams."

I couldn't help but to smile as he told me about her. "She sounded lovely. I would have liked to have met her. Actually, I would have liked to have met both of your parents. Your dad sounds like quite a guy."

His eyes met mine and he smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. "They would have liked you. My mother would have loved your strength and your optimism. I always seem to see the darker side of things, and she used to scold me for being so negative. She would have been proud of your faith in the good. And I think Father would have been impressed with your strength. He probably wouldn't have approved at first, because he is a firm believer in women being gentle ladies. But he still would have been impressed. You have some fight in you." He grinned.

"They both sounded so young and strong." And wording it as carefully as I could, I asked, "How did they pass?" I allowed him to take my other hand so that he had both of them to hold onto. He looked down at his feet and took a few steadying breaths.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but I feel like I can trust you," he paused, slowly looking up to me and then back down. "Several years ago I had walked to my parents' room to find a bloodbath. They were lying in bed, lifeless, and there was blood everywhere." He took a moment to breathe in, and I gave his hands a light squeeze to remind him I was there. "I walked in to see that. When I walked further into the room, I found my uncle hiding behind the door. There was blood…my parents' blood… smeared on his robes and a knife was in his hand. Of course, he tried to play it off like he hadn't done it." His voice was quivering and his lip trembled. Without a thought I pulled him to me and put his head on my chest, patting his hair lovingly.

"Miraz _killed_ them?" He answered with a soft nod.

"My uncle killed his own brother. And before he fled the room, he told me that if I ever tried to tell anyone what he did, that he would only pin it on me, saying that I had been in the room. And his word would probably be taken over mine."

"What? No! No, there's no way they would listen to him over their prince. You saw how the council cowered when you entered the council room!"

"Yes. Out of fear and respect. But who do you think they fear more…me? A prince barely of age, with little experience and knowledge of how to handle authority? Or a lord, the king's brother, with far more years than me, and decades of practice and knowledge? My uncle has sentenced people to death. He has dealt countless final blows. Do you really think they would side with me if I accused him of the murder of my parents?" He shook his head, "No, Raine, that isn't how things work here. If I did try to turn him in for what he did, it would be turned on me and I would pay the price. And then who would look after my people? A murderer?" He spat the word in disgust.

I drew circles in his palms, in an attempt to comfort him. "I guess I see where you're coming from. But then he just walks freely. How can you stand to see him from day to day, knowing it's because of him that you stand alone?" He looked to me and the fire in his eyes cooled.

"It was tough. There were days when I just wanted to run from it all and live the rest of my days in the mountains somewhere. Many a times I have had to hold my tongue against him, and restrain myself from striking him with my sword. But by doing so, how would I be any better than him? By killing him I would be failing my parents. No…"he shook his head, and another piece of hair fell in his face, but this time he left it there, "no, it would not do to seek justice on my own. But it is not so tough now."

I tilted my head as I gazed at him curiously. "What's so different now?"

His eyes burned into mine with an intensity I couldn't have imagined. "I no longer stand alone."

There were no words that I could have said to reply to that. Nothing I could have said would have mattered. Just letting him hold me and stroke my hair seemed to be enough.

* * *

So there's my first attempt at writing fluff. I hope you liked it! Review and let me know...

~Rhythmic5


	7. Reliving the Nightmare

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 7, just like I promised. I just wanna remind you guys that I'm kinda not digging the title of my fanfic. If anybody has any ideas, I'm all ears. :-D

I'm not C.S. Lewis, so I can't lay claim to any of his characters.

Merry Christmas, everybody! I hope you all enjoy your time with your loved ones! Just beware of the punch...

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 7

Reliving the Nightmare

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Caspian nuzzled his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

After fading the final note of the song, I inhaled, letting the sweet fragrance of the flowers soothe me. We had spent the entire afternoon, or what had felt like it, in the meadow. After hearing Caspian's troubling tale about his parents' death, I wanted to comfort him any way I could. And one thing I knew that I was good at was singing. So I sang, and I could feel his tension easing as I lulled to him.

"That was beautiful. You have quite a voice." Even though he couldn't see it, I still blushed against his tunic.

"Thanks. That's one of my favorite songs, and it just seemed appropriate at the moment." A still but comfortable silence followed, and we just took comfort in each other's embrace.

"Appropriate, you say. So am I your true love then?" he teased. I hadn't even thought about that verse in the song. _Oh how embarrassing!_

I know I was blushing big time. "I really didn't think about that…I just wanted to sing something to you," I looked up to see him grinning widely.

"I understand. I was just teasing." But then I felt him tense again. "Caspian, what is it?"

He pulled away a little, just so he could look me in the eyes. "How did you come to be here? All I was told was that you were found just outside the village, unconscious."

I raised my brows. "Well, that's news to me. The first time I woke up here was in that awful dungeon," I grimaced, remembering the musty air in the clammy stone prison. "You should really do something 'bout that."

He laughed out loud. "Raine, it's a dungeon, not a shelter for the homeless. Thieves and criminals aren't going to get any just punishment out of feather pillows and crystal lighting."

I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Yea, well….okay, I've got nothing. Only because you're right. Anyways, I don't know how I got here," I paused, remembering what had occurred before coming to this new world. "I, uh, only remember passing out and then waking up in the dungeon."

"Passing out?"

I thought, raking my memory for anything that could have lead to ending up in a very out-of-date, old-fashioned renaissance world. I came up with nothing…nothing logical at least. But then I remembered a gun shot. And a blaring horn. And then excruciating pain. "Oh God!" I cried as it all came flooding back to me. I cradled my face in my hands and almost collapsed head first into the grass, but Caspian caught me, prying my hands from my face.

"What? What do you remember?" He asked patiently, searching my eyes for an answer.

I looked back at him, putting it all together. "I remember I was at home, doing homework. And my mom's boyfriend came home early. And oddly, he was drunk…drunk as hell, actually." I saw him wince at my curse. "Sorry. Anyway, I went to close my bedroom door so that he wouldn't disturb me but he came in anyway. And he…"I had to stop, because I could feel myself shaking. My hands had turned as cold as ice and I was doing what I could to keep the tremors from reaching my voice. "He tried to rape me."

Caspian looked outraged, but said nothing. He just pulled me into him again, but this time it felt like he was sheltering me from something. "There's more," I said, pulling away from him enough to look up at him. "I pushed him off and ran before he could do anything serious. I ran outside, hoping to run to the neighbor's for help, but once I got out of the house, I heard gunshots. I thought he was only trying to scare me, but I was wrong. Oh, was I wrong," I was failing miserably at keeping my voice from shaking. "I felt a bullet fly past me, and then realized he was actually aiming for me so I started running faster, and…I ran straight into the road, and got hit by a car that was going too fast to see me or stop in time to miss me."

I just cowered in his arms like a spooked child, and tried to stop shaking. But when I did, I realized I wasn't the only one. Caspian was slightly trembling, too. It took a while for him to speak. "I don't know what gunshot is, or what a car is, but I understand the rest of it. And, Raine," he hugged me closer, almost to assure himself that I was there, safe, "I'm so glad that you were able to get away from that…monster." He growled.

All I could do was shudder and try to soak in the heat radiating off of his body. "Your mother's…boyfriend? Where was your father during all of this?"

_So I take it they don't have divorce here_. "My parents are divorced. In my world a married couple can break the legal bond and separate. And my parents separated when I was twelve. Since then she met this guy, and we accepted him into our family…even though they never married."

"Separate! But marriage is a sacred bond. It is not meant to be broken until death!" he fumed.

"I know and I agree. But times have changed, and now it's almost more common to meet someone who has divorced and married several times than it is to meet someone who's only married once," I explained, taking a blade of grass and shredding it. I'll admit, I was a little scared. Caspian was scary when he was mad!

"I have never heard of such a thing. This just isn't how it works…how can people be happy with leading such lives? What of their children? How do children live with knowing that their parents don't like each other?" He was shaking his head in disgust.

I shredded another blade of grass, trying to keep myself occupied as I spoke. "It's not easy. I only see my dad once every few weeks. And he doesn't come around much because he absolutely hates my mom's boyfriend," I tossed the piece of grass I had been ripping and crossed my hands in my lap. "I don't really know if it's completely true, but I kinda gathered that he is the reason my parents divorced."

"What did he do?"

This is when it got tough. As much as I didn't want to accuse my mom of doing anything wrong, I believe that she had been seeing Eddie while she and my dad were together. "Well…it's hard to explain. But, I think that my mom was sneaking around with the guy while she was still married to my dad," seeing the mixed shock and outrage in Caspian's face encouraged me to go on, "You see, Dad worked a lot. He wasn't home very much and went on a lot of business trips. Mom always uses that against him…even to this day," I rolled my eyes. "But whenever he _was_ home, he would help me with homework, help my mom with housework, and spend time with the family. He even went with my mom when she went to barbecues with her friends, which he once told me secretly that he hated going to. Of course he was a busy man, but he was also a devoted husband and father," I sighed heavily, "I just guess it wasn't enough for Mom."

His rage had died down to disappointment, and the fire no longer burned in his eyes. Now it was something closer to sympathy. "Adultery… terrible. Even when your father did the best he could to be there. So this…boyfriend must have seemed like quite a man to her, to gain her affections while she had a loving husband and a child to care for. I just don't understand," he said softly.

"Neither do I. I don't see how Eddie could ever compare to my dad. The man doesn't work, and he doesn't contribute to the household at all. He has to be one of the laziest people I've ever seen."

Caspian huffed, "Not to mention, he tried to prey on you when your mother was away. Such a despicable act is punishable by law. I would like to meet him and stress that law to him myself." He dropped my hands, and his were curling into tight fists. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

"Oh, believe me. I would do it myself if I could. I've never liked the man." I shivered, getting an image of him in my mind. His round teddy bear face, which always made people automatically like him. His piercing blue eyes that made him look so sweet and innocent. To me they were cold and sinister. But I was the only one, other than my dad, who had sensed his malice. Every one else was easy to fool apparently. "There was always something about him that just made my skin crawl. I never turned my back on him, and I almost wasn't quick enough to get away from him last time." I grabbed his hands, uncurling them and taking them into my own, soothing his white knuckles.

He relented and sat deep in thought. He was looking down at our hands, his hair hanging over his eyes. I wanted so badly to reach out and run my fingers through it, but I didn't. We had already gone too far, just by holding each other. I should have never let him hold me…should have never let him hold my hand. He was a prince, afterall. And what am I? An ordinary teenage girl. The girl next door. A commoner no less, and a commoner from another world…just to top it off. I tried to slip my hands out of his, but he held them there, casting his eyes at me in question. "Raine, how did you get here? What happened after you ran from him?"

I closed my eyes lightly, seeing myself run from the house, dodging bullets. Then I saw myself standing in the middle of the road. I heard the horn blowing, and turned to see the glowing headlights just before the front of the car slammed into my body. I felt myself fly over the top of the car, bumping over the back, and slam on the pavement behind it. The memory shocked me. _Am I dead?_

"Oh my God," I choked out. _I'm not going to cry again. I'm not going to cry. _I threw my arms around my shoulders, hugging myself and rocking back and forth at the realization. Caspian scooted forward to pull me close, but I crawled backwards. His concern meshed with confusion and my heart panged at the look of rejection that swam over his features.

"Raine, what is it...what's wrong?" He tried to lay his hand on mine, but I snatched it back, continuing to inch backwards. I couldn't let him hold me again, it was wrong. He scooted closer trying to grab me and pull me to him, but I jumped backwards. My back met something rough and stiff; I had backed into the trunk of the willow. "Raine, please. What has frightened you so?" He was now on his knees, kneeling in front of me. His eyes studied me, like a veterinarian studies an injured animal to see what it will do next.

All I could do was shake. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall. But the shaking was not something I could hold back. My back was straight up against the willow's trunk, and my knees were bent in front of me, serving as a makeshift barrier between me and the prince. _I'm dead. That's why I'm here. This is my shot at the afterlife. I died when that car hit me. _As much as I struggled against the tears gathering in my eyes, I couldn't hold them back anymore. I sighed as a fat tear rolled down my cheek, splashing on my dress. I stared at the tiny splotchy stain on the blue fabric. _I'm dead. _

* * *

Hmm. So that's kind of an interesting revelation, isn't it? Is she really dead? Dun, dun, dun...

I know that's a cruel way to end the chapter. I'm sorry. It won't be long before I update again.

Btw, the song was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If you don't know it, check it out on youtube. It's a beautiful song.

Until next time, ¡Adios!

~Rhythmic5


	8. The Caged Life

Author's Note:

Hello everybody! I was so glad to hear from so many of you! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, even though things are looking kind of gray this year. But family is what matters most, don't forget that. I am soooo glad that you guys liked the fluff chapters...I seriously wasn't sure how they would turn out. Also, I'm going to be going back and forth [sometimes in the chapters, other times in between chapters] between different characters, so that every side and situation can be seen. I will do my best to make it so that you can understand when the point of view changes. I just really feel that showing other character's POV's will help everything come together smoothly. But don't hesitate to let me know if something doesn't make sense and seems confusing! At the moment I'm feeling pretty good about the direction I'm taking the story in, and I'm excited to see how the plot finally plays out! But don't worry, the end is nowhere in sight for you guys! Much more left to come!

SexySadie88- I'm glad you liked it! And as for whether or not our heroine is in a coma or dead...well...you'll just have to wait! [grins wickedly] Muahahaha!

stephalily- I greatly appreciate your kind words. And don't worry, I'm guilty of getting so caught up in the story that I forget to review also. There have been so many times where I'll be reading someone's story...and I'll just keep reading the chapters and be so enthralled that I just don't even think about it. I'm just grateful that you're enjoying it. :-)

The One And Only Charcoal- Wow, congrats on getting your new Mac. I'm excited for you! Thanks for reviewing, and you have no idea how psyched I am that you're enjoying my story so far! By the way, I love your penname.

Holly Suicide- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing. It makes me wanna jump and squeal like a silly little schoolgirl, too...it's nice to know I'm not the only one. Lol! ;-)

By now I'm sure you know the drill: Chronicles of Narnia=not mine.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 8

The Caged Life

Caspian's POV

_What have I done wrong? _Such an abrupt change had come over Raine. One moment she was telling me about what had happened before she came here. And the next moment she was backing away from me, like a frightened child. That alone hurt. I tried to hold her, to comfort her and protect her from whatever had frightened her…but she backed away from me. She probably would have ran had she not backed into the willow. She wouldn't look at me, she just stared down at her knees, looking like a fragile porcelain doll. My heart wrenched painfully to see her so. I just felt…helpless.

"Raine, please, tell me what's wrong." I saw a fat tear roll down her soft cheek and fall onto her dress. Her eyes, wide with fear, were glossy with more tears that were threatening to spill over. _I can't stand to see her like this. Why won't she let me near her? _She was shaking like a young gazelle cornered by a hungry lion. But then her eyes met mine, and I could see that it wasn't me that she was afraid of. Scooting forward on my knees, I slowly reached for her cheek. I never broke away my gaze, gauging whether or not she was afraid of my touch. She didn't pull away, so I gently brushed away a tear that was slipping down the tear trail the other had left in its wake. With my other hand I cradled her face, caressing her softly. Her breathing slowed, and she closed her eyes, leaning into my touch. A few fresh tears fell, and I brushed them away with my fingertips.

"C-Caspian," she croaked weakly, her voice thick with emotion.

I swept my finger over her lips, "It's alright. I'm here, nothing will hurt you." I let her make the first move in scooting into my arms, not wishing to rush anything with her. She snaked her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest, and I wrapped her up in my own. I closed my eyes, basking in the feel of her in my arms. It was a new feeling…something I hadn't felt before. Yes, I had felt this as a boy when my mother or father would embrace me. But somehow, it was different. It was like a brisk wind on a hot summer's day…or a plush blanket during the dead of winter. I _needed_ it. I tried to remember the words she had sang to me before. She had sang to me to comfort me, and I wished to do the same for her. I would do anything to see that adorable smile on those delicate lips. "_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven_" I cooed into her ear in my best singing voice. I had never been much of a singer, but I was going to do my best if it would calm her. I felt her smile against my tunic, and couldn't help but to smile myself.

She pulled away slowly, smiling up at me. The light in her heavenly blue eyes created a sense of warmth that started in my chest and spread through my limbs. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. My lips lingered on her skin for a moment too long, not heeding my mind's demands to pull away. When I realized what I had done, I felt the heat in my cheeks and looked away to hide the surprise in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I whispered, dreading to see her reaction. I just knew I had made a big mistake. I was afraid she would run from me, and I wasn't sure if I could take that. But to my surprise, she turned my chin so that she could look into my eyes, and I didn't see hurt or anger there. Whatever I did see, though, made my heart leap in a very uncharacteristic way.

She only smiled shyly at me, "It's alright," she looked down at our joined hands, "Thank you for…you know…comforting me. I'm sorry I backed away,"she sniffled quietly, drying her face with her sleeve. "I just," she struggled for the right words to say, "We have gotten so close, so quickly, and it's not safe. You're a prince, and I'm…I'm-," I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips. I couldn't listen to the words I knew she was about to say.

"Don't worry about what we are. You are the first real friend that I've ever had here, and you cannot know how happy I am right now," I murmured to her, not even attempting to hide my blush. She was blushing too, but she didn't seem ashamed. We studied each other's eyes in silence until I finally couldn't hold my curiosity at bay any longer. "Raine, what frightened you? What did you remember?"

The light faded from her crystalline blue eyes, and I saw the fear wrap around her like a heavy cloak. She took a deep breath. "After I ran from my house, I ran into the road, and I was hit by a car. A car is a modern way of travel…it's much quicker and more efficient than horseback," she explained when seeing the confusion that must have been evident in my eyes. "Anyway, the impact of the car was so much that I rolled over it and dropped on the road behind the car. I remember feeling pain everywhere…pain that I can't even describe…and then I lost consciousness. And, I think…I…I think that…"she took a few deep breaths, "I think that I died. I think I was brought here to live in the afterlife." She looked around sheepishly, "Even though this isn't exactly how I pictured Heaven to be…"

Dead. _Could she really be dead?_ If she had been hurt as badly as she described in the accident, and she was dead, then it seemed as if she would have still bore the wounds, or at least some marks. But the only physical marks that showed on her fair skin where the bruises dealt to her by my uncle. She didn't look like one who had returned from death, but she definitely could have passed for an angel in my eyes. There was no denying that she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"…but if I'm really dead, then that means…that means I won't be able to go home," she finished, broken. She cast her eyes downward sadly, the warmth evading her hands as I rubbed them. I felt bad for her, knowing that she would never see her home again. She would never see her family or friends again. Even though I had lived for the past few years only having my professor to call a friend, I could imagine what her loss felt like. I hugged her to me closer, wishing that it would make her pain go away. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Raine, if…if you did die in your world, and you are stuck in mine," I hesitated, worrying about how she would respond, "are you…will you be…" This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

She pulled back to look at me. I saw the unspoken words swimming in her eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you be happy here? If you had to stay in this world, do you think you _could _be happy here… with me?" I waited for her answer with baited breath. Her face didn't betray at all what she was feeling.

"Caspian, what are you asking? I've only known you for a few days, and you have been nothing but kind and caring. And I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done…" Here eyes shone with worry and a little embarrassment.

What did the embarrassment mean? What did she think I meant by asking her that? _What exactly _did_ I mean by that? _I didn't even know what I was trying to say, really. "Do you care for me, Raine?" I asked her softly, looking deep into her cerulean pools.

She looked back at me, and I could see turmoil in her eyes. But after thinking it over, a sweet smile spread across her lips. "Of course I do, Caspian."

"Good, then don't worry so much about whether or not you will be able to go back to your home. Because if you can't, you know you will have a home here. With me," I told her, tilting my face down so my forehead could rest on hers. Oh, how I could taste the danger I was getting into. But danger had never tasted so sweet.

I think our closeness made her a little nervous at first, because I saw it in her eyes. But after a while it faded away. "Caspian?"

"Yes, Raine?" I felt my heart flutter as she smiled at hearing her name.

"You are one of the sweetest, most caring guys I've ever met. I have never known someone who would take to a complete stranger, and care for me like you have. It just scares me how close we've gotten so quickly." She ended, reaching up a finger to twirl in my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment at the feeling.

"It scares me too. You must know that," I took a breath, "I've never been involved with a lady before. And meeting one as lovely as you is probably going to be the end of me," I said, leaning in closer to let her play with more of my hair. But when she heard my admission, she paused, looking at me in wonder. "What is it?" I asked. _Oh no…what did I say?!_

"You've…you've never been in a relationship before?"She asked, her eyes scanning mine as if searching for proof that I was lying.

"No, I have not. Is that truly so shocking?" I asked her, gazing back.

A look of pure amusement passed over her. "Yes. You, a prince, have never been in a relationship? Never?" I saw a small tug at the corners of her lips.

"No, I never have. Why is that so hard to believe?"

The tugging finally gave way to a grin. "You are just such a captivating young man, Caspian. You are sweet and genuine, but you still carry an intimidating sense of power and authority. And not to mention, you're beautiful," her fair cheeks were dusted with pink, "You would be a great catch for any young woman of noble blood."

I had been studying my feet modestly while she was showering me in compliments, but that threw me for a loop. "Noble blood?" My eyes flashed back to hers.

For a second she looked alarmed. "Well, yea. Isn't that how it's supposed to be? A prince falls in love with a princess and makes her his queen?" I didn't miss the defeated tone in her voice.

"Generally, yes, that is how it works. Which is why I am still a bachelor. None of the kings' daughters or noble women in this country appeal to me." I pulled away from her, walking to the creek's bed. I bent over, inspecting the various stones and found one to my liking. Standing to aim, I skipped it flawlessly across the water's glassy surface. "They are all so… so _perfect_." He heard her chuckle numbly behind him.

"Well then, what's the problem? If they are all perfect, why are you still alone?" She sounded a little bitter, but I could tell she was doing her best to hide it.

_I'm not alone anymore. _I thought. I wanted to say it so badly, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to push my luck. "They are perfect nobles. They all dress in the most lavish fabrics they can get their hands on. They spend hours upon hours powdering their faces and brushing their hair, and put far too much thought into how they will style it upon their heads." I skipped another rock across the water's surface, putting so much force in my throw that it smacked into the stony bed on the other side. "They live the lives of goddesses when they're clearly not. They grow up draining their fathers of their wealth to have gold and precious gems. Then, when their fathers decide they are old enough to marry, they seek the wealthiest lords they can find, so that they can be sure they'll be able to keep up their lives of vanity!" I picked up another rock, this time just chunking it across the creek. It hit the other bed on the other side with a loud smack and fell into the creek below with a big splash. The aftermath of ripples ruffled across the water's surface, blurring the reflection that the sky painted across it.

I heard Raine's soft footfalls in the grass behind me. "I thought that's what is expected of a lady," she said meekly.

"Typically it is. But it's not what I'm looking for. If I marry, it will be for love. I want to marry a lady who truly loves me. Someone I can honestly care for, and who will genuinely care for me in return. Not some nobleman's daughter who only seeks my crown." I looked down at the water, watching my reflection as the ripples distorted it. "Sometimes I wish it wasn't mine to bear."

* * *

Raine's POV

"Why?" I rested my palms on his back. His lean muscles flinched at my touch.

"This life just isn't for me." He turned to face me, and his expression was almost lifeless. "I spend day to day in that castle, making decisions for the good of my people. I debate with noble lords and my uncle, fighting for the best. Whenever I leave the castle, I must wear a full suit of armor. I normally have a couple of guards around me for my protection. "

"But that's good. At least you know you're safe."

"Yes. Safe. And unhappy." He sighed deeply. "I serve my father's people with pride, as I know he would want me to. I couldn't abandon them for the world. But I cannot smile enough to hide my frown. I don't have any companions except for my professor, who I only see a few times each week. I can't make friends in Telmar, Raine. If ever I try, the people are artificial in their manners towards me because I am their prince. I am like a pet, Raine. I am like a beast in a cage, doomed to a life of captivity."

I felt bad for him. "Surely it's not that bad…"

His chocolate eyes darted back up to mine. For the first time I could see the emptiness there. "It is. You just wouldn't understand. You haven't lived a life as guarded as mine. I…envy you for that." I looked back at him, pondering in silence.

Finally I had something. "You know, I used to dream about being a beautiful princess, and that I would be captured and imprisoned by an evil witch. A valiant, handsome prince would rescue me and we would live happily ever after. That's what I used to dream for." I smiled at my bittersweet childhood dream. It felt ironic that here I was, talking (and standing very closely) to a prince. And a delectable one at that…

"It isn't as glorious as it sounds. You would miss your freedom."

"Probably so. It just goes to show that we're not always going to be completely happy with what we have. It's like they say, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." He tilted his head, puzzled at my expression. I giggled, and then slapped my hand over my mouth at the sound. _Oh dear God…why am I giggling now? Ugh! _"You just have to make the most of the life you're given."

He looked at me in wonder for a moment. "Raine, how old are you?"

I gave him a funny look, trying to stand a little taller. "Seventeen. Why?"

He was gazing at me still, and the intensity of it gave me butterflies. I kinda felt naked under that gaze. "Because there for a moment, you sounded much older than seventeen."

"And how old are you?" I asked him, out of genuine curiosity.

"I'm twenty-one." He said dismissively while peering up at the now orange sky about us. The sun was setting, which means we had spent pretty much the entire afternoon in the meadow. He looked back to me. "It is getting late and night shall be upon us soon. Are you ready to get back?"

I gazed at the setting sun with admiration. "Yea, let's go," I answered, smiling at him, falling in love with the way the shadows played across his dark features. He strode over to the willow where he had propped his armor against its trunk, and put it back on. Then he took my hand in his, and together we walked back through the now even darker and more mysterious woods toward the castle.

"Caspian?" I asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze. I then realized that I didn't want to let go.

"Hmm?"

I smiled when his chocolate eyes met mine. "You have a beautiful voice. You really should sing more often."

* * *

I don't know about the rest of you, but I would fall into tiny pieces if any guy sang that song to me...I would probably just explode into stardust if Caspian sang it to me. Okay, so maybe not stardust...

So who else heard that they may be replacing the guy that plays Jacob in Twilight? Did you guys hear the rumor that Ben Barnes may be taking over the role? [claps hands over mouth and jumps up and down] As much as I hate it when they change actors like that, I can't say that I would complain. Even though I personally can't see him playing Jacob, can you? But I will tell you one thing! If they do cast Ben Barnes to play Jacob for New Moon, I am going to seriously HATE Bella. Isn't one mouth-wateringly gorgeous guy enough? Sheesh!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed a little more fluff. I mean, let's be honest...you can't get too much of it. I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys! I still know there are more of you who are being shy. I promise...I won't bite. The truth is that...uh...I'm a bit of a softie. But don't tell anyone! Shh!

~Rhythmic5


	9. Meeting Professor Cornelius

Author's Note:

Alright! I can't believe I'm posting my nineth chapter. I seriously didn't think I would get this far, but you guys suprised me by actually giving this a shot. Thanks to all of you! Oh and as for what I said last time about Taylor Lautner possibly being replaced Moon, it's just something I heard floating around. I don't know if there's any truth to it or not. I was just wondering if anyone else had heard the same thing.

I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia...unfortunately.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 9

Meeting Professor Cornelius

As we entered the castle, we looked up to see that the last of the sun had retreated below the horizon and the stars were beginning to appear. Not a single cloud was in the twilit sky, displaying a dark blue blanket of sky studded with hundreds upon hundreds of twinkling stars.

"The sky could not be more perfect for a bit of star gazing. I wonder if my professor will have a lesson ready for tonight," he said happily, inspecting the night sky in admiration.

His eyes captured the starlight perfectly, and I couldn't help but to notice once again how beautiful he was. "What does he teach you?"I asked. He faced me, and the soft glow of a nearby torch lit up his cinnamon bronze face.

"He tells me stories of old, the history of Narnia and how this world came to be. He also encourages me to read the stars."

I tilted my head in wonder, "Read the stars?"

"Yes. Much can be learned from them. My professor always says that things can be foretold if you know how to read them. I am not very good at it, but I still try." We walked through the castle's drafty entry way, servants bowing at the sight of their prince. Striding down the corridor to our rooms, I saw a short, portly man walking towards us. When he saw us, a bright smile lit up his features. He had a kind face, with silver hair and a beard that framed it.

"Ah, my prince, I have found you. I suppose you have been showing your friend all that Telmar has to offer," he smiled knowingly as his eyes traveled down to our joined hands.

Caspian's eyes lit up and he suddenly looked ten years younger. "Yes, Professor, I was. This is only Raine's second day in our kingdom, and I wished to show her what lies outside the castle. Forgive me, where are my manners?" he grinned. "Professor, this is Raine," he gestured to me. "Raine, this is my professor, Cornelius. He has taught me everything I know." He smiled at the man as a small child would to his grandfather.

The man took a step toward me, taking my hand in both of his. "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear. I hope that you have enjoyed your stay with us so far." He smiled at me warmly, and filled me with a sense of comfort. I didn't even know this man, yet he was showing me kindness that no one else had shown me before. _No wonder Caspian's crazy about him. _

The man then turned from me to Caspian. "My prince, the skies are clear tonight and I would like to have a lesson with you, if it would please you," he said, taking the prince's hand as he had mine.

At this, Caspian's eyes lit up and he reminded me of a child who was told it was story time. He really looked adorable. "It would please me greatly, professor," he smiled brightly, patting a hand over the old man's hand. But his eyes flashed to mine. "Could Raine join us?"

His professor looked back to me and his eyes were shining with something that I couldn't identify. "Of course she may. Actually I would be delighted if you would join us, my dear. What do you know of astronomy?"

I shifted on my feet shyly. "Very little, sir. It wasn't one of the subjects I studied in school."

"Even better, then. It would be a pleasure for you to accompany us in our lesson, then, if you would like."

_Sweet! _I thought. "Awesome. I would love to join you guys."

I caught the curious sparkle in his wise old eyes as he turned. "Have you both had dinner?" he asked politely. He must have known that we had spent the majority of the day strolling around. And before Caspian could answer, my stomach gave a very unladylike growl. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and smacked a hand over my belly, looking down at my feet in shame. But Cornelius merely chuckled, looking at me over his spectacles. "I would take that as a no," he chuckled heartily. "Why don't you both join me then, and we can dine together?"

Caspian looked to me, and I gave him an approving nod, before he said, "That sounds marvelous."

"Wonderful. It has been too long since we have shared a meal together, my prince. Besides," he casted a knowing glance at me, "I desire to get to know Raine better." I couldn't help but to blush.

Okay. So at this point I could definitely see why Caspian thought so much of Cornelius. But he was acting awfully sketchy. He knew something that I didn't, and it was very evident in his demeanor. My only chances of figuring out what that was were to spend time around the man. So dining with him and Caspian, and then chilling with them at Caspian's little astronomy lesson both sounded like good ideas. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt eyes on me.

"S-sorry. What?"

"We're going to join my professor on the terrace for the evening meal. Did you want to change before dinner, or are you fine as you are?"

I looked down at my blue dress. Meh, except for a few minor wrinkles from sitting, it looked fine. "No, I'm fine," I said, gesturing in the direction I had seen Cornelius leave, "shall we?"

Caspian smiled and put an arm around my waist, "Yes, we shall," and let his hand rest on the small of my back. We then followed his professor's steps, which lead to an outdoor patio. There was a small round table with three chairs, lit with a small silver lamp that sat in the middle of the table. The porch was fenced in on three sides, and one side was open, giving way to a trail that lead into a great garden. Vines twisted and weaved through the fences that enclosed the small patio, giving it an idyllic look. When we stepped out onto the wooden floor, Cornelius was leaning against the fence looking out over the village, which was now blanketed in a layer of darkness. A few lamps and lanterns glinted in the darkness, hinting at the Telmarine people who were still awake. Cornelius turned to find us standing at the edge of the terrace. We were standing only inches apart, with Caspian's arm draped around my waist. I'm sure we looked a little more than friendly, and I'm pretty sure that Cornelius caught it. There was more glittering in his eyes than just lamplight.

"Please, let us be seated, children," he gestured to the table with an open palm. We walked over to the table, and Caspian pulled my chair out for me, and pushed me in after I had set down. I watched him walk around to his own seat across from me, in awe that he had actually done that. He felt my gaze and only smiled back politely. I wasn't used to that kind of stuff, and he knew it. _He's just screwing with me now. _I thought humorously. That was a bad choice of words, though, because then I got the idea of him and I…yea…you get the idea. I had to cough into my napkin to hide my giggle. I also noticed that Cornelius waited for us both to be seated before he sat down in his chair across from Caspian. Not long after, a few servants brought out steaming plates of pork, potatoes, and an assortment of vegetables. We were given wine to drink with our meal, and I took careful sips. I'm not a drinker…my friends can tell you all about that. They have a few stories they love to tell.

After a few moments of eating, the professor caught my attention. He was leaning backward in his chair, wineglass in hand, gazing at me over his spectacles. He didn't look away when I met his gaze, which made the situation just a little awkward…just a little.

I decided to play a long with it. "Is there something on my face, Professor?" I took my napkin and dramatically wiped at my face, scrubbing my nose, and then set it down. "Better?" Caspian was smirking at me, and Cornelius laughed out loud.

"Oh, I like you, my dear." He laughed again, looking at Caspian, "I think you should keep this one, my prince." Caspian's jaw dropped, and the shock quickly faded into a very pink-faced prince. He recovered quickly, though, and stabbed one of his potatoes with his fork to munch on.

Cornelius's attention was still on me, however. "Tell me, my dear. From where do you hail?" I took a swig from my wine before answering.

"A world far different from this one. I'm still getting used to the culture shock."

"How so? What is different about our Narnia?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

I set my wineglass on the table, and leaned forward over the table to speak directly to him. "The world I am from is a cruel place. People die every day for inhumane causes," I stared at the lamp in the center of the table, not really seeing its light. "It is a selfish world. Children die in impoverished nations where there is no food, polluted water, and disease runs rampant. While in other nations, wealthy men and women live lavish lifestyles, squandering money to operate their massive manors instead of taking a step to help those who suffer." I now had both the professor's attention and Caspian's. They both had stopped eating to listen to my tale. "In my world, people marry for money and security instead of love. Then they divorce years later, dragging their children from their parents only to enter other loveless marriages," I sighed deeply. "In my world, people pretend to be happy, when really they are breaking inside."

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Then Cornelius spoke up. "Your tale sounds quite familiar to another tale I once heard. Tell me," he paused, taking a sip of his wine, "Do you know of a country called 'England'?"

Ah ha! Someone who knew of my world. "Yes, I do. My grandmother was born there, actually. How do you know of it?

The wise professor's eyes were glittering at this point. Something was definitely up. Even Caspian was eyeing him suspiciously. "We've had visitors from your world before, my dear girl."

The wine I was sipping almost squirted out my nose. "You have?"

"Indeed, yes. A little over a thousand years ago, four children found themselves in Narnia wondering what fantasy land they had entered. Legend has it that they came to our world through an old wardrobe," He curled his fingers around the arm of his chair. "I must ask you, how did you come to be here?"

I dabbed at my mouth daintily with my napkin. "Well, I wish I had a story as thrilling as entering your world through a creaky old dresser or a magic rabbit hole, but I don't." I eyed Caspian wearily, hoping he would save me from having to answer the question.

"Please, do continue." Cornelius urged.

"I was in an accident, and quite possibly died. I was first found here unconscious in the village, from what I was told, and I first woke up in the dungeons. I was fortunate enough to meet the honorable Lord Miraz upon waking." Caspian snorted into his plate, which lightened up the mood a little. I smiled gratefully to him.

During the brief silence that followed, the professor nodded his head, and gazed at me thoughtfully. "Well now that we know how you got here, I am curious to know why you were brought here." Both me and Caspian stared back at him.

Caspian was the first to break the silence. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Leaning back toward the table, he turned to face Caspian. "My prince, do you remember the stories I told you of the kings and queens of old?" He watched as the young prince nodded his head slowly, his eyes squinted in recognition. "Well, they too came from the world Raine speaks of. And they were sent here for a purpose. They were meant to drive away the white witch during the Hundred Year Winter, and restore peace to Narnia. And after, they ruled," the professor smiled as he saw remembrance dawn in Caspian's eyes. "And so, now I wonder, Raine, what purpose you have been sent here to carry out?"

Hearing that automatically took me back to the idea that I may have died back home. Because if I did, and I was sent here to live, would that mean that God was allowing me to continue to live because I still had work to do? That I had unfinished business? It kind of made sense in a way. But what could I possibly be needed for? _Maybe Narnia needs a minstrel…_I thought humorously. I was once again snapped out of my thoughts when I felt eyes on me. This time it was the professor, not Caspian, who was staring a hole through me. He looked as if he was looking deep into my soul. _I hope he finds something he likes, that's all I can say. _He ended our staring session by glancing up at the sky above.

"I think it is nigh time to begin our lesson, my dear children," he said, scooting away from the table and getting up from his seat.

Caspian jumped up and stopped as if forgetting he was with company. He turned to us, "Please excuse me. I only wish to get my sketchbook from my rooms before we begin. I feel like drawing tonight." Cornelius nodded, excusing him. I watched him cross the threshold into the castle and walk out of sight. Turning back to the table, I saw Cornelius once again focused on me.

"This is the happiest I've seen Caspian for years. I wonder what's come over him," he mused in mock contemplation, never tearing his eyes from mine. I wasn't sure what he was going for, so I kept quiet, letting him mull over his thoughts…even though I had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on. "I mean, one day he is dark and brooding, and the next he is all smiles! It's quite extraordinary, really."

"Maybe it's just the changing of the seasons. I know that always seems to put me in a perky mood." I thought that would be legitimate answer. But I could tell I wasn't getting off so easily.

He did at least humor me by looking thoughtful. "It could be. But I rather doubt it. Such things as the climate or the changing of the seasons have never concerned the prince much," he said, staring at me over his spectacles. _I wonder if he has any idea how intimidating that is._ "No, it must be something else. He has never looked so happy. The boy is glowing with joy if you haven't noticed. This is not the Caspian I have known for the past few years!"

"Maybe he's just finally gotten tired of being unhappy. Maybe he made the choice to be happy. That's a possibility, isn't it?"

"It is, my dear. But it still doesn't sound like something that would bring such a sudden change to his mood," he took a few steps to lean on the fence beside me. "I've noticed that this change has only happened since you've arrived, Raine." _Oh, he doesn't miss a beat. Pretty sharp for an old fart._

"Oh…well I guess he is enjoying having someone close to his own age to spend time with," I offered, hoping he would let me off the hook.

"Dear child, you are becoming much more to him than just a companion. You will see what I mean." He decided to end that little discussion when Caspian returned, sketchbook in hand. Even though the discussion was over, Cornelius still eyed me knowingly, that almost mischievous smile lighting up his face and reaching his eyes. When he saw the prince return, he took a sip of his wine and strolled over to set up the telescope they would be using.

Caspian walked up to my side, where I still sat at the table. I was kind of glued to the spot after the striking observation the professor had made about my relationship with Caspian. I looked up to him, "What's the sketchbook for?"

He held it up for me to have a closer look. "Sometimes I enjoy drawing. It's sort of an outlet for me. Some people write, some sing, some practice swordplay to blow off steam," he explained while flipping it open, fanning through the pages. "I draw."

_Hmm. I never would have guessed that he would be the artsy type. _"Cool. Are you any good?" I had always tried to draw, but it wasn't one of my strengths.

He handed it to me tentatively. "Why don't you have a look and tell me?" I took it from him, opening it slowly to the first page.

"Are you sure you want me as a critic? I teased.

"Sure. Why not. You shall be the first."

I looked down at the first page, and found that I was quite surprised. The first drawing was a horse galloping through tall wavy grass. The horse's mane and tail blew effortlessly in the air behind it. The drawing was really good. "Wow, Caspian, this is crazy!"

He shifted on his feet, almost nervously. "Is that good or bad?"

I looked back up at him with wide eyes. "It's wicked awesome! Where did you learn to draw so well?"

"Nowhere, really. It's just sort of something I picked up on my own," he paused. He shook his head and laughed, glancing at me once before laughing some more.

"Okay…what is it," I mock growled, teasingly.

He finished laughing and looked down at me with mirth in his eyes. "How do 'wicked' and 'awesome' even go together in the same sentence? The way you speak sometimes gets me." He was picking on me! Oh what fun…

"Hey, just listen and learn."

He laughed again. "Whatever you say, my friend."

I swung my hand and neck dramatically, "Don't be hatin'. Start participatin'."

Of course, this led to Caspian laughing hysterically. I couldn't help it; I laughed too. His laughter was contagious.

"Is this just a horse you envisioned? Because I feel like I'm looking at a real animal," I asked in awe.

"No, actually. This is my horse, Destrier. I sketched this one day when I went to tend to him. A storm was gathering and he sensed it, and he took off running with his tail in the air," he lightly ran his index finger along the soft lines of the horse's back. "I just had to capture the moment." I could tell he loved this horse. It had probably been his only companion until I came around.

Cornelius had the telescope ready for viewing and motioned for us to come and have a look. We both walked over to it together. But instead of looking through the lens, I leaned against the fence, flipping through Caspian's drawings. There was a drawing of three maids tending the gardens. One of the maids, who looked to be the oldest, seemed a bit peeved at the other two, who looked like they were dancing instead of working. Their facial expressions were so real…and not to mention hilarious. The older, furious maid stood with her hands on her hips, a look of utter anger plastered on her face. The others danced merrily, while one was clearly fighting fits of laughter. I flipped to the very end of the drawings, and froze.

It was a drawing of a young girl. She looked as if she had been crying, because there were tear trails on her cheeks. Her plump lips were pressed in a firm line, and she looked livid. But there was something in her eyes that was fierce, yet soft. Determination. But the determination was mixed with fear and confusion. _Who is this girl? _I had to admit she was beautiful, and I wondered if Caspian's portrayal did any justice to the real person. _Why does she look familiar? _The long, thick hair, and the fragile face…and the light crystal-like eyes framed with long, thick lashes stuck in my mind. And then I stopped breathing.

That girl, so fierce, yet so afraid, was me.

* * *


	10. Adeline

Author's Note:

It's updating time again. I'm hoping you guys remember the little boy who found Raine in the village in chapter two. Because in this chapter you're going to find out a little more about him and his mother. I'm not really sure why I dedicated half a chapter to them...[winks] maybe they're important.

Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!

And of course, Chronicles of Narnia=not mine!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 10

Adeline

The sounds of happy peels of laughter and playful barking carried on the wind to Adeline's ears as she sat at her small table slicing carrots. Looking up, she smiled to see her son and his dog romping in the grass. Neron was keeping the dog's bone from him, running around as the dog chased him. Finally the dog caught up with him and put both paws on the boy's back, causing him to lose his balance and fall. When seeing that her son was rolling down the grassy hill toward the sand, she called, "Neron, be careful. I don't want you to get too dirty, dinner will be soon."

Looking up and smiling guiltily at his mother, he had two sandy paw smears on his tunic, and a dirty smudge on his cheek where the dog had batted at him. She sighed, "Too late." She giggled, watching as he wrestled some more with the retriever. "Son, it's time to wash up. It's just about time for supper."

The boy stopped playing and looked up at her with a pout. "But mother, there's still just enough sunlight left to play."

Standing with her tray of carrots, she turned to him. "You will have tomorrow to play with Morrie. And the day after tomorrow, and the next. Maybe there will still be some light left after you finish your supper,"she eyed the sky. The sun was beginning to set, but it would be a while before night fell. Following her gaze, the small boy looked at the sun, then back at his pooch as if trying to decide.

"Okay,"he said, but not before ruffling the tuff of hair atop the dog's head. The dog gave a frisky "ruff" and sat on his haunches.

Adeline walked into her kitchen, feeling her skirt swoosh behind her. She set the carrots on a small plate on the table, beside a plate of chicken and onions. When Neron came back in, they sat at the table to enjoy their meal. Neron ate his food quickly, despite his mother's asking to chew slowly. However, she knew he was hurrying so he could play with their dog some more, so she let it slide. After finishing her meal, she picked up Neron's abandoned plate and carried it to the counter to wash later. She didn't want her son to be unattended outside, especially not so close to sundown.

She stepped out the door and onto the fluffy grass, wiping her hands on her apron. Once again, Neron giggled as the retriever pounced on him. When he saw his mother take a seat on a small wooden chair, he stopped playing and looked up at her. "Mother?"

She looked up from her knitting square. "Yes, my love?"

"What happened to the girl in the village?" Ah. He was still thinking about the incident that had happened in the village several days ago…he was still thinking about the girl.

"I don't know, son. The palace guards carried her away," she sighed, weaving her needle in and out of the yarn. "I would guess that they took her to the palace so they can help her."

Neron looked down at the ground thoughtfully. He kneeled, picking up a dandelion and picking at it. "Why was she sleeping?"

Even though she knew the girl had not been sleeping, she didn't want to explain to him that she was unconscious. "I do not know. She must have been weary from travel, because I didn't recognize her," she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out another piece of yard to weave in. "The poor thing must have been exhausted to pass out like that." But even as she avoided the truth for the sake of her son's innocence, she had a feeling she knew where the girl was really from. The strange clothing…the unusual hair style…she had seen it all before.

Listening as intently as a young boy can, he blew the dandelion, watching the petals float on the air. "But why would they take her to the palace to help her. The king won't help her, he's too mean."

Adeline looked up at him sheepishly. He thought the wicked lord Miraz was the king. "Oh, he isn't the king, my boy. He is the king's brother, though you are quite right about him being mean," she continued knitting, glancing up a few times to watch her son's facial expressions. He looked so cute when he was thinking. "But the prince may help her. He has a much kinder soul than his uncle. He's Telmar's only hope." That answer seemed to satisfy the young boy, and he yawned. Even the dog had retired from their play and was lying lazily on his side in the soft grass. She looked to see the sun halfway tucked beneath the horizon and decided it was time to go in. "I think it's time to go back inside, son."

The young boy didn't argue as he yawned and walked back into the house, heading for his room. Leading the retriever into the house, Adeline refilled his water dish and set it beside his pallet of hay. The dog wagged his tail gratefully and she gave him a soft pet. A soft rustle of fabric behind her told her that Neron was crawling into bed. She walked into the room, seating herself on the edge of his bed.

"Did you have fun today, my love?" she asked, tucking her son beneath his soft blanket.

He smiled contentedly, "Mmhmm."

"I love you, son. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is another day," she kissed him on the forehead and got up to blow out the candle.

"I love you too, Mother," he murmured sweetly, his mind sweeping away somewhere between consciousness and dreamland. But then he snapped his eyes back open. "Mother?"

She turned to face him again. "Yes, love?"

"Can you make sure Morrie has plenty of water to drink? I forgot."

She smiled at his concern for his furry companion. "I already did. Good night, son."

He closed his eyes slowly, then rolled over. She heard a muffled, "Good night, mother."

She blew out the candle, letting darkness settle over his room. She prayed a silent prayer in thanks that she had been blessed with such a son. She could not have asked for a sweeter addition to her life. Even though she had never thought that she would have a child the way she had him, she thanked God everyday that she did. Sighing proudly, she retreated back to the den to sit before the fire. She sat down in her rocking chair as quietly as she could, so that the creaking would not wake Neron. However, the dog heard it and looked up at her, tilting his head and whining. "Oh, Morrie, it's only me. Don't worry." The dog stood up and pranced over to her, sitting at her feet. He looked up at her, panting. She giggled, because whenever he panted he looked like he was smiling. She petted him gently.

Staring into the fire, she remembered how Neron had come to be in her life. She had been attacked and assaulted brutally, and became pregnant. But she had never dreamed that she would be so blessed after such tragedy. A tear dropped onto her lap. "Heavenly Father above," she took a shaky breath, "please, I beg you. Don't let my Neron be anything like the man who fathered him." She shivered, an image of the man's face haunting her. Those icy, malicious eyes. That soft baby face, which made him look so innocent…just one more trick that lured in his prey. Luckily Neron hadn't inherited any of his father's features. She only hoped that he wouldn't try to follow the monster's footsteps as an adult.

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved, concrete angel _

"Ugh, I can't take much more of that," Faith groaned, twisting the radio dial to find another station.

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long _

"Alright, Rascall Flatts! That's much better." She sang along with the song, with Riley joining in the passenger seat beside her. Aaron just sat in the backseat quietly, listening to his mother and sister sing. It was Tuesday morning, and she was taking the kids to school. Technically it was Derek's turn to take them, but he had to go to work early to help his employees start inventory. So Faith gladly took his turn, since she and the kids always had fun riding in the car together. Taking a peek at her young son in the rearview mirror, she wistfully smiled. _They won't stay this age forever. I have to enjoy their youth while it lasts,_ she inwardly groaned as she spotted a silver hair on her blonde head, _and mine too, evidently. _

As the song ended, the disc jockeys came on the radio. They were bantering back and forth, as they normally did on the morning show. Tuning it out, Riley faced her mother seriously, "Momma?"

"Riley?" she answered back.

The little girl stared straight ahead at the glove compartment. "Do you think Raine's gonna get better?"

That thought sobered Faith up quite a bit, and it quickly wiped the smile off her face. She tried to keep it up, though, for her daughter's sake. "I believe she will, sweetheart. Her body is just taking a while to heal from the accident."

Aaron piped up from the back seat. "Why did she run out into the middle of the road? Didn't she know that it's not safe?" At this she couldn't help but to smile. She always taught them about playing safely outside, and he would always remind her of the rules about safety. But when she thought about what would have caused the girl to run blindly into the road, the small smile faded. "I don't know, son. I really don't."

She grew tired of the DJs' cackling in the background and she turned the dial again to find a song to distract herself from her suspicions. Luckily, she found a station playing 'Watching Airplanes' by Gary Allan. This was Aaron's favorite song, and he started singing along. Riley jumped in with a harmony line, as she never liked singing melody. For their young age, they were both quite good at singing. _Something I can thank Raine for, no doubt. _Many times Faith had walked into the children's rooms to find Raine strumming her guitar and singing with them. She had to have been their musical influence, because Faith couldn't carry a tune in a tin pail. _And Derek can make every stray dog within a five-mile radius track down the house with his wailing… _The thought of Raine never recovering, or recovering only to be half as happy as she was before saddened her greatly. If Eddie had messed with her, then she knew it would be tough for the girl to return to life happily.

She returned her thoughts to her driving, not wanting to think on it any longer. A traffic light ahead of her turned red, and she braked to stop. Glancing to the left, she saw a house and memories came flooding back to her. It was where her best friend had lived…before Eddie raped her…before she killed herself. _Addie_.

She remembered playing dress up with her in her mother's closet. Addie's signature accessory had always been her mother's pearl necklace. Faith smiled, remembering how they used to dress up and walk down Addie's hallway like models on a runway.

Another memory came to her as she pulled into the driveway of the school. She put a smile on as she kissed her children and watched them walk into the entrance of the school. Driving off, she pulled back out into the street, heading downtown for work. After roughly ten minutes of driving, her tires crunched against the asphalt of the parking lot. She parked, grabbed her purse, locked the car, and walked to the entrance of her salon. Even though her husband made more than enough to make their living, she had always wanted to have a salon. They really didn't need the extra money, but she did it for the enjoyment, not the salary. She pulled out her key ring and unlocked the door, walking in as a small bell rang cheerfully overhead.

It was a chilly morning, and she could see her breath. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she skipped over to the thermostat to crank up the heat. Then she walked to the cashier's counter to turn it on. She strolled over to the small Christmas tree that was standing against the window and plugged it in, watching in delight as the lights began to twinkle. Even though it was still a week before Thanksgiving, she and the staff had decided to decorate for Christmas. She walked back to the counter, leaning against it and staring out the window. She remembered a time when she, Addie, and her brother had worked as a team to wash her brother's dog.

"_Man, Duncan, your fur is lookin' shaggy,"Addie said, inspecting his coat through the soap suds. _

"_He's a West Highland Terrier, Dummie. He's supposed to look shaggy," Chance teased, squinting at her. _

_She stared back at him in mock disgust, "But his fur is so beautiful. Imagine how nice he would look If his fur was actually well groomed." Faith laughed as Chance made a sour face._

"_Guys, we haven't even finished washing him, and you're already thinking about giving him a hair cut!" She continued scrubbing Duncan's white coat, and laughed as she noticed the dog half-way closing his eyes in delight. _

_Chance looked at her, "We've been scrubbing him for a while. He won't have a hide left if we scrub anymore. Let's rinse 'im off." _

_Complying, Addie took the bucket of clean water and was about to poor it over the dog's coat, when out of nowhere, water sprayed, soaking all three, Faith, Addie, and Duncan. They automatically looked up at Chance, who was holding the water hose. He tried to look as innocent as possible, even though the mischief gleam in his eyes gave him away. _

_Faith looked down at her soaked t-shirt, and shook her hands. _I guess it's a good think I wore scrubs, _she thought. She looked over at Addie, who was wearing a sundress. It was now very much soaked and sticking to her skin, and her curly red hair was clinging to her face. She was glaring at Chance open-mouthed. _That's what you get for wearing a stinkin' sundress to wash a dog! _She thought. _

"_CHANCE TAYLOR, I'm gonna absolutely KILL YOU!" Addie shouted, jumping to her feet and taking off after him. Anticipating her anger and already being way ahead of her, Chance was already past their parent's property line, dashing down the street, with peels of wickedly satisfied laughter wafting through the air behind him. Addie just raced after him, slipping once on the slick, soapy grass, red hair flying behind her. Duncan thought it was a game and followed after her, emitting a few playful "ruff"s as he ran after them. _

_Faith sat their, laughing and shaking her head. Chance had always known how to ruffle Addie's feathers, and she never hesitated to let him know when he did. She sighed loudly, looking around her at the mess that had been left for her to clean up. She dumped the water out of the buckets and set them down, ringing out the wash towels and dropping them in the buckets. Hearing a loud enraged "DAMMIT CHANCE!" she looked up and snorted into the air. She stood up carefully as not to slip and carried the buckets to the front porch. Her father must have heard the commotion and came out to investigate. When he opened the door he saw Faith standing there, soaked from head to toe. He only smiled. "Chance?"_

_Faith nodded back, ringing the water out of her hair, "Yep, he's at it again."_

_He nodded once, his blue eyes dancing in mirth. "And Addie?"_

_Faith looked once in the direction that they had ran, "Yep, she took off after him, with Duncan in hot pursuit". She looked back to see her father chuckling. He stopped to look in the direction of Addie's angry shrieks and Chance's tickled laughing. _

"_Oh that Addie. She's a firecracker ain't she?" he asked._

_Faith laughed out loud, bending over to catch her breath. "Yea she is!" She stood up straight, looking off in the distance. "But she's the best friend I could ever ask for."_

The bell rang cheerfully, alerting Faith that someone had arrived. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away hastily, as Monique and Preston, her two best hair dressers and two closest friends, entered the salon.

* * *

I know you're all probably dying to get back to Caspian and Raine, but this chapter was necessary. But not to worry...our beloved prince and heroine will be back next chapter!

~Rhythmic5


	11. At the Newborn's Cry

Author's Note:

All right, so this chapter is where we get into where the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian comes to play. Sorry that I didn't mention that before, for those of you who were a little confused. Oh, and yes, the Pevensies will be joining us shortly, not to worry. Oh, just wait and see what happens then...[grins wickely].

Chronicles of Narnia=not mine! :-(

Now on to the story!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 11

At the Newborn's Cry

I was frozen in my place, looking at myself staring back at me through Caspian's drawing. _When did he draw this? _I realized I had stopped breathing in my shock, and took in a deep breath. I didn't want Caspian to see me staring at my own portrait, so I slammed the book shut, hiding it behind my back quickly. His portrayal made me look much prettier than I felt I really was. And he made me look so…strong. Something that, in my mind, I was not.

"Professor, you're right. Venus is unusually bright," Caspian said, said as he looked through the telescope. I looked up to the position where Venus normally could be seen, and saw that he was right. _Wait a minute…Venus represents love or something like that…_ I looked up at the professor, who was standing beside him with one hand steadying the telescope. Almost as if on cue, he turned his head slowly and looked to meet my gaze. _I really wish he'd stop doing that, _I thought, looking away and rubbing the back of my neck to hide.

Caspian took a step back, looking up at the sky without the help of the lens. He looked over his shoulder at me, "Care to have a look, Raine?"

I jumped when he said my name. I guess I was still a little freaked out. "Wha-? Oh, no, no thank you. Just looking up with my own eyes is good enough for me, hehe," I replied with a nervous giggle. Caspian arched a perfectly shaped brow at me as if wanting to ask, 'What's up with you'?

"Oh, but the stars are so much more enchanting up close. Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a look, my dear?" The professor offered, keeping his back turned as he looked through the telescope.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you, Professor." I looked to see that Caspian was staring at me. Just flat out staring. He cracked a grin when I caught him.

"Where is my sketchbook? Did you finish looking through it?" he asked before returning his attention to the stars.

I had forgotten that I had it behind my back. "Oh, y-y-yea," I pulled back and held it up, walking over to give it to him. "I really like the one of the three maids."

He took it from me, grinning. "Ah yes, that one was as much fun to draw as it was to watch."

"Who were they?" I asked, kinda wanting to see if the story was as funny as the picture.

He stared out into the distance, seeing the few lamplights that still lit Telmar. "Oh, they were three of the nicest women I've ever met. My mother loved them whene she was alive," he remembered wistfully. He still looked a little sad at the mention of his mother, but it didn't look like it hurt him as much as it had before. "Fey was the oldest. She and Fina were cousins, and Farrah was Fey's daughter-in-law."

"Wow, two cousins and a daughter-in-law…that sounds like a trip," I said through a smile. Judging by the picture, I guessed that Fey was the one glaring at the other two who were playing around.

"Oh, they were," he paused to laugh, and ran a hand over his mouth. "From the discussion I heard while I was drawing the picture, Fey had found a 'fellow'. Fina and Farrah were predicting Fey's wedding with an old farmer, from what I heard," he laughed again, "And they were singing a song about old and decrepit Fey walking down the aisle in a ragged white gown, and saying 'I do' to an old crow."

I smacked a hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Fey wasn't even that old. She was only ten years older than my mother. But to Fina and Farrah, I guess she was an old bag," I was trying too hard to contain the laugh and a snort rattled out between my fingers. "The three of them always picked on each other, so this particular conversation was quite a tale to hear."

I wished I could have met them. "What happened to them?"

He was still staring into the distance, but cast his eyes down. "She and my mother had been very close. After my parents' death, she and the girls were offered leave."

"So they left?" I asked, not attempting to hide my disappointment.

He nodded slowly. "All three of them retired. Last I heard of Fey, she had married the farmer and is living with him in the countryside. Fina married a young man from the village and took to working as the seamstress's assistant," he recalled. "Farrah decided that life outside the castle wasn't thrilling enough, so she came back to work as a gardener. Sometimes I run into her still."

So Farrah was still around. I looked forward to meeting her. Soon Cornelius approached us, "My prince, I am sorry to interrupt, but there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." He looked to me apologetically. I nodded to him in return.

"It's fine, professor. Should I leave you two alone?" I asked reluctantly. I really didn't want to leave, but didn't want to impose, either.

He nodded, casting a doubtful glance towards the castle. "No, Raine. You will stay with us. It was really something that I hoped I wouldn't have to bring up in front of you, but it's not safe to wander alone here."

I stared back at him in question. Caspian looked from me to his professor. "What is it?"

Cornelius leaned backwards against the fence, "My prince, your aunt is with child, as I'm sure you know." Caspian nodded. "They predict the baby will be born soon. Within the next week."

"Holy crap, Miraz's wife is pregnant?" I almost shrieked. Cornelius leaned forward, cupping a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, my dear! Not so loud!"

Caspian just looked confused. "I fail to see the problem here."

Cornelius removed his hand from over my mouth, and I put my fingers over my lips to keep them clamped shut. "My dear prince," he began, looking directly at him. "If Prunaprismia has a son, what do you think will become of you?"

He looked back, "Nothing. I am still the crowned prince."

I just looked back at him. Was he truly that naïve? "Caspian, how can you not see it?"

He looked at me, "See what?"

The professor leaned toward him, taking his shoulder. "My boy, if you aunt bears a son, your uncle will surely have you killed." His voice had dropped dangerously low. He was no longer the jolly old man she saw before.

"What?" the prince's eyes widened and he paled considerably. "But why? I…I don't understand!"

I stepped forward and laced an arm around his shoulders for comfort.

"Your uncle has wanted the throne since before your father was crowned. He has tried to take it from you since your parents' death," he said quietly. Caspian paled more, realizing that his professor knew the story of how they died. "Yes, my prince, I knew. And I am proud that you were strong enough not to fall into his plan." I felt him grow cold and started rubbing his back with my hand.

"What do I do," he nearly choked out. I just held onto him tighter, trying to calm my own shaking.

The professor sighed, taking both of our hands in his. "If a son is born, then you both must leave Telmar immediately."

_Whoah! How did I get dragged into this? _My head snapped to look at him. As if reading my mind, he answered, "Yes, my dear girl, you are included in this," he looked at me sternly, but gently over his spectacles. "Since you've arrived, Miraz has wanted you dead. The only reason that you are still here," he casted a quick glance at the prince, "is that Caspian has been your personal shield. Don't even think for a moment that he would just let you go if Caspian left." I started shaking even more. "Caspian's absence would give him free reign to kill you."

Caspian, though still quite pale, stood a little straighter and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. He must have been setting aside his own fear to protect me from mine. I instinctively nuzzled into him.

"Alright then. We need a plan." He looked Cornelius dead in the eyes, his chin up.

"Now I like how you're talking, dear boy." He backed away and looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers, and then stepped back to them, pulling them both closer to discuss the plan in confidentiality.

* * *

Be-thump.

Be-thump, be-thump.

It had to have been close to three in the morning. I was standing at my window, fully clothed. Why, you may ask.

It had been two days since Professor Cornelius warned us of Lord Miraz's potential plan. Any day, Lady Prunaprismia would be bringing a child into the world. And if that child was a boy, Caspian and I were both as good as dead.

Sure, that night I had tried to go to sleep. But as I tossed and turned, counted sheep, and even sang to myself, I just couldn't fall asleep. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost like a pissed off weasel was trying to gnaw a whole through it. And so, trying to sleep was pointless. I had changed from my nightgown back to the forest green dress I had been wearing earlier. I knew that the eager feeling in my stomach couldn't be a coincidence, being this close to the baby's birth.

So there I stood, halfway wishing I could go out on the balcony. But if the child was indeed born tonight, and Cornelius's plan was put into action, I would not want to be seen on the balcony, awake and fully clothed.

Be-thump.

Be-thump.

All was silent, and nothing could be heard but my own heartbeat. I pressed my forehead against the glass window, wishing that I could sleep, but knowing that there was good reason that sleep was evading me. I started humming softly to myself, trying to occupy myself until sunrise…or at least until something happened.

As I hummed in the quiet darkness, I prayed a silent prayer. "Please, dear Lord, if tonight is the night that the child is born, let it be a girl," I paused, squeezing my eyes shut before continuing, "And if the baby is born a boy, then please help Caspian, Cornelius, and I to escape to safety. Amen."

I took a deep breath after finishing the desperate prayer, and placed my hand on the glass. And as I drew my breath, a piercing blood-curtling scream filled the air. My heart paused its beating and my eyes flew open. My lungs hesitated in drawing air, and I spun in my place.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud.

_And now I wait. _What was I waiting for? Professor Cornelius. Barely a minute after the scream finished ringing in the castle's stone halls, I heard the clicking of a key in the lock on my door. The door then creaked open and in popped Cornelius, his face drained of all color and breathing heavily.

"My dear, we must hurry. A son is born," we both cringed at the news.

He saw that I was still clothed and sighed in relief, "I see that I'm not the only one who was fighting sleep this night." I only nodded, holding onto my bedpost for support. I had began trembling again, but had to regain control of myself if our plan was to be carried through. Cornelius slung a heavy cloak around my shoulders, pulling it tight, "Come, my dear, we must hurry!"

I followed him over the threshold into the corridor. "Caspian-?"

The professor turned to me quickly before taking my hand, "Yes, we must wake him, and then be off. We only have seconds to get to safety if I know Miraz at all." We broke into a sprint towards Caspian's room, and even I was shocked that Cornelius was running. Had the situation not been so serious, I may have had to fight off laughter. When we reached the door to the prince's room, the professor unlocked it and pushed it open. Rushing in, we found Caspian fast asleep in bed. I followed Cornelius as he walked up aside the bed. _My God, he looks like an angel when he sleeps…_ The professor quickly and stealthily placed a hand over the prince's mouth to keep him from yelling and gave him a light shake.

The prince started, but calmed when he saw Cornelius. Then a sleepy look came back over his face and his eyelids drooped. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, batting Cornelius's hand away.

He sighed. "You won't be watching the stars tonight , my boy. Now get up."

Caspian opened his eyes and looked at his professor curiously through tired eyes. And then he saw me standing beside Cornelius. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of the bed. "My aunt..?"

Cornelius nodded in confirmation. "She bares a son. Now hurry, we must get out of here quickly before your uncle sends order for your assassination." Cornelius urged, taking both of our hands in his and leading us forward to a door in the room. "Caspian, do you remember the passageway I told you about?"

Caspian responded promptly, "The one in my closet, professor?"

"That's the one. That's where we're headed, my children. It is one of the few passages that Miraz doesn't know about. And it's our only chance." He gave us both an assuring look and then, "Please, I won't step foot in that closet until I know you're both in the passageway and on your way to safety."

Without wasting a second, Caspian took my hand and we stepped into the closet. Caspian then slid two coats apart to reveal a dark gap in the stone. Before I had a chance to react, he led me into the passage, and then waited for Cornelius to follow. Looking back, we saw the portly professor walk in and close the closet door behind him, pausing to listen. Then he entered the passageway, and stood a moment with us to listen for any signs that Miraz's men were near.

First we heard Caspian's bedroom door creak open, and what sounded like a dozen pairs of feet tramped in surprisingly quietly. A moment later, the swooshing of arrows flying could be heard, and then the thudding of the arrows puncturing what had to be Caspian's bed. My blood turned cold and I looked at Caspian, whose eyes had widened. Cornelius looked back at us both apologetically. After more than three dozen arrows were fired, the blankets on the bed were pulled back and the shrieks of the angry guards could be heard. Then it sounded like every piece of furniture in the room was being knocked over.

"Go!" Cornelius hissed, and we began descending the stairs of the passageway as quickly as we could. It ended at a wooden door, which Caspian opened to reveal one of the entry corridors of the castle. He took a quick peek around to see that no one was in the hall, before leading me out of the entrance. From the entrance we slinked around the outer walls of the castle, trying our best to stay of out sight. I finally realized that Caspian was leading me to the stables when I heard the snorting of horses. Cornelius finally caught up with us and we entered together. Caspian walked down the aisle and turned into a small room that held armor. I leaned against the door frame, needing its support to stand. Caspian pulled on a piece of armor and clasped it over his tunic, then slung his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it. Then he looped his belt around his waste, and it was a comfort to see his sword hanging in its sheath. Then we rushed back down the aisle to where the horses were kept. I stalled beside a fence post, not knowing what to do as Caspian went to work saddling a horse. It didn't take him long to have one horse saddled and ready before he turned to the professor, "Shall I ready your horse for you?"

We all three flinched when we heard Telmarine shouts coming from the castle's entrance. If we wanted to get out, we had to hurry. The professor took a few slow steps toward the young prince. "No, my prince, that won't be necessary." Caspian narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the professor was saying.

"But Destrier can't bare all of us," he thought out loud. I just looked back at him, not believing that he could be so clueless, but feeling my heart break at the realization of what was happening. Apparently it dawned on Caspian, because his eyebrows slanted and his eyes widened in fear. "You aren't coming with us!"

Hearing him say it made it more real. I turned to face Cornelius, feeling tears brimming in my eyes. We both looked at him, disbelief and fear glistening in our eyes. He only took a step forward, placing warm hands on our shoulders. "No, my children, this is where I leave you," he answered sadly.

"But..but professor," the prince stuttered defeatedly. Cornelius took his shoulders and pulled him to him in a big hug.

"This is a mission that you must carry out on your own," the professor urged, "for you and Raine." At that, he looked at me, and pulled me into his arms as well. It touched me that this man could care so much for someone he had only known for days. It was sad knowing that he may be killed shortly after we left. I couldn't stop a few tears from leaking through my strong-held defenses. He felt my silent sobs, and pulled away, looking at me over his spectacles.

"Now, my dear girl, you have been so strong until this moment. Don't give up now," he coaxed warmly, giving me a soft pat on the shoulder. Knowing he was right, I wiped the last remaining tears away and tried to usher a smile onto my lips. "There's the girl I know." He gave Caspian one last hug before leading us to the horse's side. I looked up at the glorious steed, suddenly feeling very small. But before I knew it, I was hoisted atop the saddle, looking down upon the beast's magnificent head. Next, Caspian was settled in front of me. With one last glance we looked down to the professor, who was beaming up at us encouragingly.

"You must make for the woods. They won't follow you there. I'm sorry, my boy." He looked up at Caspian as his smile faded, shame burning in his eyes. "It has taken me many years to find this," he said, pulling a small bundle from his robes and handing it to Caspian. Caspian looked at it questioningly. "Do not use it except at your greatest need.

Caspian took the bundle and tucked it into his belt. We both sat there, breathing heavily, with our hearts beating faster than I ever thought possible. Neither of us knew what to say, much less what to think.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked, a small quiver showing through his voice.

The professor's smile faded a little, but he didn't let his own fear show through. "I dearly hope so, my prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." He set a gentle hand on Caspian's leg.

"Professor, I want to thank you. For everything," I said, feeling my strength coming back. If we were to carry out this mission, I at least wanted to face it head on.

He smiled up at me, taking my hand in his and holding it tightly. "It has been my pleasure, my dear. If there is one more thing I can leave you with, just know this. There will always be someone who tries to order you around and tie you down. But no matter what lies ahead of you, my dear, just remember to always listen to your heart. There, you cannot go wrong."

I felt myself starting to choke up again, so I only nodded to him with a grateful smile.

"Now go!" And with a smack to the horse's rump, he sent us riding off into the night. I yelped lightly at the speed at which the horse was already racing, and threw my arms around Caspian's waist to hold on for dear life. As if to make sure I was there, he put one hand over my arms, keeping one on the reins.

"You're fine, I won't let you fall. Just hold on tight," Caspian's voice, thick with emotion, coaxed to me, tightening his grasp on my arm. And into the night we rode, with Miraz's men hot on our trail and no idea where we were going. Our only destination was safety, which lay far away from Telmar…and the man who would be claiming the crown as soon as Caspian was reported missing.

* * *

Well, there you go. Please keep reviewing! ;-)

~Rhythmic5


	12. Good As Gone

My Saving Raine

Chapter 12

Good as Gone

The wind was howling in my ears, and the cool night air nipped at my eyes. But even as it stung, I dared not close them. Caspian's hold on me only grew tighter as we neared the treeline of the forest. And even as I feared what would happen if the riders behind us caught up to us, my heart filled with dread at the thought of what lurked within the forest's obscured depths. I could feel his heart pounding dangerously through his chest, as I felt my own slamming against my ribcage.

The shouts and the hoof falls behind us were growing louder, and I chanced a glance over my shoulder at our pursuers. And much to my dismay, my ears were not deceiving me. They drew nearer, their horses picking up their pace.

"Caspian, they're gaining on us," I hissed nervously.

I saw him nod, his hair blowing behind him. "I know. But once we get into the woods, they will fall behind again."

I looked back ahead, my heart plunging into my stomach as the woods got closer. Or rather, we got closer.

"Hold on tight," Caspian cried through gritted teeth, as our horse plunged head on into the woods. The rough, thistle underbrush did manage to slacken Destrier's pace a little, but he still raced forward bravely. Caspian and I both ducked even further over the saddle to avoid being hit by the trees' branches and vines as we rode, but the valiant beast haulted in his step when we came upon a rushing river.

Caspian looked behind us to see the riders venturing into the forest and as they caught sight of us, urged their horses onward. "We have to cross this river," he said, looking around as if looking for a way to cross.

My eyes darted desperately all along the banks, not seeing a safe place to cross. "Do you think it's safe?" I panted in my fright.

Caspian tugged the reins, urging the horse forward. "There's only one way to find out," and Destrier leapt into the crisp, cold waters chilled by the sun's absence. The water was so deep that the horse sank to his nose, lifting his head high above the surface and trudging through the waters. The water only covered up to my thighs, but I gasped nonetheless. Caspian rubbed my arms as we clung tightly to the saddle while urging the horse onward.

It didn't take nearly as long as it could have for the horse to reach the other side of the river and climb up the steep bank. But the second we were out of the water, the night air hit our wet legs, making us even colder than we had been in the river. When we had reached the top of the bank, we stopped to see what had befallen our pursuers. A few very unfortunate riders were swept off with the water's current, their horses crying in terror. The rest managed to cross, and were soon racing up the bank after us again.

Caspian nudged the horse in the flank, urging him forward again. We once gain plunged into the thick woods. As we rode, I heard hooves beating the ground behind us…they were quickly gaining on us. We ducked even closer to the saddle as the branches seamed to hang lower. Caspian snuck a peek over his shoulder, and a panicked "Aw, shit!" flew from my lips as a low-hanging branch smacked right into us, knocking us off of Destrier's back and sending us flying to the ground. I flew right and he flew left, causing us to land opposite of each other.

"Argh…" I groaned when my head smacked against the solid earth. A few feet from me, Caspian landed on a fallen log with a loud "Umph". When I rose up to check on him, I looked up to see him being drug across the rough terrain away from me. His foot was caught on the stirrup!

"Oh God…" The last thing that I needed was to be separated from Caspian in these woods, with our pursuers not far behind us. At this rate they would find me first, and then find him later. If I was going to die, I would prefer to go down with a fight…and with Caspian by my side. "Caspian!" I cried, jumping to my feet and running after him. I dashed through and in between gnarly trees, and hopped a few fallen down logs. And then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Only a few feet from me lay Caspian, flat on his back. And of course, Destrier was nowhere in sight. When I stepped into the clearing he was lying in, I stepped on a leaf. It crunched louder than I expected it to, and he jumped at hearing it. He pulled his sword from its sheath, and leaned up, turning around to point it at me. But when saw me, his defensive snarl dropped from his face.

"Thank Aslan, Raine, it's you," he said breathlessly, leaning back on his arms. I ran forward to him, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" he said, taking my hands and inspecting me for wounds, even though I was visibly sporting quite a few scrapes. ..courtesy of the trees.

I shook his hands off, taking his head in mine to check out the gash on his forehead. "I'm fine. Are you hurt anywhere other than this gash?" I worriedly ran a finger down his cheek, wondering when I would be able to tend to the cut.

"No, just the gash. But it's not that bad, don't worry," he said, taking my hand from his face and cradling it in his much larger one. Then he looked at me flatly, "Destrier is gone, isn't he…"

"Yea."

Almost defeatedly, Caspian replied, "Perfect." But the silence in the night-ridden forest was broken as a twig cracked, and the creaking of a wooden door was heard. Both our heads snapped around, straining our eyes to find the source of the noise. Caspian must have spotted it before I did, because he crawled in front of me, shielding me from whatever he saw. I peered over his shoulder, and what I saw before us almost had me peeing in my pants.

_A midget? Ah, man. This is rich. I wish Mark was here to see this, _I thought as I pictured how my friend would react at this point. You see, my friend Mark has an unusual phobia. He is afraid of midgets…especially large groups of midgets.

I had to stifle a laugh against Caspian's shoulder as the midget, I'm sorry, dwarf approached the prince. Caspian quickly held his sword out in defense, pointing it threateningly. The dwarf looked at Caspian and then to me with a pure look of surprise. "Take care of them," he ordered to his friend behind him, looking in the distance as we heard shouts and approaching horses, "I'll handle their friends." He ran past us, disappearing into the thick woods behind. I then turned to look ahead, as the other dwarf approached us. This one was much more wicked looking than the first. Repulsion glowed in his menacing eyes, along with hatred. He had a small dagger, or what I guessed in his case was a sword, in his hand and walked toward us slowly. He waved it in front of us threateningly.

_Nice midget...niiiice midget, _I thought as he held the dagger straight out at us. _Be a good midget…please? _

I felt Caspian fidget under his cloak, and I prayed that whatever he was doing wasn't stupid and rash. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw him take Cornelius's bundle from his belt. He threw the cloth from it to reveal an ivory horn. He held it in his palm, his eyes growing wide at the sight of it. The dwarf saw it too and emitted a low growl. "Don't you dare."

Then it kinda just happened in slow motion. Caspian lifted the horn to his lips as the dwarf shouted "NOOOOOO!" The dwarf then took the hilt of his dagger and knocked Caspian in the head with it just as he blew the horn, its rich call sounding brightly in the dark forest. Caspian flew back from the thrust and I caught him before he hit the ground. The horn flew from his hand, landing in the dirt only inches from my foot.

After hitting Caspian, the dwarf stumbled back, glaring darkly at the now passed out Caspian before casting his eyes at the horn. Then another voice spoke out.

"Nikabrik! What in the stars is going on out here?" piped a voice from what I thought must have been a badger. I shook my head and opened my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. A dwarf was believable. But a talking badger? _I must have hit my head on something._ The badger's eyes fell on the horn lying in the dirt, and then shifted to lie on Caspian and me. His eyes softened.

"Oh, now Nikabrik! You just had to knock him out, didn't you!" he said, waddling over to where I sat, cradling Caspian in my arms. He smiled at me with what I thought was supposed to be comfortingly. "I'm sorry, my dear. Sometimes he just gets a little too excited. Is your friend alright?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious prince.

I glanced from the badger to Caspian, and nodded, "I think so, he's just passed out."

"Well I would imagine so, after that oaf of a dwarf knocked him in the head," he said, shooting a look at the dwarf who only shifted on his feet and shrugged. He flinched when we heard Telmarine shouts. "We should get inside. Nikabrik, would you help the young lady bring her friend inside?" The dwarf called Nikabrik groaned, very much wanting to refuse, but he thought it best to comply and walked forward. I had to take a double take as I watched him sling Caspian over his shoulders as if he weighed three pounds. _Holy crap! _He turned, carrying my prince… _the_ prince into a huge tree that had a door in the center of it. The badger politely offered me a paw, "I am Trufflehunter, and I'm sure you've gathered by now that the knucklehead is Nikabrik," he said, earning a tickled laugh from me. I took his paw and he began to lead me toward the tree when he stopped, looking down at the horn. Since it had been something that Cornelius gave to Caspian, I had to save it. Trufflehunter, too saw it. "Yes, please bring that in. We don't want anyone else getting their paws on that."

* * *

Kassandra's POV

Kassandra twirled her finger around the phone cord nervously and she listened to it ring. Finally it picked up. "William Lefevre's office, this is Amanda." _What, he has a secretary now? _

"Hi, I'm calling for William, is there anyway I could speak to him directly?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to ask who's calling," the petite soprano voice rang on the other end of the phone.

"You can tell him it's Kassandra McCarthy," she said, a little irritated that she had to go through a secretary to speak to her ex-husband.

"One, moment please." She was put on hold and sighed impatiently as a piano concerto started playing over the speaker of the phone. She had been on hold for a while and was just about to hang up when there was a click.

"Hello?" his deep, rich voice answered, and she was suddenly a little envious of the bird-like secretary.

"Liam, it's me,"

"Kassandra? Well, what a surprise," he paused awkwardly before clearing his throat, "How is everything going with you and Raine?" Her breath caught in her throat at the mention of her daughter's name.

She grasped the telephone cord in her hand nervously, "That's actually why I'm calling."

He detected the emotion in her voice and asked, "Is everything alright? Is Raine okay?"

"No, not exactly," she said shakily. "She was in an accident, and she's in the hospital."

She could hear him breathing heavily to steady himself. "How-how is she?"

"The doctor says she's in a coma. Her body is in shock from the accident."

"When did this happen?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

She hesitated before answering, knowing he was seconds from exploding as soon as he realized he hadn't been told right away. "Last Friday."

She prepared herself for the bomb to go off as she listened to him breathing deeply. "Kassandra, do you know what day it is?" he asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"It's Wednesday," she replied, in a voice that was barely audible.

"Kassandra, why is this the first I've heard about my only child's accident and hospitalization!?"

She was silent on her end of the phone. The truth was, she really couldn't give him a reason as to why she hadn't told him sooner.

"Kassandra?"

"Liam, look. Eddie and I have been at the hospital everyday, staying with Raine in hopes that she'll wake up. I haven't had a spare moment to call you. I'm…I'm sorry."

"If you're so busy, then how did you manage to find the time to call me now?"

Once again, she remained silent.

He sighed loudly. "What room is she in? I would like to go see her, if that's okay with you." He all but growled.

"She's not awake, Liam-,"

He sighed loudly, "Kassandra, it doesn't matter. I'm going to see my daughter. Now," his deep voice repeated impatiently, "what room is she in?"

"Three-twenty-five!" she yelled, slamming the phone down on its hook. _This is why I don't call him when things happen! He can't keep a handle on that temper of his! _She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth and trying not to scream. She shot a glare down at the receiver.

"I swear, if he starts any trouble with Eddie, he's gonna have heck to pay."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know!

~Rhythmic5


	13. I Stand Alone

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I feel like this chapter is pretty weak, so I'm putting up two to make up for it. Let me know if anything you've seen to this point needs any improvement. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated...I will do anything to make the story better and more interesting for my readers.

Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing!

Chronicles of Narnia=not mine!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 13

I Stand Alone

Liam Lefevre stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Before the doors closed, a young teenaged boy rounded the corner of the hallway. When he saw the elevator doors closing, he shouted, "Hey, hold the door!" Liam held his thumb on the button to keep the door open, smiling and nodding at the young man as he crossed over the threshold. "Thank you," he said, leaning against the wall coolly.

Pausing his thumb in the air in front of the buttons, Liam asked, "Which floor?"

The young boy looked up, muttering, "Third, please."

Pressing the button, he looked up at the boy. "That works for me…I'm going to the same floor." When he looked up at the boy, his eyes narrowed in thought. Then, they opened again and he grinned. "Dalton Taylor?"

The boy at first looked alarmed, but then he too realized who he was standing in the elevator with. "Mr. Lefevre?" He stuck out his hand, and Liam took it, giving it a firm shake.

"My gosh, I haven't seen you since you were a little thing," the older man chuckled, returning his hand to his slacks pocket. "How are your parents doing?"

The boy crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "They're both fine. They just had a baby…I have a little sister, now."

His brows rose as his eyes twinkled. "A baby girl? Well, you know what that means, don't you?" The boy nodded once, prompting him to continue. "Now you are a big brother. You have a responsibility now…you have to take care of your little sis."

"Yea, I'm looking forward to that. I've been wantin' a little brother, but she'll do," he teased.

Liam nodded, looking down at his feet before clearing his throat. "So who are you coming to see?"

"Your daughter."

He nodded again, silently, as he remembered why he was there. "Me too."

As a small computerized bell chimed to signify that they had reached the third floor, the doors slid open. Both men looked at each other, and Liam smiled lightly, motioning for the younger boy to go first with his open palm. The boy walked out, with Liam following him. "Are your parents here?"

"Yep. You'll get to see the baby, too." They walked down the hall together, passing several doors, some open and some closed. Walking by, Liam couldn't help but peer into the doors. He halted in his step at one particular door. Inside stood a man and woman, both who seemed to be a few years younger than himself. Both were being consulted quietly by a doctor with a passive expression on his face. The couple, however, didn't look passive at all. The woman wept silently as her husband rubbed her arm lightly, fighting back tears himself. In the bed, a small boy slept, hooked up to half a dozen machines.

"Mr. Lefevre?" The young man asked as he stood in the hall, watching him with an understanding look. His eyes mirrored his own concern…the same worry and dread.

Hoping he wouldn't find the same scene in his daughter's room, Liam walked on. After only a few rooms, they came to a stop. The door was open, so they walked in, Dalton going first. Liam followed, his body going rigid at what he saw as he entered the room. First he saw his daughter, his pride and joy, lying like a glass sculpture on the bed. Her pale skin looked almost translucent…almost breakable. The second thing he saw was a round, stumpy man sitting beside her. _That bastard…the nerve…_

"Hey grandpa," Dalton said, walking over and setting a hand on the man's shoulder. "We've got a visitor today." The man had to turn his entire body halfway to face him, as his neck was too fat to turn his head. His eyes narrowed maliciously, before cooling them to address the man.

"Hey, there, Liam," he turned the rest of the way around, resituating the chair that supported him. "I'm sorry about our girl, here." He almost smirked as he said 'our'.

Liam's jaw clenched when he saw the leer of the man's lips. "Excuse you. I think you mean _my_ girl." He corrected him calmly, shifting his weight to his other foot, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Eddie leaned to one side in his chair, with one arm on the arm rest and the other across his thigh. He smiled devilishly back at him. "What gives you the right to say that? Who walked out and left her?" he drew out the last sentence slowly, letting it sink in.

_He's really going to stand here and accuse me of abandoning my daughter? _Liam thought, bracing himself against the wall to keep from yanking Eddie out of his chair and strangling him. "I hardly see how _you _can accuse me of leaving her behind, when you're the one who slept with _my_ wife and forced me out of her life!" He removed his hands from his pockets, crossing them in front of his chest. He watched in consternation as the devil had the audacity to laugh.

"Look, Liam. Don't take it out on me that you couldn't keep your wife happy," he cleared his throat, smirking sideways because he knew he was striking a nerve. "It's alright. You're a busy man…and you couldn't take out a little time to be with her," smirking even more, "She just found someone who would."

Liam couldn't restrain himself anymore and he lunged for the man, wrapping his hands around his fat neck. That seemed to wipe the smile off his face. As if on cue, three pairs of feet came rushing into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Ed!"

"LIAM!!!" the last voice shouted in outrage. Both men turned (Eddie just looked past Liam's shoulder) to see two women and a man, one of the women being Kassandra. And her face was rapidly turning scarlet from outrage. "What the HELL is going on here?" She stomped over to where Liam had Eddie mashed against the wall. She stood there with both hands on her hips, and if there was one thing that still intimidated Liam, it was her glare. He dropped Eddie, and the man slid down the wall until he could stand on his own two feet. Afterall, Liam had been holding him at least three feet higher than the piggish man stood. All five of them looked to where Dalton was leaning against a chair, watching in alarm at what had just unfolded.

The other woman, who was cradling a small wailing yellow bundle in her arms, looked at Dalton with concern flashing brightly in her eyes, "C'mon, son, let's go for a walk." She glared at Liam and Eddie before following the young boy out of the room. Kassandra made sure they both had left before addressing her ex-husband.

"..Here?" she hissed through her teeth, the evident threat breaking through with every syllable.

Liam stared back at her incredulously, and huffed. Both of his hands flew to his waist. "I'm here to see our daughter, Kassandra!"

She didn't move. "Well it's interesting to me that the moment I walk in, I see you strangling my husband!" She didn't even flinch as she lied.

His jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You're not even married! Just…," he sighed in frustration, his fingers clamping over the bridge of his nose. "Just let me spend a few moments at my daughter's side and I'll be gone."

Eddie finally got his courage back and couldn't wait to jump back into the confrontation. "You don't deserve even that. You don't deserve to be here."

Without missing a beat, Liam turned back around, his eyes blazing at Eddie with hatred. "And neither do you."

The younger man who had walked in with Kassandra then spoke. "No, Mr. Lefevre, I think you'd better leave."

Liam squinted at him, and upon recognizing him, said, "Chance? Can't you see I'm not at fault here?" _I can't believe they are actually denying me the right to see MY daughter! _

The younger man stared back at him with no feeling. "You just attacked my father, and it's time for you to go."

Turning red in the face with anger, Liam looked around the room in disbelief. Chance and Kassandra were glaring daggers at him, and Eddie was smirking in subtle victory. But as he looked at the unconscious form of his daughter, he almost sobbed. "Fine. If you want me to leave, then I will."

Without another word, Raine's father left the room, making his way to the parking lot.

_This isn't over, _he thought, _not over my dead body. _

_

* * *

_

I don't like this chapter personally, but it's all part of the plot. Hope it wasn't too bad...don't forget i'm putting up chapter 14 as well.

~Rhythmic5


	14. Never Think

Author's Note:

Ahh, yes. Now I feel a lot better about this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I thought it was time for some fluff, again too. Crank up the fluff!

All I can lay claim to are the characters and situations you don't recognize.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 14

Never Think

After ducking to pass through the tiny door chiseled into the tree's trunk, I almost stumbled as my foot dropped onto a series of steps leading down into a small living area. I looked around in awe at the small den that met my eyes. "Welcome, my dear, to our home," Trufflehunter welcomed me warmly. I walked forward to a small hearth, spreading my hands in front of me to feel the fire's warmth. I looked from side to side, allowing my eyes to explore the remainder of the small, but cozy room. It looked like any other living area, but scaled down to size to accommodate its wee inhabitants.

But when I saw Nikabrik hauling Caspian into a side room just off of the den, my mood changed from amazement to guard. I followed him, making sure he didn't do anything to hurt him. The dwarf plopped the prince down on a small bed-like sofa as if he were a bushel of wheat, brushing off his hands and clothing while eyeing him in disdain. Then he took a few steps to sit at a small round table. He caught sight of me and met my gaze, giving me the same hateful look he had given my prince. Oh…I mean…_the_ prince.

"What are we going to do with her?"

Trufflehunter, who was standing beside me and tending to a kettle over the fire, turned to face him, tying an apron. "What do you mean 'what are we going to do with her'? She's a child, not a rabid wolf from the woods!" He huffed. "As much as I'm sure I'll regret asking this, what did you have in mind?" The badger covered his eyes with a paw, sighing as he waited to hear what his idiot friend would say.

Nikabrik pounded the table with his fist, making the small lamp in the center wobble. "Kill her! Right after we kill her little boyfriend over there," he motioned his head in Caspian's direction. My breath caught in my throat and I darted through the small door to Caspian's side, leaning myself over him as a shield.

The badger just sighed, rolling his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you to open your mouth. That's absolutely absurd. Now…where are those bandages?" he asked, fidgeting around in a chest drawer. "Ah! Never mind, I found them," and he carried a bandage, a pail of warm water, and a cloth over to where the prince was sprawled. I didn't move, still afraid that he would hurt him. "Please move, dear girl. I only wish to tend to his wounds." He held up the bandages to justify his demand. "I mean no harm…to either of you."

I just moved slowly, kneeling beside the sofa bed and taking one of Caspian's hands into mine, looking upon him sadly. _It all happened so fast. I couldn't do anything to help. _But the badger began cleaning his wounds, just as he had promised. I let myself relax as he did, putting enough trust into the badger to know he wouldn't hurt anyone that he was trying to heal. I combed my fingers through the prince's hair, reveling at how soft it was. His chest rose and fell slowly, but just enough to let me know he still lived. His forehead was drenched in sweat, and I could feel his exhaustion radiating from him. With a yawn I then realized how tired I was myself. I laid my head on the sofa bed beside Caspian, watching as Trufflehunter tended to him and refused to fall asleep until I knew he was well. After the kind badger finished wrapping a thick bandage around the prince's head, he looked to me and patted my head gently with a paw.

"My dear, please, let me offer you a place to rest your head. I cannot have a guest sleeping on this floor, even if I do slave over sweeping it all day long," he offered, surveying me with kind eyes. I couldn't do anything but trust him. I already knew he was a friend, and I was also too tired to protest.

"Well, if you're going to offer, I can't refuse," I yawned, lifting my head from where it lay beside Caspian. Then I heard a 'pop' 'click' and the sofa bed Caspian was lying on folded out from beneath into a full-size mattress. Trufflehunter approached me with a cushion for my head, and a folded quilt. Then I realized what was going on. He meant for me to share the bed Caspian was passed out on. I started blushing like crazy.

"I'm afraid this is all I can offer you," he told me as he set the cushion down beside the prince. "I would offer you my own bed, but I don't think it is large enough. At least here you will be comfortable."

Sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed, I gulped loudly. Beside me, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen slept soundly. And I was going to sleep beside him. _Oh…my…God…what is he going to think when he wakes up!?! _

"My dear?" Trufflehunter snapped me out of my thoughts. I just peered up at him, my vision blurring from my exhaustion. I tried to say something back, but instead I swayed, falling into the bed. The badger gently moved my head so that it rested upon the soft cushion. Then he lifted my legs and set them on the bed. I could feel him spreading the quilt over me, but I couldn't open my eyes. Not long after, I slipped off into a deep sleep that not even a freight train could have disturbed.

* * *

"Mother…father…no…."

My eyes opened slowly as I was being tugged away from my slumber. I took in the darkness of the room around me. _Where the hell am I?_ All the memories from the escape came flooding back, and I remembered that I was sleeping in a treehouse…a _real_ treehouse. I had been sleeping so well in the treehouse's cozy dwelling, so why was I awake?

"Father…mother…NO!"

I felt the bed jerk beneath me. The helpless cry shook me and I became more aware of my surroundings. _Caspian. _I rolled over and turned to look at the prince. He was laying on his back and thrashing from side to side, his face turned toward me. His hands were curled into tight fists, squeezing the mattress. The blanket Trufflehunter had given him was twisted about his body, and his hair was a tangled mess. His forehead was dripping in sweat, but something else was gathering in his thick eyelashes. Tears.

"No! no…_please_…wake up…_mother…._"

I couldn't take it anymore. I carefully cupped his cheek in my hand, caressing his face with my thumb. "Caspian."

"Please, mother…don't leave me…"

I took his shoulder, shaking him once to try to draw him from his nightmare. "Caspian, wake up."

"…Father!"

Hearing his helpless cries was killing me, and I didn't know how else to wake him. Being beyond desperate at this point, I took him into my arms. I laid my face inches from his so that our noses touched, and I laced my fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp gently and then dragging them to the ends of his tangled strands. "Caspian, wake up. You're safe, just wake up…please." Finally he ceased his rocking, and his breathing slowed. My heart panged as I watched a fat tear trail down his cheek and along his jaw. "You're safe, my prince. Don't fear. Just rest." I whispered to him.

I waited for him to open his eyes, but he didn't. His body was so tired that he didn't even wake when I tried to wake him from his nightmare. But he stopped sobbing, so I knew the nightmare was over, and that's all I could have asked for. Feeling his steady breathing, I tried to pull away so as to return to sleep myself. But just as I pulled away, he scooted closer, curling his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I gasped and froze. Was he actually awake?

"Caspian?" I whispered his name into his ear. But I got nothing in response. Not even a twitch. His body was acting purely on instinct. He brought his face to lie inches from mine, and he nuzzled closer so that I could feel his cheek against mine. His soft breath feathered over my face, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. His body heat fanned over me, heating me from my fingertips to my toes. I sighed deeply, not knowing such contentment could exist. I tangled my arms through his, one going around his waist, and placing my other hand on his chest so I could feel his heart beating.

My own heart pounded happily just to know he could sleep peacefully. Hearing him cry out for his parents was heart breaking, and I wondered if the same dream haunted him often. _I can't imagine what he must have been through, after seeing his parents die. _Just thinking about it had warm tears rolling down my cheeks. _My poor, poor Caspian, _I thought, rubbing his cheek with my nose. His skin was unthinkably soft. For a battle-hardened warrior I didn't expect his skin to feel so silky. The next thing I did happened before my mind could process a thought…before I could even stop myself. I pressed my lips against his warm cheek, feathering them over the soft skin there.

Pulling back, I let my eyes travel over his face. There was a soft glow leaking through the door from the den, and it was playing lightly across his chest. But there was just enough to see the content smile on his lips, and the way his thick lashes fanned out over his skin beneath his eyelids. He was beautiful. He was kind. And this was getting to be much more than just a crush.

* * *

Caspian's POV

Soft light glowed through my eyelids, slowly forcing me to open them. The room was still cloaked in darkness, except for the golden light filtering through the cracked door from the den. I tried to lift my hand to block it out of my eyes, but found that I couldn't move it. Looking down, my heart jumped when I saw the sleeping beauty in my arms. The hand I had tried to lift was entwined with one of hers, and my other was on her waist, holding her to me closely. Her other hand was resting on my chest over my heart.

Her face was inches from my own upon the pillow, and I was amazed to see that she was even more breathtaking up close. Her dark lashes looked black against her creamy skin, and her full lips were the color of blooming roses after the morning dew. A piece of her hair was hanging over her eyes, and I wanted to touch it so badly. But I stopped breathing when I wondered how we had ended up like this. _Oh lord, did I do this? I hope I didn't frighten her… _he panicked, suddenly wondering if he should slide to the opposite side of the bed and pretend it hadn't happened. But as much as his mind wanted him to do it, he couldn't. His fingers couldn't untie themselves from hers.

As if finalizing his decision, her eyes opened slowly, inviting him to get lost in their clear depths. He expected her to gasp and scoot away, but she didn't. She only stared back. "Good morning, my prince," she said playfully, raising her hand from his chest and running a finger along his jaw.

Without even thinking, he blurted, "Good morning, my princess." And the instant he said that, he thought, _Damn! _

But she shocked him once again. Her eyes didn't widen in fright. She didn't back away from him and run. She just stared back at him, as if searching his eyes to see if he had truly meant to say it. Then she looked down, and her cheeks tinged pink.

I sighed, completely at a loss of what to say. What _could_ I say? 'Sorry, Raine, I didn't mean to tell you exactly what I was thinking'? That would be admitting that I was completely and helplessly falling for her. And I couldn't say 'Sorry, Raine, I didn't mean it', either! Not only because it would be a lie, but what if she felt the same way I did? What if telling her that made her think I didn't have feelings for her, and she cut her feelings off entirely? I honestly didn't know what to say.

I just watched her, scared to death of what she would say next. Did she just think that calling her 'my princess' was only intended as playful banter? Or did she know that I had meant it. And what did the blush mean? Was it a combination of being flattered and surprised? Or the combination of being surprised and embarrassed? Oh, this was just a mess.

"Caspian?" she asked timidly.

Once again, her face was a perfect mask, not letting me see at all what she was feeling. "Yes?"

"You didn't mean that, did you." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I looked back at her. What could I say without saying too much? "What would you say if I said I did?"

She gave a small smile, but then looked at me sadly. "I would remind you that you are a crowned prince. I would remind you of your responsibility as a prince, and that wasting your time on a common girl like me isn't wise."

"You're hardly common, Raine. Just because you aren't the daughter of a king doesn't make you a common peasant," I said just as softly, not breaking my gaze from hers. But mine was much more determined than hers.

She smiled back at me weakly, and I could tell she wasn't convinced. "It's okay, Caspian. I know that it's been nice to have a friend close to your age. I know how nice it can be to finally have someone who you can actually see eye to eye with," she breathed, "But you don't have to make yourself believe that I'm anything more to you than that…a friend."

Did she honestly think that's all she was? "Raine-," I tried to say, but she kept going.

"You're meant to marry a princess, or at least someone of noble blood. Caspian, I am neither," she said sadly, looking away. "And since I'm not an option, it wouldn't be worth wasting your time and feelings on me.

That hurt. "Raine, listen to me," I demanded. That got her attention and she looked back at me. "Don't you even think for one moment that you aren't worth my time, and you can't possibly know anything of my feelings. What you just said only proves that you are," I spoke in a softer voice, cupping her cheek with my hand. "The law requires me to marry a noble, but it says nothing of who I can love." …_Aaaand I've just said too much. _

A silence fell upon us, and we both looked away from each other. Finally she was able to speak. "It's only been a week." Her voice didn't carry a hint of sadness or rejection. She only sounded contemplative.

"I know," I pondered out loud. "Yet I feel like I've known you for years."

"Yea," she said, the sadness seeping back in.

I couldn't bear to see her sad any longer. "Raine?"

"Hmm?"

I gulped at the trust I saw in her eyes. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything, Caspian."

I took a breath. "Don't think about what we are. I am a prince by birth. But with you I feel like a man. All my life I have been a shielded prince, never allowed to enjoy life's pleasures," I breathed again, shakily. "Please don't deny me the pleasure of loving you."

And then I did something that I had been dying to do, but had been too afraid to. I kissed her, slowly and gently, so as to not frighten her away. I shivered at the feel of her warm, feathery lips against mine. I held her in my arms, waiting and hoping she would kiss me back. And she did. Finally, something snapped inside of me. Every restraint I had ever placed on my senses, every wall I had built up around my desires, every dream I had ever been forced to deny myself…had broken. I breathed, releasing it all into the kiss, feeling tingling all over my body as I was finally free. She gasped in my mouth, her hand landing on my neck to pull me closer. I smiled into the kiss as my heart fluttered. I felt as if I would burst with happiness at any moment. Nothing could take this away from me. Nothing.

I was no longer a sheltered, battered prince. I was no longer a prisoner in my own palace. I was a man. More than that, I was a man in love. And the woman I loved was in my arms, finally letting me show her how much I did.

* * *

And there you go. Have a great weekend, everybody.

~Rhythmic5


	15. Horn of the Gentle Queen

Author's Note:

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. There's more of that to come, so don't go away.

I'm back at school now, and classes are about to start. Everything's going to be a little crazy with classes and work, but I'm going to do my best to keep updating. Just don't panic if I don't post for a couple of days at a time. I'll do my best, I promise. ;-)

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 15

Horn of the Gentle Queen

**Caspian's POV**

Complete bliss. I was floating on a cloud. Nothing could ruin the moment. But as we pulled away from each other, I saw the question in her eyes. But she knew I was looking, and she quickly covered it up with a gentle smile.

"Caspian, we should probably get up." She sat up and left the bed we had shared, taking her warmth with it. I watched as she smoothed out her dress and brushed the tangles out of her hair with her fingers. _She's been wearing that dress for forty-eight hours now. I wish I would have thought to bring something for her to change into. _

As much as I didn't want to leave the warm bed, I knew we needed to. But of course, something had to go wrong with the flawless morning I was having and I rolled off the bed, and accidentally dropped onto the floor face first with a nice little 'plop'. _Well that was graceful. _And embarrassing. I heard sweet tinkling laughter behind me, and I opened my eyes to see Raine standing over me.

"It looks like you need a hand." She reached out a hand to help me up, not trying to hide the mirth that was dancing in her eyes. There's no way I could let her hoist me up, but I at least humored her by giving her my hand. I also made an effort to lift myself up so that she didn't feel my full weight.

When we both had managed to successfully pull me to my feet, I rubbed my backside sheepishly. "Yea, I uh…" I tried to cover my clumsy stunt, but she was already ahead of me.

"Yea, yea, yea. It's okay," then she rubbed her arm and blushed. "I'm tripping all over myself, too."

Hearing that was like having a cool balm smoothed over my previously bruised ego. "Raine..." I reached my hand out to take hers, but she spun on her heel before I could blink and darted to the door. When she reached it, she leaned against it, crossing her arms. I didn't miss the playful smirk or the gleam in her eyes. But it wasn't nearly as bright as the beam of light shining through the cracked door. Then I realized where we were and reality came back to me, thus ruining my almost perfect morning. And the game was over.

_My sword… _I hurriedly stumbled around the partially dark room, silently praying to find my sword. _Where _is_ it? _But it was nowhere to be found.

"What are you looking for?" Raine asked, walking over from where she had been standing. She crossed her arms and watched me trip around the room. I heard her snicker when I stubbed my toe on a small bookcase.

I kept pacing around, looking. "My sword! We've got to get out of here…"

"Your sword?…Caspian, you don't need it." She said patiently.

I huffed incredulously. She just didn't get it. I turned to face her. "Raine, they aren't protecting us. We're they're greatest and oldest enemy, and the last thing they will do is let us live."

She just shook her head, sighing. "It's not like that. They're not…"

"Raine, they're Narnians! And I am Telmarine. For all they know, you are too. And as soon as they know we are awake, they'll kill us-," I couldn't finish because she covered my mouth with a soft, fragile hand.

"Berazgudazdad," I mumbled behind her hand. She didn't see the danger we were in! We would be lucky if one of us got out alive. _And hopefully it will be her. _But as I started formulating escape plans in my head, she started laughing. Laughing!

"You're cute when you're in 'prince mode'." She giggled lightly. "Now, don't say a word. I'm going to remove my hand now." I just nodded, since I couldn't technically say anything. But even as I waited for her to speak I was still thinking of how to get her out of here safely. She slowly pulled her hand away from my mouth. "Now I want you to listen to me. These…creatures are no threat to us." Then she smirked. "Okay, the midget might be, but the badger is not."

"But-"

"The badger is the one who bandaged your head. He's also the one who fixed this bed for us to sleep on. Otherwise, that little battery-operated garden gnome would have taken us out back and gutted us by now."

"What in the world are you-"

"My point is, the badger is our friend. So when we go back out to the den in a moment, try not to do anything…rash."

I stood there, thinking over everything she had just said. Friend or no friend, I still wasn't too willing to trust the animal. But as we stood in silence, I heard the two Narnians talking in the den.

"This bread is so stale," one voice complained.

"I'll just get them some soup, then. They should be coming around soon," a much warmer voice said, and I heard the sound of liquid being poured.

"Well I don't think I hit him hard enough."

A deep sigh. "Nikabrik, he's _just_ a boy."

"No, he's a Telmarine. Not some lost puppy!" Then a grunt. "You said you'd get rid of them."

"No, Nikabrik, I said I'd take _care_ of them. We can't kill them now, I just bandaged the boy's head. It would be like murdering our guests," the warmer voice said ridiculously.

Then it sounded like a fist had been pounded on a wooden table. "Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating _their_ guest?"

Then a worried silence filled the small den. "Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault."

Even if the badger had no intention of doing us in, the dwarf didn't sound quite so harmless. And I had to ensure Raine's safety. Before she could have a chance to stop me, I bolted through the door and into the firelit den. The dwarf saw me immediately and grabbed his sword, swinging at me with force I didn't see. I quickly grabbed a fireplace poker, blocking his blows one after another. I accidentally bumped the badger, causing the bowl of soup he was holding to clatter to the floor.

"Stop…STOP!" the badger cried, bracing himself between two small chairs.

"Caspian, no!" Raine shouted from behind me.

"Nikabrik, stop this madness, NOW!"

The dwarf stopped swinging his blade and rocked back on his feet, looking nervously from me to the badger. He kept his sword pointed directly at me. "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!"

The badger clamped both paws on his hips. The look he gave Nikabrik could have peeled paint off a wall. "You know why we can't."

I spoke up boldly, gesturing to him with the tip of my sword before moving it back to point at the dwarf. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him."

We all turned out heads when snickering was heard from the hall. Raine was standing with her hand over her mouth, but her shoulders were shaking. This was not a moment to be laughing…what was wrong with her? I looked back to the dwarf, who was eyeing us both like a wolf trying to decide which to attack first.

"We can't let them go, they've seen us," he growled, taking a step forward across the grass-strewn floor.

But the badger turned fully to face him, his hands still on his hips. "Enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" He looked back to Raine behind me as she snickered again. "And you," he pointed a claw at me, "look what you made me do! I spent half a morning on that soup." The badger went to get a cloth to clean it up with, but Raine appeared by his side out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry, here, Trufflehunter. Let me help you with that," she said, taking the cloth from him to wipe up the spilled contents from the floor. I just stared at her open-mouthed. She met my gaze with a look that said, "Sit down before you hurt yourself." So, having a feeling she was right, I dropped to the step behind me.

"What are you?" I asked, my eyes darting back and forth between the dwarf, who was still glaring daggers at me and the badger.

The badger ladled some steaming soup into a bowl. "You know, it's funny you would ask that. You would think that more people would know a badger when they saw one."

"No," I shook my head, feeling like I was dreaming. "No, I mean…you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

The dwarf called Nikabrik huffed sarcastically from where he was still planted to the floor. "Well, sorry to disappoint you." He waddled to the table and sat down, shaking his head, looking not just a little peeved. He jabbed his knife into the table top, staring at it as if doing so would will it to stab the prince itself.

Trufflehunter came back to the table with two bowls of soup. It actually smelled wonderful. "Nikabrik, do at least _try_ to act civilized. How many times must I tell you to keep your knife out of the furniture!" He cried exasperatedly, eyeing the knife in his recently polished table with disappointment. He laid the bowls on the table. "Here you go...still hot."

Raine pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit, but I only took a bowl and returned to my seat by the fireplace. I allowed her to have the seat instead. I was still keeping an eye on the dwarf.

"Since when do we hold a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers," he grumped.

I stood to my feet. "I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian. The tenth." I looked to Raine, who had a bewildered look on her face. _What's that about? _"And this is Raine, my dearest companion."

The two Narnians looked at each other in surprise. The dwarf lost the angry look on his face, and it was replaced with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Raine spoke up in a quiet voice from where she sat. "Running away."

They both looked at her curiously. I decided to take it from there, and leaned against the mantle. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling the warmth against my eyelids. "My uncle has always wanted my throne…I suppose I have only lived this long because he couldn't have an heir of his own."

"Well, that changes things," the badger said.

Again, the dwarf huffed. "Yea, it means we don't have to kill you ourselves." I turned just in time to see the badger whack him over the head with a broom. A flustered "Ow!" emitted from the dwarf as he rubbed a hand over his throbbing scalp.

I secretly wanted to laugh, but the situation was too dire. However, I saw Raine covering her mouth again, her eyes bugging out in mirth. Instead, I snarled at the dwarf. "You're right."

I strode over to the place where I spotted my mail standing against the wall along with my sword. I picked it up and slung it around my shoulders, clasping the buckle.

"Wh-where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked.

Raine spoke up. "Yea, where _are_ you going?"

I looked back up at them both, finishing the last few ties on my armor. "My uncle will not stop until I am dead. And once that is done with, he will come for you, Raine."

Her face fell, and she flushed angrily. "And what, you're going to leave me here? What am I supposed to do then?"

"You will be safer here than there. I will come back for you."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "No you won't. Not if your uncle's puppets find you and actually succeed in killing you."

"What would you have me do then? Drag you out there with me, where you too could be killed?"

She stared back at me. Her blues eyes felt like they were piercing my skin. "Then don't go."

"But I must."

"Fine. Then I'm going with you." She said in a very finalizing tone, standing from the chair and looking at me with a daring look.

"No, you're not. You're staying right here with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik," I gestured to the two with a nod from my head. Her face turned three shades of red before saying in an icy voice. "That's fine. But I won't be here when you come back."

That floored me. My heart dropped to my stomach. Didn't she know I was only trying to protect her? I felt my face soften, and the fire dissipated from my veins. "Raine…" I said weakly.

But she looked away from me furiously, and stomped toward the door.

She only stopped in her path when Trufflehunter shouted, "Please! You can't leave."

She slowly turned to look at him, icy blue flames dancing in her eyes. "You're meant to save us…both of you," he gestured to an ivory horn on the table. "Don't you know what this is?"

I stared at the horn, narrowing my eyes. _Where have I seen that before…_

Raine spoke from behind me in a thick, defensive voice. "It's a horn. What about it?"

This time Nikabrik took a steadying breath. "That's no ordinary horn. It's Queen Susan's horn."

I gasped loudly at that realization. Raine looked at me curiously. _She doesn't know…

* * *

  
_

"Oh, _come_ on, guys!" Cory groaned loudly as she watched the minute hand tick. "I swear, you two are slower than women."

Finally, the two guys she was waiting on came creeping down the hall. "We're ready, woman. Geez!" Mark exclaimed jokingly, picking up his wallet from the table. But the minute they both stepped into the living room, the other guy backed up and disappeared back down the hall.

"Ray! Where the hell are you going?" She gasped, smacking her forehead. "Don't you want to see her? Mark and I have already visited, but you've been gone. And you finally get back into town, and you're dragging your feet!"

Ray poked his head around the corner, narrowing his eyes at her. "I couldn't help that, Cory. They wouldn't let me leave the base right away. But as soon as they did, I caught the first available flight back," he clasped his watch on his sleeve, stepping out into the room. "I can't help it that I just got back."

"Well you're sure not making an effort to go see her!"

"I'm getting ready! What else do you want me to do!"

Mark just leaned on one arm against the wall, shaking his head as the two continued to bicker. _Some things never change. _"Would you two put a cork in it? Ray is clearly ready to go, so let's get," he looked at the girl flatly, but not trying to hide the smirk. "Are you ready?"

She snorted back at him, "I've been ready for nearly an hour." He thought he heard her mumble 'I've never known anyone else who takes twenty minutes to wash his hair…'

Ray grabbed his keys and opened the door, leading the way to his car. He walked around and opened his door, crawling across the seat to manually unlock the other doors for his friends to get in. Cory and Mark raced to the car, with Cory shouting "Shotgun, bitch!" Mark hissed "Dang it!" behind her. When she slid into the front passenger seat, Ray just looked at her.

"What?"

He shook his head, grinning. "You never give up, do you?"

She shrugged, buckling her seatbelt. "He could've called it first."

From the backseat, Mark called a mischievous, "That's okay, I like the back…" Cory turned in her seat slowly to look at him, with brows raised. He pressed his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet. Then he motioned toward Ray, and she put on her most convincing clueless face. Slowly Mark licked his pinky and held it out, sneakily getting closer to Ray's ear. Then, he plunged.

"Ah! Mark, what the _heck_?" he cried, turning in his seat to stare at him with wide eyes. Cory was bouncing in the passenger seat with laughter. "You better be glad I haven't driven off yet! We could be in a ditch!"

Mark just looked at him innocently through his black-framed glasses.

Ray started the ignition, throwing one last glance at Mark through the rear-view mirror. "Alright, now you have to behave. I have to drive." Seeing that Mark was buckled in and couldn't reach him, he pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Cory didn't waste any time before taking full power over the radio. Finally, she found the local hip-hop station and started jamming. Mark started singing along in his mock falsetto voice, which is actually quite amusing in real life, I must say.

The small car pulled into the hospital's parking lot, coming to a stop in a space close to the door. "How lucky were we to get a space this close?" Ray asked, getting out and swinging his key ring around his index finger cockily.

"Very. The lot looks pretty full," Cory said, stepping out and closing the door.

Ray cleared his throat, and Cory looked at him. "What?"

"Did you remember to lock your door?"

She smacked her forehead, "Oh darn." She went back, opened the door, pushed down the lock, and shut it again. Then the trio walked toward the double doors and into the hospital lobby. They rounded the corner of the hall toward the elevators. Mark went ahead and pressed the button for it. While they stood, waiting, Raine's mother came and stood beside them.

Cory noticed her first. "Ms. McCarthy!"

The woman turned around, smiling brightly when she saw the three kids. "Hey! I'm glad to see you three again," she said, her eyes gleaming when she saw Ray. "Hello, Ray. How was your visit to the base?"

He shuffled on his feet bashfully. "It was great. I met some great pilots there. I almost got to ride in an F-16, but I had to cut the visit short." He said the last bit a little disappointed, but knew it couldn't be helped. He wanted to see his friend.

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate your coming to see her," Kassandra smiled sadly.

"She still hasn't come out?" Cory asked, frowning. It had already been a week since she went into the coma.

Kassandra shook her head, looking down at her feet. "No. The doctor fully expects her to recover soon, but we don't know when she'll actually wake up." She looked back up to the kids, willing herself to smile. "But if she woke up today, she would be tickled pink to see you three. Maybe today will be the day."

At that moment, the doors of the elevator slid open. Mark held his arms out, "Ladies first."

Kassandra looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, thank ya, honey." She beamed at him as she stepped into the elevator. Cory followed after her. Then, he turned to look at Ray. Ray just looked at him and then looked at his watch. But he looked back at him when he realized what Mark was insinuating.

"Oh, that's funny," he said, narrowing his eyes at him and he walked by. Mark just chuckled victoriously and followed him into the elevator.

Kassandra pushed the button for the third floor and leaned against the wall. After three bell chimes, the doors slid open, and Kassandra led the three bantering teens down the hall towards Raine's room. When they got to the room, the door was closed. Kassandra twisted the knob and pushed it open slowly, motioning for the others to be quiet. "Eddie's still sleeping. He said he hadn't slept last night. I guess he wasn't lying."

The three walked in behind her, all three pairs of eyes falling on the still body in the bed. Mark and Cory stood there solemnly as Ray rushed forward to the bed. The chair was being occupied by the snoring lump of lard, so he carefully sat on the edge of the bed, so as not to disturb the tubes inserted into the girl's arms.

Kassandra remained by the door, watching the boy as he looked down at her daughter.

He tried to be sneaky about it so the others wouldn't see, but he softly laid his hand on Raine's. They had never been extremely close, but they were still friends, and he cared about her. Almost like a sister. He suddenly felt angry with himself. _How could they let this happen to her? How come I couldn't have prevented it? _Realistically he knew he couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening, but he always felt responsible when something happened to his friends. Having two younger siblings, he had always taken it upon himself to be a protector. And here, one of his best friends lied, fighting for life.

"Come back, Raine. I won't leave you guys again as long as I live, if it keeps you safe."

He knew that wasn't a realistic promise to make, since he was planning on joining the air force after graduating. But he was so desperate for her to open her eyes again…just to be okay again, that he would say anything.

* * *

Alright, there we go! It was a little longer than usual, so I hope you enjoyed it!

~Rhythmic5


	16. Busted!

My Saving Raine

Chapter 16

Busted!

**Raine's POV**

Even though Trufflehunter told me that the trees weren't awake anymore, I could have sworn they were cowering as Caspian and I passed them. I honestly couldn't tell which of us was throwing the bigger tantrum, me or him. He was walking ahead of me, tramping through the tall grasses and thistle. I just stomped along behind him, fuming.

Yea, we were still mad about what happened in Trufflehunter's den. He was mad that I had bucked up against him like I did. 'Because he's a prince and I should follow his orders, even if we are close friends. Even if it means doing something I don't want to do.' I was mad because he had seemed so determined to leave me behind. And that, my friends, is one thing that I despise.

So there we were, stocking along through the woods, trying to find the rest of the Narnians who had supposedly been summoned to gather when Caspian blew the horn. Of course, neither of us had any idea where the hell we were going. We were just walking. Blindly. That sounds like a brilliant idea, doesn't it? HA!...or not.

Just thinking about how stupid it was to be walking alone when Trufflehunter and Nikabrik had offered to go with us pissed me off. And in my rage, I tripped over the risen root that I tried to step over. And down I went. Someone should have cried 'Timber!'

"Ugh," I grunted, falling face first into the dirt. "Son of a bit-,"

Caspian turned and faced me. His eyes were dark and hard. "Don't say it."

I just glared up at him, spitting tuffs of grass out of my mouth. "Why are you being such a douche b-,"

His already deadly black eyes narrowed even more, "Don't even." He stood there impatiently, hard as a rock, leaning on one leg. "For Aslan's sake, Raine, get up."

I remained there, lying on my stomach in the dirt. I was aching in more than one place from walking all afternoon. Caspian hadn't allowed us to stop, as he was too busy blowing steam, and that fall had knocked the wind out of me. I just laughed through my anger. "Oh, yea… 'cause that's the princely thing to say to a lady who's fallen on the ground." Luckily Trufflehunter had given me a gown that he'd had stored away in his home. It was modified for riding and running, so it was easier to walk in than my old dress. I was also exceedingly grateful for the tough leather boots I was now wearing.

He squinted at me, putting two large hands on my waist and pulling me to my feet. "There. Now keep moving."

I glared at him as he walked off, dusting myself off as best I could. My dress had a nice long rip in it, now. _Lovely. Now it will probably actually get caught on crap…_ Not wanting the dress to be any more of a hindrance than it already was, I tore the dangling piece of fabric off. Now my dress had a nice pretty slit in it. _I like it much better that way, anyway. _

Hearing the tear, Caspian turned with a look on his face that said 'what now?' When his eyes fell on the piece of bare leg that was showing, his eyes widened a little. I just kept glaring.

"This is exactly why I told you to stay with Trufflehunter." He pointed an accusing finger at my modified dress.

"Don't lie. You didn't want me to come with you because I would annoy the hell out of you with my inability to defend myself." He just stood there as if saying 'yea, that too.' I huffed, and walked past him. But he caught my elbow, halting me.

"It's not because you would annoy me, Raine," his eyes softened a bit. "I want you to be safe. And when you cannot defend yourself, it makes it harder to do what I am set to do if I have to watch your back every five minutes."

I guess he thought that was supposed to make me feel better. "I'm not totally helpless, you know."

He gave me an unbelieving look. But then he shifted to stand in front of me. He pulled me to him, even though I was as stiff as a board in my fury. Nevertheless, he cradled me and breathed into my hair. "I could never leave you behind unless I thought it was for your safety. I didn't want to leave you, Raine, you must know that," his hand ran through my hair, causing me to loosen up involuntarily. "But I have a much greater task now, and I didn't want you to be attacked when I was preoccupied. That is why I wanted you to stay behind."

I exhaled against his mail shirt. "So you're not just trying to get rid of me?" I asked teasingly.

He pulled away to look down at me. "It would kill me if ever I did." He rested his forehead against mine, nuzzling my nose with his. Then we heard some rustling not too far off. We both looked at each other knowingly, and I smirked before saying, "We can hear you, you know."

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik both peeked out from behind trees. Ashamedly, the badger waddled out. He was cradling the horn in his arms. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens."

I looked back to Caspian, who looked back at the badger flatly. Then he pulled away and started walking ahead. The badger looked down at his feet. "Fine, go then. See if the others will be quite as understanding." This perked Nikabrik up a bit.

"On second thought, maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you try to explain things to the minotaurs."

_Ah crap. _"You guys h-have minotaurs?" I asked nervously. I remembered reading about them in old mythology tales.

Caspian stopped and turned. "Minotaurs…they're real?

Trufflehunter stretched his paw as high as he could, gesturing height. "Yea, and bad tempered."

"Not to mention big."

"_Huge_."

Caspian looked at them in wonder. "And what about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

I shook my head disbelievingly. "You've got centaurs, too? What did I do, walk into an episode of Xena: Warrior Princess?" This got confused glances from the others. "Don't worry about it."

Tearing his gaze from me slowly, the badger looked back to Caspian. "Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." He rattled on, waddling on alongside me. Nikabrik followed closely.

But then Caspian spoke again. "What about Aslan?"

Both the badger and the dwarf stopped dead in their tracks. The dwarf eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know so much about us, boy?"

Caspian shrugged. "Stories."

"Wait a minute," the badger stretched his head up, looking at the prince. "Your father told you stories…of Narnia?"

Caspian stiffened at the mention of his father. "No, my professor…" he paused, closing his eyes. "Listen, I am sorry, but these are not the kind of questions you should be asking." And with that he stomped off, leaving the two Narnians baffled behind him.

The badger frowned at me apologetically, "Did I say something wrong?"

I didn't want to explain the whole bit about his parents' death, and nor was it my place to. "No, you said nothing wrong." I petted the top of his head, smiling kindly. But then the caring look in his eyes was replaced with guard. He sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his short sword.

"Human," the badger sniffed.

Nikabrik gestured toward Caspian and me with a brief tilt of his head. "Them?"

But the badger looked beyond us in terror, pointing a paw. "No. Them."

"RUN!"

The four of us took of in a sprint when we saw the line of Telmarine soldiers trailing us with their crossbows. They were advancing on us slowly, but now that we had seen them, they starting advancing quicker.

I felt Caspian's hand on my back, pushing me ahead of him. "Run, Raine, get yourself out of here."

"I'm not leaving you guys behind…" I said in panic.

He pushed me onward. "Don't worry about us, Raine. Just go."

I did as he said and ran ahead, but ducked behind a tree. There was no way I could just leave them behind. I could hear the arrows singing through the air, thudding into trees as they missed their targets. Then I heard a pained cry from Trufflehunter.

"Oh, no…" Nikabrik said, running back to help his friend.

"Wait," Caspian shouted, "I'll go. Get out of here, Nikabrik."

The dwarf stopped, watching as the prince dashed to the badger's side. The soldiers were getting closer to where he lied.

The badger held the horn up to Caspian, twitching in pain from the arrow lodged in his side. "Take it! Go…it's more important than I am." Caspian took the horn, tucking it into his belt quickly, as he watched in terror at the rapidly advancing soldiers. But then he yanked the arrow from the badger's side and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder as he ran. The poor badger cried out in agony as he bounced with every step.

I watched, frozen in my stance as arrows flew all around the prince and the badger. Caspian stopped and quickly handed Trufflehunter to the dwarf, ordering him to take him, find me, and get out. I watched in silent awe, mixed with terror as he turned and walked towards the line of Telmarine men, pulling out his sword. He stood tall and proud, his face hard as a stone. I shook when I felt the sense of authority radiating from him. He took stance and prepared himself to attack, but tilted his head when the soldiers started disappearing beneath the grass.

One by one, I watched as the men were pulled beneath the underbrush, crying as they fell. _What the hell? _Finally there was only one man left standing, and he threw his crossbow as if forgetting all about Caspian. Instead he took out his sword and started hacking at the grass around him like a madman. But before long, he too was sucked under the underbrush. I watched as Caspian braced himself, expecting the unseen attacker to take him next.

Here's how it looked in slow motion…because that's sorta how it happened…at least to me. He was standing there, sword at the ready, when this Chihuahua-sized furball leapt out of the grass. It grabbed onto his chest, knocking him over in surprise instead of force. The prince fell backward into the grass, the furball resting atop his chest and pulling out a sword with his tail. And then I realized it was a mouse. _He got taken out by a mouse? Ah, man…this is rich. _

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse ordered, sticking the sword in the prince's face.

I wasn't even afraid at this point. I was more concerned that I would pee in my pants. Then what would I do? I didn't have anything to change into, and I didn't think I would find a Victoria's secret anywhere. I watched, biting my fist to keep from laughing, as Caspian squinted up at his attacker. "You are a mouse."

_Thank you Captain Obvious. _

The mouse dropped his head and sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword," he gestured to the sword's hilt only inches from Caspian's hand. The prince looked back at it and then back to the mouse.

"Uh…no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

Caspian, without blinking, looked back at the mouse. "Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

I was standing beside Nikabrik, holding my sides with my teeth clenched over my fist. I couldn't laugh…it would land quite a blow to Caspian's ego. _This just gets better and better. _

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I would let you live." The mouse said, raising his voice. He jabbed the sword's point at his chest as if trying to demonstrate his sincerity of his threat.

Finally we decided the show was over. "Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter called from where Nikabrik was helping him stand.

The mouse turned quickly, his eyes wide. "Trufflehunter? I'd hope you have very good reason for this untimely interruption."

Nikabrik nodded once beside me. "He doesn't. Go ahead."

"Why you little…" I grumbled, taking Trufflehunter into my arms and smacking the dwarf so hard in the back of the head that he feel face first into the dirt. Trufflehunter looked down at the dwarf and shook his head.

"If anyone hits me again, I swear I'll-," he threatened from where he was sprawled on the ground, but was silenced again when I put my foot on his shoulder and shoved his face back into the dirt. _That'll shut him up._

"He's the one who blew the horn, Reepicheep."

The mouse looked down at the prince, dropping his blade. "What?"

Then a deep, mystical voice boomed from behind us. "Then let him bring it forward. He's the reason we have gathered."

I turned around and gulped loudly. Only a few feet from me stood a very huge, very tall centaur. And behind him stood three others who looked upon us, their faces expression free. I turned and looked at Caspian, who was standing to his feet. He returned my look. I walked to his side, rubbing his arm as he brushed himself off. Then we followed the centaurs as they led us deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Kassandra's POV**

It had been a long day at the hospital, and Eddie had slept for most of it. I had a feeling he was coming down with something, so I decided it was probably a good idea to just go home. The doctor assured me that Raine probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so I was able to pry myself from her side.

I had been able to wake him up long enough to walk him to the car, and once he was in he had fallen asleep again. So needless to say, the drive back home was very quiet. Pulling onto our street, I saw two police cars parked in front our house. I nudged Eddie.

"Eddie, wake up. There are police cars outside the house," I said, eyeing the house and I turned the wheel to pull into the gravel drive. "Lord, I hope something hasn't happened." Eddie just squinted through half closed eyes. Then when he was the police cruisers, they widened. I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. I jumped from the car, pulling my purse up on my shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, officers?" I asked, my voice laced with panic.

"Are you Kassandra McCarthy?" a male officer asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I asked out of concern.

The officer, along with the others, then began eyeing Eddie, who stood beside me. The one female officer stepped forward to Kassandra. "We're looking for an Eddie Taylor. Have you seen him?"

Eddie looked at the female officer suspiciously. "I'm Eddie."

At that, the male officers looked at him and their eyes hardened. "Eddie Taylor," the first officer said, gesturing to a man beside him in a suit, "This is Allan Grayson from Child Protective Services. You are under arrest."

Eddie looked between the five of us, his eyes darting nervously. He looked to me before breaking out into a run, dashing across the lawn and down the street.

"EDDIE!"

_Eddie, my God, what have you done?_ I thought. I leaned against the hood of her car, trembling as I watched my constant companion for the past five years darting down the road like an escaped convict. I watched as one of the officers tackled Eddie to the ground, putting all of his weight on his back as another officer cuffed him. If took all four of them to drag him back to the driveway.

"Eddie, what's going on?" I asked him, my heart breaking to see him in cuffs. He wouldn't look up at me…and he didn't say a word. The officers shoved him into the back of one of the cruisers, and three of the officers got into their respective vehicles. The female officer approached me again.

"Ms. McCarthy, we're taking Mr. Taylor in for questioning. We'll notify you if anything is decided."

Kassandra nodded. "Excuse me, officer?" I asked as the officer turned away. The woman faced me again. "How serious is this?"

The officer looked at me grimly. "He is being held for reports of child molestation. That is all I can tell you. I'm sorry." And with that the officer got into the car, and the cars drove off. I strained my eyes to see Eddie, but I couldn't see him.

I fell back onto the hood of her car, sobbing. What could he have done to be arrested? And why was C.P.S. there? Child molestation? But he hadn't tried anything with Raine…did he? I slid to the ground, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed Faith's number, waiting as it rang. Finally it picked up.

"Kassandra?" she asked.

I sniffled, trying to gain control over myself. "Faith…" I whimpered into the receiving end of the phone.

"Kassandra, what is it!"

I took a drawing breath. "It's your father, dear. He's been arrested."

There was dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Faith?"

"When did this happen?" the woman asked with a strictly guarded tone.

"We drove up the driveway just now and the police were here, along with Child Protective Services. Faith, what's going on?" I asked.

The woman on the other end sighed deeply into the phone. "Kassandra…I think there's something you should know…"

Birds squawked and flew from their perches, and dogs barked as a glass shattering shriek filled the air of the normally quiet, rural neighborhood.

* * *

So we all saw that one coming, right? Who thinks we should throw a party now that Eddie's out of the picture? And now Kassandra knows...dun dun dun...

Hope you all enjoyed it!

~Rhythmic5


	17. Guilty By Association

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews!

SexieSadie88- Haha thanks! Yea, Reepicheep's definitely one of my faves. He and his little band of mice are total badasses!

stephalily- Yea, it's sad that Kassandra had to learn the truth that way. She's really not a bad person, she's just been a lil naive and really brainwashed. She really does love her daughter...but of course you'll find that out in the chapters to come. *wink wink*

Lunafilia- Thanks bunches! I'm trying to subtly stick in little details and things to point out how different the two worlds/characters really are.

By the way I don't know if I mentioned this before, but Eddie is a real person...and he's really as sorry as I'm making him out to be. Fun stuff, eh?

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 17

Guilty By Association

"Kill them!"

A fawn shouted angrily, pounding a fist in the air. "Telmarines! Filthy Liars!"

"Murderers!"

Angry shouts filled the tiny clearing that we stood in. Caspian pushed me further behind him, keeping a tight grip on the hand that he held. We both glanced nervously between the murderous glares we were being shot. _If they hate us so much, what's stopping them from just killing us now? _

I didn't recognize any of the creatures gathered in the grove save for the centaurs who had led us here and Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. _Well at least we have some hope, then. _Then Nikabrik stood from the rotting log he had been perched on. _Or maybe not…_

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" He struck the air with a tiny fist.

I looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. My grip on Caspian's shoulder tightened.

"Wait a minute, what?"

Caspian looked at me quickly, looking just as befuddled as I was. "We didn't steal anything!"

A centaur stepped forward, prodding the dirt beneath his hooves angrily. "Didn't steal anything?" He sneered, lifting his arms and gesturing to the others. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken from us?"

_They think I'm Telmarine, too. Guillty by association. _I looked at Caspian, who looked into the crowd of Narnians in astonishment. Only I could see the subtle fear in his eyes as his regal mask of calm hid what he was feeling from the crowd.

"Our homes!"

"Our land!" Another fawn cried.

Caspian's hand tightened around mine, and tried to push me further behind him. But I wasn't having it. I stepped out beside him, looking him dead in the eye as he gave me a look that said 'what are you doing?'

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!" A leopard snarled, flicking his tail in agitation.

Another centaur, this one female, stomped her hoof loudly. "You stole Narnia!" Shouts and roars of agreement ripped through the air around us. I looked at Caspian, who was regaining the color in his face.

He shook his head once disbelievingly. "You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?"

Nikabrik bounced down the slope to the grove's floor in front of us. He was holding out his short sword, snarling at us. "Accountable…and punishable."

Caspian tried to push me back behind him, but I didn't budge. If we were going to be attacked, I wasn't going to let him take all the heat on his own. "Raine, get behind me."

I put a hand on his back, "No."

"Raine-,"

"Just trust me on this one, Caspian." He looked back at me, not really wanting to leave it at that, but knowing that I wouldn't let it go. We heard Reepicheep speak up, and we both focused our attention on him.

"Ha! That is rich coming from _you_, dwarf." He swung out his sword, pointing it at the dwarf threateningly. "Or have you forgotten it was _your_ people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

_There's a witch involved now? Forget Xena, I fell into a Brothers Grimm fairy tale. _

The dwarf snarled back at Reepicheep. "And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians." I heard Caspian growl quietly. I put my other hand on his chest, keeping him from doing something rash.

Trufflehunter waddled into the grove's floor. "Then it's lucky that it's not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask the boy to go against Aslan now?"

More angry shouts filled the air around us.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." He said, placing a paw on Caspian's knee. The badger smiled up at me, and I bowed my head to him in return.

Nikabrik wasn't giving up though. "He's a Telmarine! They both are!" He gestured violently to both of us with the tip of his short blade. "Why would we want him as our king?"

Caspian took a step forward, dropping my hand. He gave me an assuring look, then faced the Narnians. "Because I can help you."

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out…"

I took a step forward, standing beside Caspian. If they wouldn't listen to him, then someone had to get their attention. "What other option do you have?" The female centaur moved her gaze to me, taking in my sight. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to figure me out. The shouting ceased and ears perked up. "The Telmarines took everything from you, and you've suffered needlessly. But no one has been able to put an end to their tyranny. But now, you have two Telmarines who are willing to help you. You might as well listen to what he has to say," I gestured to Caspian with my open palm. "What harm can it do?" I watched as heads tilted and faces cooled. All that could be heard was the breathing of the creatures in the clearing. Caspian was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Then he looked back to the crowd. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us," he explained easily, looking from one Narnian to another. They all looked like they were actually mulling over what we had both said.

"It is true," a deep mythical voice bellowed behind us. "The time is ripe. I watch the sky for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." We both turned as Glenstorm strode into the clearing. "Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens. And now, here, a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve have come forth to offer us back our freedom."

Caspian and I smiled lightly at him with gratitude. He bowed his head to us.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean…really?" My head snapped in the direction of the spastic voice. A tiny squirrel was bouncing on the balls of his feet on a tree limb. _Whoah…ADHD much? _

But Caspian stood regally as he turned to the hyperactive furball. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals. Or dwarves…or centaurs," he nodded to Glenstorm. "Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never imagine." He held up the horn, letting his eyes roam over the detailed carving of the lion at its mouth before looking at the Narnians around him. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Contemplative chatter overtook the grove as the Narnians looked from one to another. Glenstorm stepped forward, with two others behind him. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." He held his sword up in salute. The two behind him followed suit, and all around us we heard the singing of swords being unsheathed. I turned around to see every centaur in the grove raising his sword to us.

"And we offer you or lives, unreservedly." I turned to see Reepicheep and his mice also holding up their blades. Caspian looked around us as the other Narnians placed paws and hands over their hearts. Trufflehunter tugged on Caspian's trouser leg, getting our attention.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire."

Caspian looked back up, meeting Glenstorm's almost telepathic gaze. "If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He looked at me, capturing my hand once again in his. "I'm sure he will be here soon."

* * *

"So, that went well," I said, stopping and putting my free hand over Caspian's heart. We were walking to meet Glenstorm and his sons for council. We had to secure more weapons for our soldiers, and we didn't have the time or the resources to craft our own. So we were going to steal them. A Telmarine camp had been spotted not far from Beruna, and I had suggested that we raid the camp and jack their ammo. Why not? So we were headed to where Glenstorm said we could council without interruption. But we could afford this one little stop.

He covered my hand with his own, looking down at me. "Indeed, it did." He stared back at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"What?"

He smiled lightly, tilting his head. A piece of hair fell over his eyes. "Where did that come from?"

I tilted my head too, letting a few bangs drop over my eyes. _Why does this feel familiar…_ "Where did what come from?"

He took a piece of my hair between two fingers, twisting it. "You spoke to them as if you'd done it before. You got their attention when they were too furious to hear me out," he said softly, his chocolate eyes melting into mine. "And they listened to you."

I shrugged my shoulders playfully. "Well someone had to shut 'em up."

He chuckled lightly. "I think you did a little more than that, Querida," he purred.

_Querida…I've heard that before. _I squinted my eyes, racking my mind for the answer. _That's Spanish. Spanish for…_

I looked back at him, tracing his cheekbone with my fingertips. "Querida?" I let the word roll off of my tongue with a smooth grin.

He grinned back. "It fits you." His fingers ran through my hair, and I sighed, relishing in the feeling.

"So first I was your princess…y ahora estoy tu querida?" I asked, letting the little Spanish I knew seep out. His brows rose and he looked a little nervous.

"Where did you learn the Telmarine language?" He asked breathlessly.

I stood on my toes to plant a small kiss on his chin. "It's spoken in my world, too. Only there, it is known as Spanish…" I planted another tiny kiss on his jaw. "...and I've been studying it for three years."

He looked down at me in awe. "So you know what I called you then?"

I nodded. "Sí, cariño mío." I reached up to kiss his cheek, but he moved at the last second, capturing my lips with his. I squealed in shock, but smiled into the kiss. _That was slick. _

You know those moments in thriller movies when the hero and the heroine have an unexpected, totally out of nowhere, steamy make-out scene and they're interrupted? And you curse at the guy who interrupted them? Yea…that's how I felt when Reepicheep's voice clipped into our little moment.

He cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, I am sorry to impose, but there's something you should see," he said, looking away bashfully. The minute we heard his voice, we flew apart, putting our hands behind our backs.

Caspian looked down at the mouse and nodded. We followed the mouse out to the clearing to see several Narnians gathered there. Two centaurs stood with a human between them, their arms bracing the being in place. Glenstorm heard us approach and turned.

"Your Majesty, our scouts found them traversing the woods. We thought it best to bring them to you," he explained pointing to the being at question. The person was much too slender to be a man, _and not to mention curvy. _But he wore trousers and a tunic, and had a sword hanging at his waist. His head was hanging low, his cinnamon red hair pulled back in a leather thong, not daring to meet our eyes. But then I saw the small form huddled around his legs. Two tiny hands were curled around his thighs. And then a small head peeked out from behind him. A pair of petrified green eyes looked back at me. _A child._

"Thank you, Glenstorm," Caspian replied regally. He took a few steps to the captive, giving a curious glance to the boy behind him. But when the prince halted before him, an olive, feminine face looked up at him, emerald eyes wide with fright. _A woman!_ Caspian took a step back upon seeing her, and something changed in his tone. "Milady! Unhand her," he demanded to the centaurs. "What are you doing, traveling in the woods at such time in the evening? With a child, too," he asked, he chanced a look back at me.

The centaurs holding her released her from their grasp, and she pulled the boy into her arms. "Escaping, Your Highness." She bowed low. But Caspian took her hands, bringing her to stand back up.

"Please, I'm not a prince here. Don't strain your knees for me," he smiled kindly to her, giving her hands a soft pat.

I took a few slow steps toward them, smiling at the woman. Then I looked down at the small boy, who was still trembling slightly. I knelt down on one knee to see him eye to eye. "Hey there, little guy. You must be hungry…and probably tired, as well." The boy hid behind his mother's legs, peeking back at me shyly. I giggled, turning to his mother. "Hello, I'm Raine. I hope I didn't scare him…I was only trying to make him feel less afraid."

She looked back at me. "Thank you, Lady Raine. And don't worry, he's only a little shy, my Neron." She gave the boy a little squeeze. "I'm sorry if we have caused any disturbance, we're only passing through."

"You said you're escaping…from what?" Caspian asked curiously.

She looked back at him, her eyes losing their light. "The King Miraz." I felt my jaw drop.

"Ha! So he calls himself king now?" I exclaimed, exchanging glances with Caspian.

She looked from him to me. "Yes, milady. And you are said to be dead, milord," she faced Caspian again. Caspian's eyes hardened, but he looked back at the lady kindly.

"Please, you must be weary from your escape. Can we offer you and your son something to eat, lady…?" he asked.

"Adeline," she finished. "We are trying to get through as quickly as we can, but it would be appreciated if we could break bread with you before moving on." She looked down at her son with concern shining in her eyes.

"Lady Adeline, please, stay with us tonight so that we may assure your safety." Caspian offered politely. The lady smiled back, picking up her son into her arms.

The little boy looked back at me shyly, and I decided I liked him already. "Adeline, please let me show you to a pallet and blanket to rest on. We will have supper soon after." The woman smiled at me gratefully, allowing me to lead her to a place beside the fire. I didn't see the heart-warming smile that lit up Caspian's face as he watched me lead her away.

* * *

I tramped through the ferns, trailing back to the pallet I had prepared for Adeline and her son. In my arms I had a blanket, to help shield them from whatever chill the fire could not. I came back to the clearing, seeing the lady lying beside her sleeping son, petting his hair lovingly. I had to stop and watch the moment between mother and son. Someday, I wanted to have the same thing.

I approached her pallet, spreading the blanket over her and the sleeping boy. She smiled. "Thank you, Milady."

"Please, I'm a common girl just like you," I waved a hand in front of me, "I'm Raine." She eyed me curiously.

"You don't talk like the rest of them."

I froze in my task, eyeing her from where I was leaning. "What do you mean?"

"Your dialect…and your manner of speaking are very different," she pondered aloud. "You're not from around here."

I looked down at my dress. I thought I blended in pretty well…didn't I? She must have known what I was thinking.

"I was the one who found you in the village, Raine. I saw the clothing you were wearing. I saw the way you wore your hair. You're not of this world."

I looked back at her, tilting my head in thought.

"I'm not either. That's how I know that you're not." She said, throwing me off completely.

"Sorry, what?" I shook my head.

"I haven't always lived here, Raine. I used to live in a country called America," she tilted to look into my eyes. "And something tells me you did, too."

My head shot up when she said that. "Wait…you're from America?"

She nodded yes. "Well, how did you get here?" I asked her.

"It wasn't a very honorable way to go, but I took my own life…and ended up here."

"It's funny you should say that, because I died too before coming here," I paused, "or at least…I think I did." We both sat there, looking into the fire as scarlet and golden sparks flew into the darkened air.

I felt Caspian's presence beside me and turned to look into his eyes. "I hope you are warm enough, Adeline. The forest can get quite cool at night," he said, laying another blanket over her and her son.

"Thank you, milord. We are," she smiled gratefully, tucking the blanket around her son's small form.

"We will be moving to another location tomorrow to prepare for Miraz's army. We will have protection from that and the elements, there. So rest up for a walk in the morning…we set out at dawn," he told her, bowing his head before walking away. I bid Adeline a silent goodbye with a bow of my head, turning to follow after Caspian. He was waiting for me a few feet ahead.

"Where are we going?" I asked, letting him snake his arms around my waist.

"Aslan's how. It will be a secure place to be when the army attacks," he pulled me close, burying his face in my hair.

I buried my face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. "When are we raiding the camp?" I felt his breath fan over my shoulder, creating goose bumps against the night's chill.

"We are raiding the camp tomorrow night after we've settled at the how. _You_," he nudged me with his nose, "are staying at the how with Adeline and her son, along with the other women and children."

I pulled back, looking at him flustered. "Staying at the how? But Caspian...I can help..." I pleaded.

"Querida, can you even wield a blade?" he asked me, his eyes glimmering teasingly.

"Well, I can learn…please, Caspian? Let me go with you?" I begged, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled lightly, nuzzling into my neck. "Maybe someday. But right now I need you to listen to me and stay with the others. I will be able to focus much better on the raid if I know you are safe back at the how."

I sighed deeply, knowing I wasn't going to win. "Alright," I put my fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned contentedly. "Caspian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me to fight?" He pulled back to look at me.

"I only want to know how to defend myself if the occasion arises where I need to," I explained quickly.

He pressed his lips together in thought. "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to teach you," he thought out loud. "Alright, I'll teach you. But only after the raid is over. Then I will help you find a weapon that suits you."

"Yay!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed out loud, hugging me to him.

"But for now, it is time to get some rest. Morning will be here before we know it," he said, backing out of my arms and leading me back to the fire where our pallets waited for us. I lied down, sinking beneath my blanket on the padded pallet, watching as Caspian collapsed on his only a few feet from mine. He laid down across from me and gazed at me, his eyes black against the firelight.

"Good night, my princess," his smooth voice whispered.

I smiled, getting chills from the way the endearment rolled from his lips. "Good night, my prince."


	18. Blood On My Hands

Author's Note:

I'm hearing from so many of you! I LOVE it! Thanks to all of you.

stephalily- Yes, we find out a little more about Adeline's situation in this chapter. So here you go! Enjoy!

Sexyadie88- I thought it made an interesting twist, so I'm glad you liked it. But wait...theeeeere's more! Just wait for what happens in this chapter.

emptycasettes & Spelllesswonder29- Great! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Lunafilia- Yea, another author that I really like used some Spanish in her story, and I thought it was a good idea so I did it too. It's pretty basic Spanish, but I think i'll start including translations for you guys so you don't have to decipher the phony translations that online translators give you. Online translators are terrible...

So I'm finding that I like writing the dramatic and depressing stuff. Does that make me emo? Haha, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 18

Blood on My Hands

"I spy something…blue," Trufflehunter said, crossing his paws behind his back as he waiting for the first guess. Adeline, Neron and I looked around the forest as we walked, our eyes searching for what Trufflehunter saw. We had been walking for a few hours, since the sun had long past risen. Caspian was walking towards the front of the procession with Glenstorm, leading the way to the how. He had asked me to walk with him, but I decided to walk with Adeline and her son so he could take council with his wise centaur advisor. The walk was getting a little monotonous, so I taught my new friends the I Spy game to help pass the time.

"A bird, over there!" Neron cried, pointing his tiny finger. We looked in the direction he was pointing to see a blue jay setting in a holly bush.

"Yes," the badger clapped his paws. "You're turn, my boy."

Neron looked around for something. "Alright, I spy something green." _Oh that's a tough one. _The three of us looked at each other sheepishly.

"That tree, over there. Is that it?" his mother asked, pointing at the leaves of a flowering dogwood we had just passed.

"Nope."

"Hmm. How about…that fern there," I pointed at a massive fern that covered the ground beside us.

"Nope, it's not that either." We continued rattling off guesses of everything we saw that was green. But nothing we named met his answer. After many guesses, we just looked at him.

Adeline sighed in mock frustration, "Well, my love, we have named every green thing under the sun. What do you spy?" The boy grinned and looked at me. No…beyond me. _What is he looking at? _ Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Ho!" I spun around, throwing up my fists in a defensive stance. I felt like an idiot when I found Caspian standing there with a smirk on his face and dropped my fists to my sides.

"There, I spied the prince's shirt," the boy pointed at the green tunic that lay beneath the prince's Telmarine armor. I blushed as he smirked down at me. The smirk burst into a grin and he snickered, lowering his head. I tried to glare at him but I couldn't. I so I just laughed with him while my friends behind me guffawed at my start.

"That's alright, I'll remember that," I chuckled, crossing my arms as I narrowed my eyes at him. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Please do."

"I just wanted to check on you all before returning to the front," he nodded his head to Adeline and Trufflehunter. When he saw Neron, he picked the boy up and rested him against his hip, ruffling his hair playfully. That gave me ideas…and we know that's dangerous. I pictured Caspian standing as he was now, holding a boy against him like he was holding Neron. The boy had thick dark hair like Caspian's with blue eyes like mine. A bubbly feeling exploded in my stomach, and my heart fluttered happily in my chest at the thought. But would my child also be Caspian's? Would we ever get that far, or was this just a strong infatuation? _I'm only seventeen, afterall…_

"How much farther must we travel?" Adeline asked, eyeing the sky. The sun almost shined straight above us, and sooner or later we would need a break for lunch.

"The how is not much further, now, my dear," Trufflehunter saw, setting a paw on her hip. "It will be nice to rest after walking all morning."

Caspian turned to me. "I'm going to go back to the front. Would you like to come with me, or would you rather stay back here?"

"I think I'll stay here for a little longer, and then I'll come up there," I told him, rubbing his arm. He smiled, bowed his head to the others as he set the boy back on his feet, and walked up the procession.

Trufflehunter asked Adeline, "Do you mind if I introduce the boy to a few of my companions?" She ruffled her son's hair, "That's fine, go right on ahead." We watched as the two disappeared between the Narnians in front of us.

I had been thinking about what she had told me the previous night, and I was curious about how she lived before coming here. And I was dying to hear her story. "Adeline, can I ask you something personal?"

She turned to me, arching a brow. "What is it?"

I sighed. "I was wondering, when you said you took your own life…what happened? Do you mind my asking?"

I watched as a torrent of emotions swept over her face. But then she looked back at me. "I suppose I can tell you," she paused before beginning. "I had a good life on Earth. I lived with my mother and father, and my grandparents lived two blocks down. My best friend lived only a walk away. What more could you ask for?" She averted her gaze to the horizon, where a few hawks soared. "But I was naïve, Raine. I was young and blind, and never realized how much evil the world truly held. When I was fourteen, my best friend's dad raped me. I got pregnant, and," she took a deep breath, "back then, the act of getting pregnant was heavily frowned upon. No one cared how I had gotten that way, just that I was. They assumed I was a whore, and shunned me. My own parents accused me of bedding before getting married, and kicked me out of my home."

This was starting to sound awfully familiar. "Jesus, Adeline, that's horrible." I felt for her, because I was almost in the same spot.

"You see, my parents were very strict in their faith, and when they found out I was with child, so did the rest of the town…and the church. And so, I was isolated. I had nowhere to go," she took another steadying breath. "Raine, I was a dumb teen girl, and I thought that I was alone. Now I know that there would have been a way to make it through. But at the time, I thought death was the only way out."

Damn. That was sobering. "My God, I don't even know what to say…that's just…just…"

She shook her head away, putting up a hand to hush me. "I'm over it now, it has been many years. And when I was sent here, I had the baby. And I couldn't have been more blessed than to have Neron," she stared at the ground, smiling. "I've never been happier than I am with him. He is the love of my life."

"Have you never married, then?"

She looked at me, arching her brow again. "You don't have to have a man in your life to be happy, my friend. Sure, it would be nice," she shrugged her shoulders. "But I wouldn't take the risk of bringing another into my life, when it could mess up what I have with my son. No, I'll stay a single woman, and enjoy the time I have with Neron…while he's still a boy. After he has grown and started a family of his own, then maybe. If, then, a fellow comes into my life, I will welcome him as a companion."

I listened to what she said, feeling an immense amount of adoration for her words. She was living purely for her son. _I guess I'll understand when I get to that stage of my life. _

I felt her eyes on me. "What was it like for you before you came here?"

"My mom's boyfriend tried to do the same thing to me. But I pushed him off and got away. Unfortunately," I sighed, "I wasn't watching where I was running and ran head on into the street, where a car hit me."

"Oooh, gosh," Adeline cringed.

"Yea, I never trusted the moron. I swear to God if I ever get a chance to go back, if I ever see Eddie again, I will kill him." My hands clenched tightly at my sides and I bit my lip.

In the corner of my eye, Adeline went rigid. "I'm sorry, who, did you say?"

"Eddie. He was my mom's boyfriend…why?" I eyed her curiously. The color had drained from her face. I stopped and pulled her closer. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, cupping a hand over her forehead. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. It's just funny…Eddie was my best friend's dad's name."

_This is just getting too weird. _I had to ask. "Who was your friend?"

"Faith Taylor."

This time, I froze. My blood ran cold, and my muscles tensed. "You're kidding me."

Adeline stared back at me, her eyes growing wide. "He's the same one?"

"Eddie Taylor!," I shouted, but stopped to lower my voice to a whisper, "_Eddie Taylor raped you_?"

She trembled, groaning, and then responding with a poisonous, "Yes."

She turned and took a step, and I followed her lead. "Dear God. He now has twice the blood on his hands." I couldn't believe it. Actually, I could. I wouldn't put anything past that monster of a man. But still…

Adeline shook her head, "Aslan's mane," she swore, "Well, he'll get what's coming to him. Don't worry. It will all catch up with him."

_He had better hope fate gets to him before I do, because what I will deal to him is far worse than what fate will.

* * *

  
_

**Faith's POV**

Thump.

Thump.

I drummed my fingers on the counter. Looking on either side of me, I saw mothers, wives, and daughters sitting at the windows, talking through plastic receivers to the men who sat on the other side of the windows. I waited, in stale fury, to see my dad approach the other side of the window in his brand new prison uniform. Orange suited him well.

Finally I saw him, and the moment his blue eyes landed on me, he tried to force a fatherly smile. But I wasn't falling for that again. _Never again. _The smile fell when he saw how I glared at him without blinking. The two guards at his sides pushed him down into the chair, and he shot them hurt looks. He looked to me, then to the phone on the wall nervously as if trying to decide if he really wanted to talk to me or not. I picked up my receiver and jerkily pointed to his, demanding him to pick it up. He did.

"Hey, baby, I missed you," he said in his put-on fatherly voice.

I snarled. "Save it, Dad."

His brows slanted and he actually looked hurt for a moment. "What happened to 'Daddy'?"

"It died with my best friend twenty years ago."

I glared at him, and he wiped the look off his face. "Alright, let's just cut through the chase. Why are you really here, Faith?"

"Because your lady friend is too ashamed to come see you herself," I snickered almost sadistically. "That must be quite a blow to your ego, Dad. You find a woman who actually gives a damn about you, and she found out that you really are just a no good low-life."

His face started flushing red, "You watch your tone with me. I may have let you run me in the ground once, but I won't have it anymore. Especially when I know you're the reason I'm in this goddamned orange monkey suit."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Oh, don't even think you can blame this on me," I opened my arms out to the room. "You got here _all by yourself_," I drew out the words slowly in a deathly low voice.

He just shook his head, running a hand over his mouth. "Well…how is she?"

I glared back at him, crossing my arms to keep from jumping through the glass and strangling him. "Who…the woman you pretended to love so you could prey on her daughter? Or the seventeen year-old-girl you forced yourself on?"

He glared at her again, turning red. "My woman, Faith. My woman!" He pounded the countertop with his fist. The guards eyed him, and he toned it down.

My eyes almost bugged out at him. "Your WOMAN?"

He just stared back at me.

"Jesus, Dad, you haven't changed a bit. She has a name, you know."

His knuckles were turning white because he was squeezing the phone. "Did you actually come to see me, or are you just trying to make my life worse? I would already rather die than sit here and look at my own daughter who put me in prison."

I got up, pushing the chair back. I slung my purse over my shoulder as I leaned down into the phone with my final words to my father. "Well don't worry, you might not have to wait long," I breathed. "A life for a life, Dad."

And with that I slammed the phone back to its hanger and turned my back on him one last time.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I felt something rack through my body as I watched my only daughter walk away from me. Moisture gathered near my eye. _A tear? _For the first time in my life, I think I was starting to reconsider what I had done to Addie. And Raine. _But it's too late to turn back now. _

"Their blood is on my hands," I said shakily, finally seeing the pain I had caused. The _death_ I had caused.

* * *

**Kassandra's POV**

The calm snorting of horses and the sound of hooves shuffling on the earth was all I heard as I ran the brush over the palomino's coat. I was waiting for Faith to call me after she visited Eddie. But she still hadn't called. So I decided that moping around the house all day wouldn't do any good, and made myself go outside. And I found that my feet led me here, to the barn, where Firefly waited in her stall for a good grooming. It had been weeks now since Raine had last stood in this barn, brushing her faithful mare. But now she couldn't do it, and someone had to brush the burs out of her coat. My own horse, Fuego, was chomping on some hay in his stall. He was starting to get a little upset with the attention his buddy was getting because he whinnied at me, shaking his large head and baring his teeth.

"You're next, bud," I called over to him. I reached my hand into my pocket and picked out a sugar cube. I stepped away from brushing for a moment to hold the small cube out on my hand and fed it to the fifteen-hand-tall bay. He stretched out his lips and grabbed it, smacking on it happily. The sun was sitting fairly low in the December sky, and its rays streamed through the cracks between the barn's raptors. His brown coat shimmered red in the sunlight, and orange strands glowed in his mane and tail. That's where he got his name. When I used to ride him in the sunset, my neighbor, Adriana, said his coat and hair would glow like fire. "Looks just like fuego," she would say. And so I named him Fuego.

I returned to brushing Firefly's coat, wondering if Raine would ever be able to ride her horse again. Oh, how she loved that horse. She got her when she was five, because she wanted a horse so bad she wouldn't let Liam or myself hear the end of it. And when she finally got it, it was love at first sight. Every waking moment, when she wasn't at school, she was outside, feeding Firefly…brushing Firefly…riding Firefly. Sometimes I couldn't tell what was more important to her, the AQHA registered palomino I was brushing, or her music. Sometimes I had ventured into the barn to see her perched on a bale of hay, strumming her guitar and singing to the horse. Firefly was definitely her pride and joy.

I felt my shoulders starting to shake from trying to hold back the sobs. I was responsible for my daughter's condition. No, I wasn't the one who tried to hurt her. But I stood by and loved a man who wanted to hurt my only child. So the way I saw it, I was just as guilty as he was.

_Her blood is on my hands. _

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I tugged it out and looking at the screen. _Faith. _I pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"I just left the prison, Kassandra." She said it in a flat, resigned voice. A voice of finalization. Acceptance.

"Did he say anything?" I asked. What I really wanted to ask was, 'Did _you_ say anything? Did you let him have it? Did you do what I don't have the nerve to do…beat the living hell out of him?' But I didn't.

She grunted. "Yea, he tried to play victim…as usual. Like it's my fault he's in there. He thinks he's always the innocent angel in these situations."

I felt the lump rise in my throat again. "Faith, honey, I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Going through all of this again…it must make you remember what your friend went through." I couldn't hold back the sob that jumped out.

"Kassandra, you're a victim here, too. You couldn't have known what he was…"her voice faded off quietly. I heard her breathing on the other end of the line. "I'm as responsible for this as much as you are…I-I…I should have told you about…"

I shushed her, knowing that weeping wouldn't bring either of them back into our lives. "It's alright, Faith. We'll get through this…Raine will wake up. And when she does, he's gonna have it."

I tried to sound confident as I reassured her as much as I did myself. But I still felt the emptiness that had settled in the pit of my stomach. It was the same emptiness that ate a hole through my heart. It was cold and aching. And it was there because I could have done something to protect my daughter.

And I didn't.

"Yea, he'll get what's coming to him," she sniffed, taking a deep breath. "I just don't know how I can live with myself knowing that another young girl is on the edge of death, and this time it's because I didn't expose my dad when I should have." She started sobbing, choking out with a thick coated voice, "I can't help but to feel as if her blood is on my hands. And to try to rinse it off would be to forget what Addie died for…what Raine may die for."

I stopped breathing, hearing her words play over and over in my head. After I had ended the call with her, I put the brush away, totally forgetting to brush my own horse's coat. I walked back to the house in a daze. Yes, I had considered the possibility of Raine not coming out of the traumatic coma. But hearing someone else say it, sob through it, made it more real. I walked through the screen door on the back porch, not hearing it as it slammed on its hinges behind me.

* * *

There you go. FYI...

Fuego= Spanish for 'fire'

AQHA= American Quarter Horse Association

Palomino and Bay are both breeds of horses.

The next chapter is pretty random/weird, just a pre-warning.

Till then, I'm out!

Peace

~Rhythmic5


	19. Talk Shows On Mute

Author's Note:

I'll warn you now, this is a really random/weird chapter. I kinda had some weird inspiration, and then I started writing...and this is the result. And it's really short...sorry about that. I'll try to put up the next chapter after this one, but I'm taking a break from reorganizing my dorm to upload this.

Thanks for all the reviews from my lovely readers! Muah!

And for those of you who hate Eddie now...oh, just wait. That's all I can say about that.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 19

Talk Shows on Mute

**Kassandra's POV**

I sat on the floor in front of the tv. Scene after scene flashed on the screen as the channels surfed. My finger kept pressing the button in routine, needing the monotony to keep my numbing mind occupied. I sat there, slumped. I was staring at the flashing images, but I wasn't seeing…nor was I hearing.

"Okay, the results are in. When it comes to three-year-old J'Shawn, Maverick, you ARE the father!" Maury Povich shouted. The man jumped from his seat, throwing his arms into the air in outrage. The child's mother leapt from her chair and ran backstage, screaming as she did. Behind her, the man screamed angrily at her, as if it was her fault that she had gotten stuck with carrying his child. But I didn't hear a word that was said. _Garbage._

I hit the button on the remote, flashing the screen to another show. "…just released a new album, I've heard it and it's phenomenal. It's called Fearless, and everyone in the audience GETS ONE!!!." At least two hundred women in Oprah's studio audience screamed at the top of their lungs, flailing their arms and jumping like they had each won the lottery. Oprah smiled at them all from her wicker padded throne, her hair jiggling as she nodded her head at them. I couldn't hear her gilded promises or the women's paint peeling screams. _More garbage._

I hit the button again. This time Dr. Phil's voice boomed through the television's speakers. "…how can you live with yourself? Do you see that little girl in the front row?" the camera flashed to a little blonde headed, toothless girl whose feet didn't even reach the floor. "She is growing up, basically on her own, because you would rather be with this man than be her mother. Does she even see her dad?" The girl's mother sat in the chair, mopping at her face with a tissue. Her make-up was running down her face, but she continued to cry, glancing ashamedly at her daughter in the front row. A man sat beside her. He just stared at the floor, his hands in his lap. He didn't look at the crumpling woman beside him. He didn't hold her hand…didn't even try to comfort her. "Sir, do you realize what you're doing to this child? She is growing up motherless, because you can't give up your own selfish desires. I don't know how you sleep at night…"

I spaced out, seeing the little girl look up at the stage curiously. She looked troubled…wondering why her mother was crying…wondering why that man was yelling at her. But as I looked at her, all I saw was my baby. Toothless, innocent Raine, sitting in that chair helplessly. I pictured that same look of sadness and helplessness on the five-year-old Raine in my memory. _God, what have I done?_

The vision faded, and once again I was staring blindly at the television screen. All I could see were the mothers, falling to pieces at the realization of what they were doing to their children. And the men who didn't care…who acted as if the rules didn't apply to them...who left them to pick up the pieces by themselves. I couldn't hear the agonizing wailing that the women couldn't hold back, because I had already done it myself. I couldn't hear their pleading words of regret that they spoke to no one, asking for forgiveness and a second chance…because I was uttering them myself. It was like watching talk shows on mute. I screamed angrily, hurling the remote at the tv. I growled at myself as it smashed through the screen, raining shattered glass to coat the tile floor.

* * *

Pieces of popcorn littered the floor. Here, a crunched in soda can lied. There, an abandoned sock set without a mate where someone had thrown it against the wall. A microwave could be heard buzzing as it worked to cook more popcorn. Somewhere, cheery traditional Christmas carols played on repeat from a stereo. This was how 3428 Forgotten Lane looked the Friday before Christmas.

On one wall stood a six-foot tall pre-lit Christmas tree, dressed in tinsel, glittery garlands, and hallmark ornaments. Below it, resting on the tree skirt, were half a dozen wrapped presents. On another wall, Cory sat on the sofa, lacing pieces of popcorn onto a string of thread to add to the tree's décor. On the opposite wall, Ray and Mark sat, every now and then aiming a paper towel roll at her, shooting a piece of popcorn through it. So far, the closest shot to the bull's eye was made by Mark, hitting her right on the nose. The desired target was the lone freckle that sat square between her eyes. When a kernel would get too close, she would spew a string of curses… with 'bitch', 'damn you', and 'go to hell' being just a few. This would earn a couple of satisfied snickers from the boys, and also a dangerous glare from their victim.

But on the forth wall, a television ran. Jerry Springer stood in his audience, mike in hand. The camera flashed to the stage, where a man covered in tattoos and clad in a cut-off shirt was standing. A woman was sitting in a chair beside him, her hair matted, her skin wrinkled from decades of cigarette smoke. She looked like she would rather be dead than be seen on national television, only to be told her husband was sleeping with her sister. All around the host, people shouted and cheered, egging on the commotion on stage while he looked on, pretending to look disappointed. Next, a young woman who couldn't have been any older than nineteen strutted out on stage, yelling at the audience. She pulled up her top, causing a blur to blot out what she was exposing to the people cheering her on in the crowd. Her sister, who was sitting across the stage, jumped to her feet at the sight of her and took off running, looking like she was ready to rip her head off. Steve stepped in between them, holding them off of each other with his hands. Jerry covered his mouth with his free hand, feigning like he was appalled. The people in his audience laughed hysterically. Today's prime entertainment? Or the decaying of society?

The volume on the television was turned down to the lowest level of sound. No one in the room paid any heed to it. They didn't listen to the desperate cries for help. They didn't pay any attention to the suffering pleading for a change. No, the people on screen didn't ask for anything…at least not vocally. But the message blaring from the muted screen was clear. And it fell upon unhearing ears.

Finally, Cory looked up from her project. "What the heck?" The other two looked up, looking at the television and laughing.

"Can you believe people?" Mark laughed, slapping his leg as he watched the younger girl lunge herself at her sister.

Ray clicked his tongue in disgust. "How can you watch that stuff?" He reached for the remote, but found it wasn't there. It was in Cory's hand.

"You know, you can shake your head all you want." She pointed at the screen with the remote. "But there are actually people out there who live like this," she watched the flickering screen, snorting to hold back her laughter.

"Those are paid actors, Cory…don't fall for that garbage," Ray said, giving her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

She shrugged her shoulders, returning to the task at hand. "…whatever you say…"

Ray sneered at the television. "Turn that filth, off." Cory tossed him the remote, and he caught it, slamming his thumb on the power button. And off the television went.

Unheeded were society's cries for help. Unheard were the nation's prayers for a miracle. Across the nation, the few people who were actually bored enough to sit and watch the show, or others like it, just laughed at it. They sat back with a beer, or an iced tea, and chuckled as lives were shattered, marriages were ruined, and families were torn apart. Sure, maybe the shows truly were scripted. Or, the most feared scenario, they may be real. Real stories of real Americans holding on at the ends of their ropes. Either way, the situations displayed on each episode were meant to portray something that someone else had seen. But no one would take it seriously. Because it's entertainment.

We laughed when others fell. We snorted with glee if someone else tripped face first into the mud. And no one bothered to help them up. No one cared to hand them a wet cloth to wipe away the muck. They just pointed and laughed. And this was the way of the world. To see someone suffer, and shrug it off. To hear someone cry and think 'Wow, that sucks for them…' To see a flustered parent smack a child roughly on the back and leave a huge whelp, and turn your head because it's none of your business how they discipline their child. But a year and a half later, when the child dies from serious brain damage, was it really worth turning away? Was it really worth minding your own business? No. It wasn't. But we have all been trained to do just that. Mind our own business. Stay out of other people's lives, because you don't know what they've been through. But isn't that the root of the problem? Not stepping in when a bad deed is being dealt?

Where was justice? Where was compassion for your fellow man? A person can see so much each day. Just walking to work, or driving his child to soccer practice, a person can witness so much. Crime can unfold before your very eyes, inches from where you stand as you clutch at your heart and pray it never happens to you. But turning your back and running, instead of rushing to call the cops, or calling 9-1-1, doesn't do anyone a bit of good. You might as well be watching talk shows on mute.

It was due to man's unwillingness to take a stand that our heroine was cast into the trauma she was in. But fortunately, a higher power was at work, and had much nicer plans in store for Raine Lefevre.

* * *

Sorry it's a little bizarre. But next chapter we'll get back to Narnia.

~Rhythmic5


	20. Riding Buddies

Author's Note:

Okay, so the weirdness is over. We're back to Narnia! And I want to apologize for it taking so long, but classes and work are crazy. Yuck! Anyways, this chapter is a lot more pleasant than the previous few, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 20

Riding Buddies

**Raine's POV**

Finally we reached the how a little past noon. Many of the Narnians were already preparing for the raid on the Telmarine camp. Caspian said it was only a short distance to where the camp was located, and they would leave at midnight. However, there was still much to do before then.

A few female centaurs were lighting a great fire beneath a few large cauldrons. I saw several fawns carrying bushels of vegetables to where they were. _Alright, something I know I can help with. _I walked up to them, crossing my hands behind me. "I couldn't help but to see that you're getting ready to cook. Can I be of any assistance?"

One of the fawns looked up at me, setting her bushel on a small cedar table. "Not unless you want to, milady. We have plenty of hands, here," The other fawns and the centaurs nodded in agreement.

"I see that you do. But I gotta tell you," I stepped forward, rubbing my hands together. "Since I've been here, I haven't really been good for anything anyone has been doing. But cooking, I know I can help with." I clamped my hands together as if begging. "Please, let me help you."

A centaur chuckled at me. "Well if you're that anxious to help, then you are welcome to. I'm sure Reganta and Bedille would appreciate your help slicing vegetables." The fawns waved to me from the table, where they were slicing potatoes, husking corn, and peeling carrots. I took a seat beside a red fawn, who smiled at me, handing me a paring knife.

"I'm Reganta, milady. I do hope that your time in Narnia has been pleasant so far," she asked in a mature voice, returning to the tuber she was cutting.

I gladly took the knife she offered me and started peeling a carrot. "Please, just call me Raine," I shredded a long piece of skin from the carrot, dropping it to form a pile. "It's nice to meet you, Reganta. And…" I paused to look at her. "How do you know I'm not from here?"

The other fawns at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at me sheepishly. "Well, first of all, you don't act like you are of this time. And second," she winked at another fawn, who was gaping at me in wonder, "rumors say that you are from the same world as the kings and queens."

"Yea, that's what I've been told," I pondered. "But to answer your question, yes. My stay in Narnia has been really nice." _Except for the part where Miraz tried to kill me…numerous times. _

"I'm so glad," a centaur walked up from behind. "I am Glenstorm's niece, Brooksong." She bowed her head to me in greeting.

Brooksong. That sounded like a peaceful name. "I love your name. It sounds so graceful and peaceful."

She grinned at me thoughtfully. "Yes, I am one of the calmer of my family. I would much rather make music than war." _I think I'm going to like this chick. _She smirked lightly. "It's good to know that you are enjoying your time with us," she stared at me with wise eyes, "because it seems our prince is enjoying it as well."

The fawns looked at each other and stifled giggles behind their hands. I blushed and looked down at the pile of vegetables I still had left to cut, wishing I could hide myself in them. "C'mon, Raine, do not pretend that something isn't there. It's plain to see." I looked up to meet her smiling face.

"No comment," I grinned shyly. At that the fawns and centaurs let out girlish "Oh!'s' and bursted into fits of giggles. I just laughed right along with them.

Caspian walked up to the table, putting his hands on it and leaning. Everyone immediately clamped their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter. Bedille's shoulders were shaking from the effort. "I hope I'm not interrupting the party, here, but I must say," he sniffed the air. "Whatever you are cooking smells delightful." He looked at each of the Narnians around me, and looked at me last. I smiled warmly and winked. He winked back. I noticed the fawn sitting across from me was smirking at me with an 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Brooksong bowed her head. "It won't be long before our soup is ready to be served. We will send someone for you when it is." He bowed his head to her, and gave me one last glance before walking away. I half expected him to come talk to me, but he didn't. Strangely enough, though, his gentle smile was enough. For the moment.

* * *

Soon the moon was high above us, and Caspian's raid army were readying themselves. I sat against the wall of the how, with my knees folded in front of me, my elbows resting on them. Caspian had been dead set on keeping me here at the how, even though I wanted to go so badly. But I knew that, even if I did go, I would be more hindrance than help. And that I couldn't do.

I watched in mild interest as the assembled Narnians slipped on shirts of chain mail and pieces of armor. They unsheathed their weapons, inspecting them for the raid. Caspian was in a corner with Glenstorm and two of his sons, strapping on his gauntlets as they reviewed the raiding scheme. Glenstorm caught my eye and gave me a polite nod. Caspian turned to see what had caught his attention, and smiled to me, lifting a finger to let me know he would come see me in a moment.

I averted my attention to a pair of tigers not far from where I sat. "Just be careful, Raman." A soft feminine voice cooed. The other tiger, who appeared to be her husband, crossed his neck over hers. "Don't worry, dear. It's only a night raid. They won't even know we're there," he purred to ease her worrying.

"Still. Come back to me safe and sound." I watched the exchange, wondering how they would be reacting if this were more than a simple night raid. What would she say when he was preparing for the battle itself? Would she fight alongside him? I caught a shadow kneeling before me with my peripheral vision.

Caspian was kneeling there, tightening his gloves as he followed my gaze. When I turned to look at him, he turned back to me. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" He asked me.

I shook his head. "Not really…only what's portrayed in movies." He tilted his head.

"Movies?"

I grinned, loving how childlike he looked with his wide curious eyes. "Yea, it's kind of like a story, only you can see it being played out as you listen." _That's a crappy explanation…_ "It's sort of hard to explain. Maybe one day I can show you what I'm talking about."

His brows furrowed in wonder. "Stories that you can watch? Interesting…"

Glenstorm approached, recapturing the prince's attention. "It is time to assemble and leave, Your Majesty." He nodded to the centaur, and the centaur trotted away, giving orders to the Narnians.

"How long do you think y'all will be gone?" I asked, straightening his mail shirt.

"It will depend on how much we can get our hands on. We need all the weaponry we can carry." He said, finishing my job with his own hands. "I don't expect us to be long, Raine. I don't think you should even worry. We'll be back here before our seats have grown cold." He smiled, putting a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"I only wish I could go with you. I don't like the idea of being here, protected within these stone walls, when you're out there…" I rattled off quickly. He grinned and shook his head once.

"And what would you do if someone found us? Your bare fists are nothing against a double-edged blade."

My shoulders slumped and I dropped my gaze to my lap. "I know."

I felt polished leather against my cheek. "Just stay here, where I know you are safe and well. Keep Adeline and Neron company," he turned to look at the pair. The little boy was studying a few drawings on the stone wall, tugging at his mother's sleeve to get her to look at them. "They do look a little out of place."

I laughed. "Yea, I see what you mean." I looked back at him. "Alright, I'll stay here. Just…hurry back?"

He smiled, his dark eyes black in the fragmented light of the how. He brushed a soft kiss on my forehead and stood up, walking away to follow the rest of the raiders out of the how. I watched his retreating back, wondering what I was going to do until they returned. _I guess sleeping would be a good idea…_ But I didn't think I could sleep knowing that Caspian wasn't lying in his pallet beside me, safe and sound.

The sound of hooves clapping on the stone floor got my attention. I looked up to see Brooksong. "Are you not joining us, Raine?"

I stood up slowly to see her face to face. "Nope. Caspian has ordered me to stay here…and there's not really anything I could do anyway." I noticed the thick padding she was wearing. A bow and quiver were strapped to her back. "I thought you said you weren't much of a fighter?" I teased her.

She smirked back at me. "I'm not. I am a scout, not a warrior. I go with them, but only to remain on the outskirts of the camp in case someone approaches it while we're there. That way, I can alert the captains and get us out of there before chaos ensues," she explained the last bit sarcastically, rolling her eyes. We both chuckled at her sardonic outlook on battle.

"Shouldn't you be going, then? " My eyes settled on the last backs that could be seen leaving the how.

She prodded the floor. "Soon, yes. I was hoping that you would ride with me, though."

My head snapped back around. "Ride with you?"

She shrugged. "Well…yea. I only have one pair of eyes and ears. An extra pair of each would be most helpful."

I arched a brow at her, trying to resist the temptation. Caspian had told me to stay here. It wouldn't be right to go on behind his back. But it was so tempting. "I don't have a horse."

She huffed playfully. "And what am I, a stick horse?"

I snorted, not expecting to hear that from a centaur. I shuffled my feet in contemplation. "I really shouldn't. Caspian asked me to stay here, out of harm's way."

She nodded. "I understand that. But where I am going to be stationed, you will be nowhere near the raid. You would be safe with me."

That sold me, even though it shouldn't have. "Oh, well…alright. You got me."

The young…well, relatively young… centaur flicked her tail happily. "Yes! Now hop on, we have to get going." I swung myself on, relishing in the feeling of being on a horse once again…even though technically she wasn't really a horse. I looked curiously at her bow and quiver. Her arrows were fletched with turquoise feathers. But then I saw two curved blades. Twin knives?_ Oh, now that's just awesome. _

"Dude, you have twin knives!"

She looked at me over her shoulder nonchalantly. "Yep. I'm not very good with them, but I find them easier to handle than a long sword," she trotted after the army. "I won't really be needing them, tonight, but then again, I could be surprised."

"Those are so cool…I wonder if I can learn to fight with those."

She shot me another glance before climbing the ramp out of the how. "Well, I'll tell you what. If for some reason we have to actually fight tonight, you can use them. I will have my bow."

_Kickass! _"Really?"

"Yea, but I seriously doubt it will come to that." I leaned back and looked at the stars as she slowed, catching up with the army. Luckily, Caspian was riding at the head of it so he woudn't see me sneaking out on Brooksong's back.

After riding for a while, we finally reached a thick treeline. We trod through it, and found a rushing river. Nestled into the trees on its banks was the Telmarine encampmant. Caspian held up a hand to halt the army, waiting for the first team of scouts to return with an assessment.

"Milord, all is silent. They are fast asleep, and the water's roaring will cover any commotion we make." Caspian nodded, silently signaling the Narnians to go off in their respective directions.

Brooksong and I watched from our station in the trees. The Narnians scattered out over the camp like ants, snatching weapons right out from under the sleeping Telmarines' noses. It wasn't long before makeshift wagons were being fastened to centaurs' backs and bags of weapons were being slung over the others' shoulders. They began making their way out of the camp, passing us as they began the journey back to the how. Glenstorm and one of his sons trotted past us, and he halted, nodding to his niece. She nodded back to him. Before trotting on, the wise centaur caught sight of me, narrowing his eyes before grinning slightly and bowing his head. I bowed my head to him in acknowledgement, wondering what that look meant. But as I watched him pass by in a daze, I forgot I was trying to avoid being seen by Caspian.

I ducked too late. "Raine!" _Ah damn. _I turned my head slowly, letting my eyes fall on the disappointed frown on the prince's face. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the how!" I was about to give him some lousy excuse, but my riding buddy covered for me.

"Forgive, me, my liege. I am to blame, for I asked her to accompany me," she bowed her head low, bending one knee to bow lower.

He focused his attention on her, but he couldn't make himself scold one of the sweetest centaurs in the assembly. "I do not blame you, Brooksong. However, Raine knew that she wasn't supposed to come," he stared at me with hard eyes. "Raine, come with me," he reached out a hand, bringing Destrier to stand beside the centaur so I could move to sit in front of him. I knew I was in trouble. His dark eyes were boring into mine, and I knew I was in for a long ride back. I obeyed and slid from Brooksong's back, slipping over Destrier's. Caspian's arms clamped around my waist once I was situated.

He looked back at Brooksong with a single nod. "We'll see you at the how," and gave his horse a nudge to the flank, urging him onward. I sighed deeply in dread as we rode alongside a couple of centaurs. We were both silent, just listening to the sparse chatter from the worn out Narnians. The clinking of metal on metal chimed as weapons rubbed against each other in the wagons. I had been sitting rigidly, leaning forward in the saddle so as to not touch Caspian. He hadn't said anything and I had a feeling he was a ticking time bomb. But then he pulled me back against his chest gently, and I could feel his heart beating calmly. That was a good sign.

He sighed deeply, and I could feel his disappointment. "I'm sorry," I murmered, looking down at Destrier's great head. Caspian didn't say anything. He just slid his hand from my waist to my stomach and drew lazy circles there with his thumb.

"Why didn't you stay? I didn't tell you to stay so you could defy my wishes," he whispered into my ear. He wasn't yelling, and he wasn't cursing. He was whispering weakly, which made me feel even worse.

I curled my hand over his. "I was going to, but Brooksong asked me to join her on scout duty. And I thought that it would be okay since I wasn't near the raid."

I felt his eyes on the back of my head. "So you would listen to her instead of me?"

"No! It's not like that…it's just," I breathed, "I couldn't stand to stay behind and not know what you were doing. I couldn't." I shook my head slowly, not wanting to say what I was thinking, but knew it was going to slip out anyway. "I can't stand to be apart from you…to not know how you are…to not be able to see what you're doing…to not know if something happens to you…"

I felt his chin resting on my shoulder, his cheek brushing mine. "I can't either, Querida. But I will put that distance between us but for a little while if it means you are kept safe. I will suffer through the longing if it means I can look upon you once again when I return."

Showing affection in front of the others was something we were trying hard not to do, so no one would get more suspicious than they already were. But I couldn't help it. I turned my head slowly to kiss him on the cheek. He anticipated it and turned just in time to capture my lips with his. It was sweet but short, as we didn't want to chance being seen by the others. I pulled away first, feeling a little proud of myself as I watched him resting on my shoulder, his eyes still closed. He breathed in deeply, and then opened them. "Raine?"

I leaned my head against his, the warmth of his cheek feeling wonderful against my cool skin. "Yes, Corazón?"

He nuzzled against me, and I felt his lashes brush against my skin as he blinked. "From now on, please just listen to me. Do as I say, at least until we can train you. Once we know that you can wield a weapon, we will let you help us," he exhaled lightly. "But until then, please just do as I say…so that I can know you are in good hands. I will feel much better knowing that."

We continued riding, Destrier doing all the work as we perched atop his back, cuddling as close to each other as possible. My eyes flashed to Glenstorm, where he stared at us as he walked. His eyes twinkled and he couldn't hide the grin that overcame his lips. I smiled back at him, blushing as I did. I felt Caspian smile against me, and I knew he had seen it too.


	21. Taking Over

Author's Note:

It's time to update again...and so we meet the Pevensies! Pay close attention to this chapter...it kinda throws a twist into our story. Please keep it up with the reviews! I love to hear what you think, and constructive criticism is welcome.

Chronicles of Narnia=not mine!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 21

Taking Over

It was early morning, and we still hadn't gotten back to the how. Caspian and I both had grown tired of sitting, so we chose to walk alongside Destrier instead. A few of the older Narnians were growing weak from the journey, so we let the horse carry their loads for them. We walked at the head of the procession with only Glenstorm and a minotaur beside us.

"Our raid was quite a success, was it not?" a bear looked up at the prince.

He nodded regally at the bear beside him. "It was. I'm impressed that it went as smoothly as it did."

The two discussed preparation strategies for the battle we knew was inevitably coming, and I spaced out, inspecting everything around me. The trees glistened with beads of the morning's dew, and the sun's light streamed through breaks in the foliage. But as my eyes drifted over the greenery of the forest, I swore I saw a flash of something orange. _It was probably just a bird or something. _But I got a weird feeling, like we were being watched. And I've never been a big fan of that feeling.

In a split second, the forest's peaceful twittering of birds and buzzing of insects were polluted by a war cry and the clashing of swords. As the minotaur in front of us passed a grove of shrubs, the flash of metal shined light in our eyes. Caspian was quick enough to lunge forward in a whirlwind of speed, swinging his sword at the intruder. But almost as quickly as he had taken on the attacker, he was disarmed, his sword tossing to the grass out of reach. But the man attacking him didn't skip a beat, swinging a deadly blow straight for his head. Caspian ducked, causing the sword to slice into a tree's trunk behind him. Once he stood back up, the man was coming back at him with a rock in hand.

"Do something, Raine," Brooksong hissed from beside me. I took a double take at the centaur who had appeared by my side out of nowhere. What was I going to do? I didn't have a weapon, and I sure as hell wasn't going to jump in the middle of that. Then I caught sight of gleaming light, and I saw her twin knives winking at me in their scabbards. Without thinking I took them from her back, swinging them round as I cried.

"Don't touch him!" I growled at the man, watching Caspian's eyes widen at my appearance. The man turned to face me, giving me a strange look. But then I realized how ridiculous I must have looked. I was still wearing the same brown gown, with its modified slit skirt. Plus I was crouching there in a battle stance that I could only attribute to the Lord of the Rings movies, and I probably looked a little crazy.

But the man disregarded me and turned back, getting ready to finish what he started. Just as I shouted "NO!" I heard a much younger voice cry, "No! Stop!"

All three of us turned then, to see a small girl staggered in the trail, her auburn hair glowing orange in the sunlight and her eyes wide with fear. _Ah, that's what I saw. _Then the man turned back to the prince, dropping his rock and eyeing him. Caspian looked back at him angrily, trying to catch his breath.

"Prince Caspian?" the man asked in a much voice that sounded much younger than he looked. Looking closer, I could see that he wasn't any older than we were. He had blonde hair that was tinged red, with sky blue eyes. He looked a lot like the little girl standing in the trail. _They must be siblings. _

Caspian looked at him oddly, standing up straighter. "Yes, and who are you?"

"Peter!" another, much more mature feminine voice shouted. A taller, brunette girl was standing beside the other, a hand on her shoulder as she stared appallingly at the boy in front of me. _Peter… _Then another boy, not much younger, ran from the grove to her side. He, too, was dark headed, but didn't look much like any of the others. He most closely resembled the youngest girl with his boyish freckles. In between them stood a dwarf, who was looking from the young girl to Peter with droopy eyes.

Caspian yanked the sword roughly from the bark behind him, his eyes scanning over its blade in amazement. Beautifully scrawled lettering glinted in the sunlight. His head shot back up, looking at the boy in awe. "High King Peter…"

The boy shifted his weight to his other foot, replacing the confused look on his face with one of smug pride. "I believe you called."

_Wait a minute…_ I thought. If this was High King Peter, then that meant the others were…

"Wait, you're the kings and queens of old?" I asked incredulously, earning a weird look from Peter. The other three siblings walked closer, seeing that the little scrap was over. _There's no way…_

The older girl stepped forward. "Yea, why does everyone seem so surprised?"

Caspian was still staring unblinkingly at Peter. "I thought you would be older."

Peter looked back at him, raising his brows. "Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years." _This guy's a douche bag. _

Caspian stepped forward, "No! No, that's all right. You're just…,"his eyes scanned over the other three siblings, his eyes falling on the oldest girl, "not exactly what I expected." The girl caught his stare and she looked away, grinning awkwardly while avoiding his eyes. I swung around sharply to face him, and felt my jaw hit the ground. The way he was looking at her, as if nothing else was around, like he'd just seen the sunrise for the first time…it was how he had once looked at me.

Something knocked loose in my stomach. Oh…maybe that was my heart. I didn't like the way Caspian was looking at the oldest queen. Not at all. But the youngest boy got my attention, and I wanted to hurl. He was eyeing me just as Caspian was eyeing his sister. "Neither are you," he said. _Oh, this is just beautiful. B-E-A-UTIFUL!_

Luckily Trufflehunter came to my rescue, grabbing everyone's attention. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." I felt like I could breathe again when the boy's eyes left me.

And here came Reepicheep, holding his short sword over his heart. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Caspian's face fell, watching as every Narnian around us turned to Peter instead of him. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. They had been so loyal to him until these four showed up.

"Ohmygosh, he is so cute," the younger girl said, leaning into her sister's ear. I snorted, waiting for the mouse to react. Sure enough, he spun around defensively, brandishing his sword.

"Who said that!"

The little girl blushed and crossed her arms in front of her ashamedly. "Oh…sorry…"

The mouse saw that it was the youngest queen, his face softening. "Oh, uh…Your Majesty," he gave her a low bow, "with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

Peter watched the mouse with a smirk. "Well," he huffed, "at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Caspian's brows arched behind him. That had undoubtedly been an insult to him. I was starting to like this High King less and less.

"Yes, indeed," the noble mouse continued gushing obliviously, "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." He bowed low to the king, completely forgetting about poor Caspian behind him.

The king nodded to him, looking back to the prince smugly. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

I saw the flames peaking in Caspian's eyes, and knew he was about to spit something back at him. "Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back."

_BAM! _I snorted, and Caspian met my gaze with a smirk. The king took the sword from him, sheathing it and turning his back on him. The three other young monarch's followed him, blending in with the Narnian army who had seemed to have forgotten Caspian completely.

I went back to Brooksong's side, returning her twin knives to their scabbards on her back. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the eldest queen. _Ugh, what do you want? _

"Sorry about that back there. Peter still takes quite strongly to being 'the Magnificent'," she laughed. "I'm Susan." We shook hands, and even as much as I wanted to hate her, she seemed too nice. I actually thought I would like her…even if Caspian _was_ totally scanning her.

"Well if he's the 'Magnificent', then what are you?" I asked her, having a feeling it would something much more humble.

Her blue eyes twinkled in the morning light. "The Gentle." And so she was. Everything about her was elegant. She was graceful, poised, and carried a certain air of wisdom about her.

"So you are," I smiled politely. "I'm Raine. Caspian and I have been close friends since I wound up here two weeks ago." I stressed the word 'close'. That was a huge hint hint.

She looked at me curiously. "Wound up here? Where are you from?"

"The same place as you four, from what I've been told." She pondered over what I said, inspecting me from head to toe…but not in a criticizing way.

"You do speak differently…actually you sound like you might be American."

I nodded to her, "I am. Texas born and raised." I said in my thickest southern bell accent.

She lifted her brows in interest. "Really? Wow…you're the first American I've met."

I grinned. "Well, I would say you're the first Brit I've met, but my grandmother was born in Lincoln." I felt a soft tug on my sleeve and looked down to see the youngest queen.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!"

"…the Valiant," Susan added teasingly, having fun with their titles. Lucy just looked at her flatly.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Raine. And I am feeling very out of place around all of these royals," I said more to myself than anyone else, looking around shyly. The little queen arched a brow.

"You aren't?" _Do I look like one, _I thought. But then I looked down at my brown dress, which must have been made of the finest fabric. It did look elegant at one point in time…before I got a hold of it. _Well, okay, I guess I kinda do. _

Lucy looked me over nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, I only thought that since you were with Prince Caspian, you would be."

I nodded no. "No, I'm only a friend of Caspian's. He sort of befriended me when I woke up in this fantastic place."

Lucy looked at Susan oddly. "She's from America, Lu."

"Oh, wow!"

A third voice joined in. "What's up over here?" the younger boy asked, joining our group. He looked at me, and I could feel his eyes on me. I felt like I was naked or something.

Susan caught his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Raine, this is our brother Edmund."

Lucy jumped in with, "The Just." The boy just looked at her, shrugging oddly.

Where was Caspian? I had been so caught up with meeting the three young monarchs that I had forgotten about him. I smiled, though, when I saw him walking side by side with Peter. I could see him gesturing with his hands as he spoke, and Peter would nod every now and then as he listened. So maybe King Pain In the Ass woudn't be so bad, after all.

Finally we reached the how, and I was glad to see the Narnians who had stayed behind were waiting for us. A horn was sounded, and they all ran up from the how's chambers to greet us. I left my three new friends to find Caspian, who was now walking by himself. That was an odd thing to see, since he was always at least with his advisor, Glenstorm. I came up beside him, rubbing his back lovingly. He looked down at me and smiled, pulling me to his side.

"What do you think of him?" I tilted my head in Peter's direction, motioning to him.

Caspian looked after him with an unreadable expression on his face. "He's just as I imagined him to be…just as my professor described him." I looked on, feeling a little sad when I thought of Cornelius. _I wonder if he's okay. _

"Sure, he's noble. He's a king. But, what do _you_ think of him?" I patted Caspian's arm, trying to get him to see what I was really asking.

He looked down at me, then at his feet. "He's trying to take over everything I've been working for since we started," he sighed, "but he is their rightful king. And it's his duty to look after them, no matter who begins the preparations for war." As we got closer to the how, horns sounded, and I looked up to see the centaurs lining our entry, their swords held high in an arch. They stood tall in salute to their kings and queens.

Caspian and I both halted in our steps and watched as the four walked forward side by side under the arch, smiling proudly to the Narnians as they passed. We looked at each other, feeling like it wouldn't be right to walk with them, so we waited until they were a few steps ahead before continuing. Behind us, the rest of the Narnians followed.

* * *

There were pangs, bangs, and clatters as the six of us entered the working chambers of the how. Many Narnians were at work, sharpening blades and forging steel. But even for the dozens of blazing fire pits that roared in the chamber, the air was still cool.

The four siblings broke off, walking through different areas of the chamber and inspecting the work being done. Peter stood in the center, looking around in deep inspection.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian offered, nodding when Peter met his gaze. The king almost smiled at him, seemingly impressed with what was already being done.

Susan called from where she stood. "Peter, you may want to see this." We all looked to her, where she stood holding a torch to the how's walls, looking closely. We all reached her side, and I found that they started inspecting the drawings on the wall. "It's us." She said, pointing to one particular drawing of her and Lucy riding upon a horse's back.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, her eyes traveling higher up the walls in wonder.

Caspian looked from one to another, not believing his eyes. "You…you don't know?" They all looked back at him in silent question. He casted me a glance before taking a torch from a sconce on the stone wall and headed forward, leading them deeper into the chambers of the how.

We came to a large, round room, but all we could see was what was lit by the torch Caspian carried. But soon the darkness was whisked away as he lit an oil pool, which carried all the way around the room's perimeter, filling it with warm, dancing light.

I let out a low whistle at seeing the room. "Daggum. What is this place." I looked to the center of the room where a large stone table lay cracked in two. Beyond the table, drawn proudly in the back wall of the room was a magnificent lion. The drawing was so realistic that it felt as if he was looking directly at me. _Aslan. _

"The stone table…this is where Aslan died at the hands of the White Witch," Susan said softly, answering my question. Caspian was watching her with unwavering eyes, and I wanted to throw something at him…something big and hard.

"He died?" The other five turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, I've only just began learning your history a few days ago."

Peter took a step forward, lowering his gaze in remembrance. "Aslan died, but was brought back to us. If one sacrifices himself for the good of others, he is granted back his life. And so Aslan lived again." Lucy walked between us and took a seat on the edge of the broken table. Peter's eyes followed her almost guardedly.

"He must know what he's doing," the young queen said, not removing her gaze from the lion. But then Peter went rigid, his shoulders pulling back and straightening. He looked up at the lion drawn on the stone wall, doubt shining in his eyes.

"I think it's up to us now." Lucy looked away from him, facing the lion completely. With that Edmund, Susan, and Peter left the room, heading back to the working chambers to overlook the tasks at hand. Caspian gave me a quick glance and nod before following after them. I slowly took my place next to Lucy. She looked up at me sadly.

"He'll be back," I gave her a gentle pat on the back. Her head shot up and she looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"You believe he will?"

I looked back up at the glorious lion. "Yea. He reminds me of God, in a way. He doesn't always show himself, but you know he's there," I shifted, sitting Indian style. "But sometimes when things get to looking a little bad, people start to lose faith. And they blame it on Him that things are bad. But really, all they have to do is believe in him, and he will help them get through it."

She looked back at me in silent agreement.

"I mean, I can only say this based on the stories I've been told. But he sounds like a great guardian of all that lives and breathes. And I believe he will come back and help us. I don't know when…and I don't know where he'll appear…just that he will."

Lucy smiled, taking my hand in her smaller one. "I'm glad there's someone else who still has their faith."

* * *

There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think!

~Rhythmic5


	22. Or So I Thought

Author's Note:

You're going to hate me. You're going to absolutely loathe what I'm about to do. No, I'm not abandoning my story. That's not it...I have many more chapters to post. But whatever happens in this chapter and the following chapters is going to just make you want to kill me. And so I laugh maniacally! Muahahahahaha!

Please continue to review! Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Now on with the story...enjoy! ;-)

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 22

Or So I Thought

"Hold it with both hands, Raine," Edmund called from where he leaned against the how's outer walls. Today was my first day to try out weapons. Right now I was holding Caspian's sword, and Jesus was it heavy! He and the prince were showing me how to hold the sword properly, and trying to show me the different maneuvers and stances. But I just didn't seem to have the coordination. I had already had amazing luck with Brooksong's twin knives…why couldn't I just stick with those? Plus they reminded me of Legolas's knives from the Lord of the Rings, and that's just badass!

"Maybe you should try archery. Susan was never very good at the longsword either," Lucy suggested, sitting on a small stone in the grass. Caspian shifted at the mention of the eldest queen.

I handed the sword back to Caspian in resignation. "Can you show me how to shoot?"

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, and Lucy smirked. "You don't want Edmund showing you how to shoot. The last time he tried, he shot our instructor in the bum." Edmund's cheeks tinged pink and he avoided looking at me, but Caspian, Lucy and I snickered behind our hands. "Susan could probably teach you, but I think she's with Adeline."

Caspian rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the grass in thought. "I could show you how. It's not my specialty, that's for sure," he looked at me, "but I can do it well enough to at least give you the basics."

I almost lost my balance when something smacked into the back of my legs. Looking down, I saw two tiny hands on my knees. "Raine! I saw you fighting with a sword!" Neron's bright green eyes were wide with terror. His mother and Susan were giggling, and the others just stifled their laughter.

"It's alright, I gave up," I sat flatly, ruffling his hair.

"I can lend you my bow if you want to learn," Susan offered, smiling politely at my frustration. She took it from her back, handing to me along with her quiver. I noticed Caspian gazing at Susan as she handed them over, a dazed expression on his face. _What's his deal? _

I took the bow, glaring at the prince darkly as I did. I think Edmund was the only one who caught it, but as much as he was staring at me, it would have been hard for him not to. I took an arrow from the quiver, admiring the way the scarlet feathers were fletched into them. Caspian stood beside me.

"Alright, do you remember the correct posture from working with the sword," he asked, pushing my shoulders down with his hand.

Remembering, I straightened up. "Now hold the bow like this," he put his hand over mine on the bow. He positioned himself behind me. "Set your arrow on the string, and pull it back. Keep your hand level with your eyes." He pulled my arm up to steady it in the proper position. His body was fully against mine. It would have been arousing if I didn't know he was eyeing Susan the entire time. That only made my blood start to boil. "Now hold the arrow taught. When you aim, keep both eyes open. And when you are ready, let go," we released the arrow. It hit the target, but just barely. He stepped away and stood beside Susan. "Now try and see if you can do it without my help. I'm sure you can do much better than I did."

I pulled an arrow from the quiver, and strung it. I steadied myself, making sure my posture was right. Then I pulled the arrow back, keeping it taught, and aimed at a target painted on a tree. If I could get closer to the bull's eye than Caspian did, then that would mean something. "Keep both eyes open," I said aloud, aiming. Then I let go. I dropped the bow to my side as I watched it puncture the target.

I don't know how in the hell I did it, but I hit it dead on. Never in a million years would that happen again!

"You hit it, Raine! Dead in the center!" Susan clapped, smiling at me proudly. She came over and put an arm around my shoulder. But instead of getting a congratulatory smile from Caspian, it was Edmund who was smiling. Caspian's eyes were fully on Susan, and I saw much more than admiration in them. And I didn't get it.

Two days ago he was acting as if he may have cared about me. And now that the kings and queens were here, it was all different. He didn't smile at me warmly like I was the only thing he saw anymore. He wouldn't pull me into his arms and bury his face in my hair. We didn't have any stolen moments on our own. Not since Susan had entered the picture.

Now all he saw was her. And she wasn't even seeing it. When he gazed at her in awe, she carried on with her task, none the wiser. So what was going on? Was he done with me now? Was she his new infatuation? _What if he only liked me because I was there. _That idea almost broke me right there. I had never been the kinda girl who had guys lining up around the block. I never even had any boyfriends back home. Sure, I had been friends with plenty of guys, but I had never been anything more than that. A friend. And here, Caspian treated me like a goddess. I felt like someone actually cared for me for once. I was happy. I was hopeful. But now, things were looking a little different.

Just thinking about it pissed me off, and seeing the way he was looking at her dazedly after I hit the bull's eye was more than I could take. I handed the bow and quiver back to Susan, muttered a genuine 'thank you' and walked away. Adeline gave me a curious glance as I left the lawn and descended into the how.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

Susan walked to where Edmund and I stood, trying to instruct Raine on how to handle a sword. Adeline and her son were with her, too. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which did wonders for her beautiful eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. I watched as she offered her bow to Raine. Remembering that I said I would show her how to shoot, I took my place beside her.

"Alright, do you remember the correct posture from working with the sword?" I asked her, pushing her shoulders down. She nodded, straightening herself. "Now hold the bow like this," I instructed, putting my hand over hers to demonstrate the right grip necessary to hold it. I shot a quick glance at Susan before positioning myself behind her to help her shoot, but the queen didn't notice. "Set your arrow on the string, and pull it back. Keep your hand level with your eyes." I steadied her arm with my hand. Her slender back was completely pressed against my body, and I thought that it should have given me that warm feeling I normally got from her. But it didn't. I only wondered if Susan would feel as good where Raine was standing now. "Now hold the arrow taught. When you aim, keep both eyes open. And when you are ready, let go," we both released our hands together, sending the arrow toward the target. It did manage to hit the target, but only barely.

I backed away and stood beside Susan, smelling her sweet scent in the air. "Now try and see if you can do it without my help. I'm sure you can do much better than I did." I crossed my arms and watched as she mimicked what I had shown her. She let the arrow loose, dropping the bow at her side as she watched it hit the target. It hit dead in the center.

Susan jumped beside me, clapping happily for her. "You hit it, Raine! Dead in the center!" She skipped over to her and threw an arm around her back. But all I saw was Susan's soft curvy form. Her dark brown hair was lying softly on her shoulder, and the soft freckles on her ivory skin contrasted beautifully with her cerulean eyes. She was truly a vision. Beside her, I saw Raine look up at me. She followed my gaze, and flushed red. She handed the bow and quiver back to Susan before thanking her, and strode away, into the how. She looked…angry. But why would she be angry? Adeline's gaze followed after her, and then she stared ahead, thinking. Then her gaze shot up and met mine, and I saw anger there. What had I done?

* * *

**Raine's POV**

I rushed into the how, wishing to avoid everyone at all costs. I was pretty sure I hadn't been followed, so I didn't stop until I got to the stone table room. I lit the oil pool with a torch and waited as the entire room lit up.

There, on the back wall stood the depiction of Aslan. It looked as if he was watching me, but I knew he wasn't there. I suddenly felt very much alone. I started trembling, and all I wanted was for Caspian to come up behind me and wrap me in his warm embrace. But Caspian wasn't there, nor was he coming. He was too busy checking out Susan every chance he had. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but the last thing I wanted to do was cry. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep my composure.

_I remembered the first time he kissed me. It was the day we spent in his meadow. He had pressed his lips softly to my forehead. I remembered sitting there in his arms, not breathing out of fear that it wasn't real. But I still wasn't sure what to think if it was. _

_His lips lingered on my forehead for just a moment before he pulled away. He started blushing and he looked away, avoiding my gaze. The place where he had kissed my skin felt like it was on fire. And it was traveling through my veins, warming my entire body. Finally he took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." His voice was edged with dread, and he still wouldn't look at me._

_I took his chin in my palm and turned it so that he would face me. When our eyes met, the doubt I found there faded into relief. "It's alright," I remembered saying. I looked down shyly at our joined hands, loving how his cradled mine. "Thank you for…you know…comforting me. I'm sorry I backed away," I sniffed, hurrying to dry my face with my sleeve. "I just," I paused, trying to find the right words to say. "We have gotten so close, so quickly, and it's not safe. You're a prince, and I'm…I'm-," I couldn't finish because he silenced me with his finger on my lips. _

_He looked into my eyes. "Don't worry about what we are. You are the first real friend that I've ever had here, and you cannot know how happy I am right now." Even as he looked at me, he blushed softly, letting me know the words were true. _

"Oh God." I said aloud. I really was just a friend. He had said it himself, there in the meadow. But it couldn't be. We had shared moments where he treated me as much more than a friend.

_The memory came back to me of waking up beside him in Trufflehunter's home. I had opened my eyes to see him watching me. "Good morning, my prince," I had said with a hint of play in my voice. I raised my hand from where it rested on his chest and traced it along his jaw. Then he said something that made my heart stop beating. _

"_Good morning, my princess." I remembered completely freaking out, and I actually asked him if he meant it. He surprised me even more by looking me dead in the eye and saying, "What would you say if I said I did?" That made my heart flutter in my chest, but then reality hit me. _

"_I would remind you that you are a crowned prince. I would remind you of your responsibility as a prince, and that wasting your time on a common girl like me isn't wise," I told him, smiling sadly. _

"_You're hardly common, Raine. Just because you aren't the daughter of a king doesn't make you a common peasant," he had said, looking at me with determination shining in his eyes. _

"_It's okay, Caspian. I know that it's been nice to have a friend close to your age. I know how nice it can be to finally have someone who you can actually see eye to eye with," I said, "But you don't have to make yourself believe that I'm anything more to you than that…a friend." It hurt to say it, but I knew it was true. He tried to say something, but I continued. "You're meant to marry a princess, or at least someone of noble blood. Caspian, I am neither," I averted my gaze. I couldn't handle getting lost in his eyes just to have to drag myself out again. "And since I'm not an option, it wouldn't be worth wasting your time and feelings on me."_

"_Raine, listen to me." The demand in his voice caused me to look back at him in shock. "Don't you even think for one moment that you aren't worth my time, and you can't possibly know anything of my feelings. What you just said only proves that you are," he said in a barely audible voice, cupping my cheek in his hand. "The law requires me to marry a noble, but it says nothing of who I can love." Then he said, "Don't think about what we are. I am a prince by birth. But with you I feel like a man. All my life I have been a shielded prince, never allowed to enjoy life's pleasures," He took a deep, shaky breath, and I knew it was taking all he had to say this. "Please don't deny me the pleasure of loving you." And after that, he gave me my first kiss. And I knew I was falling for him._

I slid down the wall to the floor, landing roughly on my backside. Sobs were wracking through me, and I couldn't stop myself no matter how much I wanted to. It hurt…seeing the memories play before me, just to realize they meant nothing. If he had really loved me, even just a little, then he wouldn't be gawking at Susan like she was the most beautiful thing he saw. And she didn't even care that he was.

I jumped, gasping loudly as I heard footsteps coming down the passageway. I dried my tears hastily with my sleeve and straightened out my dress where I sat on the floor. _I can't let anyone see me this way. _I half wished it was Caspian so that I could give him a piece of my mind. But it wasn't…it was much worse. Instead, Edmund came walking through the archway. When he saw me curled into a ball in the floor, he rushed to my side, a worried expression on his face.

"Raine, what's wrong?" He asked as I scooted away from him. I didn't need him to play hero…I didn't need him to try to move in and take over where Caspian left off. I didn't need him at all…all I wanted was to be left alone.

I backed myself against a pillar, and saw the hurt in his eyes, instantly making me feel bad. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see how pathetic I looked in his mirrored eyes. "Just leave me alone…I don't want to be bothered right now."

There was silence for a few minutes, and I was sure he had left, but I kept my eyes positioned on the stone floor to be safe. But then I saw two leather boots step into my line of vision. And then two trousered legs bent, allowing their owner to kneel. I slowly looked up, knowing I couldn't escape it. I thought that I would see a smug look on his face…I thought he would act as if he could coax me into getting cuddly or something. But when I looked up, he honestly looked like he felt bad for me. When he saw the unshed tears in my eyes, he sat next to me against the pillar.

"What happened back there? Why did you leave like that?"

I looked back at him, wondering if it was safe to actually tell him. Susan _was_ his sister…but since he was offering to let me vent, I took it. "It's just Caspian."

He tilted his head. "I thought you liked him…what has he done wrong?"

"Well I do. But I'm starting to think the feeling isn't mutual." I stared down at my lap, wondering how I could say this without making it extremely awkward.

Edmund sighed deeply beside me, shifting so that one knee was bent with his right arm resting on it. He stared at the back wall of the how. "So you've noticed how he's gawking at my sister?"

My head snapped around so I could look at him. "Unfortunately. You have too?"

He laughed wryly. "She _is_ my sister, Raine."

I sighed. "We were really close before you guys came along. Hell, I think we may have been falling for each other. I know I was…" my voice faded off and I was once again struggling against the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"And now that we're here, he's obsessed with Susan."

"That's how it's starting to look. I feel as if he's completely forgotten about me."

The young king turned to look at me. "You know she doesn't have any interest in him whatsoever, right?"

I nodded. "Yea, it's pretty obvious that she doesn't. But it doesn't change the fact that he's brushed me aside."

One brown brow lifted and he looked back at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "D'you want me to kick his ass for you?"

I actually laughed out loud, but then smacked my hands over my mouth after hearing it echo through the hall. "As amusing as that would be, no. I can handle that myself."

Edmund and I smiled at each other, an understanding being formed between us. Then he smirked. "So you don't wanna just elope with me then?"

I snorted. "Sorry, Ed, but no. I have a duty here, as do you."

We chuckled again, and he stood, offering me a hand. I took it and allowed him to help me up. I looked at the boy who I thought was going to be a problem. But actually, he was turning out to be a friend.

* * *

**Adeline's POV**

"He's staring at you again," I nudged Susan, who was sitting beside me. "The boy's watching you like a hawk." We were sitting with Lucy at a small campfire, staying warm from the night's chill as a few fauns were preparing dinner. We had tried to offer help, but they shooed us away, telling us that our help wasn't necessary and that we had done enough already.

Susan huffed. "I know…believe me. I can feel it." She shuddered, ducking her face between her knees.

Lucy turned in the direction I was, to see Caspian look away awkwardly from Susan's back, where he had been holding his gaze. "You would think he would be concerned that Raine hasn't come back yet."

"Oh," I chuckled sarcastically, "right now I'm pretty sure Raine is the least of his worries." Lucy looked back at the prince with a scowl on her face. I looked at Susan, who looked as if she wanted to peel up the turf and hide beneath it. "Maybe you should go talk to him…you know, set him straight."

She looked back at me with an arched brow. "Are you kidding me? Do you think he would actually hear a word I said?"

"You're right, he'd probably be too busy staring at your-," I tried to tease, but was interrupted with Susan's hand cupped over my mouth. She tilted her head in Lucy's direction.

But Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. It's not like I haven't heard it before." The three of us burst into a fit of giggles, once again gaining the prince's attention.

"Oh, bother…seriously!" Susan cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration as his eyes once again landed on her. But then we both caught sight of Raine and Edmund walking up from the how's chambers.

"This should be interesting," I pondered aloud, watching them both walk by the prince side by side.

Lucy looked at both of us quickly. "Edmund and Raine?" We just stared on, wondering if maybe Edmund had finally gotten to her. Or, maybe it was just an act to make Caspian jealous…to make him see what he was giving up.

"Surely not," I answered, but not doubting what I was seeing. They both walked past the prince, and he did look up, but with little interest before turning back and gazing at Susan.

"Okay, this is just creepy." Susan stood up and took both of our hands, pulling us up with her. "Let's go inside. Better yet, let's take Raine with us and have a little chat."

The three of us got up and walked by, dragging a protesting Raine with us into the how.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I probably looked a little strange, leaning there against the wall as I watched Susan. But I couldn't help myself. Everything about her was so…elegant. Even in the darkness she seemed to glow. The fire's light danced on her skin and made her look even more angelic. Once or twice I swear I stopped breathing, because I would find myself gasping for air. Her beauty was breathtaking. I chuckled inwardly as I saw Adeline and Lucy casting sly glances back at me, as if I wouldn't see them. I could see Adeline saying something to Susan, and the queen's shoulders slumped. But even so, her beauty never waned.

Something tugged at my heart, and I closed my eyes. Before my eyes, memories flickered like moving pictures. I saw blue eyes…clearer and more vivid than Susan's. And I knew it was Raine that my heart was reminding me of. But where was she? I brushed away the thoughts, glancing once more at the Narnian queen. I couldn't find one thing about her that wasn't pure.

She was poised in her words and actions. She was confident and sure. She handled her authority with care so as to be fair and just to all. She thought everything through before acting. She was gentle and caring, and her laugh brightened the air around her. And she was beautiful.

If I ever got my throne back, if I ever followed my father's footsteps and reigned over Telmar and Narnia, I would want her as my queen. Nothing would make me happier than to have her by my side. Narnia already loved her, and it would be easier to unite the two lands. It was written there, plain to see. It was as if she were sent back to Narnia so we could meet. Was it fate?

Tinkling laughter broke into my thoughts. Actually, it was the somersault that my heart made. I turned to see Raine walking out of the how…with Edmund? Why was she walking with Edmund, when only hours ago she seemed to detest him? The young king was speaking animatedly and drawing in the air with his hands, while the girl behind him beamed and laughed. Why did I feel sudden heat build in my stomach? Was that jealousy? But I didn't like her anymore…did I? Susan was all I could ever want in a female companion…wasn't she?

_She won't even look at you, _my heart told me. _And the only way she will speak to you is if it is dealing with important matters. Otherwise, she avoids you._

"That's because she's shy," I said under my breath, refocusing on the queen. I tried to look uninterested as Raine and Edmund passed me by, both oblivious to me.

_Shy? She won't give you the time of day._

"She dedicates most of her time to her brothers and sister."

_And she knows that your heart belongs to another…_

"It belongs to no one."

_You love Raine. Raine loves you. You have something before you that most others only dream of._

"She's only a friend. She understands that."

_Or does she? She looked pretty upset when she stormed off the lawn this afternoon. And look who she came back outside with? King Edmund, _my heart retorted. I felt that boiling heat in my stomach again.

"She feels nothing for Edmund. Of that much I am sure," I said through closed teeth, feeling the heat rise into my face.

_And how can you be sure? And if she is only a friend, then why are you so angry at the thought that she may have feelings for the young king?_

That was a valid point. Raine and I were only friends, weren't we? We had been there for each other and had helped each other get through the trials we had been facing, but that was it, wasn't it? _No, it wasn't. _I remembered the kisses we had shared when no one else was looking. I placed my fingers over my lips, remembering that her lips touched mine, but I couldn't remember how they felt. I looked back up to see Adeline, Susan and Lucy striding toward the how, dragging Raine behind them as they snuck sly glances in my direction. As she passed by me in the clutches of her friends, her eyes landed on me for the briefest of moments. I felt my heart jump. When I looked at Susan I reveled in her ever radiant beauty shining against the darkness, but my heart did nothing but carry on its monotonous beating.

I knew that meant something. Did it mean that the moments we shared were more than just desperation for human contact? Was I truly in love with her?

_You did call her your princess…_

In the end would it be Raine who remained by my side?

* * *

Hmm.._.hmm_...what do you think?

There's much more to come. And like I said...you're going to absolutely hate me. :-D

~Rhythmic5


	23. Bend No More

Author's Note:

Alright, something happens in this chapter that I'm willing to bet none of you will be too happy about. So be warned.

Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!

Holly Suicide- I know that time isn't supposed to progress while you're in Narnia, but I took some liberty with that. The reason why I show both worlds is to sort of show the similarities and differences between the two characters and their lives. And I'm trying to update soon as I can to keep everything rolling. I don't want anyone to lose interest because it takes too long to get to the next chapter. ;-)

Gracigraciela- If you don't hate me already, you will. lol.

Alright, now on to the story!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 23-

Bend No More

**Raine's POV**

"NO!" I yelled back. I laughed a little after making my response heard, because they just looked at each other like they didn't believe me. But they had no reason to be skeptical.

"Then why did you both come out of the how together? And why did you so flawlessly make your path pass by where Caspian was standing?" Lucy asked.

I sat back and rolled my eyes. "Look, there's nothing going on with me and your brother. Nothing!...It's just that he was the only one of you crazy enough to come after me when I stomped off the lawn earlier."

Susan still looked at me in disbelief. "So he didn't try to sweep you off your feet in there?"

"Not in the least bit." Susan looked a little too happy. I don't think a Robert Pattinson groupie could have looked happier at the Twilight premiere. She was bouncing in her seat, her eyes wide with glee. I decided to feign hurt. "That's nice, Su, really. I didn't wanna be your almost-sister, either."

When she realized what I was implying her eyes flew open wide and her brows almost hit her hairline. "Oh, no! That's totally not what I meant…"

I cracked a grin. "I know, I'm just messin' with you." The queen relaxed and smiled.

"It's just that since you don't seem to be interested in Edmund, maybe you can get Caspian to leave me alone," she shivered, cringing as she ran a hand through her hair.

At hearing his name, my mood dampened. "Does he know that you aren't into him?"

She shook her head. "Well, if it were me, I would be able to tell after the first week that if the girl wasn't responding then she probably isn't interested," she clamped her eyes shut with risen brows. "But he doesn't get it, apparently."

I sighed, wishing that I didn't have to love him. Because the longer I did, the more it hurt. But that's love, isn't it?

"I don't understand it." Adeline said.

Lucy eyed her curiously. "Don't understand what? Why Susan doesn't like Caspian, or why Caspian is being a complete dipwad and acting as if Raine here doesn't exist?"

She looked at the young queen, raising a brow. "The latter."

* * *

**Raine's POV**

Last night I think I may have actually slept. But it was hard to tell, because time was starting to mesh together. My waking moments blended with my dreams, and my thoughts melted in with my spoken words. Sleep was becoming more and more of an effort, and each night I had to fight for even half an hour of it. It's not that I didn't have time to sleep. No, even as busy as we all were with battle preparations, we still had time to get some good shut eye. But each night as I would lie on my pallet, I would look up at the shadowed ceiling of the how. I would pick a category and think of everything there was in that category…like say, brands of clothing. It's something I used to do back home when I couldn't sleep. And it used to work. But these days, when the only thing I could think of were the brown eyes I couldn't look into anymore and the lips I hadn't been able to touch, sleep decided to avoid me like the plague.

But last night, I slept for at least a good hour, dreaming of the conversation I had with Adeline, Lucy and Susan. For once, I was sure of something and knew it wouldn't change. For once I felt sure that I could hold onto something without worrying about it slipping through my fingers. I had friends that I could count on. Friends that I knew would have my back no matter what. And surprisingly, Edmund, the one person I thought I would have to dodge from, was becoming one of those.

I thought about our conversation as I stood beside him in the council room. We had been called because one of the fauns had spotted a Telmarine scout on the border of the woods. Now it was only a matter of time until they decided to pounce, and we had to take a stand. Peter had called together the head of every Narnian race so we could put our heads together to come up with a plan. Even though I really didn't think I was needed, and would have rather kept my fifteen foot distance from Caspian, the High King insisted that I attend. So I here I leaned against the stone wall, arms crossed and brows furrowed. To anyone else in the council it would appear as if I was actually listening and contemplating the situation at hand. But up until this point I had been reflecting.

Reflecting on what I had, and what I didn't. What I have done in my life to this point, and what I've chosen not to do. The risks I've taken, and the opportunities I had missed only to wish I had run with them. But I was quickly drawn back to the present.

"Look, it's only a matter of time till the Telmarines strike. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way," Peter's eyes connected with the faun who had seen the scout. "That means those same men aren't protecting the castle." He stood at the head of the stone table as he looked over his council.

Reepicheep stood from the piece of limestone he was perched on. "What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?"

At this, both Peter and Caspian spoke, their ideas and strategies mixing together into one very incoherent line of gibberish. They both looked at each other, competing for the floor. But finally, Caspian looked to the floor knowing that Peter rightfully had it. He dipped his head, allowing the High King to continue.

Peter lifted a brow at him and turned back to the council. "As I was saying, our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

_That's got to be the most cliché thing I've ever heard. Sure, spend hours trekking to Telmar castle when their army is marching in our direction. Leave our stronghold unattended as they are doing. That just sounds like a great idea! _I stared at Peter, wondering if he was really serious. His most likely bullet proof stance and the defiant look on his face told me he was. _Oh sweet Jesus, he's serious. _

Apparently Caspian didn't like that idea either. He took a step in Peter's direction, "That's crazy. No one has _ever_ taken that castle. Its defenses are too strong."

But Peter stood there with one hand on his hip. "There's always a first time." He wasn't backing down, even if the one person who would know more about the castle than anyone else there was standing before him…telling him it was a disastrous plan.

Trumpkin leaned forward, connecting eyes with Caspian. "Your Majesty, it could work. We would have the element of surprise. They would not be expecting us."

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian pounded his hand on the table making his point.

Susan stepped in from where she stood against a pillar. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

"I, for one, feel safer underground," added Trufflehunter.

Peter looked around and then back to Caspian, his expression showing patience for once. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, they will just wait and starve us out," Edmund pointed out, gaining everyone's attention in our direction. Caspian's eyes landed on me for a split second, but then returned to Edmund. He probably hadn't even realized I was there.

"We could collect nuts!" _Who the hell let that crackheaded squirrel in here??_

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep threw up his hands. Then he looked at the squirrel flatly. "Shutup!" He said as he whacked the squirrel in the back of the head with his small hand. A snort cracked from between my fingers. I knew it was definitely not the time to laugh, but I couldn't help it. That squirrel was quite possibly the most hyperactive thing I had ever seen. If he had a human form, I was convinced he would have bleach blond hair. It would fit his miniscule range of intelligence perfectly. Reepicheep turned back to Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this matter, Sire."

Peter looked back at the mouse, deep concentration etched on his features. Then he turned to Glenstorm and thought before speaking. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

The centaur thought a moment, casting Caspian an apologetic look before answering, "Or die trying, my liege."

But the small, yet wise voice of the youngest queen piped up from behind us, making us all turn around. "That's just what I'm worried about."

"Sorry?" Peter asked, wheeling around to face her.

"Well you're all acting like there's only two options…dying here, or dying there." It took a nine-year-old girl to realize what no one else could.

But of course, Peter, who seemed to think his plan was fail proof, said, "I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu."

"No, you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" She fired back at him, a look of desperation shining in her eyes. An almost touchable silence fell over us at the reference to the great lion. I looked back at Peter, whose face had turned hard.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." And with that he left the council room. Lucy watched him leave, a cloud of disappointment falling over her. Susan just gave her a half smile before following him out. And of course, Caspian followed after her. By now only Lucy, Edmund and I were left.

Lucy sat on the stone table, clenching her hands into tiny fists with her frustration. "Why won't he listen to me? He's so convinced that Aslan's gone that he won't listen to reason."

Edmund left my side to stand in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know Peter as well as I do, Lu. He's stubborn. Just give him time…before long he'll realize he's leading us in the wrong direction."

"Yes, but how many must lose their lives before he does? If they raid the castle, Narnians will die! It's not right…it's not thought out…ugh!" She screeched, lying backward onto the table. She turned her head sideways, her blue eyes begging me for assurance.

"I agree with you, Lu. But you know as well as I that he isn't going to listen to us," I sighed, picturing how the high king would react if I told him the plan was flawed. "All we can do is hope for the best."

"Edmund?" She turned her head to face her brother, hoping he could tell her something that would make her feel easier about the situation.

He only shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lu. I don't know what I can tell you that will help." We both looked at each other. I knew that if we went through with the siege, something bad would happen.

Trumpkin's gruff tenor echoed as he entered the room, halting at the door. "Peter wants to see both of you."

Edmund nodded at him before looking at me questioningly. I only shrugged before standing to walk out. When we got outside, Peter, Susan, Caspian and Glenstorm were gathered, their heads and hands moving rhythmically as they spoke. We gave each other one last look before approaching the group. When we took our places in their circle, Peter directed his attention to us. "Alright, here's our plan. We will arrive at midnight. Ed," he pointed at his brother while peering over a sketched map of the castle, "will fly in first and give us the signal that everything is clear. Then Susan, you, Caspian, and I will fly in and get inside," he pointed to each of them, dragging his index finger from the courtyard to a room labeled as 'P.C.'s quarters'. I realized it must have been Cornelius's chambers, because it would be a safe place to get in at. "Caspian suggested climbing in through this room, since it won't be heavily guarded. Once we're in, Raine," he lifted his eyes to me for a split second before returning them to the map, gesturing to the front gate, "you will lead our army to the forest's edge and wait for our signal." I nodded to him, accepting the task and being glad that I could help. But Caspian's head shot up from where he had been studying the map.

"What! No," he looked at me, shaking his head. "No way. She's staying here."

_Okay, seriously? I can shoot better than he ever could, and I'm pretty sure I can handle my twin knives better than he could ever hope to hold his sword. _But I ignored him. "And when the signal is given, what do I do?"

Peter looked back at me. "You lead our troops in with Glenstorm. Do you think you can do that?" He asked me seriously.

I was about to respond, but Caspian beat me to it. "Absolutely not! No! She is not going. She will stay here and wait for us to return."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Thank you for your concern, but I was asking Peter. Not you." After watching his eyes widen in response to my clipped retort, I turned back to Peter. "I will do everything I can to get them inside." Peter nodded. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he trusted me completely with the task. But Caspian on the other hand, did not. I felt something prickle in my nerves when Caspian's hand gripped tightly around my arm.

"Raine, you're not going."

"Who are you to undermine Peter's decision?" I almost growled, stiffening at the contact. One thing I didn't like was being told I couldn't do something. Being left out was one thing I despised.

The grip tightened and he pulled me roughly, forcing me to face him. His eyes were dark and hard and his lips were pulled tightly over his teeth. "And who are you to question mine!"

I saw myself mirrored in his black eyes, and what I saw scared me. I could see how my eyes were narrowing into dark blue slits. I saw red rising up into my cheeks and the hollow of my throat. My lips were tightening over my teeth. If he didn't back out now, he was going to get it. He was only inches from running smack dab into my breaking point. "It's not your decision to make. Last I checked, the High King is in charge here…not the exiled prince." His brows dropped so low that I almost couldn't see his eyes beneath them.

"We've been through this before, Raine. You will obey me. You will do what I tell you to do whether you like it or not." His tone was flat and concrete, and his voice was dangerously low.

"I will NOT!" I shouted at him, jerking out of his grasp, and backing a few steps back. I could see Susan out of the corner of my eye, and I expected her to look appalled at our screaming match. But she just looked on, probably wondering how much longer I would bend without breaking. I could hear my cousin Kate's voice in my head saying, "BETCHA WON'T HIT 'EM." "You cannot tell me what I will or wont' do. I am just as able bodied as the rest of you, and from weeks of observation, more skilled with a blade than you are. I will do my part in this siege, regardless of what you think about it."

I stared at him fuming while he looked at me blankly. He looked thoroughly stumped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that everyone else looked just as floored as he did. But I saw the wheels turning through his eyes, and braced myself for whatever brainless comment he would spit out next. Surprisingly, his face softened and he took a step forward. I just took another step back, knowing that if he got too close I would go in swinging. And as much as I wanted to knock his pretty little head off, saving my strength and anger for the battle was the more advantageous thing to do.

Pressing his lips together gently after seeing me back away, he spoke softly. "Raine, I'm not trying to leave you out. I just want you to be safe." My breath hitched in my throat, and sparks jumped in my stomach. "I cannot do what I am expected to do if I have to worry about whether or not you are safe. Please," he tried to take my hand, but I jerked it away as if he had influenza, "stay here so I know you will be safe when I get back." The sparks ignited into flames, and I felt the fire seeping into my veins.

"Don't give me that bullshit," I growled in a voice so deep that I barely recognized it as my own. He looked at me in shock. He took another step toward me, but this time I didn't move. "Don't sit there and tell me you're only trying to keep me safe. Don't pretend you actually give a damn if I'm here or not."

He stood rooted in place for a moment, then shook his head. "Raine-,"

"Don't act like I would even cross your mind," I continued. "You can't sit there and tell me that you only care about me, when for the past week you have carried on like I don't exist."

"Raine, what are you talking about? I do worry for your safety, I-,"

I threw my hands up, shutting him up instantly. "_I love you, Raine, I don't want you to get hurt, Raine," _I spat at him. "No, Caspian," I shook my head, casting a quick glance at Susan. "If you cared the least bit about me, then Edmund wouldn't have been by my side when you weren't."

This struck a nerve, and his eyes hardened again. "I have responsibilities, Raine. You cannot expect me to spend every waking moment with you."

I huffed. "Yea, you've got responsibilities, alright. Eyeing poor Susan like she's a quartered loin at the meat market. Stalking her like a stag in the woods. Ha!," I realized I was looking at him in a way I never thought I would. "Yea, let me tell you, I can see that you have your hands full." The prince looked at Susan, who was counting the blades of grass between the weeds. "...And since you're so heavily occupied, what I'm doing with the army should be the least of your worries. So, if I were you, I would back the fuck off."

A dead silence fell upon our group. I felt bad that everyone had to see that…most of all Susan. I had singled her out in an extremely humiliating way. But he pushed me too far, and I snapped. I stood there, wondering if I should continue lashing out at him or if I should just walk away. But what he said next made my decision for me.

"And to think I trusted you." Of its own accord, my arm flew from my side and my hand met his right cheek roughly, letting a nice loud 'smack' ring on the air.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty. I have far more reason to be disappointed. I. Trusted. You." And as he slowly turned his head to look back at me, I saw the perfect red hand print on his cheek. I laughed, the sound coming out cold and guttural. "What was I thinking." I saw the light leave his eyes and the color drain from his face…except for the crimson hand print. After seeing something familiar swimming in his eyes, I turned and strode away, sighing deeply when I didn't hear anything around me. As I descended into the how, Narnians parted for me to walk through. Fauns paused their work, their mallets hitching in midair. Centaurs looked up from their outlines and drafts, looking at me with unseeing eyes. Adeline looked up from where she sat beside her sleeping son and froze. The only creature in the entire how that approached me was Brooksong. She rushed to where I was, slung me over her back, and raced up the ramp and out of the how. When we got outside, I kept my eyes on the path ahead of us. I didn't see Lucy run out of the how, watching me in worried alarm. I didn't see Susan and Edmund frowning in silent prayer. I didn't hear Peter curse under his breath. And I didn't see Caspian mount Destrier, riding into the woods to the east.

"Where do you want to go?" Brooksong asked as we ran.

I held onto her waist and squeezed the hilt of one of my knives on my back in reassurance. "Anywhere but here." And with that, the centaur changed directions, heading east into the woods. Little did I know that not far off, Destrier plunged into the woods, racing in the same direction.

* * *

And the shit hit the fan. Sorry, but it was going to happen anyway. Sorry I dropped the 'F-bomb' in there, it's all for dramatic effect.

So, now I feel like I can ask. Do you hate me?

~Rhythmic5


	24. Let Me Go

Author's Note:

I was so excited to read all of the reviews you guys left me! Thank you! I think you all deserve cookies...if only I could bake some for you.

Lunafilia- Yea, I thought he needed a good slap. I mean, how often does someone get to hit a prince?

Spellleswonder29- Thanks! I wasn't sure if the way I made the dialogue flow in the fight would fit right.

jubilationlee21- Yep, it was a great moment for Girl Power. Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

stephalily- Yay for optimists! I don't think there are enough of those in the world. I don't know why I decided to have Lucy refer to him as a dipwad, but it kinda works. Can't you just hear her saying it in her british accent? Haha.

SexySadie88- Yes, things will get better. But as with all things in life, it must get worse before it can get better. Just keep that in mind!

Everyone seemed to get a kick out of Raine whacking the hell out of Caspian. It's kinda one of those thinks that you want to put on loop so it just repeats over and over. If there was an actual picture of Raine's fist colliding with his face I could probably make one of those 'Fail' bumper stickers out of it for facebook. How awesome would that be? Anyways, you know the drill...I don't own anything that came from C.S. Lewis. Now on with the story!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 24

Let Me Go

The wind howled in my ears, crying for me to stop. It whispered through the trees around us, trying to convince me to listen. But I drowned it out with the drumming of Brooksong's hooves on the earth. I bounced up and down upon her back with each stride, but I didn't feel the soreness between my legs. My ass was hurting like hell, but I couldn't feel it. I didn't see the moonlit stream ahead of us until I realized we weren't moving anymore. But then I heard something quite different: trickling water. I looked around, studying my surroundings. We had reached a small clearing in the woods, parting for a small brook between the rocks. The clearing was dark except for a stream of moonlight pouring in from a gap in the foliage above. I sighed, jumping from the centaur's back. She looked at me in concern as I stepped away, heading for the small stream.

I reached its edge and closed my eyes, listening to its song. The melody of the water flowing through the rocks and the harmonic clapping of its caps meeting the rocky banks made the small clearing almost seem magical. It was like Nature's sweetest music in its most natural form. And only I could hear it. I felt the centaur approaching and turned to meet her concerned gaze.

"Where are we?" I asked her softly, finally feeling the tension in my limbs loosening. Her right brow arched slightly, probably in surprise that I wasn't throwing things.

"My stream. This is my most favorite part of the woods." She looked away, closing her eyes as she breathed in the night's cool air.

I crossed my arms, feeling a little chilled. "I can see why. It's absolutely breathtaking."

She nodded her head, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "My mother used to bring me here often when I was young. She once told me that I was named after this very stream," she took a step forward, letting a hoof fall into the babbling water. "She heard the voices of the wind in the trees, and the whispering of the water through the rocks, and the music brought tears to her eyes. The beauty of this clearing touched her so that she wanted to name me after it, in hopes that one day I could be like it. Calm, constant, and powerful."

I smiled as she finished her tale. "Well, she didn't name you in vain. You have been my constant companion since we've met. In fact," I set my hand on her shoulder gently, "you're one of the only ones here I can fully depend on."

"And I always will be, princess, just so long as you bless me with your companionship."

We shared a smile and I gave her a small hug, not wanting to lose my bearings and disturb the magical tranquility of the brook. But then I stiffened and pulled away.

"Why did you call me that?"

She looked back at me, her eyes squinting. "Call you what, Raine?"

I took a step back, crossing my arms in front of me. "Princess. Why did you call me 'princess'?"

Brooksong looked down at her hooves, but then glanced at me from below her thick brows. "Because even though you don't believe it to be so, you will soon be just that."

"I'm sorry, dear friend, but you're mistaken. I won't ever be anything more than I am now."

"Raine, I'm not telling you this because of the rumors that have been floating around. I'm only telling you what I've seen," her tone changed slightly. The sarcasm and bubbliness was gone. "You forget that I watch the sky. I read the stars. And I listen to what they tell me."

I sighed sadly, wishing that she was right. But I knew she wasn't. Any chance of Caspian and I ever being together was gone. If it hadn't been proven by the way I faded from his existence upon Susan's arrival, then it was by the harsh words we had just shared an hour before.

She continued on, "The day is drawing near when only one son of Adam and one daughter of Eve will watch over Narnia. The kings and queens of old will no longer be needed. And only one will be of this world."

"It could be any of us, then. What makes you think I have anything to do with it?" I asked skeptically, sitting on a small fallen log. I was feeling weak again, but I couldn't let myself fall apart.

"Because it is the daughter of Eve who will be new to Narnia, not the son of Adam."

I looked at the grass, dragging my hand across it slowly. Its soft blades brushed my hand, oddly reminding me of Caspian's hair. My heart panged painfully at the thought of him. "Alright, but that could mean anybody. For all we know, it could be Susan who is destined to reign by his side."

Brooksong looked at me with steel grey eyes…eyes that knew what I was denying. "The stars have told me differently, dear friend. It is you who shall rule by his side, not the Gentle Queen."

My heart jumped at the idea that I could possibly have a future with him. But my mind knew better and I felt warm tears welling in my eyes. "Then you must have misread something, because Caspian and I can never be together."

"And why is that?" a deeper, less lyrical voice carried across the clearing. The thick accent made my heart leap and sent tingles through my body, but my back stiffened and my blood froze at its sound. My heart jumped and pounded as if trying to claw its way toward the voice. I couldn't make myself turn around. Instead I shifted my eyes to see Brooksong, who was watching something on the edge of the clearing. Her face cleared of all emotion as she nodded to the source of the voice. With one last look she bowed her head to me with a small hopeful smile before trotting away.

"No…don't leave me, please…" I whispered to her, not being able to hold back the desperation in my voice. But she was already gone. And I was alone. Or at least I wished I was. Because being alone in this dark, deserted clearing would have been far more comforting than being in the presence that I knew had stepped into it. It pricked against my skin like static electricity. And only one living being could make me feel that.

I waited, frozen, on the log. I couldn't move, as much as I wanted to run from him. It's like my muscles had fermented into syrup. I was glued to my place. All I could do was strain my ears, listening to any movement. But I heard nothing…until I heard the gentle footfalls behind me.

They got closer and then stopped right behind where I sat. I waited for him to speak, for him to breathe, for anything. I didn't realize that I was shaking until I lifted my hand to cover my eyes.

"Why?" The voice repeated softly, from directly behind me. I heard his gentle breathing, and I almost heard the subtle beating of his heart. Or was that mine? I felt as if mine had ceased its beating entirely. I wanted to jump into his arms and apologize for everything I had said. I wanted to run my fingers over his warm skin and through his silken hair and kiss him until neither of us could breathe. No, I wanted to knock the hell out of him and make him see exactly why we couldn't be together. But my body allowed neither. I sat there, struggling to stop shaking. But I couldn't.

Finally, I found my voice. "You know exactly why." It came out weak and watery. Chilled tears dripped down my face as I uttered those four words.

"Then remind me. I can't think of anything that could keep us from being together." I shook my head. I couldn't say another word because I would either scream or sob. I heard his footfalls drift around the log until he was kneeling in front of me in the grass. I saw the toes of his leather boots and closed my eyes, because I knew that the minute I looked into his eyes, I would lose my resolve. I started shaking harder. "Querida, look at me." He demanded softly. His voice was like the finest velvet. Weeks ago, that would have had me melting into his embrace. But I couldn't will myself to move. I felt his fingers beneath my chin, tilting it up so he could look at me. "Please…open your eyes," he said so softly that I barely heard him. His voice came out weak and broken. I slowly looked up and felt my heart plummet to my stomach when I saw the moonlight glistening off his tear-streaked face. His lashes were thick with moisture and his eyes were pink from unshed tears. I felt my own tears drip down my face at seeing the broken prince before me.

He crept forward on his knees so he could look at me closer. I saw the despair swimming in his eyes…and something that looked like fear. He lifted his hand to wipe away my tears, and I saw that it was shaking. I then noticed how his entire body trembled as much as mine did. He was falling apart before my eyes. "My love, what have I done?" He choked out a sob, biting his lip to keep more from escaping.

I felt like I could say something at last. "Caspian?"

"Yes, my love?" his eyes closed slightly with the hopeful smile that parted his lips. I could feel his relief that I had actually spoken. But I felt terrible because what I was going to say would only break his heart.

"I feel cold."

"Then have my cloak," he started slipping it off his shoulders.

"No, not like that. I feel like my heart has been wrung from my chest. I can't feel the air that I know is flowing into my lungs." His fragile smile melted away and his lips formed a thin line. He looked down at the ground and put his other hand on my free cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine. The touch only lasted for a second before it sent a shock of electricity through me and I pulled away.

A fresh tear rolled down my cheek and splashed against his thumb. "Not as much as I am." I stood from my seat and nudged my way away from his hands. My feet carried me away from him. But he grabbed my arm gently, halting me where I stepped.

"Please, Querida." I clamped my eyes shut at the endearment.

"How can you say that?" I slowly turned to look at him with blurred vision. I squinted my eyes free of the gathering tears.

He closed the distance between us but kept his arms by his sides. "You are my life, Raine."

"Please," I begged through my tears, "don't lie to me. My heart can't take it."

"Then don't say that I am lying to you when I can only say what my heart is telling me, Raine. My heart can't take it, either." My knees started wobbling and I fell to them, doubling over and hugging my chest. He knelt before me, curling his arms around me and resting his head on top of mine. "You are my light when all other lights are out. You are my breath when there is no wind," he wept into my ear. "You're my warmth when my blood runs cold. You're my reason to live." He finished, his words fading off as he wept. I listened as I felt my own soundless sobs wrack through me. How could I react? How was I supposed to feel? He was pouring out his heart to me after ignoring me for so long. He was crying for me after acting as if we were nothing more than mere acquaintances. As much as I wanted to love him like my heart did, all I could see was the way he would walk past me after Susan.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

"_I. Trusted. You."_

Never had I ever cried like this, not since my parents died by my uncle's hand. Never had I felt so hollow. How could I have been so stupid?

"_What was I thinking?"_

Her words from our argument were echoing in my mind, each time coming out more and more hollow. Never had she spoken to me with such anger in her words. Never had I seen the fire blazing so fiercely in her eyes. And I was the reason why. _What have I done?_ For so long I had been alone, with only my professor to run to. And now I had been blessed with the most caring, alluring and loving girl I had ever met. She loved me. And I loved her…and I just had to go and mess things up. Now I finally had a moment to speak to her without having to worry about getting hit or lashed at…even though I deserved much worse.

My heart was sitting dead still in my chest. Below me the love of my life was weeping, and I could feel her body wracking with her sobs. I could feel her crumbling beneath me. And it was all because of me. How had I allowed myself to hurt her? She was suffering because of me.

"You're my strength when all I feel is despair," I croaked to her. I didn't know what else I could say to make this any better. I had royally screwed up. But why? I closed my eyes, sniffling. _Susan. _The gentle queen who quite clearly felt nothing for me whatsoever. I could fall in her lap and she wouldn't even notice. I let her beauty distract me…it kept me from seeing what I already had. The trembling girl in my arms was a treasure much more grand. She had been there for me since the day she fell into my life. She stood by my side through everything I had to endure, when she very well could have just left and moved along. But she didn't, even when she felt that she was living on false hope of ever being more than my companion. I didn't care that she wasn't anything more than an ordinary, common girl…because to me she was much more than that. She proved to be the most sure thing I had in my pathetic, inconsistent life. But at the first appearance of a more elegant, poised woman…a queen, I did just what she knew I would do. All I could see was Susan. When what I was feeling was my love for Raine. And by forgetting all about her, I hurt her beyond repair.

Doubt told me that she would never forgive me for what I've done. How could she ever put trust in me again? From beneath me I could feel her shift, so I pulled back enough to let her sit up.

"How can you expect me to believe you?" Her words came out raw and numb.

"_You can't sit there and tell me that you only care about me, when for the past week you have carried on like I don't exist."_

I steadied myself the best I could, feeling the ounce of hope I might have clung to crumble and slip through my fingers like sandstone. "I can't, Raine, not after what I've done. I can never ask you to forgive me…but I wish, for our sake, that you can someday."

She looked back at me, her eyes almost gray. The misty blue I had come to love was gone. "I don't know if I can." And with that she stood up, breaking away from me. A sickening crack wrenched through me, and pain like I had never felt before was throbbing in my chest. Brooksong's voice rang across the clearing.

"I'm sorry to impose, but the time is near for the siege, Your Highness." Her eyes connected with mine, empathy swimming in them, and then she looked at Raine.

"You're still going?" I asked, knowing there was nothing I could do to make her stay. There wasn't a thing I could do to make her stay within the how's strong held defenses out of harm's way. If something happened to her this night I would never be able to go on.

But she halted in her step and turned to face me slowly. I wished beyond hope's realm that she would change her mind.

"Just let me go."

* * *


	25. Backfire

Author's Note:

Okay...I've never tried to write a battle scene before...so I hope this works out. If you have any helpful tips feel free to share!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 25

Backfire

**Raine's POV**

The ride back to the how was even more quiet than my angered flight. But this time there was no fire pumping through my veins. My blood didn't sting like kerosene as it boiled. There weren't angry tears cascading over my face. There was nothing.

I just rode on Brooksong's back, staring straight ahead and not really seeing anything. I hadn't even known when we stopped until I felt her hand reach around mine and pull me off of her back. My feet hit the ground and I laid a hand against the centaur's flank to steady myself, but I couldn't think of anything more than what had just happened.

_Just let me go. _

The tears that had soaked my face were just as thick as his. Did he finally realize what he was doing? Did he finally wake up?

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hug me tightly. It was Susan. "C'mon, let's get you inside. We'll be leaving soon and I want you to stay inside and rest."

"No."

She gave me a sideways glance, but I looked ahead as her three siblings walked up to the green lawn from the how. They looked surprised to see me after my little Hiroshima simulation on Caspian earlier. But then their expressions changed.

"Where's Caspian?" Peter asked, scanning the forest's edge for the prince's silhouette.

"I don't know."

He looked at me, his eyes losing their steel. "He left shortly after you did. You didn't see him?"

"I did."

Lucy looked up at me, her brows furrowed together. She placed a soft warm hand on my forearm. "Did you talk to him."

I only nodded. I didn't want to replay it to them, because it was bad enough that I still had to see it in my memory. Peter casted his eyes to the moon."It's time. Raine, you should go inside. Rest until we return."

But I lifted my eyes to meet his. "No."

"You really shouldn't go if-," but I didn't let him finish.

"I have a duty just as the rest of you do. I will go." And with that I broke free from Susan's grasp and strode to the weaponry chambers to prepare for departure.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I think a few springy limbs may have hit me in the face as I rode back. But I didn't feel them…not really. I was just glad that Destrier knew his way back, because the last thing I could do was lead him. I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, and I knew my throat was too dry to utter a word.

When I broke through the trees and into the open plain before the how, I saw our army assembling outside, ready for the journey to the castle. Of their own accord my eyes loomed over the crowd until they landed on her. Sure enough, she sat upon a horse's back, wearing a small mail shirt with armor. Her own twin knives where strapped to her back, with a newly strung bow and quiver hanging with them. Glenstorm stood beside her, his worried eyes fixed on her profile. As soon as I broke through the trees his eyes landed on me, and I knew he knew.

She looked every bit of a warrior upon the horse's back. Her hair was plaited on one shoulder, hanging over her mail. She was looking down, tightening her gauntlets absentmindedly. Unknowingly she looked up at me. She looked right through me, as if I weren't even there. For the first time I felt what she was feeling. I closed my eyes, looking down at Destrier's ebony mane. I planted my heel into his side, setting him into a light canter toward the army. Peter approached my side as I dismounted.

"It's time. Are you ready?" He asked with clouded eyes. I could see he was doing his best to hide what he was thinking for the sake of the siege.

"Yes."

His downtrodden gaze slipped to my chest and then he turned, walking away. "Good."

I looked back up and saw Peter, Edmund and Susan already paired with their griffons. Susan turned at just the right moment to meet my empty gaze. Instead of looking past me, she met my gaze. She knew. I spent a moment glancing at her. Soft, brown hair. Crystalline blue eyes. Creamy ivory skin. The heart of a lioness. _Raine, _my heart whispered wistfully_. _She was beautiful, but her light shined dimly next to Raine…even if her own was waning weakly. My heart ached to see my princess falling to pieces. She hid it well, though, as her visage hardened for battle. I let a golden griffon close its talons around my waist, preparing myself for what was to come. A small hand touched my chest.

"Be careful," Lucy said quietly, offering me a small smile.

"Come what may," Susan said.

_Come what may, _I thought, letting my eyes rest on Raine once more, praying silently that she would return even if I didn't.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

I could see Edmund's signal waving in the air, telling the others that it was safe to fly in. High above the parapets I could see black silhouettes of griffons swoop into its perimeter. Behind me I could hear hooves pawing the ground, anticipating the charge into the courtyard. My own mount snorted into the air, shaking his head in suspense.

Suddenly a bell rang, and Edmund's torchlight started flickering and swinging wildly. _Wait, that's not the signal…_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked Glenstorm. The centaur looked down at him and looked back up at the castle, his eyes narrowing.

"Telmar, at the ready!"

"To arms! To arms!" Telmarine voices cried into the night.

"It means Edmund is in trouble, and we're needed." I said through gritted teeth, tightening my grip on the leather reins in my hands. The gritty cranking of the gate sent a thrill through my veins. Once it was up, I had to take heavy breaths to keep from screaming from the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. My teeth bit down upon my lip, and the metallic taste teased my senses. My hunger for action needed to be fed.

"CHARGE!" Glenstorm cried, holding his sword high. We charged forward, rushing under the threshold of the gate head on into an unsuspecting throng of soldiers. My mount's hooves plowed one into the ground, and I jumped from his back, unsheathing my blades as my feet hit the ground. I saw the Telmarine men around me, slashing blades against those of my fellow Narnians. When they looked upon me, their eyes darkened hungrily. The disgust that bloomed in my stomach caused me to swing that much harder. Blocking blows with my knives, I stole a glance at Edmund's position. Sure enough, he was struggling against a burly guard. I let out a shrill whistle and a griffon lifted me, carrying me to the turret. He dropped me directly behind the guard and I sliced his head clean off. Edmund wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"Thanks," he panted.

"Anytime. Besides," I casted my eyes down at the courtyard below, "you would have done the same for me." Then I heard a Telmarine shout from across the bailey. Snuggled safely on his balcony stood Miraz as he cried orders to his men.

"Attack!"

"Archers at the ready!" I lowered my eyes to see soldiers lining the balconies over the courtyard, aiming their bows. "Find a target and aim!"

"Aw shit," I said, sheathing my blades and taking my bow instead. I strung an arrow, pulling it back and aiming at the lead archer. "Keep both eyes open," I reminded myself. I let it go, reveling in my aim as the arrow hit its target square in the chest. With a pained cry the soldier fell forward, dropping to the ground below. They didn't realize it was me, though, and they started firing at Susan, who was threading through the soldiers, jabbing men with arrows before shooting them. Since my position was still unknown, I continued unleashing my wrath on the archers. Below me, Peter and Susan fought among the other Narnians, but the battle was looking bad. I heard a guttural cry and my head snapped to the gate. A minotaur was bracing the rapidly lowering gate with his shoulders, his feet slipping on the graveled ground. He strained as the gate crushed against his back. He cried again as an arrow sunk into his thigh. "Oh God…"

"Peter!" Susan cried, calling the king's attention to the injured minotaur.

Peter's eyes widened in horror at the lowering gate. "RETREAT! PULL BACK!" At hearing his order, the Narnians quickly started making their way toward the gate to make their escape. Edmund turned to me.

"Raine, get out of here…now," his terror struck gaze didn't waver from the scene unfolding below us.

My face snapped back at him. "But…"

"Don't worry about me, I have a plan. Just go." I bowed my head to him in salute before running down the steps four at a time. When I got low enough I tore out a whistle and my horse galloped to me. I leapt from the edge of the flight and landed on his back roughly with a loud 'umph'. _That's gonna leave a bruise. _I yanked the rains, digging my heels into his flank. He took off towards the gate, but I halted before it, looking back. The horse stepped side to side, snorting in protest as I looked franticly for my friends.

"Raine, go!" Peter cried before ripping his sword through a man's torso. He looked quickly at Glenstorm as he cantered across the yard, beheading men as he ran. "Get her out of here!" he gestured to Susan.

Susan looked back at him, worried he would be left behind. But she took the centaur's hand and swung up behind him, watching her brother as she rode through the gate.

"Where's Caspian," I said aloud, my eyes roving over the crowd of fighting men and creatures. I couldn't see him anywhere and my heart sank.

"Raine, get out, NOW!" My head snapped in the opposite direction. Caspian was riding towards me on Destrier, Cornelius riding upon a gelding beside him. _Cornelius! Thank God! _ I wanted to cry at the sight of the kind professor. But I remembered the battle raging around me and heard the minotaur's agonizing cries. With another kick to the horse's side I rode through the gate, having to duck below it. Once outside I stopped with the other Narnians who watched in terror the scene in terror. Caspian rode to the other side of the yard with a free horse, heading to where Peter was surrounded by Telmarines. I sighed in relief as Peter launched himself onto its back and they both broke for the gate. They flew under the gate after Cornelius, and milliseconds after the minotaur crashed to the ground, pinned beneath the iron gate. A few mice leaped through, tugging on the minotaur as if it would help him regain strength. Behind him, the trapped Narnians cried.

"Oh, no…." I choked, connecting eyes with Raman, the tiger I had once seen in the how. He roared as his paws clenched the iron, claws retracting in defeat. Peter looked back to Glenstorm in shocked despair. I turned to see the centaur bow his head sadly to his comrade on the other side of the gate. The trapped centaur bowed back, before turning to face the soldiers closing in on him.

"FOR NARNIA!" He cried, jumping into the slew of men.

"Peter, the bridge! Hurry!" Reepicheep's voice cried from beyond the drawbridge. With one last defeated look to the Narnians he felt as if he had failed, he yanked the reins, his horse jumping the retreating bridge and landing feet from me on the other side. Ahead of me, Caspian spurred his horse into a swift run, leaving us behind. Cornelius fell back to ride beside me as we ran back to the how. He looked at me with fatherly eyes, but I couldn't look back.

"You cannot know how pleased I am to see you are well," he said, placing a quivering hand on my arm. I put one hand over it and chanced a glance at him. His eyes twinkled back at me over his spectacles and a loving smile graced his lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered to him, leaning over to give him a one-armed hug. He squeezed me back, letting a small frown show.

"My prince isn't well, my dear. Perhaps you can tell me what afflicts him." I definitely felt his eyes on me. But I couldn't answer. After a short silence he continued. "You're fading, dear girl. I can barely feel your warm aura, and it saddens me. Please tell me why you're both hurting so."

I sniffled lightly. "Why don't you try asking him?"

He shook his head, looking down upon his mount's head. "I already have. He wouldn't tell me anything…that's why he left as swiftly as he did."

His loving eyes peered back at me, begging me to spill. "I'm sorry, dear professor, but I haven't the heart to tell you. I am still trying to understand it myself." He nodded sadly in response and we both fell silent, focusing on the path ahead. I heard a rush of wind behind me. Looking back quickly in defense, I saw the frown on Edmund's lips. Neither of us had the heart to say anything, or the strength for that matter. The ride back to the how was a silent one. The gentle wind lamented as it blew through the leaves. The world around us mourned the loss and the blood spilt.

I felt my limbs getting heavier as we approached the entrance to the how. A few of the older and female Narnians ran to us, their eyes closing at the sight of our drastically smaller army. A female centaur began sobbing as her eyes connected with Glenstorms. I then realized it was her husband who fell. Brooksong ran to her side, taking the crumbling woman into her arms. Then my eyes fell on the youngest queen. Her eyes were barely open and her lips were pressed in a line. They trembled when her gaze fell on her brothers and sister.

"What happened?" she asked weakly, one hand clutching her stomach.

Peter shot a poisonous glare at Caspian as he strode beside him. "Ask him." Caspian shot a glare back.

"Me!?! You could have called it off! There was still time!"

Peter stopped and wheeled around, his eyes navy in his fury. "No! No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you would have just kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive." He growled through his teeth.

"Well if you would have kept them here like I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian fired back.

"From what I remember, it was YOU who called US."

The prince nodded briskly. "Yes…my _first_ mistake."

"Ah, no…" Peter laughed sarcastically, baring his teeth at the prince, "no, your _first_ mistake was thinking that you could lead these people." He took a few steps. "You…your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you." _Ouch. The shit's fixin' to hit the fan, _I thought, knowing how much that comment would hurt Caspian.

"HEY!" Caspian growled loudly, pulling his sword out. Peter's met his with a singing clash.

"STOP!" Edmund cried. I heard a loud gasp and turned to see Lucy. Peter and Caspian dropped their blades at the shout as Lucy ran forward. I looked to see Trumpkin lying on the ground in a heap. She crashed to his side, letting a drop of her magic crimson liquid drip between his lips. His eyelids fluttered, and then opened slowly.

"What're you all staring at?" He snapped defensively. Everyone instantly cowered back, heading in different directions. He looked back at Lucy bashfully. "Thank you, my young friend." She smiled before returning to her feet. I looked around at the remaining Narnians as they greeted their loved ones. My eyes roamed over the crowd looking for the one I never wanted to lose but couldn't have. _Where is he? _

I turned to see his retreating back descending into the how. And I also saw Nikabrik sneaking after him. The one Narnian that neither of us trusted…the one Narnian who hated us from the beginning…was following Caspian. A chunk of ice crystallized in the pit of my stomach.

_This can't be good. _


	26. Misery Loves Its Company

Author's Note:

Alright, well this chapter was really fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it. Special thanks to Carrot Top. I appreciate your support!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 26

Misery Loves Its Company

Taking my first step down the dank passageway of the how, the sensation of malice hit me like a wall of bricks. The air was cooler than usual and goosebumps formed on my skin the instant I walked in. _Something's wrong. _I took a torch from the wall, straining my eyes to see through the darkness. That was also odd. Normally the walls were lit enough to be able to see ahead. I couldn't see anything but a few inches of stony floor beneath me, and I couldn't hear anything. But after turning around a corner, muted whispers floated to my ears.

"Aren't so glad of that magic horn now boy." I knew that voice. _Nikabrik…_ "Your kings and queens have failed us. Your army's half dead…and those who aren't will be soon enough." His malicious voice drew out slowly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Another voice snapped defensively. _Caspian…_

"You want your uncle's blood. _So do we_. You want his throne? _We _can get it for you." My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. The misty air was so heavily laden with deception I could almost taste it on the tip of my tongue. "You tried one ancient power. It _failed_. But there is a power greater still…one that kept even _Aslan_ at bay for near a hundred years." That was the flashing red light right there. That should have been Caspian's first sign that this meant trouble. Anything wicked enough to go against Aslan couldn't be good.

I dashed forward, bracing a hand that slid against the wall as I ran. I had to get to Caspian before he fell for the dark dwarf's trick. Suddenly I heard a voice that could have intimidated Satan himself, and I froze in my step like I'd hit a granite wall. I heard a sword being drawn. "Who's there?" Caspian's voice called, on guard.

The demonic voice drew out slowly and I had to stop breathing in order to hear it. "I am hunger."

_Shiver._

_Don't scream._

"I am thirst."

_Shiver. _

I clamped a clammy, quivering hand over my mouth. _Don't scream._

"I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on ice and not freeze."

I shivered again, clutching at my racing heart to keep it from leaping forth. _Don't scream._

"I can drink a river of blood and not burst," the voice drew before taking a raspy breath. "Show me YOUR ENEMIES!!!" the voice shouted nastily and I almost screamed aloud. I threw myself against the wall, clawing at it to keep myself from falling as my knees began to shake uncontrollably. I wanted to run to Caspian and save him from that…thing…whatever it was. The fact that he was silent through the entire introduction was what had me gasping for breath.

Then I heard an even more terrifying voice. "What _you_ hate, so will _we_. No one hates better than usss." The voice scraped my senses like nails on a chalkboard. It shot agonizing chills through me and I dug my nails deeper into the wall beside me.

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" _No, Caspian…_

"And more…" the scratchy voice drew out slowly. I pressed my ear against the wall desperately hoping to hear Caspian refuse or slash his blade through the monsters beckoning to him.

But I heard nothing.

"Let the circle be drawn."

Circle? I started adding it all together. The demonic voices, the evil wafting through the passageway like a river…my breath caught in my throat and I had to choke back a scream. _Oh my GOD!" _I threw myself from the wall and ran full speed ahead, and finally reached the entrance to the stone table room. Ahead of me I saw Caspian's back as he faced the back wall. I saw two cloaked figures; one's snout poked from beneath a black hood and jagged yellow teeth protruded from it. The other's hood was down and I yelped at the scene.

A slow, guttural chant floated through the air. The speech was clipped, throaty, and dark. Goosebumps rose on my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. At the end of the dark chant, the shorter of the two demons took a pointed staff and jabbed it into the floor, and from it poured an icy layering that coated the floor and formed a wall before Caspian. _What's that…_ I strained my eyes, I swore I could see a clouded figure beyond the ice. The frost swirled until the figure shaped into a woman… in a white dress.

_The White Witch! Oh my God..Caspian, No! _I had to get help. There's no way I could stop this on my own, so I spun on my feet and raced back up the passage. When I got outside I found the four monarchs huddled together. I ran straight for Peter. "Peter!"

The four of them turned around, their eyes widening at the way I was breathing and the way my face had drained of its color. "Raine, what is it?"

"TheWhiteWitchInthestonetableroom," I spit out in one breath. Their eyes widened. "They've got Caspian. We've got to hurry!" The four hurried on before me, racing to the room. I followed after them, checking to make sure my knives were on my back. When we got to the entrance of the room, the glass witch was reaching out to him from her ice portrait. The two demons had Caspian braced between them, holding up his hand to connect with hers as he struggled against their immaculate strength.

"Just one drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am yours, my king." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice to him, her eyes glazing over with artificial tenderness.

"NO!" Caspian cried, bracing his feet in front of him to prevent the demons from dragging him closer.

Peter cried angrily, drawing his sword with a metallic ring. "STOP!" The five of us ran forward, drawing our weapons to attack.

The witch glanced nervously from us back to the struggling prince. "Come on..come…" She reached her hand further, grasping for the prince's. I rammed a knife into the hag's back, wrenching a blood curdling scream from her. Lucy went after Nikabrik, holding her small dagger against him as he snuck up behind Peter to pierce him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Peter shouted as he slammed into Caspian and knocked him to the floor. He bared his teeth at the witch and pointed his sword at her.

Suddenly the witch's face softened again. "Peter, dear. I've missed you." She reached her hand out to him, giving him a kind smile and a flirty wink. "Come…just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." I looked away from slashing at the hag to see Peter's face. It was changing from anger and disgust to fascination. Then I heard a cry from Lucy and saw that Nikabrik had turned her own dagger on her and had her twisted around against a pillar. But to my relief Trumpkin came up out of nowhere and shanked his dark friend in the back. Yes, I said shanked.

"Oh, SHIT!" I cursed under my breath as Peter slowly, dazedly reached his hand out to the glass witch. I tried to run, but the wolf Edmund had left alive was closing in on me. Then I heard a loud crack and the sound of crystal shattering on the stone floor. I looked up to see Edmund's sword hanging in midair from where the ice had been cracked. With one blow I sliced off the wolf's head.

I looked over to the side of the room where Caspian was sprawled across the floor, staring at the place where the wall had been in frozen terror. I saw him cradling his hand. And something red dripping from it. Blood. I debated going to his side to help him. But I didn't want to touch him. I didn't know if I could _handle_ touching him.

I looked back to where Edmund was standing as he looked back at Peter. "I know. You had it sorted." He jumped down from the wall, landing beside me and clicking his tongue in disgust at the fallen wolf. My eyes were glued to the stone floor. What would have happened had I not decided to follow Nikabrik? Caspian may have actually willingly given the witch his blood. I shivered. I heard the others' footsteps shuffling out of the room. But a stinging pain shocked through my arm. I looked down to see Lucy's fingers wrapped around my arm, her eyes wide.

"Raine, you're hurt!" She shrieked. I looked down to see a small gash no more than an inch and a half long. It really didn't look that bad. Nothing that a little hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin couldn't take care of. _Oh, that's right…they don't have that stuff here. Damn it all to Hell! _

"It's not that bad, Lu," I said, gently removing her hands from my stained sleeve to roll it up to check out the wound. I felt a presence that made my stomach freeze over. Two dark caramel fingers reached forward to stroke the bleeding gash.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it needs to be cleaned and wrapped," Caspian's carefully guarded voice called from beside me. I had froze when I felt his warm fingers against my skin. For a moment I remembered how warm he was, how soft he was…how much I missed being safe and protected in his loving embrace. I wanted to turn to him and bury my face in his shoulder…to rake my starving fingers through his hair. But then I remembered the way he would glance at Susan, and I snapped back to reality. I pulled away, not looking at him.

"It's fine. I'll do it," I said flatly, my voice void of any emotion. I rushed back up the passageway, praying he wouldn't follow me. I had had enough trauma for one day.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

Pain shot up my spine as I crashed to the floor. I looked back up to Peter, as I came back to reality. I felt pain coursing through my right hand and looked down to see a bleeding gash. _What…_ Then I remembered the soft velvety voice of the witch…the jagged blade cutting through my skin…the dark demonic chant…

"…the White Witch…" I said weakly, covering my face with both hands. I lied where I was on the floor, looking at the fighting around me in a daze. Beside me, Raine was slashing at the cloaked wolf, a furious look blazing on her normally angelic face. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her beauty still shining through her fury. Then I remembered the way she walked away from me last night, her eyes red and glassy with unsaid words, her voice flat and numb.

_Just let me go. _

With a gurgling cry the wolf fell to the floor in a heap and Raine bent over to clean off her blade on its cloak. Our eyes connected for a split second, but it was as if she was looking right through me…as if I wasn't here. I wanted to cry. I looked away to keep from losing it and saw the shattered ice pieces on the floor. Edmund crossed over my legs as he sheathed his blade. He had been the only one who wasn't mystified by the witch's dark power. The others started filing out so I decided I should stand. Edmund offered me a hand and silently helped me to my feet before turning and leaving without a word.

Lucy cried. "Raine, you're hurt!" I snapped around to see Raine squeezing a blood stain on her sleeve. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small cut. I sighed in relief that it wasn't more severe. I stepped forward, prodding the wound on her arm gently. It was already starting to swell. I allowed my eyes to fall closed for a second, reveling in how soft her skin still felt. I had to bite back the urge to pull her into my arms and rock her back and forth and tell her it would be okay.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it needs to be cleaned and wrapped," I said carefully, so as to hide the strain in my voice. I couldn't tell if I wanted to cry or scream…being this close to her and not being able to hold her stung more than the slice in my hand. She seemed to freeze beneath my touch and pulled away, hiding her face from me behind her hair.

"It's fine. I'll do it," she replied flatly. And with that she turned around and rushed out. Lucy watched her leave before turning back to me sadly.

"Caspian, your hand!"

I looked down at it, having completely forgotten about it. "It's nothing."

She sighed, taking it and tugging me out of the room. "Let me tend to it."

I didn't have the strength to argue or pull back, so I let her drag me back up to the lawn. I casted my eyes away as the young queen dabbed a wet cloth over my cut. Beyond the wall I saw Raine sitting on a bench, one hand clamped over her wrapped arm, the other clenching open and shut. Her eyes were held by her hand as if she were thinking. She sat with her back against the how's wall, one knee bent below her chin and the other dangling free. Her dress was speckled with dried blood and fringed in a few places where she had been clipped by opposing blades. Her once plaited hair was frayed and sticking out in a few places, and her bangs were hanging over her right eye softly. She looked paler than usual, and I knew that it wasn't all simply from the lives she had just taken, or the evil apparition she had just seen thanks to me. I saw an almost silver tear roll down her cheek, soaking a few tendrils of hair that clung to her face.

_I'm sorry, my love. More than words could ever say. More than you could ever know.

* * *

_Alright, there you go! I may be changing my name soon, but I will let you know if I do.

I have some ideas for a sequel if you guys are game for it. I've kinda already started writing for it.

~Rhythmic5


	27. Missing

Author's Note:

Depressing chapter time. I wrote it while listening to 'Missing' by Evanescence...just one of my most favorite artists ever. And as you are about to find out, I kinda incorporated the lyrics in with the story. It's going to get better soon, I promise. It will be worth it.

Please let me hear from you! Review dudes...and dudettes...

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 27

Missing

**Kassandra's POV**

A light snow had been dusted over the grass and it crunched beneath Fuego's hooves as he rode across the plain. The sun was gone, and its last few rays sprayed yellow across the indigo sky. Kassandra gazed into the darkening sky, wishing she could lose herself in it. She wanted the sky to open up and swallow her…and take her away where she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. She didn't want to live in a world where her daughter wasn't. She couldn't live knowing that her daughter may never see the Texas sunset again. The horse's gentle snort brought her back from her reverie, and she heard Firefly let out a soft whinny beside her. It had been weeks since the horses had been out on the trails so she decided to take them out for a ride. Since no one was around to ride Raine's abandoned mare, she tied the reins around her saddle's horn and let her lead beside her. She kept her gaze trained to the horizon ahead of her, because she couldn't look at Raine's empty saddle. She didn't want to remember why her daughter wasn't riding upon the palomino's back, singing and laughing along at one of her corny jokes. Somewhere nearby an owl hooted, warning Kassandra that night was upon them. But the increased cold didn't bother her, and neither did the diminishing light. She felt empty and hollow inside and nothing could possibly make her feel worse.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

The camp outside the how was silent beneath the twilit sky. After the incident of the stone table room, everyone had fallen silent and not a word was spoken save for Lucy's innocent attempts to make me smile. But not even she could gain my attention long enough to distract me from what haunted me. And so I sat, nestled between two adjoining branches of an oak tree, peering up at the waxing moon above. I wondered if, somewhere, my mother was sitting below the star studded sky, looking up at the same moon. I wondered if, somewhere, she was thinking of me….if she was missing me. _Mom…_

But I remembered how she loved the man who hated me so much. I remembered the way she would smile at him. She looked upon him the way Caspian used to look upon me. _Caspian… _No, she probably didn't even realize I was gone. She had Eddie by her side, deceitful as he was, and that's all she needed. But would she ever wake up and wonder about me?

My chest started to feel heavy as I realized I didn't even get to tell her goodbye. The last person I saw or spoke to had been Eddie, and I knew without a doubt that my absence didn't plague his mind in the least bit. But did my mom care? Was she worrying about me? The silent night pressed against me, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe. But I was tired…tired of thinking about everything that hurt… tired of missing what I knew I couldn't have…tired of crying for what may have been.

I pictured my mother's soft smiling face, her blue eyes smiling down upon me as we would brush our horses together. Never again would I be able to ride alongside her. Never again would I get to hug her and nestle myself against her like I did when I was little. A warm tear drizzled down my cheek.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?"_

I looked back up to the moon, more tears coursing along the trail the other had created. I tried to imagine my mother looking up at the same moon, wishing for one more day.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I heard a twig snap and whirled around on my perch to see Caspian taking a seat in front of the campfire. He sat alone upon a stump, his arms upon his folded knees. His head was tucked between them, and he looked as miserable as I felt. The man I had watched gradually transform from a caged prince to a king was falling apart. He looked so fragile in the fire's glow. Then he lifted his countenance to peer into the crackling fire, his eyes staring at nothing through the iron-hot flames. From where I sat I could see his face shining with his own tears of misery. And regret.

I knew the night we met in the clearing that he regretted everything. No, not meeting me. Just the opposite. He regretted letting me go. He pleaded for me to take him into my arms and tell him it was okay. But I knew his tears were just out of guilt and not hurt. So I made the situation easy for him…I let _him_ go.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. I don't think anything has ever made me bleed inside as much as walking away from him did. It took more strength than I had. I could still see him kneeling before me on the earthy ground, his knees covered in mud. I still saw the teary sheen of his caramel skin, the pain swimming in his eyes. I could hear the desperate, heart breaking plea in his wavering voice. And I felt him give up as I walked away. Aside from this, I also felt myself giving up. Never again could I love. Never again could I trust like I had. But I wouldn't run away…I wouldn't leave it all behind, no. I had a duty. I had to help save Narnia regardless of who led it. Even if it killed me…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Once it was over, would anyone remember me? What would happen? Would I live on in this fantastic world full of empty promises, a whispering phantom in the depths of the forest? Would I find a new companion to reside with until the end of my days? Or would an end ever come? Was my life already over? _Maybe I really am dead…_Or would I be returned to my home where I could rest in peace for all eternity…Would anyone keep me in their memories? Would there still be a place for me in their hearts?

The thought of being home again, dead or alive, seemed unreachable. Even if it did happen, would I be happy? _No, happiness doesn't exist where Caspian doesn't. _But Caspian didn't need me. He didn't need me…

But what I didn't know was that he did, more than I could ever know. He was suffering as much as I. He feared he had lost me for good. And he didn't know what to do if his fears were true.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

I found myself watching the prince weep silently. I wanted to run to him and bury myself in his embrace. I wanted to caress his lips, his cheeks, his chin…I wanted to feel his hair between my cold, starved fingers. Inside I bled for him, craved for him, cried for him…but I knew we could never be.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I loved him with every cell in my being. With every ounce of my existence, I loved him. And I knew I always would. But I knew I had to move on from this, as did he. And he would. He would find a princess of his own, somewhere in this world beyond worlds. He would find a lady who could provide his heir and love him as much as I did. He would find someone…

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

But I knew that, as long as I lived, I would always feel as if something was missing. As if my life was incomplete. I would never love again. I would never get lost in anything as I had lost myself in his eyes. I could never again find comfort as I did by his side, with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I would never again have a dreamless sleep, one where I could rest my numb, aching heart. If ever I did sleep, it would be a rolling clip of a better time, when life was sweet. It would be a constant reminder of what I once had, and what I lost. It would be an ever present reminder that I lost the only one I ever loved, and who loved me in return.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I felt something break inside me. And then the pain was gone. It felt as though my aching heart finally broke away and crumbled to dust. And the pain was gone. But I still felt numb. At least now I could carry on and finish what I started without the constant throbbing in my veins. At the realization that I had hurt to the point of breaking, I cried. I sobbed into my tattered sleeve, muffling it so no one could hear it in the silent lawn. I peeked from under my arm to see that no attention had been drawn. And with one last look at the guardian moon, I laid my head back against the tree's bark and closed my eyes, wishing more than ever that the war could just be here. So I could do what I promised I would. So I could finish what I felt I had been brought here for. So I could just fade away into the shadowy depths of my bruised soul and let the rest of the world live on in the happiness it deserved.

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

It had been two days since our siege on Telmar castle. It had been two days since half of our army had been left behind to die. Any day now Miraz's army would be marching on our front, tearing through our army with their trebuchets and other war machines. All we could do was fight together for what we loved. Narnia. But as I looked around, the unity we had prided ourselves on was dimmed. Peter and Lucy sat side by side, staring into the fire as they wondered aloud why Aslan hadn't showed up to save us like he normally does. Susan was nowhere to be found, which wasn't that unusual as she normally kept to herself. Caspian was curled into a ball in front of the fire, which was odd. The prince who had proved himself more than worthy to lead this country as king was balled into himself, looking into the fire as if he wanted to throw himself in it. And we all knew why.

I hadn't seen Raine since we rescued Caspian from the White Witch in the stone table room. She just…disappeared. None of us had seen her since. Lucy said she saw her once, moping around in a melancholy daze. She tried to give her a hug, as Lucy does, and tried to cheer her up, as Lucy does. But her playful jokes and tales fell on unhearing ears. And that was the last she had seen of her.

I knew that something happened between them the night of the siege. They both ran into the forest at the same time and both returned one after the other. Both looked as if they had received a death sentence. They were literally like walking zombies, except without the creepy groaning and staggering about. I strolled across the camp, wondering how long we had before the fighting would begin.

And then I heard it. The muffled sound of whimpering. Where was it coming from? I looked around me, but the only one I could see with glassy eyes was the prince. He wept silently, so I knew it wasn't he who made the sound. I heard it again, and looked in the only direction I hadn't yet looked. Up.

And there, tucked between the thick branches of an oak tree, was Raine. She looked paler and more fragile than I had ever seen her. She had visibly lost weight, and she looked like she could faint from exhaustion. _What is she doing to herself? _Couldn't she see she was slowly killing herself? We knew she wasn't eating, and Lucy had woken up at odd hours in the night to see her strolling through the how, murmuring to herself. She couldn't be healthy, and there's no way she would have any strength for battle if she kept on like this.

Hearing her gut-wrenching sobs made me want to scale the tree and comfort her. But I couldn't do that…none of us could. None save for one, who was doing just as badly as she was. Caspian was the only one who could save her from herself…if she would just hear him out. But was he willing to fix it? Was he willing to lay it all out there? They both needed saving, and he was the only one could do it. And as I heard the girl we had all grown to love crying her heart out in the oak branches above me, I prayed to whatever force who would listen that Caspian could reach her before it was too late.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I hope you still enjoyed it, though.

~Rhythmic5


	28. Virtue As Bait

Author's Note:

This one's pretty short. But I'm going to try to post another chapter along with it to make up for the length...or should I say lack thereof.

Cheryl: Oh, yea, everyone needs a healthy dose of drama once in a while. I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing!

pwndheartx: I'm SO glad you like the story! I'm touched that you're so moved by it. I didn't think it was strong enough to do that, but thanks!

caspiansprincess: [claps for the new reader who reviewed] Yay! I'm just shocked that you were able to read the entire thing in one sitting...I really honestly didn't think it was that good. Thank you for your kind words...they mean a lot.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 28

Virtue As Bait

**Kassandra's POV**

I heard the door creak open, followed my soft footsteps across the tile floor. I lifted my head from where it was lying upon my folded arms on Raine's bed to see the doctor walk in. He was checking her file on his clipboard, eyeing her over as he read. Then he walked toward me with a kind smile.

"How are you, Ms. McCarthy?" He asked, setting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I sat up in my chair, blinking the sleep out of my eyes as they rested on my daughter's unconscious form.

"I'm as well as I can be," I said softly, returning the smile.

He looked down at his clipboard before looking back to me. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" I said, perking up.

"I have reason to believe that Raine will be waking up soon. Her vitals are good and her pulse is growing stronger."

Warm tears pricked at my eyes. My baby was waking up! "Doctor…are you certain?" I asked, not stopping the tears from falling. He only grinned and nodded.

"I am. I expect she will open her eyes sometime within the next week." And with that he gave me a kind wink and strolled from the room, leaving me to weep silently.

I looked up to the ceiling, speaking to the good Lord above. "Thank you, Lord. Thank you."

Once more I let my head fall to Raine's bed, and for the first time in months I wept tears of hope and joy.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

The world around me was so peaceful. Even though a war was brewing beyond the trees, everything was so still and calm.

But as I answered Peter's summon to the council room, the tranquility was dead. We knew the war would be upon us soon, and the odds were against us. Lucy believed that she could find Aslan if only we would let her venture into the woods to find him. None of us liked the idea of letting her go, but we also knew better than to not put our faith in Lucy. So as of now the plan was for Lucy to ride into the woods before the battle to find Aslan and ask him to help us. If she didn't find him, we would have to make do with what we had. And in that case, our chances of walking out of this war as the victors was slim. Chances of walking out at all were even slimmer.

Trumpkin's face closely resembled a beet as he stared at Peter with open-mouthed shock. "Cakes and kettledrums…_that's_ your next big plan!?!" He stalked in Lucy's direction, pointing at her as he did. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" He was almost sputtering magma in his anger.

But Peter took his anger with a firm nod. "It's our only chance."

"And she won't be alone," Susan said from beside her sister.

Trumpkin walked up to Lucy, looking at her with sad eyes. "Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked, his eyes shining with the hope she might change her mind about accepting the quest.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too, Trumpkin," Trufflehunter coaxed, placing his paw on the dwarf's shoulder to comfort him. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't." His eyes met Trumpkins. "And neither have I."

A brief silence fell upon the council. Then Reepicheep stepped forward, his sword across his chest. "For Aslan," he praised.

A black bear stumbled from the corner. "For Aslan."

Everyone looked down at the table, accepting the little queen's decision. But Trumpkin looked at her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Fine. Then I'm going with you."

She offered him a reassuring smile before taking his hands off her shoulders and holding them tightly in hers. "But you're needed here."

Peter stepped forward to lean over the table. "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back."

The plan sounded like it might work, that is if they did get through without being noticed. And if they did indeed find Aslan, the help he could provide would surely help us defeat the Telmarines. But to delay them long enough for the queens to get by…if we could stall the men just long enough…

"If I may," I interjected. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." I rested my palms against the table, leaning forward to make eye contact with the high king. "There is one in particular that could buy us some time."

Peter nodded, showing his interest, so I continued. "As long as I can remember, if the opposing army offered a chance for one on one combat before the battle, the king has always accepted so as to open an opportunity for less blood shed. We can send Edmund to deliver the message to Miraz and bring back his answer. Cowardly as he is, he may want to refuse. But in his position, he cannot. If he accepts, it can delay the battle further and keep Susan and Lucy from being noticed."

Edmund nodded thoughtfully. "What could the terms be?"

Peter and I connected gazes for a moment. I could see he was thinking the same thing I was. "Fight to the death…until one of us goes down. And the defeated side must completely surrender."

I nodded in agreement. Susan brought over a roll of parchment with a quill, and we began writing the offer. Everyone gathered around the table was putting in an effort. Only one was missing. And she was lurking in the shadows of the room under a dark green cloak. I didn't miss her as she slinked around the outer wall and out the exit.

But at least she knew about the plan.

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

After sealing the scroll, I took it in my iron-gloved hand. I was now fully clothed in my mail and armor, my sword resting at my side. Beside me, Peter was also wearing his armor. All of us stood around the council table, wearing our respective suits of mail. With one last look to each of my brethren, I ascended the ramp to the lawn. Glenstorm and another centaur escorted me across the field to the camp the Telmarines waited at. When his guards spotted us, they nodded at the sight of the white banners my escorts held, and guided us to the royal tent. When I ducked under its canopy, I saw Miraz perched behind a long table, armed men lining the table on beside him. When he saw me his eyes narrowed and a malicious grin captured his lips. I pulled out the scroll, unrolling it so I could read the top. Then I looked to Miraz, and as he gave me a sarcastic nod, I read aloud:

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Miraz grinned behind his folded hands. "Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

"…King."

His eyes bugged out at my interruption. "Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King', though. Peter's the high king." I had to bite my lip at the befuddled look on the lord's face. "I know, it's confusing." His nostrils flared when he caught the sarcasm in my tone.

He looked on at me. "Why would we risk such a proposal_, King_ Edmund, when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" He drew, slashing a hand through the air to demonstrate.

With the straightest face I could muster, I continued. "Haven't you already estimated our numbers once? I mean, only a week ago Narnians didn't even exist…"

The lord turned red for a moment at being ridiculed by a teenager, but then the malice slid back over his features. "And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear."

His nostrils flared again. "This is not a question of bravery," he snarled through gritted teeth. I swear the veins were popping out of his neck. _The old fart's going to give himself a stroke, for sure._

It was getting harder to keep up the mask. "…So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" _Don't laugh, Ed…whatever you do._

The lord's fist pounded on the table. That had to leave a mark. I saw his eyes squint at the impact. It must have hurt, too. "I didn't say I refused!"

A man sitting on his left leaned toward him, his head lowered in respect. "You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." Miraz pondered what he said, still glaring at Edmund. Then a man from his right turned in his seat to look at him.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-,"

Miraz's head snapped in the man's direction. Forget popping out, his veins were bulging. "I'm not AVOIDING ANYTHING!" His red face was darkening into purple.

The man didn't even look fazed by his lord's anger. "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." He shrugged. Shouldn't he be cowering in fear if his quote-unquote "King" was seething at him?

A voice jeered from behind me, and I turned slightly to face another one of Miraz's men. "His Majesty would never refuse." His gaze flew to Miraz and a bushy eyebrow arched menacingly. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

At this, Miraz's face shown with resignation. But the fire returned to his face when he looked at me, a shaking finger pointing at me. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

With that I nodded respectfully, rolled up the scroll and left. Crossing the field, I saw Peter on the edge of the how, tightening his gauntlets absentmindedly. When I reached him, his eyes pierced mine in question.

"He accepted."

Peter nodded, taking his sword, and made his way toward the ruins where the challenge would take place.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

"Destrier has always served me well," I tightened the harness of the saddle. "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves." I looked up in confusion to Lucy's bright, smiling face. No matter what, she could always lighten the mood in any circumstance. I cracked a smile, appreciating her optimism. In front of her on the saddle, Susan arched a finely shaped brow and snorted.

"Good luck," I said, raising the stirrup to better suit Susan's leg length.

She nodded, taking the reins and avoiding eye contact with me. Was it because she was afraid I was still infatuated with her, or was it because of Raine? "Thanks."

I patted my hand against my hip, feeling her horn still hanging from my belt. "Look," I unhooked it and held it out to her, "maybe it's time you had this back."

Her eyes glowed with recognition as they scanned the length of her old horn, but she looked away, tightening her grip on the reins. "No, you should keep it. I don't think we'll need it."

Lucy looked up from behind her, smiling. Her sister had faith that they would find Aslan.

"Caspian?" Susan asked in a small, meek voice. I flashed back up to see her concerned gaze. "Take care of Raine."

At the mention of her name, my throat constricted and it hurt to breathe, but I had to to keep from losing my façade in front of the two queens. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to choke out a small, "Don't worry, I will. With my life."

And that was a promise that I would not break.

* * *


	29. Taking My Place

Author's Note:

Alright this one is a little longer and a little more involved. We're getting closer to the end...and I've got some cool ideas for a sequel if you guys are game. Anyways, here's chapter 29. Enjoy!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 29

Taking My Place

**Raine's POV**

My bow and quiver of arrows were slung over my back, and my twin blades were strapped over my shoulders. One of the horses who had sworn to bare me on my mission stood before me, padded and saddled. With each step I took, my muscles remembered their strength as the extra weight of my mail balanced. The horse whinnied and bowed, bending a knee to curtsy low.

I frowned. "Please, dear friend, do not bow for me. I am no royal."

The horse rose and blinked at me. "Milady, a royal you may not be, but you are as noble as any I have seen. It is an honor to be chosen as your mount." He bowed his head to me in respect, his dark mane falling over his eyes. His praise humbled me, and I stepped forward, running a gentle hand down the length of his nose.

"And it is my honor to ride with you, friend," I rubbed the wrinkled patch of skin behind his ears. "What do I call you?"

The horse bobbed his head. "Segreime, milady."

"Very well, Segreime. But please, just call me Raine. The formality is far more than I deserve." With a soft nod the horse agreed and steadied, allowing me to mount him. Gripping each end of the saddle, I hoisted myself up and swung my right leg over his back. The horse shifted on his feet below me.

"It has been many years since I've felt a Young One upon my back."

"I'm not too heavy am I," I asked, peering over his broad, muscled neck.

"Oh, no, friend, you're just fine."

I sighed, petting his smooth neck, and then nudged his flank, urging him forward. And down a small secluded trail we rode, alongside the how where we wouldn't be seen. For if anyone spotted us, my mission was as good as terminated. And what was that? To spot Susan and Lucy and make sure they got through the woods safely.

We stalled by a small opening in the stone wall. This is where Susan and Lucy would ride out from. And this was where I would follow them. We waited until I heard the horse's heavy footfalls upon the gravel trail, and then we jumped out onto it behind them.

They were riding Destrier. How noble of Caspian to give up his horse to the queen…

"Susan!" I hissed from where I sat.

She and Lucy whirled around in the saddles, Susan's eyes guarded and defensive. But when she saw me she relaxed. "Raine, what are you doing out here! You should be inside, preparing for the attack!"

I waved a hand, dismissing the order. "I am as prepared as I can be. But right now my main concern is seeing you both safely into the forest."

"We've got it sorted, Raine. We can make it through before we're noticed…just go back to the how," Lucy said from Destrier's saddle, her eyes reserving the fear she felt for her task.

"I will return to the how, as you ask, as soon as I know you are past the woods and on your way to finding Aslan." There was a finality in my tone that I had never heard before. Susan heard it and lifted her head up.

"Alright, but as soon as we're through, you must go back. Caspian will be worried si-,"

I flinched and bit my tongue at the mention of his name. "Caspian will be tending to the army and reassuring Peter. Trust me, Su, I am the least of his worries."

Susan frowned, her eyes glazing over a bit before bowing her head. And with that, she turned Destrier in the direction of the trail and took off at a canter. I let them ride a few yards ahead of me before urging my own horse back onto the trail. With one hand on the reins and one hand on my hip, I kept my ears open and my eyes peeled for any signs of Telmarine soldiers. So far, the forest had been clear and the queens were having no trouble getting through. But then I heard Telmarine shouts, and a few clipped Spanish phrases caught my ears.

Up ahead of me, Lucy looked franticly in the direction of the shouts. Up on a ridge high above the trail, half a dozen Telmarines were following them. "They've seen us!" I heard her cry.

I looked up at the soldiers, knowing that sooner or later the ridge would descend and meet the trail. And sooner or later my two friends would be in trouble. So, I patted the horse's neck and let go of the reins. "You've got to do this without my help, Segreime. Can you follow them while I shoot?"

"Yes, just do what you can to protect them!"

Grabbing my bow with one hand and an arrow with the other, I locked my legs around the horse's abdomen. I knocked the arrow and aimed at a rider. Letting go, I saw the arrow pierce the man's shoulder and with a cry, he fell from his mount. _One down. _But the others looked behind to see me, and urged their horses to go faster.

Coming up on a clearing, I saw Susan standing, her bow and arrow ready. Her eyes were trained on the ridge, waiting for the Telmarines to ride into her shooting range. _Where's Lucy!?! _I could see the soldiers drawing closer, and loosed another arrow. The target was struck and fell to the ground in a heap. Ahead of me I could see Susan's scarlet fletched arrows hitting their targets flawlessly. But one soldier got past her and almost knocked her out. Luckily she ducked but lost her balance.

"Don't touch her," I said, replacing my bow and grabbing my knives. The soldier turned his horse and when he saw me, a sickening sneer spread upon his lips.

"Or you'll what? Give me a hair cut with your lil knives, princess?" He chuckled nastily in his thick accent, his horse taking another step toward Susan where she lay sprawled on the leaf-strewn earth. But as he neared closer to her, he kept his eyes on me.

"I'd say a little more than a hair cut." With another nasty sneer he turned his back on me, which is mistake number one. Mistake number two is that he insulted my abilities. As he dismounted his horse, he flashed an ominous look at me. He slowly sauntered to where Susan lay, pulling back his sword to deliver a final blow.

"One down, five to go." He began to swing, and I leapt from Segreime's back and darted in his direction, preparing to launch myself at him to save my friend's life. But I didn't have to. Because out of nowhere flew Caspian upon another horse's back, slicing the man's head clean off. The body flung to the ground, leaving Susan still and pale where she lay. Upon seeing Caspian she slowly rose and took his outstretched hand.

"Are you sure you don't want your horn back?" He teased, hoisting her up to ride behind him.

"Hardly. I had everything completely under control," she muttered sarcastically as she straightened her chest strap for her quiver. From where she sat she looked at me, her clear blue eyes clouded with worry of what would happen when we noticed each other.

The prince, still not noticing my presence, looked around the surrounding woods in worry. "…Lucy?"

"She got through," Susan replied, her eyes glued to the ground. She looked up at me, biting her lip. "Raine…"

I hadn't moved from the place I stood after Caspian slaughtered the Telmarine soldier. When I saw the prince, I froze. And I remained so when he looked upon me. For a brief moment nothing in the clearing could be heard save Susan panting to catch her breath and the soft wood of my bow creaking beneath my iron grip. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to look into his eyes and know what he was feeling, but I couldn't muster myself to turn around. His eyes were soft as they peered into mine from where he sat upon the horse's back. I could see his lips parted softly and the gentle rising of his chest as he breathed. His hands clenched the reins, and his hesitance was visible on his face. My heart was craving for me to close the twelve foot distance between us and rest my hand on his so he wouldn't feel the need to squeeze the leather in them. It wanted me to wipe away his uncertainty and tell him that I was still his. That I did love him. That I could forgive him.

But I was far too headstrong to listen. Susan sensed my resolve in the dilemma and looked down at her foot where it hung behind Caspian's, worrying her bottom lip. I wrenched my gaze from Caspian's to look at Susan. I gave her a gentle nod. "You are safe and Lucy is on her way. I have done all I can do for you." I turned, clicking my tongue to call Segreime to my side. When he pulled up in front of me, I leapt upon his back and turned once more to Susan. "I will see you back at the how." And with a pat to the horse's neck, he carried us loping into the woods. I knew when we were out of Caspian's sight because I couldn't feel his unwavering gaze on my back anymore. At its absence I wanted to cry. Being away from him was the worst torture I could imagine. I wasn't sure which was worse, being parted from him or being only a few steps away from him and not being able to touch him or speak to him. It took all I had not to turn Segreime around and return to the prince's side and tell him I was back…that I would never be apart from him for as long as I lived. But I couldn't go back…not now. Another held his affections, and the time when he and I were happy together was long past.

I threw my head back to see the sun's light jumping in and out of the gaps in the trees' foliage. I was inhaling heavily to keep from collapsing into a fit of tears. Segreime's ears flicked back and he cantered to a stop. "Raine, are you alright?"

I sniffed. "I am. Don't worry about me." When I wiped away the tear that I thought had trickled down my face, I pulled back my hand to see more than one smear on my skin.

"As many times as you tell those around you to not worry, you must know you are wasting your breath."

I leaned around to see the horse's face. "W-what do y-you mean?" I croaked out between breaths.

"Everyone is concerned for you, my friend. We all see what you're putting yourself through. We also can feel the misery that the prince is drowning in. And we all know that both of you suffer needlessly."

I sniffed again and straightened up. I brushed away one last tear before lifting my chin up. "I'm sorry. I won't worry you anymore. There are greater things to be worrying about than me."

"Why do you suffer yourself so? You know that your heart calls for him. Every Narnian here can hear its call. Why do you ignore it?"

_This isn't happening. _I scoffed lightly, swinging my right leg around to jump from his back. I didn't make eye contact with him as I stomped forward. "That is none of your concern."

"You may believe that all you want, my dear. But as long as your heart is connected to that of our prince, it is my concern."

I halted where I stood, one foot frozen behind me. "You know naught of what you're saying."

"Oh?" The horse snorted in frustration. "You think I didn't hear the little dispute you had with him the evening of the castle siege? Do you think I didn't see the way you both rode away into the woods after you broke each other's hearts? I have been watching you both, Raine. I have never seen such a pair of broken hearts…such despair and hurt. And it could easily be remedied."

I knew he was right. Every word he said stung at my heart like ice cold raindrops on my skin. Which is why I couldn't respond. I just let my head drop and I finished the rest of the trip back to the how on foot. But as much as I wanted to right what was happening between me and the prince, I knew that I had a much more important obligation to see to. As I snuck around the small path back around to the front of the how, I ran right into the back of a minotaur.

Even after spending my time in Narnia training with weapons and toughening myself up, I was _still_ a klutz. I smacked into the minotaur's back with a clumsy "umph".

I was just about to fall sideways onto the ground thanks to my fickle sense of balance until two burly black arms picked me up and set me back on my feet. I felt bad for running into him so I blushed in response while rubbing my elbow awkwardly. But the minotaur only laughed. "It's quite alright, princess. You did no harm. But I would suggest you take your place with Their Majesties." I turned around quickly, my eyes focusing on the ruins where Peter's duel was to be held. And then I heard the clashing of metal on metal and the groaning of blows that were received. Peter was already going head to head with Miraz, his blade singing in the air as it met Miraz's in a crash. Standing below the arch was Edmund, his stance firm and proud. But even from where I stood I could see his fists clenching with every blow Peter blocked.

I straightened up, feeling for the cool metal of my blades on my back for reassurance. When my finger slid across the cool surface of one, I pulled back my shoulders and held my chin up. Nodding to the minotaur I strode forward, crossing the plain until I reached Edmund's side. Seeing the strain on Peter's face as he met Miraz's every swing, I laid my hand on Edmund's hand trying to control the fear I felt for the high king.

"Where've you been?" Edmund asked, turning to look at me with a playful smirk on his lips. How could he joke around at a time like this?

"I made sure that Susan and Lucy made it through," I said nonchalantly, returning my gaze to the duel. I flinched as Miraz's blade landed roughly against Peter's shield. In my peripheral vision I saw Edmund nod.

"I figured you would ride out after them. Everyone has been worried sick about where you were. But I had a hunch that you were alright," he smirked, clapping me on the back.

I allowed myself to smile at his lighthearted gesture. But it faded as I spoke. "How has he been doing?" I tilted my head towards the high king, who cried out as he took another swing.

"He's been doing pretty well. And Miraz is beginning to tire, I can tell." We watched on as Peter fought the Telmarine lord, Edmund shouting encouragements along the way. I gasped as Peter stumbled, but he caught himself. He stood there, holding his shoulder and panting.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz jeered through his face mask.

Peter nodded, biting his lip as he grasped his shoulder. "Five minutes?"

The lord shook his head once roughly. "Three," he growled nastily. Peter turned to us and stumbled forward, no longer hiding the pained scowl on his face. But he was looking beyond us with a hopeful look on his face. I turned and felt my heart pang in my chest. _No, not now. I must be strong for Narnia. _

Riding toward us were Caspian and Susan. Susan swung from the horse's back and ran forward. Caspian followed, his eyes focusing on me.

"Lucy?" Peter asked through ragged breaths.

Susan nodded. "She got through…with a little help." Her eyes flashed to me first, then to Caspian.

Peter looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You rode out after them, then?"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze again. "I did."

He put an unsteady hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." I only nodded in response.

He looked up to Caspian who was looking at the ground with a broken look on his face. "Thanks for helping my sisters, Caspian," he said quietly. I looked up through my lashes to see the exchange.

"Well, you were busy."

The king and the prince nodded to each other and smiled weakly. Then the king's eyes flew to the how's ledge where their archers waited. Susan followed his gaze, her brows furrowing.

"You better get up there…just in case," Peter eyed the ledge, then looked to the Telmarine army behind him. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan nodded, and threw herself forward to hug her brother.

"Ah!" He cried when she squeezed his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry!" She backed away.

"It's alright," he said, clenching his teeth from the pain. He forced an encouraging smile to his sister, who smiled back with guarded eyes.

I could see the worry in her eyes. She feared as much as I did that this wouldn't go well. But she held it back so that no one else would see it. "Be careful," she said to him, giving him a gentle pat before turning and striding to her post.

I noticed the way he was cradling his shoulder as if it might fall off. "What happened?" I asked him, stepping closer to look.

"He stepped on my shield when I fell. I think it's dislocated," he replied, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain.

Edmund looked from Peter to the Narnian army, "Keep smiling." Peter saw the looks of hope on their faces and raised his sword, forcing a confident smile on his face. The uproar of cheers coming from them still didn't convince me, though.

I put my arm gently around the midsection of his back, guiding him to have a seat on a boulder. "Here, let's have a look."

He sat down, panting. Caspian pulled the shield off of the king's arm and he cried out from the contact. Caspian flinched, and frowned apologetically to him before stepping back. Edmund stepped forward to inspect the damage.

"Yep, I would definitely say that's dislocated," Edmund said, one brow raised at the state of his brother's shoulder.

Peter looked back at him, then looked back out to the Telmarine army across the field. "Wh-what do you think happens back home if you die here?" he gasped through his breaths. Edmund looked up at me, for the first time showing me the fear he felt for the outcome of this battle. "You know," the king looked up to his brother, his brows slanting, "you've always been there, and I never really…Ah!" He cried as Edmund popped his shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later, Pete," He patted him on the back and walked away. Peter looked to me for some encouragement, and I was shocked that the usually confident and collected king was asking me for comfort. I kneeled before him as he sat on the boulder, waiting for the moment when he would return to the duel. He looked down at me, his blue eyes begging for me to say something that could calm him. He needed me to say something that could give him the strength to finish it. He needed me to let him know it was okay to be afraid of death, should it come.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know what you have to do."

He nodded.

"You're the most hope they have had, you know," I said, straightening his armor back over his repositioned shoulder. "They believe in you, Peter, and so do I," I finished, taking his hand in between mine.

He smiled. "Thanks, Raine. It's comforting to know that if I don't come out of this, Caspian will have someone like you by his side when he takes my place." His last words came out weakly and his lips formed a thin line.

It hurt to hear him say that…to imply that he didn't think he would make it…and to imply that I would be with Caspian when he was crowned. But I couldn't say anything, I only hugged the king, giving him his last bit of encouragement before he returned to the duel. I watched as he stood and walked forward, leaving his helmet behind him. Caspian and Edmund took their places on either side of me. I could feel Caspian's eyes on me, and I knew he didn't want me to fight. I could feel his desire for me to retreat to the how where he knew I would be safe. But could I? Could I stay in the stronghold's safe walls while my friends fought…possibly to the death? No, I couldn't.

His small voice begged from beside me. "Raine, please go back to the how. Please don't fight," he begged. I actually turned to meet his gaze. His plea was swimming in his brown eyes. He took my hands into his, which were trembling. Was he afraid of me? "I can't fight knowing that you're out here, risking your life. I know you hate me," he said quietly, squeezing my hands in his, "but please heed my order this one last time. After this you can beat me, ignore me, and personally torture me if it puts your heart at ease," his voice cracked a little and he blinked back a stray tear, "…but please don't put your life on the line this day. Please seek safety in the how."

I don't know how I found my voice or my nerve. It felt like my heart was lying on the trampled ground beneath my feet. But somehow I found the words. "Your Highness, I appreciate your concern for my life. But it's not for you, or for my own selfish needs that I fight today. It is for Narnia, and for the hope that one day it shall have the justice and peace it deserves."

His face dropped at 'Your Highness' and the small hope that was previously shining in his eyes fleeted away. Nodding sadly in defeat, he turned away. I watched him from the side, wondering if this was the last time I would ever be able to look upon him. It was hard not to throw my arms around him and cover him in kisses. But I couldn't go back. I stood as tall as I possibly could, taking deep breaths to calm the storm raging deep inside of me. But just as I was starting to accept that this was it, this was the end, I was turned and pulled into Caspian's arms. His lips crashed upon mine, releasing emotions that I never knew could exist in one person. Against my wishes, I melted into him on the spot, not being strong enough to stand against everything I felt from him. I could feel his fear for the war that was forcing itself upon us, and fear for our lives. I also felt the relief that he drew, just from feeling my lips against his. When he pulled away, his eyes still looked empty, save for the familiar twinkle I thought I may have seen. And that's when I knew that someday, somehow, we would be together again.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz cried from where he leaned on his knees against the ground. His hands were held high in defense. Peter stood looking down on him, his sword held back.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called from beside me. Peter looked up at the three of us, and shot one last look at his opponent before stepping away to grant him a breath. But Miraz sneered viciously and stood as the king passed, raising his sword high to attack him from behind.

"Peter, look OUT!" I cried, bracing myself against Edmund and Caspian to keep from running forward. Peter halted, allowing Miraz to get a little closer, and with one fluid movement he caught Miraz's blade in his iron glove, and swung around, plunging its tip through its wielder.

"AH!" the lord cried, falling to his knees with both hands clutching at his pouring crimson wound. "Ah…ah…" he panted, his eyes wide in shock at Peter's quick attack. Peter held the blade high, ready to finish the lord off when he looked back up at him, the lord's lips returning to his evil sneer. "What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" he spat as his eyes narrowed to slits.

Peter's back went rigid and he flinched as if to swing, but held himself. "It's not mine to take," he spat back. Edmund and I looked at each other before looking to Caspian, who was watching the scene unfold with a face of cool steel. Peter turned to him, holding out the sword. My head flashed to Caspian and he looked at me, his eyes asking me to help him decide if he should do it or not. But then he stepped forward and took the blade. He stood before his uncle, setting his palm against the flat face of the blade and held it up, ready to strike. His entire body shook in his rage and his opportunity to avenge his parents' deaths. I didn't realize I was holding onto Edmund for support until he put an arm around my waist. I watched in boiling contempt as Miraz glared back up at the prince.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

I saw Caspian shaking in his rage and held my breath as he plunged the blade toward his uncle, but let it out slowly when the tip of the blade punctured a tuff of grass beside him instead. Caspian leaned over his uncle, staring daggers into his eyes. "Not. One. Like. You. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." His voice was so low and deep that I trembled in fear. Never had I heard him speak so. It was frightening. But as Caspian turned back to face us and walked forward, I could see the suffering in his eyes. It had to have been hard to not kill the man who took his parents away from him, be it family or not. I wanted to hold him and let him cry out his tears, but I knew there was no time.

From behind me I heard a cry of outrage, and turned to see Miraz's two guards cursing rapidly in Spanish. Then they looked up at us and shouted, "Treachery! They shot him!"

"Whaa??" I looked at Edmund who looked just as bewildered as I felt.

"THEY MURDERED OUR KING!" One of the men said, holding up a scarlet fletched arrow, its tip stained red with the Miraz's blood. But I knew that Susan wouldn't have shot for no reason. Something didn't feel right.

I turned to Peter, who was signaling for Susan to be ready. "BE READY!" he shouted to the Narnians, holding up his sword. The Narnians around us took stance and lifted their weapons, waiting for Peter's order. "GO!"

For a brief second I wanted to turn back and run for the how. I seriously considered seeking refuge within the sturdy stone walls of Aslan's how as Caspian asked me to. But before I could turn back, I was enveloped in the swarm of Narnians and Telmarines. All around me battle cries filled the air and metal sang. I looked up to see Caspian slashing and parrying, his hair flying as he moved. He stepped and lunged in a sequence that could have been dance. And then I felt it…that powerful sensation that had drawn me to Caspian since the day he saved me from his uncle's grasp. The need to be near him…the need to protect him and take care of him. And as I watched him cut his way through the army of men he had spent his childhood with, I found my blades. And I did what I set out to do. I took my place in fighting for innocence and love and beauty and all that was good.


	30. So You May Live

Author's Note:

Woohoo! Thanks to all of my wonderful readers, and thanks a bunch to my reviewers. You guys rock!

Lunafilia- The arrow's upside down? I just watched the movie, like...two days ago, and it's the seventh time i've watched it...and I STILL didn't catch that. And as far as updating goes, I try to update as often as possible...because personally, I HATE it when I'm reading a story and have to wait a month to get an update. I tend to lose interest. :-(

caspiansprincess- Yes, they are back together...sort of. I almost feel bad for what happens in this chapter...

stephalily- Yea, I meant for Kassandra's part to be in third person...I guess it was a little confusing though...sorry about that. I'm glad you liked it, though!

Carrot Top- Flippin' sweet! I may have to check out your stuff...I like Twilight, too.

SexieSadie88- Yea, I know...Raine's being headstrong. But she's starting to wake up and smell the roses...it almost makes me feel bad for what happens in this chapter...

So it sounds like most of you are definitely up for a sequel. Hmm...then I'll continue to brainstorm...I've got some pretty wicked ideas that I think might work.

Alrighty now, on with the story!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 30

So You May Live

Parry. Slash. Duck. Slice. Dodge. Step.

It was a never ending sequence. My knives felt like they were a part of me, like an additional pair of organs that functioned as one with the rest of my body. Several soldiers had fallen at my feet, and it felt as if the battle had only just begun. The air was thick and warm, dense with the stench of sweat and strain. There was something else that lingered on the air…a rancid scent. It stung my nostrils like raw ammonia. It was death.

Not far from me I saw Reepicheep fighting alone. A soldier was creeping up from behind, ready to strike. And no one was going to kill my furry friend. No one. I trotted up behind the Telmarine, and with one fluid swing I rammed one of my knives through his abdomen. That was all it took.

"My lady! Thank you, I did not realize he was there," he panted, his ears perked straight up as he regarded the dying soldier beside him.

"You would have done the same for me," I replied shortly, dashing off through the crowd and slaying men as I went. I could see Edmund not far from where I was, blocking blows and taking swings that just seemed to miss his opponents. I took my place beside him, cutting down men as they ganged up on the youngest king. Then I felt a low rumbling in the earth below my feet. I looked behind me and saw Caspian upon Destrier's back, racing for the how's entrance. I looked around me, seeing that the Telmarines were charging us and realized what he was doing. It was time to put the plan into action. Edmund and I shared knowing glances and skipped backwards, making for the how's outer walls to avoid falling into the trap.

Peter was still in the ruins, fighting only feet from where he had dueled. I could see him mouthing as he counted. _One. Two…_ I saw his lips mouth.

Slash. Block.

_Three. Four. Five…_

Swing. Parry.

_Six. Seven. Eight…_

Block. Slash.

_Nine…_

"CHARGE!" Peter shouted and more Narnians from the how's depths stampeded the field, taking out Telmarines who were too stunned to react. And on either sides of the ruins, slews of Narnians rode up from the chambers below the earth.

"CHARGE!" Caspian cried, riding head on into the fray. High above I could see our griffons soaring across the sky, large stones clutched in their talons. But before they could get close enough to drop them over the opposing army, they were taken down by catapults. Hearing their pain-filled shrieks was almost enough to paralyze me. More good Narnians lost. All around me I could see Narnians who lay upon the ground, bleeding and fading. We were dangerously outnumbered, and we were falling fast. The Telmarines I fought against knew it and their eyes glinted with triumph. It made me sick. It made me want to just go postal on them. If only I had had a gun.

Seeing the lifeless bodies of fawns and centaurs made me want to cry. Seeing the unmoving forms of cougars and bears made me want to scream. Seeing the still bodies of dwarves and badgers made my blood boil. So many species of Narnians lied dead upon the earth. And the Telmarines didn't let up. They continued to hack away at us as if we had a chance. We were cornered. We were stuck.

_We've been seeing what you wanted_

_Got us cornered right now._

_Fallen asleep from our vanity _

_Might cost us our lives._

Noble, good hearted Narnians were dying. All they wanted was their freedom. They wanted their lives back. But many of them would never see it. And out of nowhere, more Telmarines were closing in on us, their blades cutting through us and tearing us apart.

_I hear they're getting closer._

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine._

_And time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind._

I plunged my knives into another man, slaying him on the spot. But still more were closing in on me. I couldn't see Edmund. I couldn't see Peter, even though I could hear his cries of anger and strain. Susan was on the archer's ledge, releasing showers of arrows over the Telmarine army. As I took turns through my sparring to look for Caspian I couldn't see him. My heart lurched with fear and I knew something wasn't right. Why? WHY? Why did this have to happen? Why did we have to _fight_ for what was rightfully ours? Was this just a bad dream? Was it just a sick nightmare that had brewed in the dark recesses of my mind? Was any of this real?

_When we start killing_

_It's all coming down right now._

_From the nightmare we've created_

_I want to be awakened somehow._

_When we start killing_

_It all will be falling down._

_From the hell that we're in_

_All we are is fading away…_

_When we start killing._

As I hacked at men, I felt another low rumbling below my feet, but this time it was much more powerful. I heard a loud grumbling and a loud crack. Across the plain a large root capsized one of the catapults. And then I saw them. Trees were stepping out from the forest and taking over. Then, the Telmarines halted in their steps and turned back, making for the woods.

"RETREAT!"

"MAKE FOR THE RIVER!" the men shouted.

_We've been searching all night long_

_But there's no trace to be found._

_It's like they all have just vanished_

_But I know they're around._

I could see Susan, Edmund, and Peter standing beside the how, watching the onslaught in amazement. But where was Caspian. Then I heard his angered cries and turned to see him still fighting with a man. I recognized him to be one of Miraz's guards at the duel. The two of them swung and spun, dodging each other's attacks as if planned. But as I watched my heart started panging painfully. And then I got a hollow feeling in my stomach…something wasn't right. Then I saw him. Running towards Caspian was another one of Miraz's men, his sword held out before him as if to skewer the prince upon impact.

"No…" I broke into a run, my swords swishing through the air at my sides as I ran. I had to get there before he attacked Caspian. "Caspian…look out!" I shouted, praying that he would hear me and turn to block the oncoming blow. But he didn't . He continued to spar with the guard before him, oblivious to the man approaching him to deliver his final blow.

I reached behind me to grab my bow, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out somewhere along the line while fighting. My quiver was also gone. My only chance of saving Caspian was to shoot, but I couldn't. "CASPIAN! TURN AROUND!" I shouted. But he still didn't hear me. He just circled with the other lord, parrying and slashing. And the man behind him continued to get closer.

_What am I going to DO?!?! _I thought, panicking as my heart raced. I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief second and the image that flashed before my darkened sight pricked at my heart. I saw the drawing in Caspian's sketchbook. The one of me…that made me look so fierce and angry, yet so beautiful. _No, _I thought, knowing that if he died I would never get to tell him how seeing that drawing made me feel.

"_Raine, if…if you did die in your world, and you are stuck in mine, are you…will you be… I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you be happy here? If you had to stay in this world, do you think you_ could _be happy here… with me?"_

"Yes, I could," I thought, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I remembered the feel of waking up in his arms the night we slept in Trufflehunter's house. The way his warm arms held me to him, safe and sound. The way his loving brown eyes gazed into mine as if I was the most important thing in the world. The instant I realized I was falling in love with him…

"_The law requires me to marry a noble, but it says nothing of who I can love_."

The man behind him was getting closer, his sword gleaming in anticipation of ripping through his flesh. And I was getting closer…but would I be in time? _I have to be…_ I didn't want to think about what would happen if I wasn't.

_I feel they're getting closer_

_Their howls are sending chills down my spine._

_And time is running out now_

_They're coming down the hills from behind._

"_Please don't deny me the pleasure of loving you." _But I already have. Could I ever let him love me again? I remembered the kiss we shared, and remembered wishing I could share a thousand more with him.

"_Querida._"

My heart lurched and a few tears broke through my defenses, knowing I could never hear that word roll from his lips again. But now I was close enough to save him. The Telmarine who was about to kill him was closer. I was ten feet from being able to touch Caspian. And then I connected gazes with the man who was about to take him away from me forever.

_When we start killing_

_It's all coming down right now._

_From the nightmare we've created _

_I want to be awakened somehow. _

I was so close I could feel the Telmarine's breath on my arms. He pulled back his sword, bringing it down to skewer the prince straight through the middle. I couldn't think about what I should do. I didn't think about how to save him. The only thing I could think was that no matter what, I had to. And so I leapt in front of Caspian, letting out a loud, angry cry. And at my cry Caspian turned around, his eyes widening as he saw me flying before him. I felt the cold metal tear through my torso, I felt the body-racking pain that rippled through my veins. I heard the breathy gasp that I emitted, and as I fell to the ground I heard the voice that I would die a million deaths just to hear again.

"Querida…"

And as I forced my eyes to open despite the pain one last time, I looked up into the two most beautiful eyes that I would hope to see forever. But as I felt the blood draining from my limbs, I knew I would be seeing them for the last time. Caspian was kneeling beside me, the bodies of both Telmarines lying in a heap behind him. He was leaning over me, cradling my head in his arms and stroking my face. "Querida, no…open your eyes, please!" His voice pleaded through his tears. I wanted to open them, but I didn't feel the strength. And besides, the darkness was almost soothing. I could feel myself falling backward, and it felt as if I was being wrapped in a cool blanket of mist.

I felt his lips brushing my forehead, my cheeks, and my lips. I also felt tears that were not my own trickling down my chin. "My love, please, don't leave me now…I need you beside me, I need you with me," he choked. "I know I've wronged you…I have hurt you more than you could ever deserve and I never meant to. Please, stay with me. Stay with me, Querida, and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I promise you this, my love, just let me see those eyes that I love so much."

I could barely hear him. It sounded as if he was speaking in the room next to me, his voice was soft and muffled. But then I remembered I was on a battle field, not a room. Why did he sound so far away? Why was it so cold? Why was everything so dark? He stopped speaking, and his fingers were softly stroking my skin and running through my hair. And just before I slipped away and all feeling left me, I heard his final words to me.

"I will love you forever, my queen."

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

My heart was breaking. In my arms the love of my life was dying. And I had hurt her. My last words to her had been weak and pleading, begging for her to take me back into her heart. And her last words to me had been broken and numb. I had wanted so badly to make it up to her, to show her that I could never love another as much as I loved her. But now she lay dying in my arms…and she was dying because she took the blow that should have been mine. I deserved to die. I broke the heart of one of the only people who ever gave a damn about me…one of the most caring, selfless people I had ever met.

"NO!" I cried into the sky angrily. The Telmarines were retreating into the woods, and several ran past me as I cradled Raine's fading body in my arms. "No! No..." I wept, burying my face in her hair for the last time. I swayed back in forth, not caring about what was going on around me.

"Caspian."

I looked up to see Susan looking down at Raine's broken figure in my arms. My hands were covered in her blood and I had stains on my armor. Her eyes widened and a few tears fell as she crashed to her knees beside me, stroking Raine's face. "She's not…," her words faded off, feeling the coolness of her skin. "No…" her voice trembled as her head dropped to lie on Raine's shoulder. Her own shoulders were shaking with her sobs and soon her tears were mixing with mine. I looked up to see the scene around us. All around us there were the still bodies of Narnians. Good people lost.

_The sun is rising_

_The screams are gone._

_Too many have fallen, few still stand tall_

_Is this the ending of what we've begun_

_Will we remember what we've done wrong? _

I felt Susan shaking me and looked back down to see her blue eyes shining with newfound hope. "Caspian, she's still breathing," she lifted her head from where it was lying on Raine's chest. And as I looked, I could just barely make out the gentle rising and falling of her chest. My heart exploded with joy that she still lived, even if by a thread. "We need to get her inside so she can rest. We must make sure our troops are alright at the river." I looked down at Raine, my grip tightening around her as if she would disappear if I let go. "Brooksong can watch after her while we're away. When we find Lucy she can cure her, and she will be fine."

My eyes were still trained on the slow rising and falling of Raine's chest, and soon felt myself standing as Susan's arms were helping me to hoist myself up. I held Raine to me, one arm beneath her neck, the other beneath her knees. But then I realized the how's entrance was caved in. "Come, we must find another way in."

We ran around its outer walls until we found the secret passage. We ran until we got to the chambers of the how. Inside, Brooksong was sitting with Adeline and Neron, her arms around them both as they wept. When we approached, Brooksong stood and galloped to us, her eyes wide at the sight of Raine's broken body. "What happened?" she asked hurriedly, searching for the wound.

"She was speared, but she still lives. She needs attention," I told her, hugging Raine closer.

Brooksong nodded in understanding. "Very well. I will tend to her while you are at the river. Make sure everything goes as it should. Bring back Queen Lucy, for we will need the potion she carries." Susan scurried forward, pulling Raine's pallet forward and fixing it to set her on. Slowly I knelt to set her upon it. I looked down at her, letting my finger trail down her face. More than anything I wanted her to wake up…to open her eyes. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry…that I could never hurt her again…that I loved her more than life itself.

"Caspian, we must go," Susan said, setting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and leaned over, placing a soft, slow kiss on Raine's forehead. Reluctantly, I stood, following Susan back out the passageway. I found Destrier and hoisted the queen over his back, leaping up to take my place behind her. Together, we rode toward the river, in hopes that Lucy and Aslan would be there and that all would be well.

* * *

Momma, is Raine waking up?" Riley asked her mother, who was combing through the little girl's hair with her fingers.

"We hope so, sweetie. We hope so," she said.

Similar murmurs were humming in the small waiting room of the hospital. On one wall Faith and her husband Derek held their children in their laps, keeping them occupied as they waited.

On a small couch in the center of the room, Mark was sprawled across it fast asleep, with the Popular Science magazine he had been reading spread open upon his slowly rising chest. In a small lounge chair across from him Cory was working out a crossword puzzle, gnawing on the end of her pen in concentration. Beside her in another chair Ray was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. Every other breath a prayer could be heard rolling from his lips.

On the opposite wall Chance Taylor, along with his wife, son and new baby girl, was resting on another long couch. The baby crawled across the floor to her brother as her plush rabbit danced in his hands. A delighted squeal squeaked from her lips and she clapped her hands. At this, everyone in the room smiled and for a second, their hearts lightened. But they sobered up when they went back to thinking about why they sat in the room, waiting. Waiting for what, you might say.

At around nine a.m. the doctor who was watching over Raine reported a change in her breathing. He thought that it was a sign that she may come out of her coma soon. Ecstatic with the news, Kassandra called Faith to pass it on. And within an hour, everyone that Raine considered family had filled the tiny waiting room on the third floor in the Intensive Care wing of the hospital. And now they waited.

At the sound of the lobby door creaking open, every pair of eyes in the room flashed up. Kassandra walked in, her eyes lit up with a newfound hope, but her face still drawn in worry. Faith handed her daughter over to her husband and got up, taking the woman by the arm and gently leading her out of the room. When they reached a private place in the nearly deserted hall, she stopped and turned to her.

"What did the doctor say?" Faith asked, crossing her arms as she chewed her lip.

Kassandra took a deep breath. "He thinks she'll come around in the next week."

Faith sighed deeply, closing her eyes and looking up. "Thank you God."

The young woman's eyes began to tear up as she thought about the first words she would say to her daughter. "Faith…what can I tell her when she opens her eyes?"

Faith looked at her, her face blank and unreadable.

"What can I say to her when she recalls to me what happened?" She started shaking, trying to hold back the sobs she wanted to release.

Faith took her into her arms, rubbing her back in a circular motion. "You can tell her the truth. That's all she could expect from her mother."

* * *

The lyrics are from "The Howling" by Within Temptation. I thought it was appropriate...plus I just like the artist.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...let me know!

~Rhythmic5


	31. Cariño Mío

My Saving Raine

Chapter 31

Cariño Mío

(My Dear)

**Caspian's POV**

"Please let us get there in time," Susan prayed aloud, bowing her head as we rode. I prayed silently with her, but also praying that Raine would be healed. Destrier leapt through the tree break and nearly ran head on into another Narnian.

"Whoah," I said gently calming my alarmed steed. I looked up to see the river's banks stacked with Narnians and Telmarines as they watched the river. I had to squint a few times to make sure I was really seeing what was unfolding before me.

"What is that?" Susan asked, leaping from Destrier's back to wade through the Narnians.

"Susan, wait!" I cried, not knowing if anyone would attack her. But every pair of eyes was trained on the illusion of the river. I saw her reach Edmund and Peter, and the three of them stood, watching the river rush. Out of its center rose a figure, the water twisting and coursing through its form. It looked like a man, or maybe a god of some sort. He took out the bridge that the Telmarines had built, throwing it into the water and crashing it to pieces. Then the illusion broke away, sending water raining all around. I jumped from the horse's back, running through the crowd to reach my friends.

After all the mist cleared away, we saw Lucy and Aslan standing on the other bank where the bridge once was. At the sight of the great lion, I felt my heart stop beating. Something overcame me that filled me with hope, and I knew that everything would be okay.

"Aslan," Peter said in awe, staring in amazement at the lion.

"Looks like we should have listened to Lucy," Susan said, smiling at her brother.

Edmund smirked at them both, shaking his head. "…a rule that we should learn to live by…"

Peter took the first step forward and the rest of us followed. We waded through the river's shallow waters and climbed up the bank on the other side.

I couldn't believe it. I was standing mere feet away from Aslan, the great lion. The lord of Narnia. When we all reached him, we fell to our knees, bowing in respect.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." His mighty voice rang before us, love and affection evident in every word. On either side of me I felt the others stand, but I remained where I was. I was not a king, and I couldn't stand.

"All of you," Aslan's voice boomed again. Slowly I looked up and I felt my breath hitch at his sight once more. He was even more amazing to see up close. His coat gleamed golden in the sun's light and his mane shined like polished bronze. His great eyes shined with a warmth I could never forget.

"I do not think I am ready," I said weakly, not feeling worthy of standing in his presence.

The great lion smiled warmly. "It is for that very reason I know you are." I looked back at him, my heart beating with a joy I hadn't felt in a while. Someone had faith in me. Someone believed in me. Someone loved me.

_Raine has faith in you. She believed in you from the start. She loves you._

I slowly stood, feeling warmth coursing through my veins. Peter looked at me with pride when I had stood, and for once I felt like I could actually stand beside the Magnificent High King of Narnia.

We all looked at each other in confusion at the sound of bagpipes playing. Between our legs a procession of mice passed through, carrying Reepicheep upon a gurdy. They laid him before Aslan. Lucy rushed forward, letting a single drop of her crimson liquid to fall between his lips. After a few raspy breaths the mouse opened his eyes and sprung from where he lay.

"Oh, thank you!" he beamed up at the young queen. He then looked up at the great lion and his eyes widened. "Uh..oh! Hail, Aslan!" He jumped for joy at the sight of him. "It is a great honor to be in-," he stumbled forward, almost falling on his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see his tail was missing. His hands flew over his fear, his eyes wide with embarrassment. "Oh! I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion!" He turned to Lucy, his eyes soft and pleading. "Perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked down at him sadly, "I don't think it does that…"

Reepicheep held out his hands hopefully. "You could have a go."

Aslan's voice boomed in soft laughter, regaining our attention. "It becomes you well, small one."

The chief mouse turned back to face him, looking at the ground. "All the same, great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucy and Susan frowning, their eyes shining for the poor mouse.

"Perhaps you thing too much of your honor, friend," he replied, smiling brightly at him.

The mouse blinked sheepishly. "Well…it's not _just_ the honor. It's also great for balance. And…and climbing! And grabbing things…" From behind him his band of mice held up their tails, holding their blades to them.

"May if please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chielf."

Aslan smiled lovingly at them, his eyes shining with mirth. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." And within an instant, a new tail grew from the stub. Reepicheep bounced upon feeling it.

"Oh! Look! Oh, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility…" I smiled down at the mouse, thankful to have someone like him in my court.

Aslan's laughter boomed again. "Now," he turned to Lucy where she was standing beside him, one small hand curled in his mane, "where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Lucy looked up, grinning. We all followed her gaze to see Trumpkin standing by the shore, directing the capture Telmarines and making sure none escaped. The little guy must have felt our gazes because he turned slowly and blushed at seeing the great lion watching him. He stepped forward and knelt, leaning against his sword.

Aslan let out a great roar, and smiled as his mouth closed.

Lucy giggled lightly, running forward to throw her arms around the dwarf's thick neck. "Do you see him now?"

The dwarf blushed even more as he tried to avoid our gazes. But he looked up once more at Aslan, finally letting a small smile creep upon his lips.

I looked up to see the sun sitting in the sky, and knew that it had been a while since Raine was hurt. Then I remembered. I knelt in front of Lucy so that I could see her eye to eye. When she turned to look at me her brows rose in surprise. "Lucy, I need your help."

"What is it?" Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head.

"Raine's hurt, Lu," Susan said as she stood beside me, looking down upon us with a small frown. At the mention of her friend being injured, the small queen jumped.

"Oh, no, where is she? I have to help her!" I was about to tell her that we had to go back to the how when Aslan's voice gained our attention.

"She is not far from here, friends. A friend is bringing her to your care." And sure enough, Brooksong's voice broke through the air.

"Your Majesties! We must hurry, she is fading fast," She shouted as she jumped through the river. Adeline was riding upon her back, holding a limp Raine in her arms. Beside Brooksong was a tiger who carried Neron upon her shoulders. But before I saw anyone else, all I could see was Raine, leaning frail and white as a sheet against Adeline's chest. She was even more pale than she had been, and I knew she must have lost a lot of blood. I hurried toward her, taking her from Adeline and Brooksong and laying her on the bank. I kneeled over her, stroking her hair and whispering everything I wanted to tell her in her ears. Lucy ran to her side and pulled her bottom lip down to open her mouth, letting a drop of her crimson liquid fall. Twisting back on the cap, she sat and waited as the rest of us did with baited breath.

The first signs of life I could see was the soft pink that returned to her cheeks, and then the ruby red that brightened her blue lips. Then her chest began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Peter. I finally gained the high king's approval. If Raine would wake up then the day would almost be perfect. Across from me beside Lucy, Edmund sat on his knees. Aslan was sitting by her feet, watching as she slowly recovered.

I could feel warmth seep slowly into the hand that I was holding, and her eyes began to twitch. And then they opened. Two crystal blue eyes looked around us, landing on Aslan. She gasped and sat up. "A-Aslan?"

The great lion nodded his head and smiled, his large eyes shining with glee. "Your friends are overjoyed to see you well, as am I, Raine."

Her eyes grew even wider. "How do you know my name?" The lion smiled, letting his eyes land on me.

"I have heard your name in the prayers of your friends. And for longer than that I have heard your name in the prayers of Caspian." She turned to look at me, and her face fell blank. I was waiting for her to yank her hand out of mine, but she didn't. She just looked at me as if painting me in her memory.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

All around me my friends were crowded. To my left was Lucy and Edmund, with Adeline holding Neron behind them. To my right stood Susan and Peter, with Caspian kneeling between them, holding my hand. And at my feet sat the biggest lion I had ever seen.

"A-Aslan?" I stuttered, feeling a surge of power hit me when I looked up at him. He nodded and smiled and a wave of incredible warmth crashed in on my heart, and rolled to my fingers and toes.

"Your friends are overjoyed to see you well, as am I, Raine?" _Holy crap, he knows my name…_

"How do you know my name?"

He smiled again and his eyes averted to Caspian. "I have heard your name in the prayers of your friends. And for longer than that I have heard your name in the prayers of Caspian." My head snapped in his direction. He looked up at me, his deep chocolate eyes looking back at me in hope, and something else that made me want to melt. Love in its purest form was smiling back at me. I could feel his big, strong hand cradling mine as if it were made of glass. He was leaning over me as if shielding me…you would think the sky was about to fall.

"Do you know why you were injured?" Aslan asked, placing a massive paw on my shin. I looked back at him, tearing my eyes from Caspian almost reluctantly.

"Yea, a damn blasted Telmarine skewered me like a shish-kabob," I said, looking at Edmund who was smirking. Lucy giggled a little and looked at Aslan who winked at her.

"More politely put, you were killed by a Telmarine soldier. You took the blow that was meant for Caspian."

At this, four heads snapped in my direction, with four pairs of eyes glazing over. Caspian looked down, his mouth forming a small frown. "Why did you do it?"

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked back at me sadly. "You risked your life. To save me. Why?" His hand tightened a little around mine.

"It was what anyone would have done. I would have taken a blade for you any day. You are needed far more than I am, Caspian."

He shook his head, reaching out a hand to stroke my face. "No one is more important than another, Querida. And as much as I've put you through," he paused, pulling his hand back and placing a light kiss on my palm, "you could have easily just let him kill me."

The group fell silent. "I did it so you may live, cariño mío."

"But I don't understand, Raine. Why? Why did you jump out and take the blade that was meant for me? What were you thinking?"

I looked back at him, leaning forward a little to see him closer. I raised my hand and traced his cheeks with my finger, outlining his jaw and letting my hand rest beneath his chin. "I was thinking that I love you, more than the air I breathe…more than the blood that flows in my veins…more than the sunlight that shines down upon us. You are my sunlight, Caspian."

Before I could blink, he pulled me up into his lap and curled his arms around me. Our noses were touching and for a moment I couldn't breathe…I was so close. This is what I wanted. Who cares if I could never go home…if this was the only life I had left…I wanted to spend every moment of it right here. I closed my eyes, breathing in his musky scent. I didn't reopen them until I felt a finger running down my forehead, over my nose and across my lips. It slid down my jaw and stopped on the back of my neck. "If I am your sunlight, then indulge me by being my sunrise and dusk." And then our lips crashed upon each other. I realized I was trembling, and I didn't know tears were coursing down my cheeks until he brushed them away with the tip of his nose, kissing their tracks. I then remembered that we weren't alone. I pulled away slightly, looking only to find that our friends had followed Aslan to the other side of the bank.

Caspian took my chin and turned my face so he could make me melt again with those beautiful eyes. "Querida," he whispered, his breath fanning out over my face. I felt myself crumbling in his arms and wanted nothing more than to hold him and lay with him like we did at Trufflehunter's. I wanted to lose myself in his embrace and forget about the world around us, just for a moment. I wanted to forget about the fight we had, and the last four words I had said to him.

"Caspian…" I said weakly, partly because I was out of breath and partly because I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Yes, my love?" He said, resting his forehead against mine as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. My head lied against his chest and I almost wept when I heard his heart pounding in his deep within.

"I'm so sorry," I paused, trying to keep from weeping. "I said some terrible things to you…I…things that I never meant to say," I said in between tears.

His lips closed over mine, and I could feel his fingers raking through my hair. "I deserved every word."

"No, my love, you could never deserve the things I said…I never wanted to hurt you…I-,"

"Shhh," he cooed, stroking the bridge of my nose with his. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be the one begging your forgiveness. I truly don't deserve to have you," his voice cracked and I felt him inhale against me.

"No, it is I who don't deserve you," I whispered into his ear, letting my forehead rest in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. I could feel him doing this same, his face nestling in my hair.

"I never loved Susan…all along it was you, nobody but you," he wept against me, and I felt my heart breaking. I never wanted to see him cry again. I snuggled even closer to him, which didn't seem possible. I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. We didn't really feel like two separate bodies intertwining, we felt like one.

"I think I somehow knew that, because I realized that I could never be happy loving anyone but you," my words came out soft and clear against his collar. He pulled back and looked at me, his teary eyes boring into mine. And then he kissed me like he never had before. Liquid magma poured down my limbs and ice crystals shattered in my stomach. A sensation that I had never experienced before exploded inside of me. Every place on my body that he had touched burned like fire, but still felt cold without his touch. And I felt like I could never get enough…not even if we stayed like this forever. "_Caspian_," I murmured, enjoying the way his name felt on my tongue.

His forehead rested against mine and his dark chocolate eyes bored into mine dazedly. I nuzzled his cheek with my nose, not wanting to ever be apart from him again.

"Raine," he said, cupping my cheek with his hand, "I never wish to be parted from you again."

I leaned into his hand and placed a soft kiss in his palm. "You never will be, so long as you shall have me."

* * *

Writing the last part of this chapter made me feel warm 'n' fuzzy inside. I hope you all enjoyed it!

~Rhythmic5


	32. When Dreams Dwindle Away

My Saving Raine

Chapter 32

When Dreams Dwindle Away

The walk back to Telmar was a long one. It mattered little, because nothing could dampen the spirits of the Narnians who walked among me. Ahead of the procession Peter, Susan and Edmund walked, leading the group behind them. Caspian and I followed towards the center, not feeling the need to rush. Lucy rode upon Aslan's back, with Neron holding onto her. Behind us Adeline strolled alongside Cornelius where he rode upon a horse's back. He caught me smiling at him and offered me a playful wink.

I leaned my head on Caspian's shoulder, letting a deep sigh go. He chuckled lightly and leaned his head against mine, and a piece of his hair blew across my face. His scent was wafting over me and I breathed in deeply, letting it fill my lungs. Nothing could ruin this day.

Trufflehunter appeared out of nowhere, tugging upon my skirt. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my dear, but His High Majesty needs to speak with you," he motioned toward Caspian. The prince nodded with a kind smile.

"I'll be back," he said, brushing his lips over my hand. When we walked away, my heart jumped nervously. My hand felt cold without him. I pulled my arms up and curled them around myself, doing my best to protect myself from the chill he had been shielding me from.

"He will not leave you for long," a deep, smooth voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Aslan watching me with deep, knowing eyes. I just nodded, slowing to walk by his side. He looked at me with a look that meant he knew something I didn't, and a silence fell upon us. Lucy sensed it and looked back at Neron.

"I need to stretch my legs. You want to have a race?" She said, watching the boy's eyes bulge at being invited to join the young queen. I giggled at the thin dusting of pink that covered his cheeks.

"Boy, do I!" He said, leaping from the great lion's back, and running.

Adeline shouted, "Don't go too far, Neron!"

Lucy followed after him, her eyes lighting up with a small, playful grin. "No fair, you're cheating!"

We all laughed, watching as the two children left us behind in their dust. My laughter soon faded though, when I felt Aslan watching me. "Tomorrow is an important day, Raine."

I nodded. "It's about time Telmar is ruled by a king with a heart." My lips started smiling of their own accord.

"Yes, but the day is meant for far more than a coronation. Tomorrow a portal will be opened…a portal that is connected to your world, Raine." The smile faded from my lips and my heart stopped. _I can't go home…I can't go home…_ "The Telmarine people will be given a choice. They can either continue to live in Narnia, in peace, or they may choose to start a new life in your world. The time has come for Telmar and Narnia to become one."

I didn't want to hear what he was about to say. I wasn't sure how I would take it. "Your time in Narnia is coming to an end, young one. Tomorrow, you and your friends will return to your rightful homes."

Something heavy dropped and sent the contents of my stomach spiraling. Oh, that must have been my heart. The disturbance caused its beating to slow and I felt a little dizzy. Sensing my shock, Aslan moved closer, allowing me to lean against him.

"I-I'm g-going home?" I asked breathlessly, cupping a hand over my forehead to stop the spinning.

"This is not your home, Raine. You have a home, a family, and a life to lead…but not here."

My hands were shaking and I curled one in his mane to still it. "B-but I'm dead…I can't go back…"

"My child, you have not passed. In your world you still live, just barely. Your family and friends love you and are praying for you to awaken from your deep slumber. You must go back to them." His deep voice coaxed me.

_I'm not dead? Then why am I here?_ "I don't understand…why…how did I come here?"

"Your home was no longer a safe place for you. A dangerous enemy dwelled with you, and would have ended your life had you stayed. The day you came here, you were sent to refuge until that enemy was vanquished," he paused taking a breath. "Now he is gone, and your home is safe again. You must go back and make right the wrongs that you left behind."

If I wasn't dead, then what about Adeline? "What about Adeline?"

The great lion looked back at me. "Adeline has found a life here far better than the one she led in your world. She died there, at the hands of the enemy who came very close to destroying you. When her life ended, she was sent here to pick it up where it left off. Your world was not kind to her, and she found the happiness she needed here."

"So did I. I came here and found friends who feel like family. I found love here…Susan and Lucy are like the sisters I've always wanted but never had…and Peter and Edmund too!" I said hurriedly.

Aslan chuckled warmly. "I think you found a love far deeper than the friendship of which you speak, my child." I blushed a little, looking down to hide my face from his sight.

"I found that, too. Caspian has given me the love and hope that I have spent my entire life searching for. I never want to spend a day where I can't see him or hear his voice…I don't think I could stand it."

"Then you will not like what I tell you. Tomorrow you must say goodbye to your friends here and return to your previous life."

Silence fell around me like a blanket. It felt like time stopped ticking, and the world stopped spinning just for me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I squeezed them shut, letting the tears fall freely. "I can't leave him…I can't…he's my life now."

"You both will live, my child, only in separate worlds. You must leave him behind to fix what remains undone in your world. It is something that you must do, Raine. But you must remember that nothing can ever truly keep you apart." I could feel my heart cracking in several places, and tiny pieces broke away…some crumbling while others fell.

In the most voice I could muster, I whispered to him, "Does he know I'm leaving?"

He shook his great head. "No, young one. That is something you must tell him yourself. You must make him understand that you cannot remain here."

That was going to be the hardest part. How could I tell him I was going home? How could I make him understand that I was going away…to a place where he couldn't follow? "Do the others know?"

"No. I have not told them yet. But they will know soon enough," his soft voice rumbled. I nodded in broken acceptance, pulling away to walk ahead of him. I could see Caspian weaving his way through the procession towards me. His sun-kissed caramel skin glowed happily in the sun's light and his eyes sparkled like the morning's dew upon roses as he looked upon me. The gentle breeze that the wind sent spiraling above our heads blew gently through his hair, ruffling his tunic and exposing some of his bare chest. My breath caught in my throat and more tears fell. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the most beautiful person I would ever know…the only one I could ever love. And I had to say goodbye. He must have seen my tears, because his brows furrowed together and he rushed toward me, wrapping me up in his strong arms.

"Why do you cry, Querida?" His deep, smooth voice asked me as he brushed away my tears with his thumbs. I didn't have the heart to tell him…not after we'd both just found each other again. I couldn't do it. So instead I told him what my heart felt.

"I love you so much," I said weakly, putting my hand on his exposed chest above his heart. His eyes still scanned my face, confusion etched across his features. He brushed his lips softly over mine.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." I smiled, running a few fingers through his hair as the breeze gently blew it. I wanted to remember him this way. This was the memory I wanted to see when I sat alone in my bedroom back home. He took his place beside me, kissing my hand before leading me back along the procession. "Tomorrow will be a day I shall never forget," he said, his lips parting slightly to smile.

_If only you knew…_

"Are you nervous?" I asked him, adoring the way his eyes lit up at the thought of what lay ahead of him. He looked back at me.

"A little. I worry that I won't be strong enough to be the king they need me to be."

"You shouldn't worry, Caspian. You've got all the strength you need. You'll be one of the greatest leaders this country will ever know." He blushed lightly, making me giggle.

"I have that strength," he paused, giving my hand a squeeze, "as long as you are here beside me."

"You were strong long before I came along." I said, trying my hardest not to think about what my leaving would do to him.

"I think my strength came from my heart knowing that somewhere, you lived…and that someday you would bless me with your kisses," he planted swift chaste kisses all over my face, causing me to giggle, "and caress me with your touch," he trailed kisses along my arms, "and sing me to sleep with your voice," he took my face in both his hands and kissed my lips. I melted into him, despite the fact that everyone saw it, because it would be one of the last chances I had. I kissed him back, releasing every thought and feeling I had into it. He gasped lightly, taken by surprise, and twisted his hand around the roots of my hair, pulling me closer into him and igniting a new feeling within me. He sensed it and slowly broke away, knowing that if he didn't we both would get caught up in something that neither of us would want to stop. Taking my hand, he began to lead me once again, and the rest of the way we spent in a comfortable silence.

That night I stood out on the balcony of the rooms I had been given for our stay. Beyond it I could see twinkling lights in the night-ridden village, burned by those who still worked through the late hour. I stood alone, reflecting on everything I had experienced while there…the friends I made, the trials I endured, and the strength I had gained. Never in my own world would I have found it all. Sure, I had great friends back home. I had a mother who, as far as I knew, loved me dearly. But I could never forget the sunsets that sprayed the skies with oranges, pinks, and reds. Never would I forget the way the stars would come out at night and glitter in the dark skies. And above all, I could never forget how Caspian's hand felt in mine as we watched the skies brighten and grow dark together.

I turned away from the balcony, stepping into the bed chamber Caspian had given me. Splayed out over my bed was a dress of the darkest blue. Susan had picked it out for me from my wardrobe, saying that it was perfect to wear for Caspian's coronation. I recognized it to be one of his mother's dresses that he loaned me so long ago. Our relationship had grown so much since then. It was almost funny to think that I would be wearing the dress of a queen…a woman who brought Caspian into the world. Someone who could create such a wonderful being had to have been special. It almost seemed a crime to wear anything she once wore…almost a disgrace. But I knew that wearing her dresses made Caspian happy, so I did.

A soft knock on my door startled me and I laughed at my own jumpiness. "Come in," I said between peels. Adeline poked her head in, hiding one eye behind the door.

"…is it safe?" she squeaked, feigning uncertainty. I laughed harder.

"Sure. But enter at your own risk." She flung the door open and pressed it shut with her foot. I took a shoe and chunked it at her playfully, but she ducked just in time. Instead the shoe hit the door behind her and clattered to the floor.

"See, look what you did?" She said, clicking her tongue and staring at me with teasing eyes.

I leaned against my bedpost, crossing my arms. "You mean what you did? You're the one who ducked."

She narrowed her eyes at me and grinned. Then she took a step forward, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Why are sitting in here all by yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just a little tired. And I had some thinking to do before tomorrow."

She nodded. "I bet. Caspian's going to be crowned at last. It won't be long ere he takes you as his queen." And there it went again. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"He won't ever do such a thing." I said, taking a seat beside her. She looked at me oddly.

"Oh, you know he will. You two are inseparable…I can't imagine him taking his vows with anyone else."

I shook my head. "Let me rephrase that. He won't ever get a chance to." Her face fell blank as she turned her entire body to face me. One of her olive hands landed over one of mine.

"Raine, what are you saying?"

I looked back at her, letting my gaze fall to my knees. "I'm going back, Adeline. I can't stay here."

She stared at me unblinkingly, letting my words set in. "You're going home."

I nodded.

"Sweet heart, you can't go back. You don't have a life there anymore."

I slowly stood and leaned against the bedpost again, curling my arms around it for support. "I thought I didn't. But Aslan told me that I still live. I was sent here after Eddie tried to kill me, so that I could have a safe life until he was gone. Apparently he's gone now, so it's safe for me to go home."

Adeline sat in silence, her eyes shifting from side to side as she took everything in. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. During the town assembly that Aslan ordered."

She nodded sadly. "It's going to kill him, you know."

"I know," I paused, taking a breath. "But I have no choice. Aslan said I have to go back. This isn't my home."

Adeline jumped up, giving me a hug that felt more motherly than friendly. "I'll miss you…you've been such a blessing to have in my life, even if only for a little while. You've been the playmate that Neron has never really had, and he's going to miss you even more."

I sniffled, trying to hold back the moisture that was gathering in my eyes. "I know. I pray that maybe someday I can come back. But I don't know when it will be…if ever. By then you probably all will have forgotten about me."

She squeezed me more tightly. "You could never be forgotten, my dear. You've touched more hearts than you realize here. Everyone has already accepted you as their queen, whether you are or not."

Knowing she was right, I nodded against her shoulder. "I hope that someday I will be. But now I have to go back home and fix the mess I left."

She pulled away, smiling at me and giving me a light kiss on my forehead. "You need to get some rest, Raine. Tomorrow will be a big day and you will need it." And with another kiss she left, leaving me to battle what I knew would be a sleepless night.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I was standing out on the terrace, leaning against the fence when Peter and Edmund came running outside, guffawing loudly.

"Ed, I swear! Will you ever learn to act your age?" Peter laughed, swatting his younger brother and skipping ahead of him.

Edmund smirked. "I _am_ acting my age. I'm technically still a boy."

"You haven't _always_ been a boy," he laughed.

"Yea, well I am now and I don't see a reason to pretend any differently, Pete."

I laughed, listening to their playful banter. It was something I rarely heard from the high king, as he seldom dropped his regal mask. I turned around, crossing my arms. "You two sure know how to ruin a moment."

The two kings looked up at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, lighten up. The war is over, and you're about to be one of us. Let's have a little fun," Edmund said, catching me in a headlock. I easily slipped out of it, shoving him away while I laughed.

"You two feel free. I have some things to mull over," I said, leaning back against the fence and looking out over the village below.

Peter took a place beside me, leaning against the fence and scanning the land proudly. "You'll do fine, Caspian. You've already proven yourself worthy of leading this country far more than we did when we were crowned."

I let his words roll over me, and looked up at the stars twinkling high above us. "I wonder what my father would say if he were here now." I imagined him standing beside me, an arm draped over my shoulders. I imagined his loving encouragements that he would say. I imagined my mother coming up behind me and resting her chin on my shoulder, whispering how much she loved me in my ear. But they weren't here.

My two companions had fallen silent. "Somewhere your father is looking down upon us right now, you know. Both your parents are. And they are thinking how proud they are of their only son, and how much you have grown into the ruler they always hoped you would be," Edmund said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They are thinking how happy they are that you have found your place among a world influenced by evil. They are happy that you have found someone you can spend the rest of your days with…someone who can look after you now that they can't," Peter continued, placing a hand on my other shoulder.

A contented smile spread across my lips at the thought of Raine. I could picture her soft face in my mind, framed by her dark, blowing hair. Her eyes, pure and blue, pierced through my thoughts. Licking my lips, I could still taste her upon them, and I could smell her sweet scent. I knew she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I hoped she wanted me in the same way.

"It's only a matter of time, you know," Edmund spoke up, turning to lean his back against the fence so that he faced the castle.

"For what?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Until you make her your queen." As he said it, he started smirking. But behind the smirk I could see that he was happy for us.

"It's getting late. We should turn in," Peter said, turning away and stretching his arms high into the air.

"Yea, tomorrow's going to be a big day. Caspian here needs his beauty sleep," Edmund teased, ducking to dodge my fist as it rammed into his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up."

And so the three of us walked back into the dimly lit corridors of the castle, turning in for the night as we looked onward for the day that was to come, and everything that would come with it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting...i felt like it was a bit of a drag. And yes, to those of you know were wondering, I'm still coming up with some ideas for a sequel. ;-)

~Rhythmic5


	33. All You Ever Wanted

My Saving Raine

Chapter 33

All You Ever Wanted

**Raine's POV**

Skirts of many colors spun and twirled over the floor of the ballroom. Jubilant chatter and laughter filled the air and bright lanterns beamed high above in brackets hanging from the room's high ceilings. Everyone seemed to be delighted with their new king. Caspian the X had finally taken his place upon the throne. The coronation ceremony had been relatively short and sweet, consisting of Glenstorm placing a thick golden crown upon Caspian's head and Aslan presenting him to the public. Then the assembly moved to the ballroom so that food and dance could be had. A quartet of Narnian minstrels tooted flutes, strung a harp-like lute and tapped on a drum, filling the hall with joyful tunes and occasionally a mellow ballad.

Caspian chose Lucy for his first dance, and together they spun along the floor and laughed together merrily. I could tell he was trying to find me, but I was hidden far in the back corner of the ballroom where he couldn't see me. As much as I wanted to dance with him, I couldn't do it. I was too afraid of what was coming tomorrow.

How could I leave him? How could I walk away, and carry on in another world far from his? The thought of not being with him made me want to die. I couldn't imagine life without Caspian.

I hadn't even told him yet. I knew I needed to tell him. He deserved that much. But every time I had the chance, I would feel his warmth against me and feel the contented beating of his heart within his chest. Looking into his deep chocolate eyes I would see his happiness and his hopes for a future we would have together…I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

My melancholy didn't fit the exhilarated crowd around me. Several Narnians had asked me to dance, and even a Telmarine soldier had. But I had to turn them down. Forcing a smile I could do, but pretending to be happy long enough to twirl along with someone sounded impossible. Plus, if Caspian saw me dancing, he would inevitably want to dance. And I didn't know if I could handle it, knowing it may be the last time we would hold each other.

Across the floor Edmund looked up from where he was dancing and laughing along with a faun, who I recognized to be Bedille. Our eyes connected and he knew I wasn't happy. Afraid that he would try to drag me out onto the floor, I stood and made my way for the balcony. Hell, the fresh air would do me good.

The minute I stepped over the threshold, the cool night air hit me full on in the face. I let out a deep sigh, shaking out my skirts to cool myself down. Taking a few steps out, I saw the dark night sky high above, greeting me with its silver stars. The fragrance of honeysuckle floated upon the air, beckoning to me to walk along the winding trails of the castle's gardens.

The first thing I saw were the rose bushes, with roses of the palest pinks and the deepest reds. Then I saw a lone white rose nestled among the others, glowing in the bright moonlight. Beside it was a small stone bench, its marble top glistening. I took a seat, admiring the way the blossoms and vines in the garden created a small grove around me. It was like a bubble of perfumes swirling around me from the flowers.

I stiffened when I heard a leaf crunch to my right, but it was only a small chipmunk scurrying along. I exhaled, shaking my head at my jumpiness. The moon smiled down upon me, helping me to find the strength I needed to face the coming day.

"It's funny to me that among all the beautiful flowers my mother cared for and loved in these gardens, your beauty shines brighter than any other."

_So much for trying to avoid him…_

I turned to face him, blushing at the compliment. I had never thought of myself as pretty. He chuckled at my flushed cheeks, walking around the grove to enter it. When he did, he stood there before me, looking down. The moonlight shined down upon him, and he looked more heavenly than I could ever imagine. His forest green robes fit him perfectly, showing off his black silk tunic and black leggings underneath. His hair was combed neatly and fell to his shoulders. He saw that I was looking him over and came to sit beside me on the bench. My eyes followed him until he took his place at my side.

"Why haven't I seen you all evening?" He said teasingly, his brown eyes twinkling in the moon's light.

Without skipping a beat, I replied. "You've been surrounded by doting maidens. Would you like a stick?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out my expression. "A stick…for what?"

I snorted. "To beat them off with."

He chuckled, causing me to laugh with him. He slung an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. "That's what you're there for. You should be protecting me from these savage vixens."

I snorted again, tilted my head to look up at him. "These 'savage vixens' consist of Telmarine maidens, fauns, and I do believe I saw a dwarf hovering around you as well." He laughed along with me, rubbing my side with his hand.

"But seriously. Why haven't I seen you? I wanted to share my first dance with you." He turned completely to face me, and the side of his face untouched by the light was washed out with shadow. I almost zoned out for a moment, trying to etch this image in my memory. But then I thought about his question, and I didn't know what to say. What could I tell him? _'Sorry, Caspian, but I'm avoiding you? I don't want to be near you because I'm abandoning you tomorrow?' _Yea, that wouldn't work. So I lied.

"I…really don't like dancing." Did I mention that's a HUGE lie?

His brows slanted skeptically and the right corner of his mouth tilted upward. "Don't like…don't like dancing? Oh, well, that's easily remedied." He jumped from his seat and grabbed me by both hands, dragging me up with him. He pulled me to my feet and held me there, his eyes roaming over me in awe. "My God, Raine," he whispered breathlessly.

I looked back at him, shivering at being so close. It was something I would never get used to. Now that he bore his father's crown, his power and authority poured from his presence in waves. I noticed that he was staring at me, and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. He blinked, blushed, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me," he said quietly, turning his face away to hide the soft pink dusting on his caramel cheeks.

I took his chin lightly in my hand, turning him back so that I could look at him. "What are you sorry for?"

He looked back at me, guilt swimming in his eyes, and closed them so he wouldn't have to look at me. "I was looking at you in a way that no one ever should."

I sighed. "Open your eyes, Caspian."

He squeezed them before slowly opening. "I was looking at you in the same way…so is it still wrong?"

He looked down at his feet again, shifting his weight from one to another. "No man should look at you that way unless you are..." He paused, biting his lip and turning his back to me. I couldn't believe he was that upset over looking at me the wrong way. We had slept in the same bed, cuddled, and kissed on more than a few occasions. And he was worried about how he looked at me?

"Caspian…" I put my hands on his back, massaging him lightly. "Caspian, unless you're what?"

He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "…unless you're bound." _Ohhhh. _I rested my face against his back and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I'm not offended, Caspian."

He shook his head, trying to pull away, but I had a death grip on him. I didn't want to let him go yet…I was afraid I would be taken away sooner than Aslan promised. "It doesn't matter, Querida. It was inappropriate. I am sorry."

"Caspian," I sighed, "I went for too long without being able to see your beautiful eyes. Please let me see them again."

He slowly turned, and the ashamed look on his face made him look like a small child who got caught sneaking into the cookie jar. He looked absolutely adorable. I couldn't help but to giggle. His brows raised. "Raine, it's not funny."

I coughed. "I know, that's not why I'm laughing." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I could put a light kiss on his nose. "It's just…you look so cute right now…with your flushed cheeks and your droopy eyes…"

He dropped his face into my hair, nuzzling against my neck. "So…am I forgiven, then?" His breath tickled against my bare skin and I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing.

"Yes, my love, you are forgiven." He pulled away, smiling brightly, and kissed me. First he kissed me on my forehead, then on my nose, then he kissed the patch of skin below my left earlobe before finishing at my lips.

"I love you, Raine." He said softly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Caspian." I sighed, breathing against him as I brushed my lips against his jawline.

He moaned softly, pulling away and looking up at the sky to hide the heat that was rising into his cheeks. "It is getting late, Querida. And as much as I would love to stand here with you all night, you need your rest." I moaned, not wanting to leave his embrace, but smiling at his concern for my well-being. He took my hand and led me out of the gardens toward the castle.

Strolling down the long corridor to my bed chambers, I peeked down at our intertwined hands, wishing they would never be separated. "Are you happy to finally be king?"

He looked at me, a small smile gracing his lips. His face lit up in the darkened corridor. "I am. But I will be even happier when you are beside me."

We reached my door and I turned to face him. "But I am beside you."

His expression turned serious and he stepped forward, so that our faces were only inches apart. "That's not how I meant it, and you know it."

I felt my face fall and I looked down, knowing what he was about to say and wishing desperately that he wouldn't say it. I didn't think I could handle hearing those words, not when I would be leaving him forever.

"I want you by my side. I want to walk hand in hand with you when the sun sets. I want to lie beside you and sing to you when sleep doesn't come. I want to shelter you from the evils of this world that Aslan can not protect us from." His voice was smooth as velvet as he spoke, his breath fanning over my face. Hearing his words made tomorrow seem even more painful. "I want to hold your hand when our first child takes his first steps." My head snapped up to look at him, and I couldn't stop a few stray tears from falling. He caught them with his thumb, kissing each tear trail. "I want to be with you for every day, every night…every summer and every winter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Raine."

I threw myself into his arms, hiding myself between his neck and his shoulder. I could feel his fingers massaging my scalp and then running to the ends of my hair, while his other hand drew lazy circles on my back. I sniffled and swallowed. "I want to be with you too. I want all of those things, more than you can imagine."

He pulled away and tilted my chin up slightly so he could look into my eyes. "Do you mean that?" His brown eyes glistened with moisture.

"I do."

His lips crashed against mine, brushing against them with such passion that I couldn't control the cascading tears that flowed freely down my face. His tongue slid across my lips, beckoning for them to open, and I parted them willingly. His tongue slipped into my mouth, meeting mine and sliding against it. His hand slid down to my waist, pulling me closer into him while his other landed on the back of my neck, holding me in place. He grabbed a handful of my hair at the roots and pulled, igniting fire in my nerves and I moaned into the kiss. He grinned wickedly, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. My hands traveled up his sides of their own accord and positioned themselves on his chest. I could feel him start to pull away, and as he left my mouth I raked my teeth over his bottom lip. He rested his forehead against mine, his heavy breathing falling into rhythm with mine.

"You should go…it is late," he panted, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. I was also fighting to gain my self control and nodded.

I removed my hands from his chest and returned them to his waist. "Goodnight, my king," I said softly, placing a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Goodnight, my queen," he said without thinking. We both froze. He sighed, kissing me once more before opening my door for me and leading me into my room. I didn't realize how tired I was and fell into my bed as he rolled back my comforter. He lifted my feet and tucked them beneath it, pulling the comforter up over me and tucking me in. I couldn't keep my eyes open and turned my head to the side, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

There she was, sleeping like an angel. She loved me…she really loved me. She wanted the same things that I did. And one day, hopefully soon, she would be my wife…my queen. I couldn't stop grinning, and my heart wouldn't slow down. I felt like I could stand here, watching her breathing slow to sleep's pace, forever. And then I realized that I had been in this position before, long, long ago. It was amazing to think about how much we had grown since then…how much closer we had gotten. If only I had known that first night, as I watched her drift into the realm of dreams, that she would become the constant dweller of mine.

* * *

Author's note:

Only a few more chapters left! I've already began to write the sequel, so be looking forward to that as well! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

~Rhythmic5


	34. Good Morning, Deadline

Author's Note:

Man, I'm seriously depressing myself with this story...but it must be done. Many of you are cursing my name. I know it because my ears are buzzing. If I wake up tonight and my hair is singed, then I'll know. Anyways, on to the longest chapter of the story yet. There are three more to go after this. Oh, and I apologize now...there is some foul language.

Oh, as you're all about it find out, Eddie isn't fully out of the picture yet. If you think you hated him before, oh, just wait...

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 34

Good Morning, Deadline

**Eddie's POV**

Scrambled eggs and bacon had never tasted so damn bland. On one side of me sat a short man with darker skin and black hair, leaning over his meal almost as if someone would take it out from under him. On my other side, another man sat, glaring at me as if he wanted to carve my face out with his plastic knife. My ears were buzzing from the loud voices of the men around me in the small brick-walled cafeteria. But a particular conversation behind me caught my special attention.

"I've got a plan."

A dark laugh. "Ah, yea, Buck Wheat? You think you know a way to get us outta here?"

"Yea, I know how to get our asses out of this mutha fuckin' hell hole."

I peeked over my shoulder at the three men sitting behind me, leaning forward over the table in hushed conversation. A man with buzzed red hair caught me looking and shot me a dangerous glare before leaning back in to the discussion. I snapped back around to face the front as if I hadn't been eavesdropping. But I couldn't help taking another peek. The smallest of the three men jumped from his seat and walked around the tables, leaving the room. In his hand he was holding a carven wooden knife with jagged edges. The other two men went back to eating their breakfast, pretending nothing was happening.

Ten minutes later the sirens started going off and a strobe light started blinking. The two men jumped from their seats, leaving the room unnoticed while a dozen prison guards rushed in to control the men in the cafeteria. Having a feeling they were breaking out, I followed after them. Hell, if they were getting out, I'd be damned if I wasn't going to try, too. Ahead of me I saw them bolt through a door that was cracked open. Slumped in the corner beside the door was the prison guard who watched over it, with the carved knife plunged through his chest. The red head stood up and left through the door after his friends, checking all directions before leaving. He didn't see me around the corner, and as soon as he was gone, I made a break for it, before anyone saw me leave. I stepped into the sunlight, squinting to see which direction they went. I couldn't see them, so decided my only shot was to run and leap the fence.

"There he is!"

"He's getting away!"

"Swanson, take him down!"

The voices of the prison's guards shouted behind me, and soon bullets were whizzing past me. I slammed myself against the fence, but almost yelled when I fell through it. The other guys must have cut through it somehow. I seriously doubted they had wire cutters, but since they apparently had a knife to carve wood with, I didn't put anything past them. Pushing myself up from the ground and kicking off of the mud I had landed in, I ran for the trees, hoping to hide from the speeding bullets in there.

I wove through briars that snapped at me as I ran, scratching against my skin. For the first time I was grateful for the thick polyester suit I was wearing. The sun streaked down through the branches above me, highlighting a path for me through the thicket. Many of the trees were gnarled and botched in places where they had been chewed by animals. One particular tree was almost spooky looking, though. It's trunk was divided in two, gapping apart to form an arch. At the top of the arch the two trunks joined, leading up to branches that splayed outward. The arch was just big enough for me to run through, and it was a good thing too. Because on either sides of the tree were heaps of briars and thorns that not even my prison uniform could protect me against. When I was within seven feet of it, something buzzed in my ears and pricked against my skin, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I figured it was just the adrenaline, so I ran through without a second thought. But when I passed through the tree's arch, something was different. All around me I saw green…green trees, green bushes, green grass….and flowers. In the dead of winter? That didn't seem right…I looked back, and there was the tree, but everything around it was green.

"What the…"

I also noticed that the cold air didn't nip at my exposed face and hands. It was warm. Twittering in branches high above me were birds of colors I could never imagine. Was this a dream? Had I been struck by a bullet or something? I heard leaves crunching and whirled around to find a tiny rabbit hopping about. At the sight of me the rabbit turned his head to look. His eyes bugged out and his nose twitched.

"Goodness, man, who dressed you?" The rabbit said, letting out a low whistle as he shook his head while pointing at my suit with a paw. _Did that rabbit seriously just talk to me? I must have been shot._

I shook my head, blinking a few times. "What…what did you just say?"

The rabbit tilted his head, standing on his hind legs. "That outfit of yours is ghastly. Honestly, man, how can you stand to wear it?"

Sure enough, the rabbit was talking. I cupped my forehead with my hand, still blinking. "You're talking to me."

The rabbit laughed out loud. "Well of course I'm talking to you. You see me standing here, don't you?"

"Rabbits are not supposed to talk. Animals don't talk."

"You _are_ a strange fellow. Where have you been? Animals have always been able to talk…how else do you think we survive?"

A dulling headache was starting, and my heart was pounding really hard. "Where the hell am I?"

"Narnia." The rabbit said, setting himself on all fours, preparing to hop away.

"Where the hell is 'Narnia'?" I asked quickly before he could run away.

He stopped, perking up his ears at me curiously. "Wait a minute, you're not from around here, are you? You," he paused looking me over with big black eyes, "why, you're from the world of the kings and queens!"

"The what and the _what_?" _Okay, this is weird as hell._

"You know…the kings and the queens…High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy…and soon Queen Raine." I let the strange names roll over me, but the last one caused my head to snap down in his direction.

"…sorry, but, did you say 'Queen Raine'?" What were the chances of their being more than one? It was a weird ass name to begin with…I thought Kassandra and Liam must have been baked when they thought of that name. It was probably just some city-slicker name that rich ass husband of hers came up with.

"Do you know her?" The rabbit asked.

I stood there, shifting on my feet. "Yea…yea I know her. Where is she?"

"Why, at His Majesty's castle of course. You really are dimwitted aren't you?" And with that the rabbit shook his head in disbelief and hopped away so I couldn't ask any more questions.

_Queen Raine? HA! _How could anyone love that bitch? All she was was a pain in the ass. Sure, anyone would want a piece of her, but love? That was overrated anyway. All women were good for was screwing and then it was time to toss 'em out. _Queen Raine…_

So where was this 'castle'? Where was this king who supposedly was about to make Raine his queen? Boy, how I would like to get a hold of her and make her suffer like I had been suffering…only for her I would make it much, _much_ worse.

I stood, looking up at the patch of blue sky I could see above me. I would find a way to this castle, and I would find Raine and make her pay. But finding her would be the trick.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

"_Tomorrow a portal will be opened…a portal that is connected to your world, Raine. Your time in Narnia is coming to an end, young one. Tomorrow, you and your friends will return to your rightful homes."_

I was leaving.

"_This is not your home, Raine. You have a home, a family, and a life to lead…but not here."_

I couldn't stay.

"_My child, you have not passed. In your world you still live, just barely. Your family and friends love you and are praying for you to awaken from your deep slumber. You must go back to them."_

But it will never be the same.

"_Now he is gone, and your home is safe again. You must go back and make right the wrongs that you left behind."_

But can I leave behind what I've found here?

"_I think you found a love far deeper than the friendship of which you speak, my child."_

…A love I could never have dreamed of finding…

"_Tomorrow you must say goodbye to your friends here and return to your previous life."_

…And goodbye to the only life I will always dream of living.

I rolled over in my plush bed, facing the streaming light of the day. As much as I wanted to turn away and escape what I knew it was bringing with it, sleep would not save me now. The sun was rising higher in the morning sky, and outside birds serenaded the waking world. I pushed myself to a sitting position, breathing deeply in and out. A shaking hand lifted up to cup one side of my face, which was soaked in moisture. My eyes stung, dry from hours of weeping into my pillow.

I forced myself to put my feet on the rug covered floor, and hoisted myself up to walk to a small vanity that rested against one wall of the room. Looking in the mirror I whimpered, seeing my glassy red eyes and my tear stained cheeks. My hair was tangled and sticking out in a few places, proof of my sleepless night. I scooped my hands into the ceramic water basin beside me, splashing water on my face. I dried it with a cloth, and picked up a brush to tackle the mess in my hair. After getting it all out, I turned to my wardrobe, pulling out a pale yellow gown that hung off the shoulders. It had a white bodice, and at the waist the skirt split in two, revealing a dark green silk skirt beneath. I normally didn't wear yellow, but it looked nice on me. Plus, the green reminded me of the thriving life of the world around me…something I never wanted to forget when I returned to my own world of cruelty and suffering. I plaited my hair to rest on my right shoulder with a few strands hanging loosely to frame my face. I took a black pair of slippers from the wardrobe and slipped them over my feet.

There was a soft knock on my door, and my heart lurched, letting me know who it would be. "Come in," I called, dreading what I knew I was going to do to him this day. In walked Caspian, wearing a dark green outfit that only a king could wear. His dark brown eyes shined happily upon seeing me and he strode to my side, placing a soft kiss upon my forehead.

"You look beautiful, Querida," he said softly, placing another kiss on my lips. The endearment made me want to cry. Why did he have to love me? Didn't he know I was hours away from breaking his heart?

_You need to tell him. He deserves that much. _But I couldn't do it…I couldn't find my voice. He looked so beautiful in his kingly attire, his eyes shown so brightly for me, his lips warmed my cool skin, making me feel safe despite my dread.

"_I want to walk hand in hand with you when the sun sets. I want to lie beside you and sing to you when sleep doesn't come. I want to shelter you from the evils of this world that Aslan can not protect us from." _

If only you knew…

"_I want to hold your hand when our first child takes his first steps." _

If only my child could be yours.

"_I want to be with you for every day, every night…every summer and every winter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Raine."_

I wanted those things more than anything in the world, but it would never be. Fate didn't want it. In a few hours, the portal to my home would open, and I would have to leave him behind forever. Everything…every touch, every kiss, every word…would be left in this world. All I would have left were the memories that I knew would forever haunt me.

"You're crying, my love. Why? What reason is there to weep when I am here…" he took me into his arms, kissing my hair as he rocked me back and forth.

_Tell him. _But I couldn't. "It's nothing," I lied, frowning when his expression didn't change. He could see right through my lie. "Let's get out of this room, I need some air."

He led me through the corridors as if I couldn't make it through on my own, and led me into the open air of the outdoors. "The town has assembled. It will be time for the meeting soon."

I looked at him, feeling my eyes glaze over again. I felt like if I cried anymore I would shrivel into nothing from the lack of hydration. "Should we get the others?" I asked, looking away, focusing on the horizon.

"Actually that's what I was about to do before I came for you. Let's find them," he said, giving my hand a light squeeze before leading me around the castle's outer walls. All around us servants scurried, hustling and bustling to finish the morning's preparations. Finally we saw a flash of orange.

We descended a flight of steps, and saw Aslan walking with Peter and Susan at his sides. Aslan looked up, "Your Majesty?"

Caspian bowed his head to him, locking eyes with the king and queen beside him. Susan and I connected gazes, and I could see the tears swimming in her eyes. _She knew. _Peter nodded to Caspian, then to me. In his confusion, the king hugged me to his side. "The people have assembled. It is time."

The great lion gave us both a nod, looking to the monarchs beside him with understanding eyes. I wanted to throw my arms around Susan and let ourselves shed the tears we were both fighting to hold back, but I didn't. Instead I let Caspian lead me away in the direction of the assembly.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it belongs to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to," Caspian paused, letting his eyes roam over the crowd before him. "But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

Hushed mumbling rose over the crowd, women sharing bewildered glances with the wives and mothers beside them, and men shouting in their confusion.

"It has been generations since we've left Telmar!" One man shouted.

Aslan stepped forward from where he stood beside Caspian. I was standing on Caspian's other side, staring at the floor as I waited for what was inevitably coming. "We're not referring to Telmar," the great lion said, looking down upon the man with kind eyes. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands...pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world…the same world as our kings and queens." At this I looked up, exchanging glances with the said kings and queens across from me. Their curious eyes told me they didn't know that either. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

One man looked up at Caspian with skeptical eyes. "How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

Reepicheep stepped forward, grazing my skirts with his tiny fist as he passed by me. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Caspian smiled down at him, but I could tell he wanted to say it wasn't necessary. I knew how much he would hate to lose one of his most courageous men. Aslan glanced at me quickly before casting his eyes upon my friends.

"No, we'll go," Peter said, turning to look at Susan who shook beside him. Lucy's head snapped in his direction, her brows raised.

"We will?" Her high pitched voice asked.

Peter stepped over to her, putting an arm around her as he held her close. "Come on, our time's up." His eyes flashed to Edmund, whose face held acceptance. "Besides," he stepped away, walking towards me and Caspian, "we're not really needed here anymore." He took his sword from his waist, holding it out for Caspian to take. He offered me a proud smile before offering one just as strong to the king by my side.

Caspian gasped, taking the sword with hesitant hands. He looked up at Peter, and I could hear his voice quiver slightly. "I will look after it until you return." My chest started feeling heavy, and I bit my lip.

Susan looked up, her eyes drying. She held her chin up high, knowing she had to be strong. I admired her for that. "That's just it," she looked at me, "we're not coming back."

Lucy pulled on her skirts, making her look down at her. "W-we're not?"

Peter turned to her, smiling kindly. "You two are…or at least I think he means you two."

Lucy looked at Aslan, her eyes wide. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," he answered, smiling down upon her. "But all things have their time." At this he glanced at me, and I looked down at my feet, not needing reminding. "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

The little queen squinted her eyes, and a fat tear trickled down her cheek as she looked up at her brother and sister. Peter took her hands in his. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see," he gave her a tight hug before squeezing her hand. "Come on."

The four of them walked towards us, shaking hands with the Narnians before them and exchanging hugs. I watched with teary eyes as Lucy hugged Trumpkin, her back shaking with soft sobs. Peter clasped forearms with Glenstorm in goodbye. Susan approached me and we threw ourselves on each other. Neither of us sobbed, we just rocked back and forth.

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet you, Raine," she said, sniffling.

"I'm glad I got to meet all of you. You have no idea what you've all become to me," I said, offering her the best smile I could against my frowning lips. Edmund came up to me, stealing me from his sister.

"Well, now. I'm going to miss not having you to pick on," he said, smirking lightly. I threw my arms around him, actually laughing a little.

"I'm going to miss you, too. Just…stay out of trouble, won't you?" I asked, smiling the only smile I knew I would have today.

"Only if you do," he answered before giving me a big, warm hug and pulling away. The minute he did, Lucy threw her arms around my middle.

"Raine!" she said, burying her face in my stomach.

"Oh, my dear Queen Lucy," I said, kneeling down to see her eye to eye. "You have inspired me the most out of every wonder I've seen here."

She grinned through her tears. "You may not see it, but you've inspired more than you realize." I stared back at her, wondering how so much wisdom could be in one little girl. "I'll miss you," she said, letting a small tear fall. I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too." She pulled away, retreating into Susan's arms.

Peter was next to approach me. He, of all, I would never imagined I would have been hugging. But I did. "I'm going to miss you, too, Pete."

He blushed slightly, hugging me back. "I will miss you as well, but I know you are in good hands," he casted a sideways glance at Caspian beside me. I didn't want to say anything in response to that, so I smiled as best I could.

"Take care of yourself, Pete. Look after my friends when I can't."

He smiled back, his eyes twinkling at me for the first time. "You take care of others enough, Raine. _You_ take care of yourself." He backed away, taking Lucy's hand in his. They were just about to walk through the portal behind them when Aslan spoke up, bringing them to a halt.

"Raine, my child, it is time." He had taken his place beside me, looking down upon me with gentle eyes. I looked back at him, feeling my stomach ice over with dread. I think my heart stopped beating. The moment I had been dreading was now upon me, and I had to act.

Caspian shifted beside me, turning to face Aslan. "Time?...for what?" he looked at me, curling an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "Raine, what is he talking about?"

I forced myself to look up at him. It was time to tell him. "Caspian, I have to go home." My heart started breaking as understanding registered in his eyes. His hold on me tightened and his eyes started glazing over with moisture.

"Home? You…but…no, Raine, you can't," he said weakly, looking back at Aslan over my shoulder.

"I have to Caspian, I don't belong here. I have a home already, and a life that I can't just leave abandoned. I have family, and friends…" my voice faded off when I saw his lips trembling. He clamped them together tightly, unwilling to lose control in front of his people. I realized I _was_ his family.

"But you can't go back, it's not safe for you there! You told me so yourself…I remember what you told me!" He ran his hand up my arm and set it on my shoulder. "I can protect you and shield you from harm, Raine, but not there…there I cannot protect you from _him._"

I felt the lump rising in my throat. "He's no longer a threat, Caspian. He's gone, and it's okay for me to go home now. I must go back. I can't stay here."

"But you have to. Please, don't leave me again, I can't bare it," he said, a small tear escaping from his eyes. I felt my own tears starting to fall. I reached up to brush his tears away, watching as he blinked, causing more to fall. I couldn't stand to see him cry, it hurt more than ever. He grabbed my hand softly, holding it against his cheek, leaning against it.

"I could never leave you if it weren't for the better, my love," I said, leaning in so only he could hear. "I will never really leave you. I'll be here," I set my other hand over his chest where I could feel his heart beating slowly, "for as long as you will remember me."

He looked up, taking my face in his hands. "How could I ever forget you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I could have never made it through all of this without you." He buried his face in my shoulder, pulling me closer into him, not wanting to let me go. I buried my own face in his hair, inhaling his scent deeply. "I love you," he whispered against me, pressing his lips against my neck. "I wish to never be apart from you. I would never let you go unless you asked me to."

My heart felt heavy and I had to struggle to hold back my sobs as I saw the defeat and sorrow in his eyes. "I love you, Caspian, so much. You have been the greatest blessing, and I want nothing more than to stay here, by your side, forever. It's killing me to leave…you must know, I don't want to leave you. But this is not my rightful place." I looked down at my feet, not knowing if I could follow through with what I had to do if I kept looking into his sad eyes.

He looked back at me brokenly, taking my chin in his fingers and tilting my face up so he could see me. "Must I let you go?"

I didn't want to leave, my heart didn't want to leave. But I knew I had to. "Yes, my love."

He nodded in resignation, pressing his lips to mine softly. But he deepened it, letting me feel everything he held for me in his heart. I felt a few more tears fall and I gasped, shocked by the love I hadn't realized he truly felt. How could I leave this? Adeline was right, it would kill him when I left. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving in completely to him. It was time to quit holding back…it was time to say to hell with the fear. I returned the kiss, showing him how much I truly loved him, how much I needed him, and how much I always would. I whimpered when he pulled away, cupping his cheek in my hand. His eyes closed for a moment, breathing in.

This was it, and we both knew it. He kissed me once more, unwilling to let me go. I gave him a sad smile before pulling away, and stepping to stand beside Susan, who had tears spilling down her face. I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet his gaze. "Are you ready?"

Sadly, I nodded. "Yea, I am." _No, I'm not. _ He turned with one last look to the others before taking a step forward, toward the portal. But what I heard next caused me to freeze.

"Goodbye, my queen. I will love you until my dying day."

Loud gasps rung from the crowd at their king's unexpected cry. I stood with my back turned to him, not knowing what to do. I really didn't think I could will my feet to step out of this world. Someone would have to carry me…I wasn't strong enough.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Finally I found a way out of the damn forest, and I found myself walking through one of the strangest towns I've ever seen. People wheeled wagons behind them, carrying loads that normally would have been stashed in the trunks of cars and the beds of trucks. But there wasn't an automobile in sight. A couple of people stopped in their tracks to stare at me. I guess I did look a little weird, wearing this bright orange suit. But off in the distance I could see a huge ass castle. I guessed it was the castle that talking rabbit told me about earlier, and started in its direction. It really hadn't taken me as long as I thought it would just to get to it. I would have thought there would have been some guards looking out, but there weren't and I was able to walk in freely. I came upon a great courtyard where a few hundred people were gathered, looking at a couple of people standing on a platform. There were three boys, three girls, a weird horse slash man looking thing, a midget, and a huge lion. And then I recognized one of the girls to be Raine. The moment I noticed her I ducked behind the wall I had almost passed, making sure she wouldn't notice me. She was standing in one of the boy's arms, and it looked like she was crying.

Then she turned away and stood beside one of the other girls and was about to walk toward this weird, twisted tree that oddly looked like the one I had passed through earlier. But before she could, the boy said something that made her stand still, and made me laugh.

"Goodbye, my queen. I will love you until my dying day."

She slowly turned around, her face white as a sheet. And then she ran. The other kids behind her tried to go after her, but the lion said to let her be. I shook my head. What was up with talking animals here?

She ran in my direction, wading through the crowd and making for the exit behind me. I needed a plan. I needed a weapon. Beside me an elderly man was standing, with a sword hanging loosely by his side. As carefully as I could I pulled the sword out of the holster looking thing and backed away slowly. Then I ran, looking for a place to wait for her. Being the drama queen she was, she would go somewhere where she could mope around and wait for everyone to find her. To my left I could see a garden, and I knew this was a good place to wait. I could hide in the bushes and wait for her to run by, and grab her before she could get any further. Then it would be all over.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Review, express your anxieties, cuss me out and call me everything under the sun if you want.

~Rhythmic5


	35. Pesadilla Viviente

Author's Note:

The reviews are amazing, you guys. Thanks a million! We have two more chapters left after this one, and it makes me sad that it's over...which is why I'm glad I'm making a sequel.

A few FYI's before you read:

**Pesadilla viviente**=living nigtmare. And this chapter gets ugly...be warned.

**Mirame**= look at me

Here we go...hold on tight, it's a bit of a bumpy ride.

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 35

Pesadilla Viviente

**Raine's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking. Hell, I don't know if I was thinking at all. All I know is when I turned and saw Caspian's tear-sheen face glowing with his last words, I ran. I _ran_. As if it would do any good. As if running would make the moment go away…like reality would just disappear. Dashing through the crowd, I could hear my friends behind me, calling for me to stop. Aslan told them to let me go…because he knew that I knew that, regardless of what I did in the present, I had to face reality sooner or later. I passed through the archway that led out of the courtyard, running to nowhere. But then two arms wrapped around me from behind, a hand covering my mouth. I screamed, but it was muffled by the intruder's hand. He pulled me against him, and my blood ran cold.

"Did you miss me?" An evil tenor voice asked. Hot warm breath fanned over the back of my neck, filling my stomach with dread.

_Oh my God. _

"You didn't think you could run forever, did you?"

_Why, God, why?_

His hands started sliding up my sides and bile rose in my throat. I tried to pull away, but his grip on me was too strong. He turned me to face him, and I felt my eyes widen in horror. That fat, baby face…those icy blue eyes…it was definitely him. He was wearing an orange polyester jumpsuit that oddly looked like a prison uniform. _He went to prison! _How did he get here? His blue eyes contained fire that screamed nothing but anger. And I knew I was in trouble. He looked from side to side, making sure no one was coming, but I knew they weren't. Aslan told them not to follow me.

_I'm screwed._

"Let's take a little walk." I shook my head, trying to scream, but to no avail. He drug me along, leading me out of the castle grounds. Ahead of me I could see the forest, and I was afraid of what he was planning. But what I didn't know was that Adeline had seen the entire thing and had alerted the others.

* * *

**Adeline's POV**

"Caspian! CASPIAN!" I cried, fighting my way back through the crowd to where the king stood, looking broken. He looked up and started at my expression.

"Adeline, what is it?"

"Raine, she's in trouble…Eddie…he's here!"

The king's brows furrowed together. "Eddie? In Narnia?"

"Yes! I saw him, he has her! And if we don't go now, she may not have much time left." This made the group jump, the boys running ahead with their hands on their scabbards. The girls followed after, their faces turning white in their fear. Leaving the courtyard, they stopped, looking in every direction.

"Which way?" Susan cried, her fists clenching.

Caspian looked around. "We could split up!"

"No!" I cried, earning their attention. "They went that way, to the woods!" In the distance, on the forest's edge I could see him dragging her along as she struggled against him. Caspian turned and saw her, his face turning red. And with that, we took off, praying we got to her before he tried anything. I didn't even want to think about what he would do to her if he got the chance.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

Soon we were in the woods, far from the town and far out of anyone's reach. I shivered, knowing that he could do anything he wanted to and no one would hear my screams. Reaching a small clearing, he threw me forward. I landed on the dirt roughly on my stomach, knocking the wind completely out of my lungs. I gasped, feeling something crack in my arm as I broke my fall. Pain shot up my arm and a few tears gathered at my eyes. This was bad. This was really, _really_ bad. I leaned up with my uninjured arm and turned around, looking up at Eddie. He had unzipped the top of his suit, revealing a white wife beater underneath. The rest of the suit hung loosely at his hips. In his hand he held a longsword, which he undoubtedly stole from an unknowing peasant. He unsheathed it, letting the metal sing ominously. I tried to lean on my other arm, but remembered it was broken when pain shot up my arm again. I winced, hissing through my teeth. Eddie sneered.

"You're hurt? Well, that makes my job that much easier," he said, holding the blade up so that a bit of sunlight caught it. I wanted to cry, but then out of nowhere some newfound strength built up.

"You're not getting away with this, you know."

He slid the blade between two pieces of his outfit, polishing it. "Hm? And what's going to happen? Is your little boyfriend going to come save you? No one even knows you're gone, Raine."

I sighed a little, knowing he was right. But I had to keep trying. "They'll come looking for me soon. And when they do, you're going to have it."

He laughed slightly. "Haha. Yea. By the time they do, I'll be done and you'll be dead…or wishing you were." He grinned maliciously, causing shivers to shoot up my spine in torrents.

Eddie cleared his throat, smoothing back his few strands of hair before speaking. "Raine, I'm a little bored. Why don't we play a game, alright?" He chuckled a little, taking a step forward. I scooted backward as best I could with one arm, as my other was cradled against my chest. "Let's play the question game. You know, the one where I ask you a question and you answer." I couldn't scoot back anymore. I had backed straight into a tree. Great!

"I'm not telling you anything you ask me," I tried to sound intimidating, but I knew my fear was showing through.

"Oh," he said, taking a slow step forward. "I think you will." He brought the sword down slowly, tracing the side of my leg up to my knee with it. I gulped, knowing he wasn't playing. He already tried to kill me once. "First question. Why did I get put in prison?"

I looked back at him in shock. Did he honestly think I knew? I was supposedly unconscious! "I don't know."

"Really now…you don't know? Well, let's try this one. Why did I get arrested for disorderly conduct with a minor?" His right eye twitched, making him look like an escapee from a psych ward.

"Again, I don't know. But I could make a pretty close guess. Don't you remember what happened the night I was hurt? …because I distinctly remember you trying to RAPE me!" I growled, finding my nerves again.

"Alright, that's fair enough," he said, shaking his head as he pondered my response. "It's a shame I didn't get to finish what I started. But, I reckon I'll get to soon enough." My blood ran cold at that. "Okay, next question. Who's your little boyfriend back there? Is he really a king?" He asked with mock interest.

I backed myself completely into the tree behind me as he took another step forward. I shook my head, not saying anything.

His eye twitched again. "C'mon now, play fair." He said, pointing the sword at me again. I shook my head once more, looking to the side and wondering what would happen if they did eventually find me here, dead. "Alright, since you can't answer, you get the first consequence." The cold blade bit into my calf, sending pain coursing up my leg. I cried out and looked down. He was dragging the blade upward toward my knee. "Seriously, though. Is he really a king? I mean, I've only been in this storybook world for about, oh, maybe an hour. It's all so strange to me."

Panting through the pain, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "He is."

Eddie nodded, pulling back his sword. "Wow. He sure seems young…probably weak too. He probably couldn't even stand against a man like me." My heart lurched at the mention of Caspian, and I felt my blood start to boil. Anger started flaring up in my stomach, but I stilled myself. I knew what he was doing…it's what he always did. He was provoking me so I would fight back. "I don't wanna make you think too much, so I'll just ask you one more question. How about," he paused, thinking, "ah! Okay, here's a good one." He cleared his throat, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. His lips curled into a sneer and I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Which piece of clothing should I remove first?"

He said it. I gulped. I looked down, a drop of sweat trickling down my forehead. _Well, let's see. Dress, slippers, petticoat…there's not much there. _I remained silent, looking up at him and wondering what he would do.

He closed the distance between us, kneeling down beside me. "Roll over." My eyes widened even more than they were and I shook my head. "Roll. Over." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"No."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed me, throwing me over on my front. My arm got trapped between my stomach and the ground and I let out a strangled cry. Tears leaked out of my eyes, blurring my vision. I felt him cutting through the strings on the back of my dress that held it together. Soon the back of my dress was opened, and it was being pulled down over my ankles. I could feel blood seeping from my cut on my leg, and it was starting to go numb. I thought about all the pain he had caused, and how he had tricked my mother into trusting him.

"I hate you." I growled through my tears. "I don't see how my mother ever trusted you. You're nothing but a low life, inbred, white trash liar." His eyes narrowed into thin slits and he reached back, backhanding me across the face. The blow sent my head flying to the right, and pain retracted into my skull.

"You see, it's that kinda stuff that gets you into trouble, you smart ass whore. Why do you even bother fighting? You know that I'll get my way, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." I definitely thought I was going to vomit. As much as I wanted to retort, I couldn't because I was too busy spitting out blood and tears. "Wow," he paused, and I looked up to see him looking at my dress. "This is fancy. That king of yours must really love you." He could have stabbed me in the heart with that sword and twisted it around a little. It would have hurt just as much. "It's too bad if you think about it. He could probably come riding up on his white steed right now and put up a good fight to save you. But he won't."

I was sobbing into the bloody dirt below me, partly from the pain from my injuries and partly because I knew he wouldn't come. "You know nothing of Caspian. For all you know, he could be on his way right now," I choked.

Eddie laughed, sliding his hand up my leg. "Oh, he isn't. Trust me when I say this. You're not worth it." I was sobbing as his hand traveled up my thigh, resting over the underwear I still wore. "Damn, girl, you've toned since you've been here, haven't you?" He marveled as he squeezed the muscles in my legs. I wanted to kick him away, but I didn't think I had the strength. His hand slid around and cupped my ass, giving it a squeeze. "You feel pretty good." He removed his hand from my leg, placing it on my corset. "Now what in the hell is this thing for?" He pondered aloud, dipping his fingers underneath it to feel my breasts. I choked out another sob as I groaned. Again I heard cutting, and realized he was removing my corset. Once it was off, my breasts fell freely to the ground. His hands reached under me to lay on my stomach. The skin there shrunk back from his touch, creating a cold, hollow feeling in my stomach. Slowly they started traveling upward until they landed on my breasts. I groaned again, letting my face fall into the dirt as I wept. He squeezed one painfully, pinching a nipple between his index finger and his thumb. I cried out in pain, and tried to get out of his grasp, but he put his knee on my rear so I couldn't move. "Goddamn, you feel great. I just can't wait to see how you feel inside." I gulped, praying silently that he would just kill me quickly. One hand moved, and I felt my underwear being slid down my legs slowly. "You won't be needing these," he said as he tugged them off, dangling them in front of my eyes. The next thing I knew he was flipping over onto my back, and his eyes grew wide and bright. It made me feel sick, knowing he was looking over every inch of my exposed body. I lay there in the blood curdled dirt, trembling and sobbing, wearing nothing but my black slippers, waiting for him to just kill me. But I knew something far worse would come before death. I looked up through blurred eyes to see him crawl between my legs. His suit lay behind him in a crumpled heap, and all he still wore was his sweaty wife beater. And I saw it. His penis was standing out in anticipation, and I whimpered, knowing what was to come. He leaned over me, his face inches from mine. "I think I'll stay right here. I want to watch you scream. I wanna see the pain in your eyes." He had my arms pinned on the ground on either side of my head, and even if he hadn't , I doubt I could have done anything to get him off of me. I just clamped my eyes shut, turning my head away from him and gritted my teeth.

"AH! Ahh…" Eddie cried out, falling against me. I cried out as I felt his full weight against me and his stiff member pressing roughly into my thigh. I looked up, seeing something protruding from his back. All I could see was red.

"Get AWAY from her!" A harsh feminine voice cried. It was Susan. Slowly Eddie turned to look over his shoulder and sneered when he saw her behind him.

"Hell no. This bitch is mine." And with that he raised to enter me, but another arrow pierced his shoulder. "AH!" I squeezed my eyes shut as he fell against me again. I couldn't breathe and fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, pooling in the dirt.

Then I heard a voice that made me want to cry and scream at the same time. "Get. Away. From. Her." The voice was dangerously low, and I shivered harder. I looked up to see Caspian standing over Eddie, his sword sticking into his back.

"Oh, you must be the almighty king. I guess you do have the balls to come after your little whore."

Next thing I knew, Peter and Edmund came out of nowhere, yanking him off of me and throwing him on the ground a few feet away. Caspian stood over him, holding the tip of his sword to Eddie's chest, his eyes shifting back and forth from him to me. I just looked back at him dazed, my hands still raised beside my head, my body still exposed. In my right mind, I would have been grabbing the nearest thing I could to cover myself up. But at this point, the only thing my exhausted mind could register was that he had come. I saw Edmund take Caspian's sword from him, and holding both his sword and Caspian's sword to Eddie's chest. The moment he did, Caspian was at my side, removing his cloak to drape it around me.

"Querida, look at me." My blurry eyes were still fixed on Eddie where he lay, three blades pointed to his heart. I was so afraid that he would somehow get away from them and come back for me. He had been so close…_so close_. Two warm fingers ran down my cheek, brushing away tears. "Querida, mirame," he begged, leaning over to bring his face closer to mine. I felt his hand on my arm, rubbing it to bring back the warmth I had lost. I slowly tore my eyes from my attacker, letting them land on Caspian. His eyes were glassy with worry, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed.

"C-Caspian," I choked weakly, letting a few more tears escape. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. My arm once again got trapped and I cried out. His eyes flashed to my face.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked, inspecting me for wounds.

"My a-arm…I t-think it's brok-ken," I said through breaths. He lifted my arm as carefully as he could, setting it on my chest. Then his eyes flashed to my leg, where it still bled. His eyes widened and his teeth clenched together in anger.

"Susan! I need a hand," he shouted, not tearing his eyes from my bleeding leg.

Susan approached, stroking the top of my head as she knelt. When she saw my leg, she immediately ripped a strip of cloth from her skirt and started wrapping it. I cried out from the pressure on the wound, turning my head to the side. I felt Caspian's lips on my temple.

Behind me I heard Edmund threatening Eddie. "If you _ever _so much as set foot near Raine again, I will kill you myself." Despite the immense pain I was feeling, I couldn't help but smile. My friends had come for me. They actually came. Susan had tied my leg and was checking out my arm, softly prodding in a few places to see where the bone was fractured. Caspian kept planting warm kisses against my skin to take my mind away from the pain.

"I am so sorry, Querida. This never should have happened…I'm so sorry."

"This isn't…your…fault," I panted as Susan prodded my wrist.

He tilted his head further against me, and a piece of his hair fell against my forehead. "I said I would always be here to protect you, and here you are, frightened and hurt," he said sadly, his eyes swimming with regret.

"Caspian, I…ran…away," I paused, arching my back as pain shot up my arm. "How…could you protect me..."

"From now on, I'll never let any harm come to you, I promise." He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, exhaling against me. I heard a loud 'umph' behind me and looked over Caspian's shoulder to see Peter punch Eddie square in the face. His head flew to the side, and I could see he was rendered unconscious.

"Jesus, he was annoying!" The high king exclaimed as he shook his head.

Susan stood from where she had been kneeling, eyeing the setting sun in the sky. "We need to get her back to the castle so she can be properly seen to. Night will be upon us soon." Caspian looked at her, then back at me as if making a decision.

"I wish one of us would have thought to grab a horse," Edmund said, eyeing my wrapped leg.

"But no one did. I'll carry her," Caspian said, exhaling as he stood, still cradling me in his arms. My arm and leg were still throbbing with pain, but knowing I was safe in Caspian's arms again was enough to let calm settle over me. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and my heart finally reached its normal, steady rhythm. As I listened to the others around me discuss how Eddie should be tried when we got back to Telmar, my eyes fell closed. Every word and every breath meshed together in a whirlwind of colors and then a gentle darkness overcame me, letting sleep in.

* * *

That all pretty much speaks for itself. Review!

~Rhythmic5


	36. My Guardian Angel

Author's Note:

This is a feel good chapter. And the next chapter is the final one. Sniff sniff...so sad! But I have to keep reminding myself that it doesn't stop here.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 36

My Guardian Angel

It was dark and peaceful…sort of like the night sky. I was sitting on a soft pad of grass in the middle of a lush, green forest. The air was close but cool, and I had never felt more at peace. I was alone, and I was happy. But wasn't there a time when I would have hated being alone? I…I did have companions once, didn't I?

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace"_

A deep, yet soft voice lulled to me from somewhere beyond the forest. My head snapped in all directions, but no one could be seen.

"_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one"_

It continued, and a silvery mist floated into the forest, swirling around the trees and hovering above the dewy ground. What was that voice? I…I _knew_ that voice. My heart started beating faster and I looked down at it, placing a hand over it to feel it.

"Who is that voice?" I asked aloud, hoping the evergreens would answer.

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"_

Those words! I knew those words. I had heard them somewhere before…The voice continued to sing and my heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would bounce out of my chest.

"I must find that voice." I stood up, and the minute I did, the silver mist wrapped around me, encircling my arms. It circled around me twice before snaking towards the forest's edge.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us"_

Up a mossy slope I climbed, and finally I reached a clearing. Bright, white light filled the clearing and I had to cover my eyes as it blinded me. But as I covered them, I could still hear the voice. It sang even louder, and the words became clearer. My heart thumped loudly now, and my feet moved on their own, stepping forward into I didn't know what. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was just too bright. So blindly I walked into the light, trusting whatever path my feet were following.

"_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one"_

The further into the light I walked, the warmer it got around me, and I could feel myself beginning to perspire. I shook my hair, allowing some air to get to my neck, but it didn't help much. Finally I got to a point where if I walked any further, I felt I would melt. I stopped, shielding my eyes with both hands. I breathed deeply, feeling dizzy with the amount of blood that was pumping through my veins. The voice was singing so loudly that its melody filled my ears, and my mind started spinning with images. Chocolate brown eyes…soft, sweet lips, strong yet gentle hands…

"Wake up, Young One. Your friends need you more than ever." A new voice said, speaking above the melodic voice.

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever"_

"Caspian." I said, squinting my eyes as I thought. _His_ chocolate brown eyes…_his _soft, sweet lips, _his _strong, gentle hands. Suddenly, a great wind picked up from my feet and began to whirl around me, lessening the heat radiating from the bright light. I sighed aloud as my flushed skin cooled. But then, I felt my feet lift and I realized I was moving through the air. My hair whipped about my face and I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but the light was growing brighter. I started spinning, faster and faster until I felt myself drop almost feather-like upon something soft and plush. The wind had stopped and I could tell that the light had lessened. The voice still sang, but I could hear something else…the sound of light breathing. I also noticed that though the air around me was cool, whatever was below me was quite warm…and comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly, relieved that the light wasn't quite as blinding as it had been before. It still hurt my eyes a little, but I had to know what had happened. I had to see the owner of that beautiful voice.

"_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"_

Looking up, I saw the most beautiful sight I thought I could ever see…even more beautiful than the forest. Dark brown eyes gazed down at me, stars twinkling amid them, framed by thick brown eyebrows. I saw a soft, slanted nose, lying upon soft caramel skin. Wavy brown hair dangled loosely around the face, blowing slightly from the breath that was flowing from two soft lips. When he saw me look up at him, he gave me the sweetest, most tender smile I had ever seen. It made the stars in his eyes dance, and lit up his entire face, making him glow like a young infant at the sight of his mother. I felt a soft squeeze and looked down to see his strong arms wrapped around me securely, and I realized I was laying on him. He was sitting up, leaning upon the headboard of the bed, with me lying across his lap. He cradled me in his arms, keeping my head against his chest. _That's how I heard the breathing. _I felt like I had forgotten how to speak. It was amazing enough that I had remembered how to breathe…

"Caspian," I said softly, letting my vocal chords remember their strength. He placed a soft finger upon my lips, silencing me before brushing his lips against the cool skin of my forehead.

'_Cause you're my," _he placed a kiss on my temple_, "you're my, my,"_ he placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away"_

His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer against him. I turned myself slightly so that I could look up at him. He leaned down, laying his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. I felt him take a deep breath before continuing the words I knew were coming.

"'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay"_

His fingers were running slowly through my hair, soothing my scalp as they went. My heart had finally returned to its usual steady rhythm, and a smile had found its way onto my lips. My hand crept away from where it had been resting on my stomach and landed on the side of his neck, and I could feel his rhythmic pulse.

"_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray"_

He took my hand from his neck, cradling it in his, and moved his face down closer to mine so that our cheeks were brushing. His voice got softer, but the words still rang clear.

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"_

Upon the last few words, he nuzzled his nose against me, making my heart swell with affection. I snuggled against him, reaching up to capture a few strands of his silken hair in my fingers. Then I let my hand drop to his chest, brushing it against the pale blue tunic he wore. It was open slightly at the neck, revealing his soft skin beneath. We both sat there in a comfortable silence, just rediscovering one another.

"Querida, I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you, and I was afraid you had been hurt worse than you led on," he said softly, trailing a lazy finger down the side of my face, tracing my jaw. I let my eyes flutter shut in contentment.

"I missed you too," I opened them again, seeing his eyes shining with worry. "Don't worry, he's done as much damage to me as he can. He can't hurt me anymore," I told him, cupping his cheek in my hand. With the contact he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he leaned into my touch.

"I was scared…_so_ scared," he murmured quietly, touching his lips to my cheek and resting them there. I trembled, and I felt something bubble in my stomach.

"I was too. I thought, for a moment that he had me…I thought," I paused, wrapping my arms around him for comfort, "I thought he was going to hurt me. I thought I was going to die." His arms curled around me, pulling me so tightly against him I thought we would mesh into one being. I felt like my voice was sneaking away. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would never hear your voice again…or see the way your eyes shine in the sunlight, or the way your cheeks glow when you smile," I was interrupted by his lips on mine, parting them to seek the comfort we both needed. I kissed him back, feeling the love we shared flare within us.

"But he's gone, and you're safe, my love," he broke away to whisper against me, his breath fanning over me. "I am here, and there's nothing to fear. I would protect you with my own life, and nothing can reach you as long as I am here." His eyes bore into mine, his promise tough as steel in the brown depths of his eyes. Our lips crashed together again, our tongues dancing in our own created rhythm. One of his hands rested on the small of my back while another rubbed up and down my arm. Both my arms were around his neck, reassuring myself that he couldn't be taken away from me. At least not yet…

I broke away first, because my heart was pounding at my new realization. "Caspian, I know what you are."

He pulled away, opening his eyes slowly. His lips smiled softly, but his brows furrowed together. But when he saw me smiling, he let them settle. "Oh, and what may that be?"

I smiled more, not being able to help myself. "Well, I've been thinking about it. It's been driving me crazy since that day when we first met, and it never came to me until just now."

He nodded slowly, wanting me to continue. "Mm, and what is that?"

For a moment I forgot I was speaking because the sunlight shifted outside the window, causing its rays to shine through, illuminating around his dark head. The sight was truly heavenly, and it couldn't be more appropriate.

"You're my guardian angel," I said, giggling softly as I said it. I saw his eyes soften and a soft pink coloring rise in his cheeks. His lips parted in a soft smile and his eyes crinkled in its wake. Then he took my face in his hands and brushed his lips so softly against mine that I barely felt their touch.

"As you are mine."


	37. Remember Me

Author's Note:

Wow...I can't believe I'm posting the final chapter. This has been so much fun, and I am so lucky to have my readers. Thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed my story. Your feedback and support was amazing. This story has been quite a trip, and I know that the sequel will be just as much fun. Thanks again to all of you who made this story possible! I will post a preview of the sequel in a few days here. So keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

My Saving Raine

Chapter 37

Remember Me

"Oh, my God!" I suddenly shouted, covering my face. "Oh, God!"

Caspian tried to pry my hands from my face, but I turned around and slid out of his lap. "What is it?"

"I just realized," I paused, smacking my face against the bed," that you _saw_ me!"

He just furrowed his eyes together and tilted his head at me. "Yes, I've seen you…quite frequently actually." I sighed and gave him a blank look. He laughed in response. "I'm sorry, Querida. I just fail to see your predicament."

I turned back to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. I was wearing a white gown, but I still felt naked with the realization. "Caspian," I said slowly, "you _saw _me." It took a while for him to get what I was hinting at, but soon his eyes brightened with recognition. But when he saw the fallen look on my face, they softened.

"Yes, I saw you, Raine. And you don't know how happy I was to see you weren't severely hurt," he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I shivered, ashamed that he saw me in the nude. It wasn't something I wanted him to see just yet…

"I'm so…embarrassed."

I felt my body turning as he pulled me around to face him. "Are you worried that I may have seen something I didn't like? Is that it?" He asked cautiously, lowering his head to look up at my face. I merely nodded. "Oh, my love. Why would you even think such a thing? How could there be anything about you that I wouldn't like? You're perfect."

I felt my tension melting with those words. I looked up shyly, lowering my arms from my chest. "Do you mean that?"

"Raine," he said, pulling me back into his lap. "I've thought you were beautiful since that night that we first met. But when I pulled that man away from you, and saw you lying there, alive, I couldn't have been more entranced. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you've no reason to be worried about what I saw."

I snuggled into him, smiling against his chest. But as I sat there, I noticed the rhythm of his heart skipping. His breathing changed too. "Raine?" he asked timidly, pulling me away so that he could see me. I couldn't help but to notice how he had paled slightly and his eyes had lost some of their spark. I reached down to take one of his hands in mine and saw that he was shaking.

"Caspian, what is it?" I said, cradling his hand against my chest, trying to steal his shaking. He swallowed roughly and blinked a few times.

"There's something that I've been wanting to say to you, but I just don't know how to do it," he said, his voice shaking once or twice. He was looking down at his lap, so I scooted closer to him and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Just say it. You can tell me anything, Caspian."

"I know, it's just….I don't know where to find the words." He exhaled deeply, leaning against my hand for a moment. Then he looked up at me, took my hand from his face and placed a soft kiss on my palm. "I love you, so much, Raine. I've come to realize that you are what's been missing from my life all these years, and you've given me all the love and happiness I've been searching for. When you're with me, I feel like the man I know my father would have wanted me to be, and when you're away, I drive myself insane thinking about you...worrying about whether you are well or not." He dropped my hand and pulled me against him, brushing his lips against my forehead. "I don't feel like I could go a day without having you by my side, and it's a fear that I avoid every waking moment. If you were to walk through that portal, I don't know what I would do, Raine. Life would cease to be, at least for me. I would never be able to find another who makes me feel the way you do, and I know no one else could ever love me as you do. I need you in my life, Querida."

I looked up at him, wondering why all this was spilling out of him. "I need you too, Caspian," I said meekly, confused by the sudden torrent of words. I was suddenly being pulled out of his arms and set on the bed, and I didn't understand why. I looked up at him in confusion, but then stopped breathing when I saw him kneel before me on the floor.

_Oh God, oh my God! Is this really happening! _

"Raine, I never wish to be parted from you from this day forward. I would be honored if you would take me as your husband," he said softly. His eyes were shining with every word he said, and a warmth radiated from him that made me want to take him right there. But as much as tackling him on the spot sounded like a good idea, I couldn't move. I was melted to my seat, staring at him where he knelt. He slowly sat up on his knees and inched closer to me, putting a hand on the bed beside me and raising a tentative hand to my cheek. He brushed his finger ever so lightly across my cheek and I trembled from the love I felt in his touch. I didn't realize he did it to wipe away a tear that had escaped. His face was merely inches from mine, and his eyes had darkened, twinkling more than I had ever seen. His skin was glowing in the hope that I would say yes. "Raine, would you take me to be yours and only yours until the end of our days?"

I couldn't breathe. I looked back at him, wondering what I could say. _Yes, _I thought, _I will! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have the life we've both ever dreamed of! _

"Caspian, I-," I paused, biting my lip. A few new tears trickled down my cheek and he caught them with the tip of his nose, nuzzling it against my cheek. "I love you more than you could ever know. You've been the best thing in my life that I've ever known, and my heart belongs only to you," I stopped, watching his lips form a small smile.

"Then say yes, Querida," he said, raising both hands to cup the back of my head, resting his forehead against mine to look into my eyes deeply. "Say yes, and nothing can ever stop us from being together. We can have the life we've always wanted, Raine." I placed my hand over his heart and felt it pounding happily in his chest. His contentment was rolling off of him in waves.

"I want to be your wife more than anything," I paused, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. He tried to kiss back and deepen it, but I pulled away. "But I can't be."

His brows dropped and the sparkle was replaced by moisture. His entire face dropped, and I could feel his heart skip a beat. "W-why? Don't you love me?" he asked quietly, his lips trembling as he spoke.

I tightened my arms around him, "I do! Caspian, I would be yours in a heartbeat. But fate has different plans for us, my love. I have to go back to my home." I almost wanted to throw myself off a cliff when I saw the lost, abandoned look that passed over his features.

"You're really leaving me, then?" he asked brokenly, not even stopping his own tears from falling. I took his face in my hands, stopping each tear with my lips. And the thing I never wanted to happen, happened. He collapsed against me, shaking and letting out sobs so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear them. "There's _no_ way you can stay? There's _no_ way you can be with me? I love you, Raine, I love you! Isn't that enough? Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave? I can't live without you…_please_, don't leave me…" he finished, his voice fading off into his soft weeping. I then realized I was sobbing, too. I don't know how long we sat there, crying against each other and holding on for dear life. All I know is that at some point the day turned to night, and someone had come in to light a few candles to keep us from being shrouded in darkness. Neither of us stirred from where we clung to each other until a deep voice broke the silence.

"She cannot stay, Young One." Slowly we turned our heads to see Aslan standing in the doorway. He looked upon us solemnly, sad for what he was about to do.

Caspian's voice came out soft and broken, and I barely recognized it. "Is there no way she can stay?"

Aslan shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. There are things that Raine needs to take care of in her own world. It would be unfair to those she left behind for her to stay here."

He had stopped shaking, but we still clung to each other, afraid that we would slip out of each other's grasps. He looked back up at Aslan. "When must she go?"

I cuddled further against him, afraid to leave. I didn't want to leave. I was afraid of what he would do once I did. Would he be okay? I just didn't want to go. And to my surprise, I felt him rubbing circles in my back to comfort me. As much as he was breaking on the inside, he was still trying to comfort _me_. I slowly turned to meet the great lion's gaze.

"The portal is still open, but it will close at midnight. Her last chance to leave will be tonight."

I felt Caspian's grip on me tighten and turned to look at him sadly. And what he did next made my heart swell for him. He took my hands in his and placed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips before pulling us both to stand. He wrapped me in a tight hug, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing against me as if to stable himself. But when he looked back up at me, the sweetest, most loving smile was on his lips.

"Are you ready to go, my child?" Aslan asked from where he stood.

"Will I ever see him again?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off of Caspian's beautiful smile. I couldn't believe that he found the strength to smile when we had both been crying against each other for hours. We were both about to be separated forever, but he could still smile to offer me encouragement for what he knew I had to do.

"That I cannot tell you, my child."

I nodded slowly, turning to face Aslan. He nodded in return, turning to walk down the stone corridor. I didn't want to move, but I felt Caspian's hand squeeze mine softly and then he stepped forward, guiding me. We both followed the great lion out to the courtyard, where the portal still remained open. The moon was splaying silver light across its branches and almost made it look serene. But nothing that was meant to part me from my love could be serene. Then I remembered something.

"Aslan, where are the others?" I asked, remembering the Pevensies, who were also supposed to return to their homes.

"They have already returned, Raine. They left after your attacker was dealt with and after they knew you were safe. Lucy left me with a message for you," he paused, taking a breath. "She wanted me to tell you that 'She'll see you soon.'" I nodded, taking it in but not really comprehending what it meant.

Then he stepped toward the portal, breathing upon it. He turned to me with kind, understanding eyes. "It is time, Raine."

I nodded and turned to look at Caspian for the last time. He stood still, accepting what had to happen. I could see in his eyes that his heart was breaking, and I could see the shield he was trying desperately to hold up so I wouldn't see how much he was hurting.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said quietly, remaining where he stood.

I took a step toward him, trying to keep my control. "I wish it weren't."

He closed the small distance between us, wrapping me in his arms one last time. His lips captured mine and I almost fainted with the emotion that was coursing between us. He cupped the back of my head in his hand, tugging at my hair to keep me from leaving too soon, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I could feel him trembling in my arms and I was sure I was too. But then he pulled away, wiping away the tears I knew had fallen. He rested his forehead against mine, taking in a few steadying breaths.

"Raine, you must make me a promise."

I nodded against him, sniffling. "Anything, my love. Anything."

He looked deep into my eyes. "Never be afraid to show those around you who you really are. Never stand back because you think know one will hear you. Never cease to have faith in yourself, because I never will. Never deny yourself the happiness that I know you deserve." He paused, smiling as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my eyes. "When it rains and you're sitting inside alone, don't hold back when you desire to go out and dance in it. When you want to burst out into song and serenade all that you see, don't hold it back. When everything around you starts to weight too heavily on your shoulders, don't let it get you down. Just know that somewhere I am here, helping you to bare it all. When you feel like you're all alone in the world, remember that I love you more than my own life. And I always will."

I sniffled again, somehow managing to smile. I loved this man with my entire life. "I will promise you all those things as long as you do one thing for me."

He nodded, catching another tear as it fell from my eyes. "Anything, Querida."

I closed my eyes, wishing to always remember the way his endearment for me would roll from his lips more softly than the breeze blows over the sea. "Remember me."

I turned with a small smile and took a step toward the portal, feeling the magic buzzing like static in the air.

"I always will, my queen...until my dying day."

And with that, I walked through the portal, leaving everything I had grown to know and love behind me, including my heart.

* * *

"She's waking up! Look," Cory cried, as Raine's eyes began to blink warily. Slowly, she opened them, blinking against the bright light in the room. Around the bed, everyone Raine had ever known had settled. The nurses on the floor had asked them to leave several times as they were exceeding the number of visitors allowed, but no one budged. Finally she sat up slowly, holding onto the rails on the sides of her bed. She looked around, blinking as she looked at every person in the room.

"I'm back," she said quietly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. No one quite got the hidden meaning in that, but smiled nonetheless. Kassandra stood at the foot of her bed, watching as she studied everyone who had come to see her. Her daughter…her baby…was awake again. When she spotted her mother, her eyes squinted a little and she smiled brightly. Kassandra rushed to her side, hugging her as if she would disappear from beneath her.

"I missed you baby, so much," she said through tears of joy.

"I missed you too, mom," she said softly, nuzzling her face against her like she did when she was little. Kassandra's heart swelled with the undying love it held for her daughter, and she prayed that nothing would ever take her away from her again.

What she didn't notice was the way Eddie's grandson, Dalton, was leaning against the wall of the room, glaring at her. He blamed her for his grandfather's arrest. And knowing him, he wouldn't let it go.

Never.

* * *

And there is our finale. Don't forget, I will post a preview to the sequel here soon. I'll post the preview here to give you a snippet of what's coming. Thank you all, and until next time...

¡Adios!

~Rhythmic5


	38. Preview: Sequel

A/N

Here's the first chapter of the Sequel of _My Saving Raine_. Just to give you an idea of what we're looking at now...

Six years have passed for Raine. Seven years have passed for Caspian.

Raine has moved along in life as Aslan intended for her to do. She's about to graduate from college and she'll soon be taking on her first paying gig as an assistant choir director at a local school district. Life has continued around her...one of her best friend's is newly married and having the time of her life. But what's left for Raine? The only life and love she ever wanted lives on in a world that, she is beginning to wonder, may not even exist.

Caspian has moved along as well...for the worst. He has turned cold and bitter, and he's no longer the sweet, caring man he once was. Everything that should have happened in Narnia after Raine left didn't. The world is savage and cruel. And somehow, it all comes back to the day Raine walked through the portal, holding the heart of Narnia's king in her hands.

I hope that gives you some kind of idea of where we're headed. It's not pretty...but with time it will get better.

And we all know the drill. Anything C.S. Lewis came up with isn't mine. Unfortunately...[sad face].

And this really doesn't follow the movie or the book. It's just the stuff that's coming from my twisted imagination. So...enjoy!

* * *

**When The Cloudburst Meets The Blaze**

Ch.1

Forever Seeking What Was Lost

**Cornelius's POV**

"Where is His Majesty? We've a dilemma in the village that requires his attention," a young foot soldier asked, standing before me. The boy could not have been much older than the king, but his eyes were full and alive; youth and innocence shone brightly in his molasses colored eyes. Caspian's eyes were dull and empty, and he looked far older than he actually was. If only she would come back…

I smiled at the soldier, waving my hand to him in dismissal. "I believe His Majesty still remains in his chambers. I will alert him." After watching the boy scurry back through the heavy doors of the throne room, I turned to find the king. My feet followed the familiar path to his chambers, as they traveled this route several times a day, seeking out Caspian when he wasn't seeing to his throne. After turning many corners and ascending many steps I reached his door, and the sounds of moaning and panting that reached my ears made me feel sick. It seemed that the king had decided to leave his morning open for 'recreation'.

I had considered knocking, but decided that the matters at hand were far more important than his 'sport' and opened the door, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what I knew I would find. And sure enough, as I stepped in I saw two unclad women sprawled beneath the king, their skin flushed with heat and pleasure. Upon hearing my entry, all three pairs of eyes sought me and two shrill screams were heard. But Caspian's response was far less concerned.

"Cornelius, is it truly such a difficult task to knock?" He asked flatly, rolling off of the two women and lying on his side.

I felt my face fall at his lack of concern. It didn't seem to bother him at all that he was bedding two strangers, or that I had just walked in on his distasteful act. I raised my gaze to the two ladies, whose eyes were wide with fright. I smiled gently. "I apologize, dear ladies, for the interruption. But I must ask for your pardon. I wish for a moment alone with His Majesty."

The two women, who didn't look a day over seventeen, looked at each other as they held their sheets over their exposed bodies and then looked to Caspian. The king was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face expressionless. "Don't go anywhere. Anything he has to say can be said now. Besides," he casted a sideways glance to the two girls, "we're not finished yet."

I could feel my stomach turning. Both the women that he 'wasn't finished with yet' were ten years younger than he was. I also thought it odd that they were the age of Raine when they fell in love…and the age she was when she left him behind. As much as I wished for the two girls to leave and get on with their lives, I knew he wasn't going to let them go. So I stepped toward the end of the bed and began.

"Your Majesty, one of your men has brought it to my attention that there is a matter in town that you must see to," I said, looking at him over my spectacles. His face didn't change.

"Is that all?"

"It is, my king."

The king's eyes moved from me back to the blushing maidens, who looked as if they were more than ready to leave my sight. "Alright then, Cornelius you are dismissed." And at that, he rolled back over the two girls, pushing them back down into the plush mattress beneath them. His lips plundered one of the girl's breasts and I heard the girl gasp loudly. He growled gruffly in response. I wasn't at all surprised that he carried on without seeing me out first. Seeing that he was completely occupied and would not hear me anymore for the moment, I turned and left, shutting the door behind me.

Sadness took its place in my heart where it had begun to dwell. My dear boy, my dear Caspian was not the strong, loving, joyful boy he had once been. After losing his love, his heart turned cold and uncaring. Now he barely occupied his throne, leaving it to me to watch over. He had made it my job to inform him if anything needed his attention. I once used to be his friend and mentor. Now I was nothing more than his messenger.

I rounded a corner and entered the throne room once more. Behind the throne was a stained glass window with a depiction of Caspian's father, King Caspian IX. I took it upon myself to watch after the boy when his parents had been killed brutally at the hands of his uncle. I made sure he was cared for and saw to it that he was given some direction to follow in hopes that one day he could be a better ruler than those before him…and better than his ruthless uncle. I kneeled before the throne as my eyes fell on the glass portrait. The long deceased king's eyes bored through mine as if knowing what had befallen his only son. And I couldn't help but feel the burden of my guilt.

I closed my eyes, and I could see the two maidens Caspian was lying with. Both were of fair complexion, with blue eyes and dark, almost black hair. Both resembled the woman he once wanted as his queen. Both were exactly her age. I couldn't help but to hope that maybe, somewhere in his shadowed heart, he still loved her. And maybe, by Aslan's gift, one day she would return to him and mend what had been broken. For I knew she was the only one who could.

* * *

**Raine's POV**

_Seven-twenty-five._

"Dammit, I'm late," I cursed as I put a little more pressure on the gas pedal. I was supposed to meet Kate and Audra at a fancy spancy restaurant in town for dinner. Audra and her new hubby were leaving for their honeymoon in the Grand Cayman's tomorrow, and Kate and I wanted to celebrate with them one last time before they went. Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was Kate.

"Dude, where are you?" I could hear the mild irritation in her voice. She hated it when people weren't punctual.

"I'm almost there, I swear. I took a little longer in the library than I meant to."

Kate sighed deeply on the other end of the line. "Man, are you serious? It's friggin Friday…what the hell are you doing in the library?"

"I wasn't just in the libarary…I was in a practice room before that…"

"Ah, well I guess I can't blame you for that. 'Feels like I've been living in the practice rooms this week," she faded off. "When are you going to get here? Audra and Bud are already here, and we're all getting pretty hungry…is that rain?"

I gripped the wheel tightly with my right hand, holding my phone up to my ear with my other. I was squinting to see through the fat drops of rain that were pelting my windshield. "Yea, the bottom just fell out. But I'm almost there. I'll see you in a minute or two." And without saying bye I let my phone slide shut. I really hated talking on the phone and driving. Finally I could see the restaurant's lit up sign gleaming through my blurry windshield.

I found a place to park and let the engine die, eyeing my window with a pout. Of all days for it to rain! And of course I didn't have an umbrella…the forecast didn't mention anything about rain. Damn this Texas weather! I grabbed my purse, tucked it into my sweater, and lunged out of the car, locking the door behind me with a 'beep', and made a run for the door. I still got pretty soaked, though. When I walked in, Kate was sitting in the lobby holding a wad of tissue paper.

"Hey, Cuz, it looks like you could use this," she grinned teasingly as I took the paper from her, wiping my face dry. Good thing I didn't bother wearing make up today… After drying myself off the best I could she lead me into the restaurant in the direction of our table. When we got to the table I saw Audra and her husband leaning against each other, their noses touching and content smiles spreading on their lips. I froze in my steps at the sight, feeling a lump rise in my throat. Kate kept walking and took a seat, unknowing of my dilemma. She looked to her side to realize I wasn't there, and looked up at me with questioning eyes. She followed my gaze to our best friend and her husband, and she looked back to me, sympathy glowing in her green eyes. Then she cleared her throat, and the two broke away from each other. At seeing each other, Audra leapt from her chair and tackled me in a hug. Bud walked around the table to clap me on the back.

"Girl, I was afraid you weren't going to make it!" She cooed through her smile as she swayed me back and forth.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this, chick," I smiled back at her, my eyes landing on Bud and feeling my heart fall, "not for the world."

Bud gave me a pat on the back before taking his bouncing wife in his arms and leading her back to the table. After taking a few deep breaths I took my seat beside Kate. I picked up the menu and opened it up, letting my eyes scan over its contents. But not a word of it was read. I suddenly didn't have an appetite. All I wanted was to go home and curl up in front of the fire with my quilt and watch the flames crack. I didn't want to be here, sitting across from my best friend…watching her touch and kiss the love of her life. I didn't want to feel the love that was radiating from them. But tonight wasn't about me. It was about her and Bud. And I would be damned if I was going to sit here and mope about the love I had and lost.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Kate tapped me on the shoulder. "Hmm?" I turned to look at her. And I had to stifle a laugh as I saw the look on her face and followed her gaze. On the other side of the restaurant there was a man waiting on a table. He had platinum blonde hair and a deep, natural tan. He had a nice build, too.

"Would you check that out?" She whispered, her eyes flashing back from me to him.

I snickered. "Yea, he's kinda pretty," I answered modestly. I wasn't really into blondes.

She looked at me incredulously. "Pretty? What the…Raine are you seeing the same guy I'm seeing? He's more than pretty, he's friggin delicious!"

I heard Audra giggling and started laughing harder. I swear she sounds like a chipmunk when she laughs. Beside her, Bud was shaking his hand and laughing. I just looked back to my goggling cousin beside me. "Whatever you say."

She finally managed to tear her eyes off of the waiter's form to look back at me, and clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Cuz. You just don't have any appreciation for beautiful men, I guess."

I laughed lightly at her banter but held my tongue. I had appreciation, but I left it in Narnia.

I felt a kick from under the table, and looked up to see Audra beaming up at our waiter who had just approached the table. It was the poor guy that Kate had been gawking at. I could see Bud smirking and doing his best to keep his composure.

"Hello, I'm David and I'll be your server this evening," he paused, looking oddly at his tablet after seeing the way Kate was looking at him. "Could I start you guys out with an appetizer and some beverages?"

"I think I'll have a coke," I said, pinching Kate under the table to draw her back to the present. She flinched and looked at me before blushing a little.

"And you miss?" the waiter looked at Kate, grinning lopsidedly. _He's not helping…_

"I, um..I- I think I'll have a sprite," she stuttered out, looking down at her lap to keep from staring again.

Bud spoke up from the other side. "And we'll both have dr. pepper."

David the Delicious Waiter dabbled down their selections and looked back up at us, avoiding looking at Kate. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be right out with your drinks." As he walked away, Kate slowly raised her head, watching him walk away.

"Grrrrrrrraow," she purred as she eyed his ass, watching him disappear into the kitchen.

Audra chuckled. "Jesus, Kate."

Kate just looked up at her, her cheeks as red as her fiery hair. "Hey, that boy was HOT!"

I just laughed, shaking my head. "Yea, but damn, Cuz. He's a human being, not a quartered loin at a meat market." The minute the words left my lips I had a flashback.

"_I have responsibilities, Raine. You cannot expect me to spend every waking moment with you."_

"_Yea, you've got responsibilities, alright. Eyeing poor Susan like she's a quartered loin at the meat market. Stalking her like a stag in the woods. Ha!" I never thought I would ever look at him the way I was looking at him now. "Yea, let me tell you, I can see that you have your hands full." I looked over to Susan to see her staring at the ground, looking as if she was counting every blade of grass that grew between the weeds. "...And since you're so heavily occupied, what I'm doing with the army should be the least of your worries. So, if I were you, I would back the fuck off." _

I squeezed my eyes shut at memory, balling up the edge of the table spread in my hands. Caspian. My Caspian…the night he realized that he was hurting me by ignoring me. It was also the night that I hurt him by letting him go…the night I gave up on everything. But later I realized that I could never give up on him.

A frosted glass of soda was placed on the table in front of me, and I ripped myself out of my memory and back to reality. Caspian was gone. He was in Narnia, along with my heart. That was in the past and there was nothing I could do to bring it all back. I looked up to see Audra and Bud peck each other on the lips sweetly, and bit back the urge to cry. But this night was hers, not mine. And so I held my head up higher and pushed back the traces of tears that had begun to form.

After dinner, we all made our way to the parking lot. The storm had stopped long ago and the air was cool and carried the scent of earth. I took a deep breath, briefly remembering the pure air that I inhaled in Narnia.

"Well, I guess this is it," Audra said weakly, looking at me and Kate shyly with her hands crossed in front of her. She looked at us until she couldn't hold it any longer. The next thing I knew she had both me and my cousin in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

"It's only a few weeks, Audra," Kate reminded her, pulling away and smiling at her.

"I know, but we've never been apart for longer than a few days," she said weakly, wiping away a stray tear.

I hugged her again, swaying from side to side. "Oh, now don't do that. You go on this trip and you two have fun together. Enjoy your time in paradise, because when you get back you're going to have to help me restrain Kate from raping that poor waiter," I giggled while watching Kate's eyes widen in defense.

"You're a bitch." She said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

Three of us just laughed. Then Bud and Audra turned away, climbing into the front seat of his mustang. As the mustang pulled out of the parking lot I could see Audra's white hand waving at us through the passenger side window. We both waved back.

Kate turned to look at me, a perfectly shaped brow raising. "Alright, it's your turn."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Well, Audra's the first to get hitched, and you've gotta be next."

_No, you are. I will never marry, because I can never love._

But instead of letting loose the tears I felt welling up, I smiled and turned away. "We'll see, we'll see."

We both got into our separate vehicles. I rolled down my window and looked over at her, motioning for her to do the same. When she rolled it down, she shouted across to me, "What is it?"

"Are you going back to the house or do you have some stuff to do before?"

She looked at me in thought, popping the gum she was chewing on. "I actually need to make a few stops before I head home."

I nodded. "So I'll see you back home?"

"Yea."

I rolled my window back up and backed out of the parking space, peeling out of the lot. As much as I had wanted to see Audra before she left for her honeymoon, I wanted nothing more than to be home. It was a fifteen minute drive back to our house. We kinda lived in a secluded neighborhood. It was a suburban neighborhood, but the homes were spaced out and surrounded by woods. When I pulled into our drive, I killed the engine. I grabbed my bag and got out, looking up at the sky.

The stars were winking at me from their dark canopy. Sadly, I sighed wishing that there were as many stars here as there were in Narnia. But I knew there was no use in thinking about my other home. I could never go back, and I would never see Caspian again.

* * *

A/N

So here we go. Is it what you expected? Hmm...let me know what you think.

~Rhythmic5


End file.
